Death is Only the Beginning
by Chunk127
Summary: Seeing Clark and Lex are destined to kill each other. Tess goes back in time to work for a better future.
1. The Future The Present The Past

**The not so distant future.**

Fire consumes all if truer words were never spoken. Metropolis has pretty much been reduced to a smoking crater. A dark haired Supervillain in a black skin tight spandex with a lightning bolt emerged from the debris Black bolt smiles at his handy work seeing he killed at the very least Flash and Green Lantern with that attack among others.

A Woman explodes in a primal scream breaking through the debris. She's dressed in a revealing outfit of the stars and stripes with two symbolized Ws with Raven black hair and a Tiara. Black Bolt rushes her and she punches him in the stomach and hits him with a combination of punches to his face. When Black bolt is wobbly she takes out a sword and proceeds to cut his head off and leaves his body to fall.

Diana looked around the field and saw the damages so many of her friends have died today. 'Is there anyone I can help?' She thinks to herself. She sees Bruce strung up by her lasso around his throat with the Joker choking the life out of him.

"Batsie you've hung me up so many times this almost seems fair." Joker quipped.

Diana flew over to save Bruce but when she got close a missile impacted at all three of their feet knocking Diana away but killing Batman and the Joker ending their feud once and for all.

Diana tried to crawl back up to her feet but was stopped by a very strong purple hand slamming her back down face first and picking her up by her throat. She looked up and saw that her attacker was Lex Luthor in his battle suit accompanied by Kara's rogue clone Galatea.

Lex squeezed down and put pressure on her neck. "Call him."

Diana shakes her head no. She won't do it no matter what he does.

Galatea just smiled and lets a powerful stream of heat vision out on Diana's chest.

Lex just looked at her again. "Last chance Princess bring him to me."

"I can't." Diana bluffed.

Lex let loose an enormous amount of green electricity from his suit and it all hit Diana at once causing the Amazon to release inhumane screams of agony.

* * *

In the dark of space Superman is at the brightest spot right next to Earth's yellow sun recuperating after being worked hours on end for the past week. Clark hears a bone chilling scream even worse Diana's bone chilling scream. After Lois died because her school hobby of smoking came back to bite her in the ass hard Clark moved on with Diana. Hearing her scream like that caused Clark to move full speed back to earth.

Lex just smiled seeing Clark coming his way in the form of a shooting star. "That's it come to papa."

Clark never stopped his speed once and Luthor was sent flying out of sight dropping Diana and leaving Clark to fight Galatea. The kryptonian clone rushed Clark with a smile she was always the stronger of the two. "You can't beat me Clark."

Clark just caught her in mid air and slammed her head into his knee shattering her jaw and breaking her nose. She was never stronger Clark just always held back.

Galatea was wincing in pain trying to get to her feet. Where the hell did that come from? "Superman doesn't do that."

"Superman died with Metropolis." Clark answered grabbing Galatea and repeatedly punching her in the face. He hears something that sounds like a rocket and throws Galatea into it.

Galatea's eyes go wide seeing the rocket with a green tip. Lex was planning to kill them both. "You can't trust no…" She was silenced forever the moment the missile impacted on her and exploded.

Superman turned around and saw Lex had recovered as green, blue and gold bullets and blasts came his way. Superman flew through them and grabbed the guns off Luthor's battle armor and ripped them off. Superman grabbed Lex by his chest punching through his armor and hoisting him up.

"I Should have left you tied to that cornfield." Lex replied coldly.

Clark just looked at him with the same hate filled eyes. "And I should have left you at the bottom of the river." Clark threw Lex into the Daily planet and that was the last blow the building could take as every single story fell on Lex's very human head crushing him to death.

Clark walked over to Diana and cradled her body in his arms. "Diana, come on Mongul gave you a worse beating than this. You're the strongest woman I know come on. Please, Diana please wake up. You can't die. I can't lose you. Diana wake up!"

Clark felt a weakness he hadn't felt in years. Under earth's yellow sun he got stronger so it took longer for the effects of kryptonite to take hold. Clark fell to the floor and grunts in pain as Diana's body fell next to him. Clark watched as green ooze poured out of her mouth Lex's final trap. Clark looks up and sees a boomtube opening. Years ago he would have fought this thing quite easily by flying into him but now that it had freed its original body from the source wall Clark had struggled against him every time. He sees the blue boots and blue clothes along with the evil red eyes.

Clark just looked at him Lex left a Trojan horse and Clark is now powerless. "You can kill me Darkseid but the people will never bow to you."

Darkseid looked at him as his eyes lit up. "I broke these people before. Without you I will break them again. Goodbye Kal El." Darkseid fires his omega beams.

* * *

Back in the present Emil is a frantic wreck trying to wake up Tess. "Tess, Tess, come on wake up."

Tess just stared at Emil. "Oh god it was horrible…Why am I on the floor?"

Emil looked at her. "You can't be serious." He turns around and picks something off the floor to show to Tess. "Any reason you decided to use the Helmet of Naboo?"

Tess cringes when she sees it as the memories are flooding back to her. She had one last showdown with Daddy dearest before putting one in the black hole that is usually a person's heart. She put on the Helmet of Naboo to see where Lex's clone was lying about if he was still alive after she checked the lab. He was at Luthorcorp and she frowns because she sees what her brother is going to and likely will do at some point since she wasn't in that big battle but maybe she can use it for her advantage.

Emil looked at her. "Tess are you OK? Any echoes in your head."

Tess just grabbed onto him and kissed him deeply one last time. Emil moved his arm around her neck and hair pulling her closely. He thought this was just a one time thing because of what happened in Vegas. They come up for air and Tess breaks away. "I have to go."

Emil's brain came back online in time to stop Tess. "Where are you going?"

"Summerhault and then I need to see Zantanna." Tess answered as she got to the door she stopped and whispered. "Goodbye Emil."

* * *

"Are you high?" Zatanna asked.

Tess just shrugged she could very well be but she doesn't see another way. "Jury is still out but I don't think so."

Zatanna just walked to her fridge getting something. Anything with alcohol in it she needs a freaking drink. "Say for one second I completely lose any trace of sanity and agree with you and actually cast the spell. Who do you think Clark is going let you sacrifice to do it?"

Tess just frowned. "You're looking at her."

Zatanna just looked at her. "Tess, no this is insane."

Tess took a drink. "Squashed by the world's biggest redhead."

Zatanna guzzled a shot and looked at her. "What?"

"That's how you die." Tess answered. "I watched every person we have and every person we will ever have die horrible deaths. Oliver shot in the back of the head by Slade his splattered into Chloe's face. Chloe frozen and shattered by an assassin called Killer Frost, Bart caught in the equivalent of a nuke, Victor ripped apart by an evil version of Kara do you want me to keep going."

Zatanna took another shot seeing the tears in Tess' eyes. "Actually I'm begging you to stop because I believe you. What do you want me to do?"

Tess just looked at her. "Work the spell and never tell Clark."

Zatanna just nodded and soon enough worked the spell she saw Tess out and watched her leave for her car. "Goodbye Tess."

* * *

Tess walked into Luthorcorp looking a lot braver then she felt. She looked over and saw Lex Luthor in the boss' chair. "I had a feeling I'd find you here. I saw the lab."

Lex turned around in his chair. "Long time sis"

Tess looked at him. "Did you always know?"

Lex just smiled. "Why do you think I recruited you and looked after you as my own flesh and blood?"

"You used me." Tess accused him.

"Semantics" Lex replied.

Lex got out of his seat and walked to her. "I'd say dear old dad did most of the abusing. Wouldn't you, I guess the bullet in his chest answers that question huh."

Tess walked up to him. "He wanted nothing more than to have you back again."

Lex just looked at her approvingly. "And what did you want Tess?"

Tess just frowned. "Something I'll never have."

"Clark"

"Redemption"

Lex just held her. "I love you sis."

Tess is confused maybe it's not too late like with Alexander. Tess feels the knife enter her stomach. No wait there it is.

Lex just looked at her. "You know I'm actually saving you."

Tess fell but Lex caught her before she hit the floor. "From what?"

"From turning into me." Lex answered.

Tess just laughs its actually brotherly affection in Lex's own twisted way. She reached up and touched his face with a special glove. "It's too late Clark already did that?"

Lex reached up and felt the substance on his face and wiped it off.

Tess just looked at him. "It's the neurotoxin you started at Summerhault." She's starting to feel her life slip away. "It penetrates…"

"Thermal tissue" Lex finished.

"Paralyzing all cognitive recognition." Tess finished explaining

Lex just looked at her no point in holding a grudge now. "How long?"

"30 seconds" Tess answered.

"What will I remember?" Lex asked.

Tess just looked at him and shakes her head. "Nothing, the world before this moment won't exist to you."

* * *

With that Tess dies and Lex walks away. While his memories are erased one by one Tess' memories are going through her head one by one starting with Clark's death as Zatanna's spell is triggered by her death. Tess feels a pull as she goes through the memories.

Tess feels fuzzy and warm and protected. She looks down and sees someone has his arms wrapped around her with blond hair. Well either Lex has no memory of Clark and this is heaven or her crazy ass plan the helmet showed her actually worked and the person hugging her is.

"I swore that if I ever made it off this island, I'd change. I wouldn't waste my life. That starts now."

Yup it's Oliver the spell actually worked there's one for magic. So the neurotoxin scrambled Lex's memory and gave them some form of a chance in the original timeline and now it falls to her to make sure they have a chance in this new timeline she created.

One of her kidnappers said. "Let's go!" The man walks towards them. "Boat's ready. Let's go."

Morgan stared at the two. "Hurry up."

Oliver throws a makeshift weapon that goes through a certain flower and stabs Morgan in the shoulder. Tess headbutts and punches out the other man.

Oliver stood there impressed wondering where that came from and turned to Morgan. "Careful. That flower's poisonous."

Morgan groaned in pain. "You're not gonna leave me here to die."

Tess just kicked him in the ribs. "You want to live?" She kicks him again for when she couldn't defend herself originally. "You crawl down to the leech pond. Make some new friends."

Oliver smirked and turned to her. "Are you ready to go home?"

Tess just nodded.

* * *

The helicopter was on its way home and Oliver turned to Tess and put on a charming smile. "So are you doing anything when we hit land?"

Tess rolled her eyes she read Lex's journal and Lionel's Veritas journals but this was the start of her and Oliver. Something that will not be happening this time around. Mainly so she can be spared the pain of walking in on Oliver cheating on her and the shock of wondering how the waitress bent her legs like she did.

Tess breathed deep and started. "Oliver you're a nice guy but right now I just want something simple and single."

Oliver just nodded he could understand that being kidnapped for so long. "Damn shot me down. Well I tried no crime in that."

Tess just smiled. "I do want to say thank you though for saving my life. I get the feeling when we're back on land that I won't be the only one."

Oliver just smiled. "No you won't. You saved my life Ms. Mercer and I won't ever forget that. If you ever need anything you let me know."

Tess just nodded. She'll definitely be cashing in on that one more than once.

"So what's next for Tess Mercer?" Oliver asked.

Tess just smiled as she knew exactly what to do next. "I was thinking a family reunion."

* * *

Lionel Luthor was hard at work finalizing his son's transfer to the Smallville plant. Lionel was signing paperwork for his company until he heard a page from his secretary and answered. "Yes"

"Your child is here to see you Mr. Luthor."

Lionel just rolled his eyes not believing that Lex is still fighting him on this. "Send him in."

To Lionel's surprise it's not Lex that enters its his daughter Lutessa. How did she even find out who she is. Lionel just lets it play not changing face. "And who are you?"

"Tess Mercer" Tess introduced herself. She then handed Lionel a piece of paper. "I think you had a different name for me."

Lionel unfolded the paper and saw her adoption papers. How the hell did she get these? "And what can I do for you Ms. Mercer."

Tess just smiled. "I heard you're dumping Lex in Smallville. I need a place to live so I'm hoping you don't mind if I live with him in the manor."

Lionel just looked at her. "You come in with these papers that are obviously forged and you expect me to just make you a Luthor."

"Not forged." Tess answered. "You wouldn't believe how many claws and whips I had to go through to get that. But I could always blackmail you for it."

Lionel just smiled. "Whatever you have Ms. Mercer I'm sure that statute of limitation has already expired."

Tess just grinned it's fun getting the upper hand on Lionel for now and will keep his focus on her like she wants. "I'm pretty sure it never runs out on murdering your parents."

Lionel just looked at her. "That was a tenement fire as the courts ruled it."

Tess just sighed she knows talking to Lionel is out of the question until she has all 3 stones so she just takes it from here. "Look Lionel we can argue and play bluffs and gambits all day. You can even try to kill me but I wouldn't recommend it with all the lawyers and others all with in the event of my death or disappearance instructions to disseminate…well, you do the math. I have no interest in seeing you go down for your crimes Lionel I or a scandal I just want a roof over my head."

Underneath Lionel would be smiling this was a Luthor. Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to abandon her after what happened with Lucas. He can always make it look like she's crazy if she's ever foolish enough to talk. "I figured being adopted would make those Luthor claws of yours dull but they seem as sharp as ever Lutessa. If you really want to live with your brother so bad be my guest."

Tess just looked at him she's going to have to keep an eye out on him. "Thank you Lionel."

* * *

Lex just smirked as Tess told her story to him at the mansion. It's no surprise to Lex that Lionel cheated on his mother now he's got living proof a sister. Tess just finished her story.

"So are you OK." Tess asked.

Lex just nodded. "It bothers me that it caused my mother pain. But at least I have a new baby sister out of it. Make yourself at home."

Tess just smiled. "Thank you, so um shower."

Lex just gave her instructions that Tess already knew. Lex saw she was leaving and just said. "So when were you going to tell me sis?"

"Tell you what?" Tess asked.

Lex just smirked. "That Pamela Jenkins was your mother."

Tess just laughed emptily so much for keeping that a secret she knew her mother meant a lot to him once. "I thought I kept it well hidden. I didn't want to stir anything I didn't even know her."

Lex just frowned her eyes and hair gave it away. "Yeah well apparently neither did I. Make yourself at home sis."

Tess just nodded and left. Kind of amazed that Lex showed genuine feeling. She actually liked talking to that Lex OK that's another thing for the list.

* * *

Tess took a shower the warm water running down so she can collect her thoughts she has so much to do. First she has to get in a believable accident and have Clark save her. Stop Doomsday because as much as Clark won't admit it he never fully recovered from Davis' rampage and although he pieced back together his friendship with Chloe it was still broken to the day they died. If she can keep Lex as the good man he started as that would be even better as the two of them could stand together to save the world from Darkseidbut she's not holding out hope for that one. She can also try to save some of the meteor freaks in this place and add them to the league four in particular. And a big one on her list save Jonathon Kent as that was Clark's ultimate corruption. She really does need to sit down and work on that list.

Tess wraps herself in a towel and walks to her room. Lex's security is as lax as it always is. Tess goes into her room for a change of clothes and finds something that is definitely going to screw with the timeline as she sees an elderly woman sitting down on her bed. She watches the woman hard at work with a needle and thread just as she was outside her hospital room waiting for her to die after Zod burned half her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tess asked.

Granny Goodness just smiled. "Now is that any way to treat your granny. And perhaps you would like to get changed sweet Lutessa."

Tess looked at her lack of clothing. Probably would have been a lot more threatening if she had more then a towel on. "You're not my granny I escaped remember. And considering what you strip from people's minds I don't think nudity should offend you."

Granny smiled. "True you know I have a new angel gifted from the meteor shower you don't want to be around when she starts jumping up and down having a temper tantrum."

Tess stared at her. "Make your point or you're going out the window."

Granny just smiled. "My girls have all sorts of gifts. One of my girls can even read minds like trespassers and thieves."

Tess just looked at her refusing to flinch even an inch.

Granny just looked at her. "Stop this mad attempt to change fate Lutessa I beg of you."

Tess just stared at her. "No, now get out."

Granny just got to her feet. "Very well child but just know altering history usually has a butterfly effect. If the bad times come I hope you are ready to pay for them."

Tess watched Granny leave and went and got changed into a business suit. She headed downstairs as she agreed to go to the factory with Lex. She also groans realizing what day it is and hopes she can still hold her breath underwater like she used to in these days since they're going to hit Clark after the factory. Then the fun should really begin.

* * *

Author's notes

Tess's death just seemed like yeah we have Lex back so screw her. Horrible way for a Luthor to go out.

Up next: Secret Keeper and the first recruit.


	2. Secrets

Lex was driving down Smallville with his new sister. He wonders what exactly she did to get Lionel to welcome her home as he knows Lionel would do everything necessary to keep an illegitimate heir under wraps but she got through and now has a place at his mansion. She is a curious one. She looked at the plant and was interested in the day to day so at least she's not just riding the trust fund. He picks up the phone and jut talks into it.

Tess sees Lex pick up the phone and buckles herself up. This is not going to be fun. But if she can avoid getting knocked out it will look like she accidentally discovered Clark's secret. Lex hits the barbed wire and knocks Clark into the river with them. Tess braces herself as the car hits the water and she manages to avoid the dashboard knowing what was coming. She unbuckled herself and went to work freeing Lex as his Porsche is given a new sunroof by Clark.

Clark stares in terror for a moment since the redhead is perfectly fine. Clark can worry about his secret later. Clark takes the guy to sure and lays him down.

Tess swims to shore wondering if maybe she can get Clark to not resuscitate Lex. It would save the world a whole lot of trouble. She quickly changes her mind realizing Clark would never go through with it and watches him resuscitate Lex.

Lex coughs up water and looks at Clark. "Could have sworn I hit you."

Tess just shakes her head. "You missed him but not by much." Tess answers finally letting Clark breathe again.

Lex thinks it over maybe he was just panicked with how close to the car he was.

* * *

Jonathon came to get Clark and couldn't help but notice the looks Tess and Clark were giving each other. Did she see something? He turns to Clark. "Clark, are you alright?"

Clark just nodded and Jonathon turned to the Luthors. "So which one of you was the maniac driving that Porsche?"

Lex just smirked. "That would be me. Lex Luthor."

Jonathon just looked at him and got Clark before turning to Tess. "And you are."

"Tess Mercer" Tess introduced herself. "You've got a brave son Mr. Kent." Tess turned to Clark. "Thank you for saving my brother…and me."

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Clark replied.

Jonathon just glared at Tess. "Tell your brother to drive slower."

Tess just nodded. Chloe wasn't kidding when she said Jonathon really hated the Luthor name though considering what Lex turned into it wasn't exactly unfounded. Tess just sat down next to her brother. "So, did you see any fish?"

Lex just smirked at his sister's apparent dark sense of humor.

* * *

Tess just sat up in the Kent barn the next night not that much has really changed at all. Tess is in thought trying to decide what to change and what not to change. She decides that she won't change much of anything for Clark and Lex this year as things actually go pretty well for them. At most she'll talk to Lex in time and see if she can get him to drop his obsession with Clark before it consumes him like it did before. She'll try recruiting this year three people in particular. And at the end of the year she'll see about getting Clark to open his eyes about what's right in front of him.

Clark walks up to the barn and sees Tess. "You came alone."

Tess just turned around. He really didn't change much in 10 years. "It's not like I was going to show up with guys in suits and sunglasses."

Clark just smiled. "I was expecting like the army maybe."

Tess just looked at him. He's afraid. "You're scared I'm going to expose your secret."

Clark just weakly nodded.

Tess just laughed. "Clark you saved my life and you saved my brother's life what kind of person would I be if I ratted you out like that. I don't care if you got bitten by a radioactive spider or bombarded by gamma radiation. Your secret is safe with me."

Clark just smiled and pulled out a set of keys. "Look about the truck."

Tess just smiled and took the keys. "I told Lex it was a waste of time but he insisted."

Clark just smiled this was an interesting night. First he was actually able to talk to Lana and then Tess learns part of his secret and doesn't even see it as a big deal. All in all this day could have gone a whole lot worse considering what he found out. "You know there are times when I wish I was normal."

Tess just shrugged. "You are normal to me."

Clark just smiled and Tess was running a mantra in her head of '14, 19' remembering the current age difference between the two. Tess walked down the steps and to the exit. "I'm a good listener whenever you need to talk about anything."

Clark just nodded and watched her go in a smile. It's nice to know someone who knows his secret well part of his secret and wasn't a parent.

* * *

Tess let the next three weeks play out as they normally would. Sadly she had forgotten who Greg Arkin was so she couldn't do anything to save his mother. But as Clark told her you can't save everyone and will likely lose your mind trying. Tess stood outside the savings and loans she was here today because of watchtower. When the Suicide Squad made Chloe disappear she was left in charge of Watchtower and got a full look at the original wall of weird. It was there on a weekend with Clark where he showed her the who's who of Smallville. She saw potential in a lot of them if they had someone looking out for them which she's hoping she can be. Tess sees her brother coming close to the bank.

Tess just stares at him. "What are you doing here Lex?"

Lex just stared at her. Oh crap she knows him. What is he going to do? Just tell her the truth you're a Luthor now. "I'm emptying my accounts and leaving Smallville."

"Well hope you're ready to write your arm off with all the signatures." Tess quipped. "I think I signed over my first born just closing a $200 account."

Lex stopped at the door damn it she forgot bout that. Well this plan is going to hell fast. "Good for you now excuse me."

Tess just sighed she'll try the truth now as Lex opens the door. "Let's try another way. I know who you are…Tina."

Tina Greer swallowed deep. "How do you know who I am? Did the meteor shower do something to you too?"

Tess just shrugged. "Not exactly, I can see the future if you do this you'll throw your life away."

Tina glared at her. "We don't have a future. I'm just trying to get us the perfect life."

Tess just rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing as a perfect life."

"Lana's is." Tina replied.

Tess is currently trying to keep a straight face. Tess struggles for 10 seconds but fails and starts laughing like a fool. Hey her brother stabbed her and she's changing the future you take laughter where you can get it. "Tina, Lana's life is just as screwed up as the rest of ours."

Tina just glared at her Lana is perfection there are no chinks in her armor. "You lie!"

"I don't." Tess assured her. "You know that meteor rock she wears?"

Tina just nodded.

"Prolonged exposure actually led to a pheremone that makes meteor freaks become sexually obsessed with her." Tess explained from Emil's blood work of her right before she left.

Tina breaths a sigh of relief that explains a certain dream she had last week. "So what do you want?"

Tess just breathed. "I saw the future in short the future sucks mainly because we all die. I want to offer you a job it will certainly be a change of life for you. Maybe help you step out of Lana's shadow and get a better life."

Tina was in thought the fact that she's trying so hard must mean she really doesn't want this bank robbed. "What happens if I go in this bank?"

"You get caught, you hurt your mom by accident and eventually well…"

Tina just put her hands up. "I get it. So…do you have a name or do I tell my mom I'm working for someone called Future Girl."

Tess just smiled. "Tess Mercer, Ms. Greer welcome to…I'm going to have to make up a company well that's for tomorrow."

"So what now?" Tina asked.

"Go home" Tess answered. "In a couple weeks we'll get started with training you."

Tess smiles seeing Tina walk off content. Clark always felt remorse that Tina's life came to what it was but that won't happen now not that it was his fault to begin with. She'll go home this afternoon and call Oliver about setting up a shell organization in Queen Industries. She hears her cell phone go off and rolls her eyes. Seriously she was less busy saving the world as Watchtower.

* * *

That night Tess is on her way back to the Kent Barn. She has a feeling she's going to be here a lot over the next decade. She should see about setting Clark up with a pool table or blackjack something to do while they have their talks. She sees Clark looking hard at the floor. "You called?"

Clark just nodded without looking away at the floor. "Very strange day and I'd rather not talk about it with my parents."

Tess just sat down on the couch. She's guessing he just got heat vision or X-ray vision. "So what happened?"

Clark was just looking at the floor good news there is someone close to his own age to talk to bad news it's a girl. "Kind of had something happen at school."

"OK, what kind of something." Tess asked.

Clark glued his eyes to the floor. Well it's either Tess or his mom…Tess it is. "I was at gym today we were climbing rope and I fell."

Tess just listened. "OK I don't understand why that involves not looking at me but continue."

Clark was nervous but started. "When I got to the top my head hurt and everything sort of went X-Ray."

Tess just nodded she knew it was X-Ray vision. "OK so seeing bones that's a new one. Anything else happen?"

Clark was nervous. "Yeah, when I landed. I kind of looked into the woman's locker room…right through the wall."

Tess just smiled she didn't think it was possible for Clark to be anymore shy than he was at 24. Tess tries to get him to look at her but Clark's head isn't moving. "OK Clark you can look at me or I can bend down and flash you so there is nothing to hide between us your choice."

Clark's face turned red and he looked up at Tess while trying to hide it.

Tess just smiled. "OK Clark your eye it's a muscle just like any other part of your body. I'm sure there is a way to control it you just have to practice."

Clark's face goes even redder.

"Not on me!" Tess just puts her wallet on the table and stands behind Clark. "OK now how much money do I have in there?"

Tess is just standing there as Clark squints his eyes well the glasses might not be a bad idea in the future as people will just chalk off X-ray vision as a stigmatism. Tess just puts her hands on her shoulders as sign of support. "Come on Clark you can do this."

Just like that the vision returned and Clark saw inside the wallet seeing a folded in half fifty and a pair of twenties. "I thought a Luthor would carry more then ninety dollars."

Tess just smiled. "Well I'm new at being a Luthor. Give it time." Tess took her wallet and put it back in her purse. "See no big deal just keep practicing and you'll have it under control in no time."

Clark just smiled watching Tess leave. He doesn't think he's ever met a girl like her strong, supportive, and she offered to flash him. He wonders if she'd go through with it. Now his head hurts again but this isn't a headache this feels like his skull is on fire.

Tess got into her car and saw the barn ignite in flames. Chloe's files already have it listed what the trigger was and she repeats 14, 19 again. That is a job for Clark's parents.

* * *

Tess drives a couple blocks from the mansion and sees soldiers in formation. Damn she thought she had 2 years before these guys show up. She just puts her hands behind her back as she's bound and tagged. She wishes she could just tell them no but then they'd do this a lot more forcefully to arrange a one on one with her.

Tess is driven to an old truck so this will be the meeting. Only this time instead of saying yes and 'serve' her country she'll say a resounding hell no.

Tess is taken into the truck and sees a statuesque African American woman. Amanda Waller the same white queen form before well until Zod killed her anyway. But considering both women were killed by clones of dead men Tess wouldn't be surprised if Waller was still alive in the original timeline.

"Ms. Mercer take a seat." Tess did as told no reason to be rude.

Waller smiled. "Drink"

Probably how they got that parasite into her the first time. "Not thirsty"

Waller just nodded. "You look like you want to know why you're here so I'm just going to keep is short and brief. We want you to look over your family's…"

"No" Tess answered without hesitation.

Waller just looked at her. "You didn't even let me finish."

Tess just sighed. "You were going to ask me to spy on my family. I'm sorry but I won't do it I kind of like the idea of having a family."

Waller just frowned. "We're giving you a chance to serve your country."

Tess just shrugged. "For all I know I was born in Scotland." This isn't that far from the truth thanks to Granny Goodness.

Waller rolls her eyes she thought this girl was bright. "Fine, just remember if one of daddy's projects level a city it's on you do you really want that?"

Tess just shrugged. "When did agriculture become so aggressive?"

Waller just sighed. She's an idiot that hit the genetic jackpot. She pulls out a tranq and shoots Tess who stumbles to the floor hoping she put up enough of an airhead act not to call in Lord. "Drive Ms. Mercer home she's worthless."

* * *

Tess wakes up to a bold man tapping the side of her car. Once her vision clears she sees that it's Lex. Well at least it wasn't one of Oliver's tazers. Lex opens the car and helps Tess up who legs instantly go out and feel like jelly.

"You might want to lay off the drinking sis." Lex quipped at her drunken stupor.

Tess just weakly nodded. "Not my best moment. But I pulled over."

Lex had a rare smile knowing she's likely too drunk to remember it. He imagines this is what he would have been doing right now with Julian as this was when he would have likely discovered the joys of alcohol to avoid Lionel by now. Lex got her up to his room and put her to bed. One day she'll work up to his level of drinking. "Good night Tess."

"Bastard" Tess quipped from the bed seeing the future for a moment.

* * *

Tess woke up the next morning with a raging hangover. Maybe she should have told Waller about Davis Bloom that would have been a fun site. But hey at least now Checkmate thinks she's just a harmless idiot billionaire. That shouldn't be hard. Future Oliver just makes it look hard because he's an idiot that can't keep his mouth shut.

She walked into Lex's study and sees him playing pool. "Morning"

Lex just nodded. "Morning…so am I going to get the details of why you were piss drunk last night."

Lex just looked at her he could almost see her brain coming back online.

"Depends are you going to tell me why there's a beautiful pair of earrings on your desk?" Tess asked.

Lex shrugged. "Met a girl a couple nights back. You"

Tess shrugged. "Met a guy didn't work."

Tess looks over the earrings. "So when do I meet her?"

"Who?" Lex asked.

Tess took the card. "The girl you got these lovely earrings…" She read the card it read to Shannon. As in Shannon Bell who killed two people trying to give Lex what...well he actually deserved.

Lex just looked at her. "Well it's a one time thing I thought it would be a nice…"

"You say thank you I will kick your ass." Tess warned.

Lex actually backed up a little. "I didn't want anything further than one night."

"Then tell her that don't send her earrings." Tess said sternly.

"Earrings are better then what you usually get in a one night stand." Lex countered.

Tess just grabbed him by the suit. "Lex telling her the truth is the best you get from a one night stand. It doesn't matter how nice of a thing you get her. Ending a one night stand with giving her something and never talking to her again is paying the hooker."

Lex frowned OK his sister is scary. "I'll call."

Tess just sat there and watched. Hopefully this won't get too bad all things considered.

Lex just hung up the phone. "Happy now she yelled at me for about 5 minutes and called me something I'd rather not repeat."

Tess just smiled. "Little bit yeah."

Lex just sighed. "So what's on your agenda today?"

Tess thought about whether or not she should tell him but then decided with the best lie which will contain as much of the truth as possible. "I am off to see my own ex in Metropolis so that should be fun."

Lex just smirked apparently she's speaking from experience. "Do you need the strong and supportive big brother?"

Tess just smirked. "I can handle him. I actually pistol whipped him once."

"And dad says you're not really a Luthor." Lex quipped as Tess left.

* * *

Tess met Oliver right outside the Daily Planet disguised. They both agreed to wear disguises. No need to have the world wonder what Oliver Queen was doing with the newest Luthor heiress over lunch. Tess looked at the accounts Oliver gave her and her eyes bugged out. "I hope I'm not getting any form of special treatment here because you want me."

"You're not." Oliver answered. "That thing you said to me on the way back. How a lot of people are going to thank me for helping them. I have a feeling I'm not going to be the only one that gets thank yous. This is just to help get you started."

Tess looks it over the same front company she asked him to set up. Oliver always did do whatever was necessary. "Artemis Global Consortium thank you for this."

Oliver just nodded. "Just make sure it gets put to good use and we'll call it even Mercy. It's a good thing you called when you did. I'm going to be off the grid for a while."

Tess just looked at him and smiled. This Oliver hasn't broken her heart because she hasn't let him. Maybe they can be good friends in this time. Tess was in thought off the grid? He must be learning the finer arts of archery with Vordigan sooner. She'll let this be for now. She may be a good guy but she's no angel either. Besides she's going to be using that money as early in half an hour. "Take care of yourself Oliver."

Tess just hugs him and Oliver hugs back. "You too Tess. This isn't the end."

* * *

A month later and Tess is ready to go. She used a chunk of the money to buy what had become her home away from home; The Watchtower. Tess enters the remodeled building with Tina who is left in awe.

Tina just looked around. "What is this place?"

"A beacon" Tess answered. "A place for people like us."

"A lab for the freaks." Tina quipped.

"A place for the team." Tess answered. "Once we start recruiting more."

Tina just rolled her eyes. "You realize your first recruit is an attempted bank robber."

Tess just looked at her. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We might just make a hero out of you yet."

Tina just smiled a hero her she certainly doesn't see it. "I'd like to see that."

"You just might." Tess replied before handing Tina her first paycheck. "If you take this job it has the potential to be a lot of hours and maybe life threatening."

Tina just saw the paycheck. Good money and a secret agent. "I'm in. So where do we start?"

"First I train you, and then we get another recruit." Tess answered as her phone rang. "Hello?"

Tina saw Tess' face go from calm to panic to shock and rage all in the lines of a conversation as Tess hung up the phone. "So boyfriend or parent?"

"Neither" Tess answered. "Farmer that was Martha Kent. Apparently something's happening at the Smallville Plant so this is going to have to wait until tomorrow to get started."

"Is Lana OK?" Tina asked out of curiosity she's keeping her distance but she was still her friend.

Tess just nodded. "She's fine my brother got everyone else out of the building except for himself and the gunman. I'm sorry Tina but I have to get to Smallville."

Tina just nodded. "Of course"

* * *

Tess nearly growled at the drive. How the hell did Chloe do this all those years? No wonder why she made it look like she killed herself this was 15 hours of her week right here. 21 when she became Watchtower. Maybe Tess shouldn't hold off on the second recruit that long.

Tess drove up and walked out and ran up to see Lex and Lionel having an argument.

Lex glared at his father. "You lied to me."

Lionel just gave a smug shrug. "No, no I didn't. I said Level 3 wasn't on any plans. It wasn't. It's plausible deniability."

"What were you doing down there?" Lex asked.

Lionel just shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It was a failure; we closed the door and moved on."

Lex glared at his 'father' he swears the world would be better off if he just killed him one day. "You almost got me killed."

"No, you almost got yourself killed. It was your call, remember? " Lionel reminded him.

A reporter ran up. "Mr. Luthor!"

Lionel just turned to Lex. "I'll handle this."

"Mr. Luthor, what can you tell us about Level 3?" The reporter asked.

Lionel just smiled putting on a show. "I think you're referring to a redundant storage area at the base of the plant. Mr. Jenkins is a very sick man who desperately needs medical attention…"

Lex cut in. "That's why my father and I have pledged to find Mr. Jenkins the best medical care possible. He was a Luthorcorp employee and here at Luthorcorp, we always put family first. Isn't that right, Dad?"

"Mr. Luthor, is it true the government is trying to shut you down?" The reporter asked.

Lionel just 'hugged' Lex. "No, no, no. No more questions, please. My son has been through quite an ordeal today."

Lex sees Clark in the embrace of the Kents both are so relieved to see Clark alive. His own dad took the hug for PR and to stop the questions. Once the hug stopped Lionel was just as quickly gone after sharing a mutual glare with Tess.

Tess just looked at him and walked up and hugged him. "What you did today was very brave."

Lex just smiled and hugged her back. "At least someone thinks so."

The two broke apart and Tess punched him in the arm. "Just try to be more careful if the worst ever happens I'm stuck with Lionel."

Lex just shook his arm. "Don't worry Tess if I'm ever murdered it will be with a needle in the arm for killing dear old dad."

Tess just smiled. "So I'm heading home in the truck it's not much but Lionel is in the limo."

Lex and Tess walk by the Kents and just let them have their moment. Clark looks up and sees Tess and the redhead just smiled in gratitude knowing it was Clark who saved her brother.

* * *

Authors Notes

Thanks for all the reviews

Seriously she wore kryptonite for 10 years straight but I guess Lana's Mary Sue-ness deflected radiation poisoning and mutation.

Up Next: The second recruit also Tess and Jonathon


	3. The Choices We Make

Lex came into his office to an unusual surprise. There's a gaping hole in his fireplace. It looks like someone just went to town on it with a poker. Lex walks over to his desk and reads a letter left on it for him.

"You're girlfriend is a bitch so I'm staying at the Kents for a while. I'll pay for the damages. Tess"

Lex just had his version of a twisted smile. Victoria and Tess haven't gotten along since they got here. Lex was just thankful it didn't come down to exchanging blows as he has a feeling his staff would be picking up Victoria's teeth for a week. Lex just sat back at his desk and in the meantime just enjoyed the peaceful calm the Luthor mansion could offer.

* * *

Tess was sleeping on the Kent's couch. The one useful thing about Victoria Hardwick was she's so loud it let Tess rip apart the fireplace and get the orb without anyone hearing her. Tess would tell Lex he can do better but since he's already using her Tess doesn't see the point. Tess knows what's coming soon Jonathon Kent and she's guessing he won't be too happy with his temporary houseguest. Tess wakes up and even before the rooster Jonathon Kent is already awake.

Clark comes downstairs to what is a good morning in his opinion his dad has been cleared of murder charges and he has a good friend as a houseguest. Clark comes downstairs and sees his father with a quiet satisfied smile watching Tess work.

Clark just looked at him. "Got her mucking out the stalls already huh."

Jonathon just looked at Clark. "No I figured I'd have her digging through the back 40. She's getting a shovel."

Clark walked out to Tess his dad hasn't used the back 40 ever. "You know you don't have to do that?"

Tess just smiled. "Hey it's fine Clark besides maybe I'll get used to having my hands dirty." Also she's looking for something that will drastically change the future she might find in the back 40.

Clark just shrugged. "Well enjoy you're digging."

Tess just nodded. "I think your dad is planning to let me dig my own grave and then shoot me in the back."

"Don't be ridiculous." Clark replied. "He'd dig your grave he's a gentleman."

Tess came in for breakfast and Jonathon never said a word to her. After Clark went to school she got to work digging through the back 40. After helping Mr. Kent bail hay. She kept digging and found chunks of meteor rock and Tess is groaning as it is all green. She keeps digging not intent on giving up and 3 hours later she gets what she is looking for.

She bends down and picks it up with an ear to ear smile. She's found it now to find a safe spot to keep it from Clark.

"I've never seen a meteor rock like that before." Jonathon said over her shoulder.

Tess wasted no time and pocketed the gold kryptonite. "Yeah I know its weird huh."

Jonathon just watched her carefully. "Kind of the word I would use for you…So how much do you really know about Clark?"

Tess just shot up. "Um he wanted to join the football team until the coach tried to kill him. He saved my life and Lex's and he has more plaid then any other boy in the United States combined."

"You know what I mean Tess?" Jonathon scolded he wasn't an idiot and if Tess was conscious when the car took a dive she saw Clark do something.

Tess just frowned. "I know he'll never have trouble opening anything."

"And"

"He doesn't need a car and can see through solid objects."

Jonathon just frowned a Luthor knows Clark's secrets. Well at least she doesn't know about heat vision. Or does she? "Why haven't you run off to Lionel or Lex?"

"And what tell them Clark's secret." Tess replied offended. "I might be a Luthor but I won't turn on Clark I'd be dead if it wasn't for him."

Jonathon just sighed seeing her hold that rock. "Why do I get the feeling you know more then you are telling me."

Mainly because she is. Tess just sighed. "Mr. Kent right now I just want to be there for Clark he's a good friend. I met Lionel and I really…really can't blame you for hating him and being suspicious of me and my family. But for the record you're keeping things from me. I can tell you one thing I will not betray Clark his secret will stay with me until my dying breath."

Jonathon just sighed he would have rather have this be Pete Chloe or Lana. But it could have been worse it could have been Lex. "You promise me you will not tell anyone about Clark."

Tess just put her hand up. "I solemnly swear on the life of the person who saved me from turning into a real Luthor that I will never betray Clark's secret."

Jonathon just nodded he's not happy but at least she's not Phelan. Jonathon watched as he put her to work all day with the worst chores he could think of Tess did what she could without arguement but there were just things she couldn't do.

Tess just smiled she made her case and although she didn't exactly make a friend it looks like Jonathon will at the very least tolerate her.

* * *

**1 month later**

"Unless you have a gun and are here to kill me I don't want to talk." Tess said through the door.

Tess just hears her door unlock. "I'm naked."

Lex just opens the door knowing she's not. Tess is embarrassed and Lex is currently holding his head thanks to Clark body slamming him into the wall. "Hey sis. It can't be that bad you weren't yourself."

Tess just held her hand to her chin. "I put the moves on a 14 year old Lex."

"It was the flower." Lex assured her.

"No it wasn't." Tess informed him. "The flower just pulled it out of me."

Lex just sat down next her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Right now is when I'm supposed to say something heartfelt but the only thing I was ever taught was don't get caught."

Tess just laid back. "I just can't believe I did that to Clark."

Lex just stood there not sure what to say. "Well it's good to know you like someone and the age of consent isn't that far away." He decides to add this in a teasing matter. "Besides I was actually wondering about that other girl you spend so much time with."

Tess just laughed he's a pain in the ass but he's a good pain in the ass for the time being. "Thank you Lex now get out of here before I slap you for going too far."

Lex just smiled and let her be she'll be fine. He wonders if there is anything he can do to help her situation. He must be one of the few people that would support their best friend getting together with his little sister.

Tess just sighed she thought she'd be smart enough to avoid falling victim to a past incident but she was wrong. She was infected with the Nicodemus flower and all the fun that went with it going through Hamilton's lab. It apparently caused her to go to the Kent Farm in a robe and black laced bra and panties in an effort to seduce Clark. Tess kissed him and he kissed back at first before realizing something had to have happened to her. Clark asked her what happened and she changed the subject. Thankfully Tina was suspicious of her new behavior and followed her to the Kent farm. While Clark was too much of a gentleman to do anything Tina punched her in the face and with her enhanced kryptonite strength Tess dropped like a ton of bricks and the two took her to the hospital after what happened to Lana.

Tess picked up the phone and made a call since she's too crept out to be near Clark right now she'll go get recruit number 2. She picks up her phone and calls Tina whom for legal purposes is her assistant.

"Artemis Global Consortium how can I help you?"

Tess rolled her eyes. "Tina how many other people have this number?"

"Oh yeah, what do you want?"

"It's time to get new recruit."

"Well at least I'm going to jail for a good reason. I'll meet you there."

Tess just smirked. "I'll get you off I'm hot and rich." Tess hung up the phone and took a jewelry box off the stand. She knows a guy but she really has to find Emil in this time.

* * *

The recruit sits wondering how long its been. Hours, days, months, years. Time is meaningless here. How could they do this? She didn't ask to be different and when she found someone who looked like the kind of person whom might understand She got the old knife in the back and straight to the lab until she knocked him down a flight of stairs. After that life in a box.

Alicia growls as her door opens and her mother walks in and in a surprising show of strength breaks the chains. She grab's Alicia wrist and puts a bracelet on her and Alicia winces in pain from it as it digs into her skin. Alicia has something of a smile as her mother leads her out of the dreaded room. Alicia and her mother are walking down the stairs and to Alicia's surprise she sees her mother. She turns to her other mother who just quietly puts her finger to her mouth. Alicia thinks on screaming but does she want the mother who set her free or the one that locked her up? Alicia decides on the one that sets her free as they make it into the kitchen and out the back door.

Alicia just runs out in joy she's finally free no more stupid room. She sees her 'mother' change form into a girl with black hair her age. "Hey I know you you're Lana's friend."

Tina just nodded. "Tina Greer"

"Alicia Baker" the teleporter said still ecstatic to be free. "Not that I'm not happy because I totally am but I just want to know why you set me free you don't even know me."

Tina just looked at her she's like a happy little cheerleader. "Alright well there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Alicia stopped being happy when she heard those words. "A scientist"

"Hell no!" Tina answered. "Just someone who offers a job for people a little different like us?"

Alicia wiped a tear from her eyes. "I thought I was all alone."

Tina just shrugged. "Well you're not anymore."

The two walked to Tess' car and the redhead smiled and greeted them. "Anyone follow you."

"Yes I had to fight killer robots and sentries." Tina deadpans.

Tess just looks at Alicia and smiles. She read up on everything Chloe had on her. From the sounds of it was her whole life turning against her that broke her. Her boyfriend tried to sell her out. Her family instead of showing support tricked her into a lead cage and kept her there for three years before letting her out. Once she was out she kept away from her parents to avoid getting trapped again. She thought she was alone until Clark showed her his powers. Then she went nuts with obsession thinking they were the only ones. Hopefully seeing that she's not will keep her stable as more recruits come in and bad guys get taken away.

The three drove to watchtower and once there Tess ran down everything. How they are all dead in the future. How she wants Alicia's help to work for a better future.

Alicia was overwhelmed but happy. "You mean there will be more people like us no labs."

Tess just nodded her head. "Yes, a lot more."

"What about my parents?" Alicia asked.

Tess just shrugged not sure what to say. "We'll see if they file a missing person report and take it from there."

Alicia just nodded that seemed to be the thing to do.

* * *

One month passed and there actually was a missing person's report. Alicia returned home but this time Tess talked to the Bakers and Alicia was allowed to leave more freely and slowly but surely their relationship improved. Alicia and Tina became good friends during that time giving each other someone to talk to about their abilities who aren't ashamed of them. It also helped Tina keep herself farther away from Lana and she actually enjoys seeing Lana's life isn't really that good seeing she is starting to have feelings for Clark but is still with Whitney.

Tess has an ear to ear smile on the phone relieved. Artemis Global Consortium has been in an auction war with Luthorcorp over a certain spot of land that has the Kawatche Caves on it. Luckily Tess won out but only because Lionel doesn't know what she was really bidding on. Tess was set to walk into Lex' office but quickly ran across the hall this is someone she's not seeing again...or ever thanks to Granny Goodness.

Lex just glared at the person. "I'm sure all that LuthorCorp stock my mother left you helped ease the pain.

"Is that what your father told you?"

Lex just rolled his eyes in disgust at this person. "All those years I thought you loved me. But you were just in it for the money. The fact that you booted your own daughter to an orphanage to enjoy your money is more than proof of that."

Pamela just swallowed deeply. "You know Lutessa?"

Lex just nodded. "She's my housemate and considering she just fled from the sight of you I can't believe there's anything you'd say that would interest either of us. Goodbye, Pamela."

* * *

Clark just sighed this was a bad time. Chloe was way too far out of line the past couple days. He does not spend that much time with Lana. Clark comes up to his loft and sees Tess waiting there. It's been awkward between them since the Nicodemus flower. "Tess it's nice to see you."

Tess was nervous she should have hid out at Watchtower. "Hi...I-I just feel like you and I haven't had a chance to catch up lately."

Clark just stood there not sure what to say. "Um OK…So how are you."

"Good…good so how are you."

Clark can see she's clearly not but lets it go for now. "I'm fine thanks."

Tess just rolled here eyes they haven't been this awkward since she brought Clark and Lex's child to the barn. "OK you know what. About the flower I like you but I like not being in prison more, you're a good friend Clark and I don't want to lose you and…is that a copy of Men are from Mars Women are from Venus?"

Clark looked down and hid the book and the awkward just keeps coming. "So who wants to go first?"

Tess just points at him. "Gentlemen first"

Clark just sighed well she's not a parent. "I have these thr-two wonderful people in my life."

Tess just smirked realizing who. "For the sake of argument we'll call them Lana and Chloe."

Clark just glared at her. "I've always liked Lana, but I can never get near her. I just found out that Chloe likes me and I think I may have feelings for her too."

Tess just looked at him she's been meaning to do this for a while now. "So which one do you want to pursue?"

"That's the thing, I want to protect my friendship with both." Clark replied.

Tess just laughed. "Then you'll never get either one."

Clark just glared at her. "Thanks. I think I'll stick with the book."

Tess just stopped laughing. "Clark tell me what you like about Lana?"

Clark just shrugged. "Lana is smart, beautiful and Funny. She's the girl of my dreams."

Tess just looked at Clark thankful that was all he had right now. Clark kept putting Lana up higher and higher on a pedestal despite the fact that it was Chloe or Lois who was there for him every time he needed her. Chloe and Lois were the ones that always gave him the benefit of the doubt. Though this could be Chloe as an unreliable narrator. And to top it off from what she saw Lana wasn't even that good for him. Or anyone for that matter. Don't get her wrong she's grateful to Lana for showing her the monster Lex became but Lana did anything for the guy she was with. When she was with Whitney she was the cheerleader, when she was with Lex she was the Baroness when she was with Clark when he wanted to be normal she put up the girl next door facade while playing a round of Misery with Lionel. And when Clark decided he didn't want to be normal anymore she stole a power suit and stopped using it after she couldn't be near Clark anymore. Which really grinded Tess' gears because they could have used her help against the Kandorians. She has their strength and a body made of kryptonite instead she just disappeared never to be seen again. Tess bets she was probably trying to find a way to take off the suit to be near Clark again.

"Is that it?" Tess asked.

"I love her." Clark responded.

"You love parts of her." Tess clarified. "How well do you really know her?"

Clark was thinking back. "She's been my neighbor for years."

Tess just nodded. "Yeah, but according to Tina up until recently you've just been this stalker everyone knew about except Lana."

Clark just looked at her and turned his head away. "That's not true…"

Tess just kept a smile hidden seeing that she is getting through. "It just sounds to me like you put Lana up higher and higher on a pedestal. I think you're in love with the idea of her not the actual girl seeing her flaws."

"She doesn't have any." Clark responded.

Tess just sighed. "Headstrong, self centered, insensitive she didn't even notice you for years and doesn't even notice that she and Tina barely speak to each other anymore since Alicia started coming to school."

Clark just looked. "Well Chloe's nosy and bossy and a journalistic bloodhound with how deep she'll go for a story."

Tess just shrugged he's making her point. "And yet I'm willing to bet you can name a 100 good things about her right off the back of your head."

Clark just nodded and saw Tess' point as she continued. "Oh and for the record those qualities you listed for Lana they detail half the women in Smallville…including your mother. Is there an Oedipus complex I don't know about?" Tess just froze on that last part probably not funny to a 14 year old Clark. "Too far?"

Clark just nodded his head and responded. "Way too far."

Tess just sat down next to him. "Look just think about what I said OK."

Clark just nodded and asked. "Tess…if you were 17?"

"In a heartbeat you stalking, brooding, good hearted hero that sees the best in everyone." Tess replied kind heartedly showing him she sees his strength and flaws.

Clark just threw the book into the trash he has a lot to think about now and that book won't do squat. "So why are you hiding out in my barn?"

Tess just sighed she forgot they both agreed to talk about what was eating them. "My mother is in town. I'm doing everything I can to avoid her."

Clark just looked confused. "Tess you're an orphan don't you want to see that piece of yourself."

Tess just laid back on the couch and stretched her arms. "Not really Clark. My mom is no better than Lionel but at least he will admit the fact that he's a bastard on occasion. My mother just said screw everyone and lived out her life. She claims to have loved Lex but was screwing Lionel behind her 'friend's' back as she was dieing and then took all her money she could. She gave me up to an orphanage then never looked back. And the only reason she's here now is because her carefree life of walking over anyone to get what she wants resulted in an early grave."

Clark just looked at Tess. "You said she's in town right now."

"Cancer" Tess answered. "Melanoma from all that time in the sun. Karmic reward in its own way so no I'm not planning on seeing her."

Clark just sat next to her. "I'd still go see her."

"What for?" Tess asked.

"To tell her that you hate her." Clark answered seeing Tess has a lot of issues with her mother. "You might not get another chance."

"You know what the worst part is?" Tess asked as Clark put an arm around her for support. "Even with everything she's done to Lex and his mother the main thing I hate that bitch for is what she did to me."

Clark just nodded. "Then you should tell her that."

The two just stayed there like that for a while as Lex came up the stairs. He saw the two and had a smile. Well at least falling for the wrong people is a family inherited trait. Sad thing is Lex is hoping Clark will keep striking out with Lana until they are both 18 freeing Lana up for him and Clark for Tess.

Tess sees her brother and instantly frees herself from Clark's arm. "Not what it looks like we were talking about Pamela."

Lex just put his hands up never believing it was that. If Clark was that kind of person it would have happened with the flower. Clark asked Lex the same question he asked Tess and just got some things about making a decision. Tess did smile though hearing Lex say he only ever loved three women. He loved her in the original time too even though he killed her. "One died, one was here, and the last one betrayed him."

The three kept talking until Martha came up tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Kent are you OK?" Tess asked.

"It's Principal Kwan he was killed in an accident."

* * *

Lex was walking Tess out to her car. "You have a thing for Clark."

Tess just sighed. "Clark isn't exactly legal. But to be fair I don't think Lana is either."

Lex just looked at her and Tess shrugged before explained how she knows. "Come on Lex no one opens a rundown coffee theater because someone looks through old laws which didn't even apply if I remember going through the bills."

Lex just let out a smile. "Yeah don't tell Lana that. The Talon is standing on its own now anyway."

"The secret dies with me." Tess assured him. Between Lex and Lana her and Clark also Lionel and Victoria Tess is convinced Luthor's just want younger people.

* * *

Tess was in the Talon the next day wondering why she didn't come here more often than sleuth offs with Chloe. It's actually pretty nice. She sat there with Alicia and Tina after training them in the field she brought. She's beginning to think that her alone might not be enough to train them. She wasn't exactly Chuck Norris considering Lois Lane of all people kicked her ass once.

The three girls turn their heads seeing Clark and Martha come in.

"You did the right thing, Clark, convincing Danny to turn himself in." Martha said.

Clark just frowned this whole thing was meaningless. "His father's dead, now he's probably going to jail."

Martha just looked to Clark the sad thing is she can picture this happening to her family if the truth about Clark got out. "Some secrets destroy families."

Lana walked over to them. "Clark, Chloe's on the phone. She sounds really freaked out."

Clark took the phone. "Chloe? What's up?"

Tess just smiled watching Clark take off. She feels sorry for whomever it is that's going after Chloe. She wishes she knew when exactly Clark did his miracle feats in this time she'd tip off a certain reporter about them given the opportunity. But she has other things to focus on right now. First she needs to see a parent. And then she is going to change the future in a big way.

* * *

Tess and Lex both enter the hospice they figure it would be best if they confronted her together. Pamela lets out a weak smile seeing her kids.

Pamela looked at the two. "You're the last people I expected to see."

Lex just looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not your concern." Pamela replied.

Lex just frowned. "It's not my concern that you're dying? I could help you. I can get you treatment."

Pamela just smirked. "I didn't come to you for help or pity. I came because I have nothing left to lose. The truth is, I'm ashamed that it took metastasizing to give me the courage. I let that bastard frighten me into submission for so long. I was too scared to even tell you both just once... how much you mean to me. How much I wanted to help you grow up."

Lex just looked at her. "I wish you had. I might be a better man."

Pamela smiled. "The fact that you're here speaks volumes about the man that you are. Your mother would be proud."

Lex looked to the floor. "I really miss her."

Pamela just nodded. "So do I. But I'll tell her soon enough. Can you give me and Lutessa the room."

Lex just turned to his sister whom nodded saying its fine and she can handle it. Lex left the room and Tess just stared at her mother she looks so frail.

"I hate you." Tess' simple statement on the woman whom abandoned her.

"I love you Lutessa I always have." Pamela answered. "I never stopped loving you."

"You can tell that by the boot you and Lionel gave me to the orphanage." Tess deadpanned.

Pamela frowned. "I hate that I let that bastard do that and scared me into doing that. It was one mistake among many I can't take back. But you were five then you knew how I felt about you."

Tess just shook her head. "The place you and Lionel kicked me to the curb to stripped me of all my childhood memories."

Pamela wiped a tear from her eye. "I heard stories I threatened to go public about you if Lionel didn't take you out of there and find you a real home. I'm so sorry Lutessa…"

"My name is Tess Mercer Ms. Jenkins. And for the record the home Lionel put me in involved dad rupturing my eardrum and breaking my arm three times. So what exactly did you do with your payoff since that stock was more then enough to pay for state of the art treatment?"

Pamela just smiled remembering the one of the few things she did right in her life. "I sold it so I could pay off 2 years of Harvard tuition."

Tess just sat down as that sank in. "You…you paid my tuition."

Pamela just silently nodded. "Once you were at the orphanage Lionel's only concern was keeping you out of jail out of fear of bad PR. I did what I could but it just wasn't much. That bastard kept me in fear for so long of getting involved in your life." Tears started running down Pamela's face.

Tess didn't know what to feel. Ever since she found out she hated this woman now she doesn't know to hate, regret, or pity her. Ends up as usual the hatred should have been aimed at Lionel. She still dislikes her for going through with it and not fighting Lionel to keep her. She knows one thing for sure she can't wait for next year when she plans to rewire Lionel's brain with one of the elements. Tess called Lex back in and the two Luthors stayed with Pamela until the end.

* * *

Author's notes

I forgot Tess' mother actually showed up in Smallville.

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: Tess' first big change to the future.


	4. Future Changed

Tess was outside of a club in Metropolis waiting for Tina and Alicia loading a gun. Tess breaths deep she knows the future will be changed for good if she's successful. Tess waits patiently as a green haze arrives outside the club with Tina and Alicia.

Alicia watches Tess load up her gun. "Gold bullets you really are the billion dollar princess aren't you."

Tess just finished up loading and had the gun ready. "So do you two know what to do?"

The girls just nod.

"Flirt" Tina answered.

"In the event of eyes changing color teleport Tina out and never look back." Alicia answered.

"Any other questions" Tess asked just to be certain.

Tina just put her hand. "Can't I be like Paris Hilton or someone more…"

Tess looked at her in a serious resolve. "Sure, just as long as you don't mind having you bones crushed."

Tina just shrugs and shape shifts into Chloe. "Can I have an exclusive?"

* * *

Tess watches Tina move up and get the guy just as she expected every Tuesday Davis shows up here and every Tuesday someone went missing near by. She sees Tina walking with Davis out of the club. What the hell did she say to him? Tess and Alicia make their way out following them a couple blocks. Tina turns around and sees Tess coming. Tina reaches into her pocket and pulls out a little black meteor rock and slips it into his palm. Davis feels it as he's torn in two. Davis backs up as the creature in his nightmares roars at him. Alicia grabs Davis and Tina then disappears in a green haze. The creature turns its attention to the only person left Tess and walks towards her. Tess just aims her gun at the creature's head and fires.

Doomsday falls to the floor dead. Tess just looks at her feet. Well that was disappointing. She wonders if Clark's fight of throwing him in the hole was that disappointing. Tess just nudges him with her foot but the creature is still dead. She knew this would work Emil used Davis' DNA to test what gold K would do to Clark she just expected him to twitch at least. Zod must have put kryptonian DNA into it so he'd have a way turn the creature's power off if he ever became too much to handle.

Tess pulled out her cell phone they're done here. "Come get me." The girls pull up in Tess' truck with Davis in the back. Tina and Davis load up Doomsday's corpse in the back of the truck Tess planned this for months and left nothing to chance. Except for the police officer pulling them over.

Tess rolled her eyes as she pulled over damn it this is bad. Tina smiled as an idea came to her head and she just shape shifted into a corpse…ish version of herself.

Tess rolled down her window and the officer asked. "What's in your trunk?"

Tina stuck her head out the window. "Monster prop from our horror movie. I got cast as the slutty girl." She points at Alicia. "For the record I think it should be her. I mean look at her she's blonde and dressed as a catholic schoolgirl."

Alicia turns beat red. "Thanks Tina I needed that. Red is definitely my color."

The police officer just shook his head in disbelief opened the back and Saw Doomsday. Something like this and all Hollywood can do is reboot and desecrate classics. "Just drive safely ladies."

Tess took the body to a foundry and melted it down in green kryptonite. There is no looking back now. It wasn't a fight with Clark that brought down the destroyer it was a little rock which means the Kandorian orb won't be opened that way. This means there is no reason to use the book of Rao and unleash Darkseid onto the world. They leave and considering the looks Tina and Davis are giving each other Tess thinks she might not have seen the last of him. Well at least he'll be sane this time around.

* * *

Tess was at the entrance of the Kawatche caves. This ended up being much needed stress relief as Lionel announced he was firing 5,000 people and blamed it on Lex. Lionel was such a monster not that she is candidate for a saint. She'll tell Clark about this after the tornado he has…he'll have enough on his mind right now.

Tess smiled seeing two people coming up an elderly man and a Native American teenage girl. "Joseph Willowbrook I assume."

The old man just kindly smiled and nodded. "Yes that would be me and this is my granddaughter Kayla."

Tess just held out her hand. "I'm Tess Mercer I called you earlier."

"Yes you said you found something you believe to be Kawatche what is it?"

Tess just pointed to the cave. "You're standing next to it."

The three walk into the cave and look around. Kayla is in shock she sees this and can't believe it. "It's the legend of Naman how did you find it?"

Tess just shrugged and pointed up to a hole in the roof. "A friend of mine sort of fell into it."

"Is she alright?" Kayla asked concerned she should be dead.

Tess just nodded. "Don't worry about Alicia. She's fast on her feet and perfectly fine."

Kayla just nodded. "Thank you for finding this."

Tess just smiled. "No problem I just brought the land above the cave." Tess just pulled Kayla aside and whispered in her ears. "When you get away from grandpa for a minute I'd like to talk to you in private."

* * *

Tess just stretched her arms out in Lex's office and that's recruit number 3. She talked with Kayla a bit and the girl was stubborn. It wasn't until Tess flat out called her a skinwalker that she got her to listen about everything. It took some arm bending but she'll start Smallville High in the fall. Tess looks at Lex's desk and sees on it something that catch's her eyes the key to Clark's fortress. She thinks back and remembers what Clark said.

Tess looks down as her phone vibrates its Clark. "Hello…Yeah you can count on me for anything…octagonal disk."

Tess thinks on it for a minute she could potentially save Clark a lot of pain by just bringing this to him no questions asked if she can't successfully change the course of events. She thinks on it for a couple moments and makes her decision.

"No, I haven't seen anything like that here…" Though it was through Clark she got to be a much better person it was Martha Kent that forced her to look at the cold hard truth of what she had become. She'd like to pay her back for that. "Yeah, I'll meet you at the loft."

Tess walks out the door and sees something far worse than Zod or Darkseid, hack journalist Roger Nixon. Clark told her about his attempt to expose him and Tess considered giving Clark blue kryptonite to throw him off the trail but she was worried at this early Clark wouldn't take it off.

Roger just smiled wide. "Roger Nixon Ms. Mercer we need to talk about an exclusive with the newest Luthor."

Tess just punched him in the stomach. "You're my brother's personal toady in the press do not talk to me again."

Roger gasped for breath but weakly nodded. "Sure no problem"

* * *

Tess walked up to the loft and saw not just Clark but all three Kents well this should be interesting.

Jonathon just looked to Clark he hopes he knows what he is doing but they're in completely new territory. "Tess, Clark had a visit from a journalist today who seemed to know a lot about Clark did you?"

Tess just instantly went on the defense. "I didn't say anything but I'm guessing it was Roger Nixon."

Jonathon just looked at her. "You know him?"

"Just met him earlier" Tess replied. "He tried to ask me questions but I punched him before he got anything out."

"Did you hurt him?" Clark asked.

Tess just shrugged. "I made him cry a little."

Jonathon just looked at her. "And how do we know you're not lying?"

Tess just stared at him. "You don't I can swear on the grave of a very good friend of mine but I doubt that will get you to believe me. I did not tell Nixon anything."

Jonathon and Martha just left the two alone to talk while they talk it over themselves.

Clark just looked at her. He wants her to see the whole truth of why Nixon has him scared. "Tess there is something I have to show you."

Tess follows Clark down to the storm cellar and sees the ship that carried him to earth. Tess was in awe. She knew it was where he kept it from the explosions in Lex's diary but it's hard to believe something so small traveled so far.

Clark just watched her looking over the ship. "I wanted you to know the truth about me in case Nixon exposed everything. I wanted you to find out by me."

Tess was just wiping away a tear last time Clark revealed his secret was because Tess had his father hostage and because of her Clark never really got to know him. This time it's a bit different but this time it's by choice.

Clark just looked at this ship. "When I said I wasn't from around here I bet you didn't think that far away huh." Clark saw the look in Tess' eyes. "D-do I look different to you now."

Tess just smiled and grabbed his hands. She was lost and didn't pay attention to the speech but she knows the gist. "Clark…you're the same person I met on that bridge. It doesn't matter to me what star you come from."

The two just smile and Tess pulls him in for a hug for reassurance. The two look each other in the eyes as their heads get closer. Tess realizes what she's about to do and pulls back. She's not going to be able to do this forever. "Clark…I have to leave Smallville for a while."

"How long?" Clark asked.

"A couple days" Tess answered. "It's nothing you did Clark it's just something I have to do." Or stay out of in this case. "When I get back we have to have a long talk and if you hate me I'll understand."

Clark just looked at her. She just found out he is an alien and is perfectly OK with it. How can he hate her? "I doubt you can ever get me that mad but it can't be that bad."

Tess just laughed emptily heading for the exit. "We'll see."

* * *

A couple days later Tess returned to Smallville in her car. She wasted no time and drove right to the Kent Barn as she sees Clark hard at work. "Hey"

Clark just turned to Tess in a smile. "Hey Tess."

Tess just frowned and waited

Clark just looked at her. "So did you hear about your dad?"

Tess just nodded. "Lex gave me the play by play over phone. Blind for now but he'll recover."

Clark stared at her confused. "What makes you so sure?"

Tess just looked up. "Can we sit on the couch and talk about this?"

Clark just nodded and followed her up to the couch.

Tess just sat down. "Ok the reason I know daddy dearest is going to be fine is because I'm from the future 10 years actually."

Clark just laughs. "Thanks Tess I needed that." Clark looks at her closely and sees that she's not lying. "Oh, so you're a meteor freak?"

Tess shakes her head no. "Magic actually and yes I know how that sounds."

Clark just looked at her not believing it. "Prove it?"

Tess frowned and started. "You went to the dance with Chloe and were about to kiss her when the tornado started. You had to save Lana but since she didn't understand that she pulled the friend's card on you for putting her through her worst fear. Your ship took off during the tornado. Lex saved your dad's life from someone who was trying to expose you."

Clark just looked at her. That was everything and she knew it easy enough except that the person was Roger. "If you knew that much then…you knew who I really was this whole time before I even pulled you out of the river didn't you."

Tess just nodded. "Yes"

Clark got up and angrily started walking downstairs. "You've been lying to me for a year."

Tess would just make up something but he's right. "Clark I had to."

Clark just rolls his eyes never feeling so angry at someone before. "What was this? Some sort of experiment see what makes me tick?"

Tess just pouted. "No, Clark I wanted you to get to know me before I dropped this on you. I was a complete stranger how would you have handled a regular person knowing more about you then you do because she's from the future."

Clark would probably see the point if he wasn't so angry right now. "Why are you telling me now?"

Tess just stood up and walked over to him. "Because I wanted you to enjoy your freshman year because it was a good year for you because right now things have to start changing from what they are."

Clark just stared at her coldly. "Get out, I managed fine without you before."

Tess just frowned and saw Jonathon's stubborn streak and walked for the door to cut her loses. "I'm sorry Clark."

* * *

Tina Alicia and Kayla watch Tess work over a punching bag. She's been like this for the past week. Funny thing is the girls are actually somewhat relieved because they are apparently getting a new teacher today whatever is happening between Clark and Tess although she doesn't mean to Tess is taking it out on them.

They see watchtower's doors open and see a blond girl a little older than them followed by a middle aged woman from the looks of her. She looked to be in her early 40s with green eyes and blond hair in a ponytail.

Tess got up and greeted her guests. "Ms. Lance, Mrs. Lance"

Dinah Drake Lance just shook Tess' hand. "Ms. Mercer, so where are these people you're asking me to train."

Tess just pointed to the three girls. "There will be more eventually."

Dinah just nods and turns to her daughter. "Can you join them over there?"

The Dinah Tess knows just nods and replied not too happily. "Yes mom no problem."

Alicia just looks at Dinah Drake Lance the original Black Canary and knows this is going to be bad she already sees a person she knows she should respect. "So are you our master now? Do we bow now?"

Dinah just laughs at them. "No and to avoid a certain government agency I'd appreciate it if you all called me Carolyn so I can get used to it."

All the girls nodded in agreement since they didn't know her real name anyway.

"So what do we do first?" Kayla asked.

Carolyn just took off her jacket and stood in a training suit. "Attack me in order to teach you I have to know what you already know."

The four girls surrounded Carolyn each one looking for an opening and found nothing. Carolyn faked a punch at Alicia and when the teleporter went to block she swept her legs and knocked her to the floor. Tina shape shifted into Clark for more muscles. Tina went for a punch but Carolyn caught her arm and tossed her aside. Dinah tried to sweep her legs but Carolyn flipped over the attack. Dinah went for another kick but Carolyn knocked her leg up and flipped her into the air throwing her to the ground. Kayla threw a punch but Carolyn grabbed it and threw her into the air and Kayla shifted into her wolf form shedding her clothes and landed. Carolyn inhaled and blasted Kayla with a weak canary cry Kayla deshifted and grabbed her clothes for cover.

Carolyn just looked at them their under Dinah but they have potential. "Not bad but there is going to be a lot of training and a lot of work."

The girls go their way and Carolyn just walks over to Tess. "They're spirited."

Tess just nodded in agreement. "They have potential its why I recruited them all."

Carolyn just looked at them. "How many more people am I training?"

"Not that many" Tess assured her. "I was hoping to have one more but with how we ended things I think I burned that bridge with him."

Carolyn just nodded and noticed the pain in her voice a bit. "Whoever this last person was you care about him?"

Tess just nodded. "He was my best friend till I screwed it up. I lied to him."

Carolyn could see that Tess wanted to change the subject so she did for her. "So…how far down the list was I?"

"Number three" Tess answered. "I couldn't find Sylvester and Carter is unbelievably scary."

* * *

Lana approached the Kent farm in a calm walk as she entered the loft. Clark looked down and saw Lana this was a pleasant surprise so he came down the stairs approaching Lana.

"Hey Lana, so how's Whitney dealing with basic training?" Clark asked.

Lana hesitated not sure what to say. "OK don't be mad I knew this was the only way I could get you to talk to me."

Clark just looked confused sure he's not stalking her any more so he doesn't know what this is about. "Lana you're always welcome here you're my friend."

Lana just sighed and prayed she wouldn't get the boot as she shifted back into Tina. "OK don't be mad."

Clark had shown Tina the door once or twice. She's a good friend of Tess but she lied to him. Also he kind of feels weak around her sometimes. "Tina I don't want to talk about this. And how did you do that?"

"You don't have to talk just listen or I'll put you in a bear hug and force you to listen." Tina replied.

Clark just crossed his arm and listened.

Tina just looked at him well it's better then what she usually gets. "I'm guessing Tess did something wrong according to you with how guilty she's acting."

Clark nodded. "Tess has lied to me since the day we met."

Tina studied Clark's face. "You know she knows the future don't you?"

Clark just nodded. "She lied to me the whole time. She knew things about me that I was curious about."

Tina just looked at Clark. "And she feels horrible about it. But believe me she had her reasons. I caught Tess drunk once and was stupid enough to ask her what I did before I met her. And she was too drunk to stop herself from answering."

Clark looked at her. "What did you do before you met Tess?"

Tina just frowned. "Well apparently I killed my mother by accident and completely snapped. I tried to kill Lana before you stopped me. I killed two people just for getting in my way. And when I came back for Lana you protected me again. And I didn't stop until I killed myself running onto something sharp trying to kill you."

Clark looked at the floor considering what Tina knows and her mom is perfectly alive it sounds like Tess is giving her a better life. Clark sees her and she's a lot happier at school and she's definitely not Lana's obsessive doppelganger. "I'll talk to her."

"Thank you" Tina replied. "How about tomorrow you drive me to work."

Clark just nodded. "Sure"

* * *

Clark drove Tina to her work when she asked for a ride he didn't realize it was a good 3 hour drive into Metropolis. Well on the bright side it's given him time to get to know her. She's actually a fun person to be around. He wonders why he never noticed before. Maybe he really was obsessed with Lana and not looking to see anything wrong with her. They get outside and see a dark haired man Clark's height just waiting for them.

"Tina" The man said excited.

"Davis" Tina just ran up to him and kissed him. "Wish I could hang out more but I gotta go to work."

Davis just kissed her one last time before putting a hand up. "Davis Bloom"

"Clark Kent" Clark replied shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you"

* * *

Clark entered the building with Tina and saw Alicia and Dinah sparring while Tess and Carolyn are teaching a kicking move to Kayla going through the fine lines of it.

Tess looked and was surprised to see Clark here. She then looks over to Tina and sees why he's here she brought him.

Clark just talked to Tess "Is there somewhere here we can talk in private."

Tess just nodded and led him to a private room above. "So are you still mad at me?"

Clark was thinking through how to phrase this. "I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at what you did. Why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

Tess just sighed. "I was going to until we found out Lex was looking into the accident. After that I decided I didn't want to tell you until you were ready to tell me because you trusted me. Until then I was just going to be a supportive friend someone you can talk to. Kind of blew up in my face didn't it?"

Clark just frowned. "Maybe if I had actually let you explain that instead of kicking you out. I'm sorry Tess I've known you long enough to know you would have had a reason."

Tess just nodded. "Clark I would have been mad too. Can we just put it behind us and try to start over."

Clark just smiled and nodded. "I'd like to do that. So what is this place anyway?"

Tess just thought for a moment well no time like the present…past. You know what she means. "It's a beacon of hope…or at least it will be someday."

Clark just looked outside and saw all of Metropolis. "So what do you do in this place?"

Tess just shrugged. "I teach some of the meteor infected how to control their abilities along with how to protect themselves. So we can work for a better future."

Clark just looked at her. "Is there room for one more?"

Tess just shrugged she wasn't planning to involve Clark any time soon but maybe being friends with the girls can show him that it's not so bad being different so he'll accept who he is just a little faster. "I guess it's all up to you."

"I want to help." Clark decided. He really does at the end of the day that's what he wants to do help people. "Don't think I can train all that much here."

Tess just stares at Clark and is in thought she can give this to him right now but well she's scared to. Well Clark trusts her she'll have to trust him. Tess opens a drawer and pulls out a lead box and throws it to him. Clark opens the box and finds a sapphire bracelet.

"What is this?" Clark asked.

Tess just frowned. "It's blue meteor rock. It will temporarily strip you of your powers."

Clark just held it in his hands. "You mean it will make me normal."

"You are normal Clark." Tess corrected him.

Clark looks at her. "Normal isn't lifting a truck and running faster then a speeding bullet."

"That's normal for you." Tess insisted before rubbing her eyes. "Clark your powers are a part of you I figured having your ribs cracked by Eric would teach you that."

Clark just sighed. "What makes you think I just don't want to be a face in the crowd?"

"I know you do. But you're a hero Clark and even without your powers you still act like a hero which has gotten you killed three times each time and there were consequences for bringing you back each time. You're powers don't define who you are Clark just how you do what you do."

Clark just looked down at the bracelet he couldn't tell you how quick he'd put this on if he didn't know Tess but she's right even without his powers he still confronted Eric to protect people and besides his powers have also made sure he can protect his friends from the dangers of Smallville.

Clark put on the bracelet and Tess followed him out.

"So what happens now?" Clark asked.

"Well if I had to guess it would be Carolyn kicks the crap out of you." Tess answered.

Tess wasn't wrong when she made the introductions. She couldn't help but notice Kayla and Alicia stutter a bit with introductions but that wasn't surprising considering they both had a thing for him in the original timeline according to Lex's journal. They decided to introduce Clark as a meteor freak for now telling the truth a little later so they can get to know Clark first. Carolyn smacked him around with the blue rock and noticed Clark would need the most work and she might need to bring in someone else to train him as Clark is as far from 90 pound girl as you can get. Clark and Tess agreed to talk to their parents about this but after they get back from a romantic summer weekend they go to once a year. Tess guesses this was when Martha conceived her baby so she has no problem waiting.

* * *

Three months later things have turned into a somewhat calm. Clark and Chloe have chosen to remain friends. Clark, Pete, and Chloe started hanging out with Tina Alicia and Kayla. When Desirae made her move on Lex Tess missed her chance to intervene but instead of raising the ire of Jonathon Kent this time she chose to stay at watchtower until Clark saved the day. Pete found the ship and agreed to keep Clark's secret after Hamilton. Tess is in Lex's office searching on a computer a boxer should not be this hard to find. Especially since he has a record…even if it is falsified. Tess is taken out of her thoughts by Clark entering in black clothes very different from what he usually wears.

Tess looks him over and takes off her glasses just to make sure. "New look?"

Clark just smiled. "Yeah you like it?"

Tess just looked him over. "I know I'm paying you money to help your mom avoid working for Lionel for now but I didn't think I paid you enough to spend it on a $2000 coat."

Clark almost glared at her. "What's wrong with me getting something I want for once in a while?"

Tess looked down and saw the problem a red ring on his finger. "Nothing, so what do you want Clark?"

Clark just smiled. "How about you come over here and find out?"

Tess walks over right now thankful for teenage hormones as that's the only advantage she has right now. When she walks over Clark wraps his hands around her waist and he pulls her in for a kiss. Tess is quick to return it since her main concern is getting the red ring off Clark. Clark lifts Tess up and puts her on the pool table never breaking except when she needs air.

Tess just smiled looking at him. "So does this mean you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Among other things" Clark answered.

Tess just smiled and took her top off revealing a red lace bra. "Then let's do this the traditional way. Can i wear that?" Tess said pointing at the ring.

Clark just smiled and quickly took the ring off and gave it to her as his eyes blinked red. "Tess…what's going on?"

Tess just held the ring in her hands with a smile knowing Red K makes Clark drunk more then anything so what just happened between them came from him. "This was dropping your inhibitions I did what I had to do to get it off you."

Tess grabbed her top as she felt Clark's hands wrap around her waist and kiss the side of her neck working his way up to her ear lobe as she lets out a quiet moan but grabs Clark's arms to move them off. "Clark I like you, I really do but right now we need to wait…" Tess is stopped in her tracks feeling his arm a scar in the shape of an L. Tess breaks free and slowly turns around staring at Clark whom now has a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hey Sis"

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews.

I got Carolyn Lance from the short lived Birds of Prey show to avoid two Dinahs. If you need a visual of what I think she'd look like look up a picture of The Boss from MGS3

Up Next: The multi-world adventure to save Clark.


	5. Two Worlds

Author's note: As it ends up the skinwalker's name is actually Kyla. But to be fair Smallville forgot about her long before I did.

* * *

Fear mind numbing stinking fear that was the only thing going through her mind right now. Tess is stuck in a room with someone she wasn't supposed to meet for years from now. Her psychotic brother from an alternate world.

Tess just looked at him. "How did you…"

"Get here" Clark Luthor finished for his sister. "The mirrorbox the only way to travel between the two worlds. Sadly I left your Clark in my world with nothing but a busted box and holding the bag sort of speak."

"How do you know about the mirrorbox?" Tess asked.

Clark just studied her and looked at her. "How do you know about me? You know who I am and I didn't even introduce myself. Unless it happened to you too didn't it."

Tess looked at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Clark just tuts and waves his finger at her. "Now, now Tess you were never a good enough liar to get by me no matter what world you're in."

Tess just frowned the spell was specifically designed to work on Tess Mercer and it did in this world and that one. "Fair enough so why are you Clark anyway shouldn't you be something like Octavius or Benito."

"Lillian finally won one and named me after Clark Gable. So where's the mirror box Tess?"

"I don't know. If I did I'd be getting my Clark back as we speak."

Clark Luthor just smiles. "Then maybe our father will know."

Tess watches him disappear in a blur. Thankfully this Clark Luthor can't fly yet. Tess just pulls out her cell phone. "Yeah, we have a problem."

* * *

**Earth 2**

Clark Kent looked around and saw he was in the Luthor mansion at least with a broken puzzle with the symbols from the cave on it. Clark looked around and saw he was still in the mansion. He walked outside and saw the maid and looked at her and she just rolled her eyes and pulled him by the arms to one of the bedrooms before stripping down her clothes causing Clark to turn away. "What are you doing?"

"Don't act like a gentleman. I know the deal I play nice and you don't call immigration." The maid answered.

Clark saw her through the mirror but not his type so glued his eyes to the floor. "Um I'm not calling immigration I don't even know what's going on. One minute I was in the mansion with Tess and now I'm here with broken pieces of jewelry what's going on."

The maid put her clothes back on post haste thankful she didn't completely strip. "Show me your wrists."

Clark just puts his hands up and the maid sees it no scar. "You're not Clark Luthor."

Clark eyes rise up. "Luthor, I'm a Luthor here?"

The maid just nodded solemnly seeing this kid is too nice and not enough of a heartless bastard to be her boss. "Sorry I had to drop that on you."

Clark just nodded. "Can you take me to my room so I can try to figure out what happened?"

The maid just led him there to cool off and gave him Clark Luthor's journal that he keeps hidden.

* * *

**Earth 1**

Lex entered Lionel's office in a seemingly huff.

Lionel just smiled even blind he can tell his son is having a bad day. He wonders if he found out that he plans to move in shortly. "Lex"

"Old man" Lex just pistol whips Lionel knocking him unconscious. Lex just walks to the hidden vault and looks at the retinal scan as his eyes change into Lionel's and the safe opens and Lex changes into Tina whom pulls out a list of what to get. Tina sees the octagonal disc and takes it she also sees the main thing she is here for the mirror box. She also grabs one of the green rocks like Tess told her to get for herself. Tina walks out the vault and sees the evil Clark according to Tess and changes shift back into Lex.

Clark Luthor just smiled. "Word of advice Ms. Greer that is the last form you want to take near me."

Tina just stared at him. "What do you want?"

"That box you're holding in your hands right there." Clark said.

Tina just smiled. "Come over here and take it."

"And get poisoned by your kryptonite bones forget it." Clark replied as his eyes turned red. "Besides I don't have to touch you to kill you. So I'm going to count to five and if I don't have the box before then well it will be interesting. 1…2…3…4"

Alicia appears in the room and quickly grabs Tina and teleports out.

Clark just looked at the two. "Well there's something you don't see everyday." Clark thinks about it that was planned and precise with their movement. That was Luthor handy work and since Lex and Lionel have no idea about the switch yet there can only be one person that could have set this up. "Tess"

* * *

**Earth 2**

Clark just entered rubbing his head. More then anything right now he just wants to go home and be with Tess. He wants to see his parents or Chloe and Pete and the girls, Hell at this point he'll take being smacked around by Carolyn because he'll still be in his world. He reads his double's journal and sees that he is nothing but…well a young Lionel Luthor with a bloodlust. He does know Chloe in this world but in this world he slept with her so that when she looked into Luthorcorp the tape went public and Chloe's journalism career came to a screeching halt before it could start. Clark kept reading through the journal he swears if his double was human he'd have the clap by now. Clark sits down reading the last few pages something about a mirror box used to travel the worlds if he can find that he's home free.

Clark is brought out of his reading session by a hand going down his chest and he quickly shot out of bed seeing Tess there smiling at him. "Tess" He sees her in his bed wrapped in nothing but sheets. He quickly turns his head.

Tess just smiles in her fractured mind soon she and Clark will leave this world for a much better one. "You do like to keep me waiting don't you?"

Clark just pointed at her. "Tess for the love of god please don't get up."

Tess just smiled and climbed out of bed and pushed him to the wall. "Hey we're not doing anything wrong last time I checked you're adopted and I'm daddy's little bastard."

Tess pushed him to the wall and kissed him deep.

'Baseball, Bill Clinton, doing the chores, Tess doing the chores, no damn it not that she was still hot come on Kent dig deep. Ah when you were 5 years old and had that bad dream and when you went to mom and dad you walked in on a real nightmare.' That gives Clark the resolve needed and he pushed Tess off a little too hard as she went onto the bed but she enjoyed so it must be normal for them. Tess just waited a couple moments and when Clark didn't make a move she got back up.

"Tess stop!" Clark pleaded. "It's not that I don't want to. I do sometimes its all I can think about but its not you I want. Well it's you but not you exactly if that makes any sense. And I might be throwing away the only chance I'll ever have but I'm sorry it's not you and this isn't real. I want my Tess."

To any other person that whole rant would have sounded purely insane but to Tess she understood immediately seeing the future and meeting this Clark before. "That son of a bitch…turn around."

Clark became well acquainted with the wall and Tess got changed back into her clothes. Tess grabbed Clark. "Now take me to where you first came here." Clark took Tess to Lex's office and she sees the mirror box on the floor broken in half. "Damn it."

* * *

**Earth 1**

Tess had Alicia take her to watchtower and she went into the vault. She sent Carolyn, Dinah, and Kyla ahead to get phase 3 of her plan ready. She takes a specific rock she collected from the Kawatche cave and puts it on her desk along with a lead box. She grabs her gun and smashes half of the rock revealing a knife. Desperate times call for desperate measures and she knows Clark will be here soon. "I'm right here Clark come and get me."

Clark moved in a blur and arrived at Watchtower throwing the lead box up and down. "Did you really think you could stop me with this?"

Tess pulls out a gun and points it at him.

Clark just rolls his eyes not impressed. "I expected better Tess." Clark runs at her and grabs her arm. Tess moves at superspeed and pulls out the knife and buries it in Clark's right knee. When Clark goes to pull the knife out Tess took out the kryptonite and put it in his pocket.

tess smiled she knew Lionel didn't find the star blade or he'd keep it for his self. "To answer your question yes" Tess said as she called Alicia and within moments the three were gone in a teleportation.

* * *

**Earth 2**

Clark walked into the room with Tess and she walked right to the damaged crystal. "He smashed it I can't believe this I gave him knowledge of the future, I gave him everything and he just used me."

"Is there a way for me to get home now?" Clark asked.

A loud bang is heard through the room and Tess falls to the floor with a bullet in her arm. Clark turns around and sees Lionel as he shoots him in the arm and Clark goes down just the same. Clark looks over and sees Lionel Luthor with a gun on him.

Lionel just looked at the broken pieces of the mirror box. "You know, you may want to use that, uh, box and escape from here, but the truth is that I'm the one who's been a prisoner here all this time."

Clark just looked at his arm considering this actually hurts less then usual the gun must fire blue kryptonite bullets. "Let me use the mirror box. I'll go away. You'll never have to worry about me again."

Lionel glared at him and shot him two more times one in each leg. "Not worry about you? That's all I've ever done…worry about you! I have sacrificed everything for your sake. I failed you, Clark. Because no true son of mine, no true Luthor would have let me live after betraying me."

Clark just glared at him. "Not my choices."

Lionel just laughed emptily. "You're right. I made you this way." He kicks him in the ribs "And because I have failed you, Clark. It's got to be survival of the fittest! Whether you are on this earth or any other..." He kicks him so hard Clark actually slides across the floor. "I am the most fit! I will be the survivor!"

* * *

**Earth 1**

Tess, Alicia and Tina arrive at the sight of everyone surrounded by blinking red lights and throw Clark to the ground.

Tess turned to Carolyn. "Any sign?"

Carolyn just shakes her head. "None so far."

Tess just rubs her head she needs an idea before the kryptonite kills him and she gets an idea ask nicely. "Alicia take everyone out of here please and leave the mirror box behind."

Alicia just nods and grabs everybody and teleports out leaving Tess and Clark Luthor alone with the mirror box. Tess looks to the sky and shouts. "I know you're out there. I know you're watching over him not interfering unless it's absolutely necessary. But he needs your help right now."

Clark Luthor just chuckles. "And who would you be talking to."

A red blur comes close and lands on the floor as a green man that shape shifts into an African American man in a suit curious about how she knew of him and that martians signal each other with infra red. "Who are you?"

"It's not important right now." Tess replied. "What is important is that you wipe Clark's mind of everything."

"I don't do that." J'onn told her in a strict sense.

Tess just looked at him and pointed to Clark. "He is not the Kal El you know. He is a twisted damaged reflection of his self raised by the Luthors I don't think I have to tell you how dangerous he is."

J'onn just looked at this red head and read her mind seeing the future through Tess' eyes along with the present situation she's in. J'onn pointed his hand to Clark Luthor and a beam entered his mind as Clark Luthor's memories were destroyed one by one.

In a couple minutes J'onn removes his hand. "It's done the memories are destroyed he's a blank slate…So I guess I should avoid other redheads for the foreseeable future huh."

Tess just rolled her eyes one downside to telepaths they read minds including the minds of people who know the future. Tess just looked at J'onn and knew he meant Claire Sheldon/Volcana who killed him in the skies of Metropolis. "How much did you see?"

"More than enough" J'onn answered. "I will help if the situation is truly dire but Kal El must stand on his own. I wish you luck Tess Mercer." J'onn goes into the sky and takes off again.

Tess grabs the kryptonite and throws it aside and pulls the knife out as Clark opens his eyes and crawls backwards. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend. And I'm here to take you to a safe place." Tess says offering Clark half of the mirror box.

Clark just nervously takes it and Tess turns it activating it.

* * *

**Earth 2**

Lionel just looked down on Clark and had a gun drawn at his head. "I let you kill Lex, I let you kill my son and you betray me. Try to flee this world with you whore sister. Goodbye Clark you're no son of mine."

A gunshot is head resounding through the mansion and Lionel falls to the floor shot in the head by Earth 1's Tess.

Tess quickly runs over to her Clark. "Oh god what did that bastard do to you?"

"He shot me." Clark answered.

Tess ran over to the desk and grabbed a letter opener. She runs the letter opener to the fireplace and quickly heats it up. She presses the letter opener to his skin on each wound and uses her hands to pull the blue kryptonite out trying to tune out Clark's screams as she does.

Tess just cradles him up in her arms. "You're going to be fine OK just don't bleed out now."

Clark just smiled and Tess saw his wounds heal up and lets him go as Clark pulls himself to his feet. "You came for me?"

"I'll never leave you behind." Tess says as she hugs him.

Clark 2 just watches the scene. "So if you're here for him...What's going to happen to me?"

Tess eased up from Clark and walked over to Clark Luthor. "We're going to take you to someone who cares about you and will help you become the great man you are destined to be. And not the monster he tried to make you become."

Tess 2 just stares at who used to be her adopted brother he's not the man she loved not anymore and he was a traitor. "Just get him out of my house."

Tess just looks at her counterpart. "You're going to leave him alone?"

Tess 2 recognizes the look and smiled. "He's not my guy anymore and I have all of dear old dad's memories and money to keep me company."

Tess just looked at her doppelganger father. "Maybe but it will show you killed him."

"Luthors are masters of cleaning up messes you should know that more than anyone. Now get the hell out of my house."

Tess just frowned she can't save everyone but at least this world has a much better chance than it used to have.

* * *

Between 2 Clarks it was a piece of cake to have one of them get the broken mirror box and the other one carry her to where she needed to go. Tess left the two outside in a waiting room and her Clark got a chessboard to play Clark 2 in. Tess walked in the room and saw two women one Lex's age and the other a little younger then Lionel. Along with them was a man in a wheelchair a quadriplegic paralyzed from the neck down. Tess breathed a sigh of relief Clark didn't kill him yet.

"Dr. Swann it's nice to meet you." Tess said

Dr. Swann just studied her carefully. "You're not Tess Luthor are you?"

Tess' eye popped out. "And you are a scary judge of character. How did you know I wasn't her?"

"You carry yourself differently you're far stronger than she is." Swann answered. "So what can I do for you?"

Tess just looked at him. "Are there chairs for me and the other two ladies this might take a while?"

Bridgette brought in chairs and coffee for everyone and they sat down.

Tess just sat down and braced herself. "I'm just going to come flat out with the truth. Veritas I take it you know what that means."

All 3 nod their heads in understanding.

"I have the traveler." Tess added and watched as 3 jaws drop in shock.

Dr. Swann just looked at the young woman in his office. "It was just a myth."

Tess just shakes her head in denial. "It's Clark Luthor."

Dr. Swann's face lit up in fear with all the things he will be capable of if he's raised by Lionel Luthor. "We must gather the orb."

"That won't be necessary." Tess assured him. "He's right outside. He doesn't remember anything he did as Lionel's son right now he's a blank slate. What he needs now is support and guidance also people who can protect him can you teach him that? Can you give him that?"

The Swanns and Bridgette just nod in agreement.

Tess goes outside and sees the two Clarks playing speed chess. "What's the score?"

"I'm winning 197-133." Clark Kent answered.

Tess just got Clark 2 up. "I want you to come with me I have some people I'd like you to meet that are going to take care of you."

Clark 2 just looked at her. "I don't know them I barely know you."

Tess just took his hand for support. "Clark listen to me OK. I can't stay but I will never let you go with anyone who wouldn't accept you for who you are and not raise you as some twisted image of himself like Lionel did. I can't stay here this isn't my world it's yours. Listen to Dr. Swann he's a good man and you'll learn a lot."

Clark 2 turned his attention to his double. "I hope you realize how lucky you are?"

Clark just nodded after today. "More than ever." The two Clarks shake hands as the man that was once Clark Luthor the scourge of this world introduces himself to Virgil Swann. Tess worries about him for a moment wondering if he'll settle for Tess 2 but it's quickly alleviated seeing him and Patricia playing the not stare at each other game.

A couple hours later Clark and Tess walk out to the back 40 of the Kent Farm they know they won't run into anyone in their world hopefully.

"So I owe you my life." Clark said.

Tess just smiled and held out the mirror box. "Trust me you've saved me more then you will ever know."

* * *

Clark activated the mirror box and they were back on the Kent Farm on Earth 1. "So what's going to stop the other Tess from reconfiguring that box and switching you two out?"

Tess just opens her hand revealing another piece of the mirror box she stole as they were crossing worlds. "Petty theft"

"Tess can I ask you something about the future?" Clark asked.

Tess just looked at him. "You can ask me anything Clark but keep in mind that I won't answer it if I don't want to."

"What was I when I grew up?"

Tess just smiled. "You were a journalist."

"Was I happy?" Clark asked.

Tess just frowned. "Honestly, not at the end of it. Don't get me wrong you had a happy life outside of work but you hated coming in at the end of it before I went back in time because you always had to act like an oafish idiot to hide who you really were why?"

Clark just looked at her. "Well I actually kind of liked fixing up the mirror box with Dr. Crosby and looking over Dr Swan's notes."

"Clark Kent scientist could have a ring to it." Tess replied.

Clark just looked at her. "You don't think it's geeky."

Tess just shakes her head no. "You can work your way up. I'll tell you a story about Vegas when you're a bit older."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

I knew the other world had to be dealt with which made this chapter.

Up Next: Clark's new teacher and Oliver returns to a bizarre request from Tess.


	6. Family

Tess was working over a punching bag in watchtower. Tina came in and saw her hard at work which is weird because Carolyn is usually the one to put the lights out…at least when it comes to the gym anyway. Tina watches her go to work and Tess is actually hitting as hard as she could.

"So how long are you going to mope and beat yourself up over this other world thing?" Tina asked.

Tess just stopped. "I don't know is there a standard punishment for nearly getting someone killed?"

Tina just sighed and rubbed her head. "OK Tess Clark is fine."

"Yeah you can tell that by how much he's been dodging my calls this week." Tess answered.

Tina just sighed. "Well Tess I need a ride home."

Tess just looked at her. "Can't you get Davis to do it? I mean he is your boyfriend after all."

Tina just rolls her eyes it should not be this hard to get Tess to follow her. "He's busy and Alicia is not picking up it has to be you."

Tess just ripped her gloves off. "Fine"

* * *

Three hours later they're in Smallville hopefully Tess can have a punching bag set up at the mansion. Tina looks like she's about to remember something and Tess rolls her eyes what now.

"Can you take me to the Talon? I'm supposed to get coffee so my mom can do the bills tonight." Tina asked.

'I will not kill the minor, I will not kill the minor, I will not kill the minor.' Tess repeats in her head. "Sure"

Tess and Tina walk in the talon to find all the lights are out. Tess thinks this is when Lana gets attacked by college guys but it might be a bit later then right now. She turns the lights on and everything reveals itself as Clark, Lex, Lana, and the girls shout. "SURPRISE!"

Tess is in shock that quickly gives way to a smile Clark hasn't been ignoring her he's helping set this up. Tess joins the others and has for the first time in years an enjoyable birthday. She gets various gifts among other things from the girls a couple mock yells from them about how the heck are you supposed to birthday shop for a Luthor. She gets a phone number and address from Caroline that she'll call tomorrow. She's kind of surprised she didn't get anything from Clark though.

Clark just smiled and pointed to the backroom. "My present is in there for later."

A couple hours later everyone left and Lana gave Clark the keys to lock up.

Tess just smiled seeing their alone. "So if this is some funny business I'm just going to leave."

"Nothing like that" Clark assured her. "Just go in there and wait."

Tess walked into the abandoned theater and waited. What the hell is Clark up to? Tess watched as the screen came to life and smiled recognizing the Disney credits as Clark came in with drinks and popcorn. Tess had forgotten she told him about this part of her life when he was having a fight with his father about going fishing.

"Figured with how much work you do what you needed more then anything was a night off." Clark explained.

Tess just smiled seeing the Little Mermaid start up. "I think a night off with a good movie can be fun."

The two watched the movie from running from the Shark Ariel turning human right down to the big finale making little jokes as it went but enjoying themselves.

Tess smiled as the credits started rolling and Clark sped up to turn off the projector and came back down. "So did you have a good birthday?" Clark asked.

Tess just nodded and hugged him. "Best one ever my actual friends and family showed up."

Neither Tess nor Clark breaks the hug their heads just move close until the doors are opened by Chloe and Lana. A tinge of anger and jealousy comes over Chloe but she quickly hides it.

Lana looks at the two. "Chloe needed a caffeine pick me up for the latest edition of the torch"

Tess just nodded. "That's fine we're done here. Thank you Clark I loved my surprise."

* * *

Pete and Chloe were walking through Smallville high the next day.

"I'm telling you Pete if we had gotten there a couple minutes later god knows what we would have walked in on."

Pete just sighed he never thought he'd miss the old days when Clark was obsessed with Lana. "Look I'm not exactly happy about Clark's interest but they legally can't and when has Clark ever even crossed at a red light."

"That's not going to work much longer Pete the age of consent here is only 16 and that's 5 months away." Chloe replied.

Pete just looked frustrated. "Chloe Clark likes Tess believe me when I say I wish it was Alicia or you and not the Luthor heiress but it is what it is and sadly we can't change that. At least…"

Chloe just frowns she knows Pete has a pretty good idea of what is going on in Clark's head lately as does Tess so why do they know and not her.

* * *

Pete and Clark are both walking up to the steps of watchtower. Pete gets why Clark is here but what is he doing up here. He sees the girls hard at work as usual with Caroline knocking them around teaching them a new throw as they all move and sweat. Just one of the many perks of being Clark Kent and one of the many faults of just being the guy who knows Clark Kent.

Clark walks up to Tess and sees her standing next to an older man Caroline's age with black and gray hair.

Pete was instantly star struck and geeking out. "Ah man you're Ted Grant aren't you."

The former wildcat just nodded. "That would be me kid. So are you two Clark Kent and Pete Ross?"

Clark just nodded. "That's us. Why?"

Tess just started to explain. "Ted has a similar build to Clark as opposed to Caroline so he's going to be the one to teach you how to fight."

Pete just looked it over. "OK that explains Clark but what about me?"

Tess thought back to how Chloe told her Pete was run off because he kept getting put in danger by keeping Clark's secret. "Clark's secret is a burden you should be able to protect your self if someone tries strong arm you."

Pete just nodded besides nothing taking lessons from a world heavyweight champion to learn how to fight also all the girls here.

Clark whispered to Tess. "Can we trust him?"

"I'm an old friend of Dinah's or as she likes to be called now Caroline. Mr. Kent so you can trust me more then I can trust you."

Clark just puts on a blue rock and is pretty sure he is not going to like what lies ahead. Tess just watches Clark and sees he really does have a good memory as it doesn't take long for him to start dodging Ted's attack and countering with some of his own before being thrown back by Wildcat again.

* * *

Two months have passed and Tess is in glee reading the headline as it means it's time and not a moment too late either. She reads the headline 'Queen Industries CEO returns from sabbatical.' With Oliver back she can put into motion what she's been doing for these past two months which is a good thing too because if he had stayed gone any longer she might have hired a shooter she doesn't think Clark would be up for this one on a moral level and with what happened recently with the sheriff.

Tess takes out a disposable cell phone and makes the call to Oliver's private number.

"Hello"

"Oliver it's me."

"Mercy it's good to hear from you. Call to welcome me back."

"Something like that. So what happened abroad?"

"I met some interesting people but we disagreed on some things led to a falling out. Though on the other hand when I came back I saw you made a small fortune playing the market and spent a good deal of it. Can I ask what was it on?"

"Probably the same thing you spent it on. Kind of notice Artemis has a subsidiary that has been stockpiling on experimental arrowheads."

"So what's the lump of money spent for Mercy?"

"To save someone's soul" Tess answered. "But I need your help to do that?"

Oliver just smiled from his end. "Sure, why don't we meet up."

* * *

Tess and Oliver were at the restaurant and Oliver nearly shot up out of his feet when he heard what she was planning. "What happened to that innocent girl at the island? This is just some straight up Corleone crap."

Tess just stared at him and defended herself. "I'm not asking you to carry out a hit on someone I'm asking you to wound someone there's a big difference. I don't trust anyone but you to do this."

Oliver just looked at her and smiled as a thought came to his head. "If I do this you tell me what you're up to."

Tess just shrugged. "Deal" She was going to tell him afterwards anyway.

* * *

Tess arranged a lunch with Lex she knew she had borrowed time now that Lionel took his company it was only a matter of time until Lex found the lead that Lionel would plant that led to Lucas.

"So what's it like being in the realms of the unemployed?" Tess asked.

Lex just looked at his sister with a glare. "Funny"

"I do my best." Tess deadpans.

Lex just looked and had a little smile. "Well it won't be that way for long. Maybe soon dad will be in the unemployment line."

Tess wishes she was 21 again she needs a stiff drink. "Lex whatever it is you're doing can I ask you to just drop it."

Lex just stared at her. "I can't let dad throw me out on the streets Tess."

Tess just took his hand. "Would it be so bad if he did? I mean you'd be free of him forever. You tell me nearly everyday you don't want to be like him and I believe you I do. But I see it every time you two butt heads you lose a piece of yourself and it's replaced by a piece of him. Why can't you just let it go?"

Lex frowned and got his hand free. "It's not that easy."

"Can you just think about it?" Tess asked. "As a favor to me."

Lex turned to her. "I'll think about it."

Lex walked to his car if he leaves he doubts Lionel will let Tess stay at the mansion for an hour. He opens the car door and feels a sharp pain in his back as he falls to the floor and passes out.

Oliver stood on the rooftop with a smile on his face centered and focused as Vordigan taught him. He probably shouldn't have enjoyed that as much as he did but he remembers what Lex is capable of.

* * *

Lex awoke in a daze seeing someone sleeping next to him ok since his head is on fire hopefully Tess won't mind if he pulls the diamond card one last time since he can't remember this girl's name. He looks over and to his surprise it's Lana. Oh man he's going to jail.

"Lana" He says in a whisper as a little boy runs in and jumps on the bed waking Lana up as he says. "Breakfast"

Lex is taken back what the hell is going on. "Whoa! Who are you?"

Lana looks to Lex and chuckles. "Honey you did promise him."

"Right!" The boy said in agreement.

Lex was still confused. "Whoa, I-I-I don't remember. What happened?"

The little boy looked at him pleadingly his dad always waits to the last minute. "Come on, Dad. Let's go!"

Lana looked at Lex and saw she was going to have to remind him. "Pancakes. You promised Alex pancakes, and then you're gonna go shopping for a tree."

Lex was confused what did he wake up in? "L-listen, I - no, don't."

Alex looked at him with a glare. "Dad!"

Lana just smiled. "Don't complain."

Alex was pulling Lex out of bed. "Let's go. Come on, Dad!"

Lana got up revealing this was an older Lana and about due in a 9 month pregnancy. "You're the one who always wants to wait until Christmas Eve to get it."

Lex was dumbfounded. "Lana, you're p-"

Lana just grabbed Alex's hand. "Alex, come on, honey, let's get you dressed."

"Okay."

Lex just watches them leave in confusion. "What the–"

Lex gets up and breaks for the bathroom what happened to him was he drugged with something was that the sharp pain a needle? He grabs a bottle from the medicine cabinet. "What happened? Where am I?"

Lex drops the pill bottle seeing a woman in red.

Lillian just smiled. "Hello, Lex"

Lex just stood there. "Mom? But you're...am I dead?"

Lillian just shakes her head. "No, Lex. You're still very much alive."

"Then how is... I'm dreaming." Lex decides as he turns the water on.

Lillian just smiled. "It's no dream, Lex. This is your life."

Lex was trying to figure this out. "But I don't understand. This - this can't be. This isn't real."

"It is real, Lex." Lillian assured him. "As real as you want it to be. All of this can be yours if you make the right choices."

Lex just looked at her. "All of this? What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

* * *

Lana was walking Lex and their son to their four door family car.

Lana called out to the boy. "Alexander, hey! Hey, wait for your father."

Alex just turned to Lex. "Come on!"

Lana turned to Lex. "Try and be back by 6:00 so we can make it to the Kents' party."

Lex just looked at her confused no chance Jonathon Kent wanted him around for Christmas Clark sneaked off last year to stay with him and Tess for an hour. "Kents?"

Lana chuckled. "And this year, try and remember that we're on a budget."

Lex was confused. "What? W-we have a budget?"

Lana just tried to pull Lex down to reality. "Lex, it's been years since your father cut up your platinum card. I think it's time to embrace the middle-class lifestyle."

Alex was just impatient. "Daddy, Daddy, let's go, let's go."

Lex just looked at her how long has he been asleep. "Years? Wha…I just…years? I let me see."

Lex tries to get the booster seat set up but failed miserably Lana just pushed him out of the way and laughs as she sets it up. "Come on. One of these days, you're gonna figure out how to do this, and hopefully it's before your new little girl arrives. Alex, in you go."

Alex sits down and Lana turns to Lex. "I'm sorry about the whole budget thing. I know that you only overspend because you want the best for us, and that's part of why I love you so much. Have fun."

* * *

Lex and Alex are both standing in awe at a giant Christmas tree. Lex is surprised that it's Christmas in March but right now he's trying to get over where he is.

"Wow!" Alex said in sight of the tree.

Lex just nodded in agreement. "Some tree is right. Lana…your mom says we're on a budget."

Lex sees Clark and Tess walking around in the tree lot and approaches them. "Clark! Tess! You two have no idea how happy I am to see you two."

Tess just smiled. "Am I an aunt again?"

Lex quickly realizes they're just part of this world. "Uh...no. Not yet. I was just…"

Alex just smiled and ran to Clark. "Uncle Clark, Uncle Clark, make me fly!"

Clark just smiled and swept him up. "Hey! Hey, I missed you, little guy. Come on. Whoosh! I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Things have been crazy at work."

Tess just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't let his 'things have been crazy' line fool you. He's been promoted."

Lex just smiled seeing a little girl run at him. "Uncle Lex!"

Lex heard that and on instinct picked her up and held her close seeing she's younger then Alex. She has Tess' red hair and Clark's blue eyes. "Do I know you?"

The little girl scrunched her face up not amused and stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha ha very funny it's Lara Chloe Kent and you know it."

Lex just shrugged innocence. "Well sorry I forgot."

Tess just smiled and pulled her daughter off her uncle. "Well come on Lara me you and daddy have to get a tree before grandpa and grandma come in from Washington. See you later Lex, Alex."

"See you guys later." Clark added.

Lex just smiled he's quickly falling in love with this world.

* * *

Lex grunts bringing down the tree off the car.

Alex shouts for Lana. "Mommy, come see. It's a beauty, isn't it, Dad?"

Lana looks at Lex whom is quick to defend himself. "I know what you're thinking."

"That you've given into your son again, that you're spoiling him?" Lana asked.

Lex just nodded never being so happy since Julian was alive. "Exactly. And I can certainly understand how you reach that conclusion, but...the thing is...this tree is for me. I don't know if I ever told you this, but after my mother died...my father didn't allow Christmas to be celebrated in our house. It was a very bleak, very lonely time for me. And when I saw this tree and it was exactly like the ones I dreamed about all the years I couldn't have one, somehow it represented all the Christmases I missed. Can you understand that?"

Lana just smiled as if she hadn't heard this a hundred times. "Of course I can, honey. It's the same thing that you tell me every year. Uh...All right, let me get something to put on the floor before you get needles everywhere."

Lex pulls the tree with Alex behind him. "Come on, muscles. Do I have to do this all myself?" Alex just laughs as Lex sees a popcorn container. "Hey. What's this?"

Lana chuckled. "Your father's secretary never does forget us."

Lex just looked at it. "No, this is a corporate gift, not something from my father. I don't understand."

Lana just sighed he'll never give up on this will he. "Lex, you know that Christmas is just another opportunity for your father to ignore you. It's his way of reminding you just how disappointed he is in you for turning your back on what he thinks it means to be a Luthor. But as far as I'm concerned...getting stabbed was the best thing that ever happened to you. Coming that close to dying made you realize the things in your life that are important made you the man that you are today...the man I married."

* * *

Lex and Lana just smiled coming up the stairs to the Kents Christmas party and Lex nervously knocks on the door. To his surprise of all people it's Oliver Queen at the door. Oh this is going to be interesting.

Oliver just smiled and opened the door. "Well the party can now officially begin. The Luthors are here."

To Lex's surprise they're just let in and Oliver walked over to Chloe. "What's he doing with her?"

Lana just smiled. "Lex they've been married for years we were there in Vegas when they got married. But if you want to be technical Clark and Tess got the wedding night."

Tess just rolled her eyes hearing that. "God even after I destroy every trace of that video we're still stuck with the memory of it."

Clark just smiled and kissed her on top of her forehead. "Well it's an interesting memento from the time we can't remember."

Tess just let out a smile. "Merry Christmas big brother, merry Christmas Lana."

Lex just genuinely smiled. "Merry Christmas you two."

Jonathan came up behind them. "Lex, Just the man I've been waiting for. Lana, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"And just about due, I might add." Jonathon added.

Lana just smiled. "Only a few more weeks now, Senator."

Martha walked up to them. "Merry Christmas, Lana."

"Thank you."

Tess turned to Lana and Clark. "Come on, Lana. Let's go get some punch."

Martha just smiled at him. "Lex, Merry Christmas."

Jonathan just looked at Lex. "Look, I probably shouldn't be showing you this, but being a US senator does have its advantages, like a little advance notice from the governor." Lex looked at a plaque it was a tribute to him titled humanitarian of the year. "Lex, I never actually thought I'd say this. I couldn't be prouder of you if you were my own son."

Lex was stunned. Did he actually just say that? "Mr. Kent…Jonathan…I don't know…I don't know what to say.

Jonathan just smiled. "Let's tell everybody, shall we? Hmm? Come on. Everybody, grab a drink. Come on, grab a glass. Listen up. Here, here, please. Thank you." He clears his throat. "Now, uh... ladies and gentlemen, I have it on very good authority that this year's Kansas Humanitarian Award is going to be given to our very own Lex Luthor. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lex Luthor, one of the finest men I know."

Everyone cheers in thunderous applause.

* * *

Lex is outside the Kent house with his mother. "I can't remember ever being this happy. This has been the best day of my life. Thank you."

Lillian just looked at him. "It doesn't have to end, Lex. Every day can be this wonderful. I told you this is the life you could have, the life you can have, Lex."

"This is what I want. What do I have to do?" Lex asked.

Lillian just smiled. "You just have to make the right decisions, Lex. Follow your heart, not your ambition."

Lex just looked at his mother. "What decisions? What are you talking about?"

Clark walked outside "Lex...who you talking to?"

Lex just shrugged. "No one...or possibly myself. I really don't know anymore. I guess I'm just feeling contemplative this evening."

Clark just held a glass up. "Yeah, well, the, uh, holidays will do that to you."

Lex just chuckled. "You know, my life hasn't turned out at all the way I planned. And yet, I've never been happier."

Clark just shrugged. "Lex, you have a wonderful life and every reason to be happy. You have a beautiful wife, great son, a baby on the way."

Lex just nodded in agreement. "Something I still can't quite believe…me and Lana. Now, how the hell did that happen?

Clark chuckled. "Well... you became the kind of man she could love."

"You mean the kind of man you've always been?" Lex asked.

Clark just smiled. "And, Lex, you offered her something I didn't."

Lex just looked at him. "What held you back, Clark? I mean, I know you love her …loved her.

"I loved parts of her but not her. Not as much as I loved Tess. But I am glad that you and Lana ended up together and we've all been able to remain such good friends especially when I started dating your sister."

Lex just smiled figuring he would be happy if Clark ended up with Tess as it would make them brothers. "Thank you."

Martha runs outside. "Lex, come quickly. It's Lana."

* * *

Lex smiles in delight as he hears a baby girl cry in the hospital room. He turns to Lana with a smile. "You were great."

Lana just smiled. "You helped a little."

The doctor just smiled. "Merry Christmas. You're the parents of a beautiful baby girl."

Lex just smiled. "Wow. She's perfect. What an amazing Christmas gift, Lana. Thank you."

Lana just chuckled. "Hi little girl."

Lex was in awe by it all. "Wow. We did that."

Lana starts gasping for breath. Lex just looks at her. "Lana, are you okay? Nurse? Nurse?"

The Doctor looked at Lana. "Hemorrhaging. We need to start transfusing."

Lex looked at his wife panicked. "What's happening?"

The Doctor looked at Lex. "Someone get him out of here."

"What's wrong?" Lex asked. "Lana?"

When Lex got thrown out of the waiting room he was surprised to find Clark, Tess, Oliver, and Chloe right there waiting for him.

"So do I have a niece or a nephew?" Tess asked.

Lex was just in shock. "She's hemorrhaging they can't seem to stop the bleeding."

Tess just turned to Clark. "Get Emil!"

Clark just nodded and ran for the elevator.

Tess just hugged her brother. "Listen we're going to do everything we can for her. Money's no object to me and we're not losing her without a fight."

Oliver just patted him on the shoulder. "Come on Lex toughen up if her senior year didn't slow Lana down I doubt a little bleeding will."

* * *

Ten minutes later Clark ran up with a man in glasses and Tess led him to Lana's room.

Lex just looked to Clark. "Can he help her?"

Clark just smiled. "Emil has pulled off so many miracles in the past this will probably be child's play to him."

Lex just smiled. "So why are you all staying here it's Christmas after all."

Chloe just looked at him dumbfounded. "We're family it's what we do."

Twenty minutes later Emil came out in hospital gloves soaked in blood that he deposited in the trash.

Lex instantly got up. "How is she?"

Emil just smiled compared to what Tess usually pulled him in for this was relatively easy. "She's fine we stopped the bleeding and she wants to see you."

Lex walked in with a smile seeing Lana cradling his daughter in her arms. "Hey"

Lana just smiled and spoke weakly. "I almost died and the best you got is hey?"

Lex just smiled. "Words fail me I'm just thankful for a miracle."

Lana just looked at her daughter. "Hey Lily you want to meet your daddy."

Lex just held his daughter in his arms never so happy as he hands her back to Lana as she pulls him down and kisses him so deeply to Lex it feels like time has stopped. He looks around and time has stopped everything is frozen. Lana and Lily he goes outside to see Clark, Tess and the others frozen as well. He goes back in and sees his mother standing next to a door.

Lex looked at his mother. "What is this?"

"The end of the vision." Lillian answered. "I told you this was the life you could have for yourself but first you have to go through that door and start making the right choices to build it."

Lillian opens the door for him. "Have you made your decision?"

Lex nods deciding this is the life he wants as he walks through the door.

* * *

Lex opens his eyes for a moment and sees a blurry blob of green before passing out again as Oliver injects a sedative into him.

Tess just turns off the VR simulation where she herself was Lillian and manipulated everything. She used the profits from Artemis to build the machine the VRA used to trap Clark and the others in a virtual world to her advantage. She read Lex's journal about the Christmas he was shot and it was downright depressing. At the time Lionel would have helped Lex everything Lex became after that it was for nothing absolutely nothing. Hopefully now he'll be a better person from it like he should have been.

Tess just looked at Oliver. "Get him to Met. Gen I have to sanitize this place."

Oliver just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lex woke up in a daze and saw a very full hospital room. Lana asleep holding his hand with Clark and Tess both asleep on the couch from the looks of it Tess collapsed and just slumped into Clark's arms.

Clark saw that Lex was awake. "Hey"

"What happened to me?" Lex asked.

"You got stabbed and your Porsche was stolen." Clark answered.

Lex felt his back and sure enough the wound was gone but the scar was there. "Shouldn't have given Tess your truck much less conspicuous. How long has everyone been here?"

"Since Tess found you and called it in." Clark replied.

Lex just smiled. "Do you think you can get everyone out? I need to talk to someone in private."

* * *

Everyone else left the room and Lex waited as Lionel entered the building and came into check on his son.

"Lex you wanted to talk to me. Whatever it is it can wait until you are stronger." Lionel assured him.

Lex just looked at him. "It won't take long."

Lionel just sat down. "So is this a talk to your father or to your boss."

Lex just looked at him with a smile. "Neither, this is me saying I'm done with you. I see it each day the more I fight you the more like you I become and I won't be you. I'm done being a Luthor I'm going to find a new life for myself one without you."

Lionel just smiled in sarcasm and chuckled the joys of near death experiences. "Lex, you are destined to be a great man. Don't fight your destiny son."

"Destiny is the choices I make." Lex assured him. "All your plans all your ideas I'm going to try my things my way now."

Lionel just looked at him disappointed. "Well Lex you're welcome to try. Just remember son that you are still a Luthor and as of right now all that you own is mine."

Lex just looked at him even in a hospital bed he wouldn't forget that. "True I'll miss some of the suits…but I won't be in immediate poverty. As Sheriff Ethan could tell you from jail my company was brought out by another and I was well compensated. Goodbye Lionel."

Lionel walked out of the room in a picture of rage. He saw Tess standing there and pointed at her. "I want you out of the mansion by the end of the day."

Tess just stuck her head in the room and looked to Lex. "Need a roommate?"

Lex just smiled seeing the first real family he's had since he was 11 years old. "I wouldn't mind the company."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

I swear there is no more AU visits in this fic. I wanted a way to keep Lex as a good guy and I can easily see Tess using the events of Lexmas to her advantage as Lex would write about the epiphany he had about power in his journal.

Up Next: The team collects frequent flyer miles.


	7. Preparations

Carolyn and Ted enter a place that used to be like a second home to them. Carolyn thinks back and smiles back on more happier times but after Shayera and the Icicle not to mention the following car crash by Checkmate this place stopped being a home and started being a prison reminding them of old times. The pair stopped seeing a picture of them all together and smiled seeing the group picture of all the members of the society.

"What are you two doing here?"

Carolyn just smirked. "Nice to see you're not completely off your game Carter."

The two watched as Carter Hall and Kent Nelson came out and joined the two.

Carolyn looked at the picture on the wall. "We came to talk to you."

Carter just groaned having a pretty good idea as to why. "You want us to join up be a part of a team. The JSA is dead Dinah. It died a long time ago."

Carolyn just looked at him. "Maybe we should have fought harder. Maybe that's why we're getting a second chance for it now."

Carter just smiled wryly. "Yes a new generation of heroes led by a Luthor heiress."

Ted gust groaned. "You don't think I thought of that I'm greatly offended. Carter you know what we were like at that age nothing would have stopped us."

Carter just rolled his eyes. "And they'll make the same mistakes we did. They'll land right on Checkmate's radar it doesn't matter what Dinah's name is. Or what gym Ted opens close by."

Ted just walked out seeing it's a lost cause.

Carolyn was a couple steps behind him before turning back to Carter. "You know everyone thinks it was just you crossing the line so many times that ended the JSA. But it wasn't you, it was Shayera. The fact of the matter is that I hope she was reincarnated galaxies far, far away because she'd be ashamed of you. Carter there is a new generation of kids out there that are about to lace up and they need us. So why don't you take this eagerness to die and shove it and make this life something Shayera would be proud of."

"What makes you think I'd want to help?" Carter asked.

"Because you're still helping Kent" Carolyn answered as she left. Yes Tess' group of heroes is sloppy right now but they're learning it's not like she's teaching a bunch of criminals.

* * *

"Well we're going to jail." Alicia quipped. "Well you guys are I'm just going to teleport right out.

Dinah rolled her eyes wondering what her mom was up to right now. "I'm telling them about lead if we do."

"Nobody is going to jail." Tess assured them. "This is not what I wanted. I wanted Alicia in and out with a knife no complications…who the hell keeps four spare tires in their garage."

Dinah just looked at Tess. "One day you're going to tell me why I had to scream at his engine and kill it."

Tess just sighed. "I'll explain it in 5 minutes assuming they don't find a way to signal for help."

Alicia looks in at the two tied up to the couch. "They're still tied up. Can I go to the fridge and make myself a sandwich? I want a good meal if we get arrested."

"No you can not make a sandwich and no we are not going to jail." Tess shouted.

She goes into the front room and looks at the man and woman tied up. "If you promise not to scream I'll take the duct tape off your mouths if you do Alicia is teleporting you to Mexico agreed."

The two nod in agreement and Tess grabs each piece of tape. "I'm sorry about this."

The two whimper when Tess takes the duct tape off. Tess grabs the TV remote seeing it's time.

"We have a safe take anything you want I'll give you the code." The man offered.

"Just watch and learn." Tess ordered as she turned on the TV.

"We're reporting live from route 60 at the scene of a massive pileup in a car wreck when a log fell off a truck. With 6 dead and dozens injured our hearts and soul go out to the families of the people lost in this horrible accident."

Tess just turns off the TV and lets that sink in.

The woman was in shock. "I take that route to work everyday I would have been in that."

"I know." Tess replied. "You're not an easy person to save Mrs. Hamilton."

Emil was trying to get that so wait. "This, all of this was because…"

"There was supposed to be seven lives lost that day not six." Tess answered as she untied them. "You kept forcing my hand which led to kidnapping."

Emil just smiled not believing how close he came to losing what he cherished most. "All of this was to save her."

Tess just nodded while she untied them. "All we wanted to do was slash her tires then you kept fixing everything and forced our hand. Have you ever heard of a day off?"

Emil was in shock. "I don't know how to repay you."

Tess just shrugged. "I'm sure we'll figure out something but for now you can start by not calling the cops."

Emil just smiled. "Done and done of course thank you."

Dinah and Alicia just smiled and followed Tess out the building.

"Another life saved I could get used to this hero business." Alicia said.

Dinah just smiled being the most experienced of the kids. "It does grow on you."

Alicia just looked at her. "Try telling that to the boys Clark certainly didn't do much about the accident did he?"

Tess stopped in her tracks. She was so happy about saving Emil's wife she never even gave thought about Clark. He never would have let six people die. "You're right something's wrong."

Tess wasted no time and called Clark. When no one answered she switched to Martha's phone but no luck there either. Out of options she calls Jonathon and does get someone on the other line. "Jonathon it's me is Clark there…What? What happened…Is he Ok?... I can't take my eyes off him for a day I'll be right there." Alicia can see the panic in Tess' eyes. "What happened?"

"Clark is sick and Mrs. Kent is in a coma. I have to get there right now. Can you take Dinah back to watchtower?" Tess asked.

"Of course, let me know how he is." Alicia answered as Tess got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Tess ran up to the Kent farm in a mad rush. Jonathon opened the door and let her in. Tess walked over to Clark and saw him asleep on the couch. "How's he doing?"

Jonathon just shrugged. "Helen is working on it but she doesn't expect Martha to make it through the night and now Clark. I almost had the perfect family and now I'm about to lose everything."

Tess just looked at him. "I'm not going to let that happen I don't know how but I'm going to stop it."

Jonathon just smiled wryly. "I bet you will."

Tess just stared at him. "You don't like me I get it. I don't blame you but right now I just want to do what I can for Clark and your wife."

Jonathon just stared at her. "I'm going to go work the field call me back if Helen calls about Martha."

"Will do" Tess assured him.

Tess sat down next to Clark and wondered what caused this? Clark was Clark he doesn't get this sick without kryptonite. "You look like crap. I don't know if I did this to you or not. I was trying to change the future not destroy it. Clark if you can hear me I never meant for this to happen I never meant for any of this I was just trying to save the world and like always the people I care about get hurt. Just hang on OK I'm not going to lose you. I love you too much to let that happen."

"Tess" Clark muttered in his sleep causing Tess to smile.

Tess just kisses Clark on the lips seeing she might not get another chance to. When she comes up she sees Chloe whom is upset with a tear running down her eye. Tess ran after her and chased her down to the outside.

"Chloe wait!"

Chloe just stopped and turned around. "Leave me alone"

"Please just talk to me." Tess pleaded realizing with one kiss she could have just sent Chloe running to Lionel again.

"There's nothing to talk about." Chloe insisted. "I mean...there really is nothing to talk about is there? I mean I was never important to Clark at least not like he is to me."

Tess just frowned knowing it seemed to be the truth. Clark said he thought there was for a moment but Chloe had already moved on with Jimmy and Clark went back to his usual coping method and over time obsessing over Lana came back. "He asked you to spring formal."

Chloe just frowned. "Yeah but he didn't stay and I can see it in his eyes first it was Lana and now it's you."

Tess just shrugged not having a clue what to say. "He'll always be your best friend. And you're a petite blond so it won't take you too long get a boyfriend if you want one."

Chloe just smiled. "Boys do have a blond obsession don't they."

Tess just nodded. "Lost my first real boyfriend to a blond cocktail waitress" Looking back now the waitress, Lois was blondish when they were together, sexting with Dinah a bit and finally marrying Chloe .Tess was never really Oliver's type.

Chloe just looked at Tess. She can't believe of all people she's having a talk with her about this. "Thanks for listening Tess I appreciate just having someone to talk to. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" Tess replied.

Chloe takes a red envelope out and hands it to her. "Can you burn that before Clark sees it?"

Tess just nodded. "If that's what you want?"

Chloe just nodded. "It is Clark's trampled me enough for one lifetime have to move on at some point. Besides we'll always be friends."

Tess just smiled remembering Doomsday is gone and Davis is much more stable. "I doubt there is any power out there that will ever stop you and Clark from being friends."

* * *

Tess walked back in and saw Jonathon trying to talk to Clark. "Mr. Kent what are you doing?"

Jonathon just turned to her. "I think I know a way to save my family."

"How?" Tess asked excited.

"Martha said that the ship helped her get pregnant maybe I'm grasping at straws here but I have to try something."

Tess just hit her head. It's been nearly two years since she read Lex's journal how did she forget this. "Oh right I remember now. Call Pete tell him to get the ship here and watch Clark go get Martha checked out of the hospital and get Clark's blood from Dr. Bryce or it's going to bite us in the ass hard."

Jonathon looked at her she shouldn't know some of these things. "When this is over me and you are having a long talk."

"Won't that be fun?" Tess quipped.

* * *

Tess returned from Metropolis with three speeding tickets there would have been five but three female officers and lucky for her 2 male officers.

Jonathon just looked at her. "Do I want to know how you made the round trip in four hours?"

"Because Alicia never picks up her damn phone." Tess answered. "Where's the ship?" Jonathon followed her in the house and saw Clark leaning back on a chair and Martha laid out on the couch with the ship in the middle. Tess wastes no time and pulls out the octagonal disc and sticks it into the ship as it starts to hover and move a couple inches in Clark's direction before shooting out a bright white light throughout the entire house.

Jonathon smiled seeing his family now perfectly healthy. "Now how did you know those things Tess? How long have you had the key?"

"Tess has memories from the future." Clark said from his spot on the chair. "And how long have you had the key?"

"Since the incident with the mirrorbox I stole it from my father." Tess informs them.

Martha was impressed seeing this young woman barely older then Clark steal from Lionel Luthor "Why didn't you tell Clark you had it?"

"Because of the ship" Tess answered. "I think it got damaged on the way to earth and it spends a lot of time hurting Clark real soon I didn't want to risk bringing that down on him so early until I had a way to protect him."

"So what happens now?" Clark asked.

Tess threw him the key. "Right now you take this and stick it in the cave wall. And if it's OK with your parents I'd like to keep the ship in Metropolis between Nixon and the CDC you get a lot of close calls here."

Jonathon just shrugged this was a lot to take in. "At the end of the day that's Clark's decision."

Clark just nodded. "I trust you Tess you must have a reason for wanting the ship so I'll help you take it."

Tess and the Kents continued talking late into the night and Tess thanked Mrs. Kent for saving her.

Jonathon just looked at her. "Do you really expect us to believe you?"

Tess just looked at him. "Look I'm trying to help your son avoid a lot of pain. And I'm going to keep doing it to help him avoid a lot of pain. You can hate me if you want I wouldn't blame you. I just want to help Clark that's all."

Jonathon just sighed. "For now we don't have a choice do we? If I didn't kill Nixon I'm not going to do anything someone who saved my family. But if you hurt Clark in any way you will regret it."

Tess just nodded. "I understand."

* * *

Tess came home after that long day and found an unwanted sight. One Dr. Helen Bryce not looking at her too happily.

"What's up doc?" Tess asked.

Helen just looked at her. "Martha Kent made a full recovery and Clark's blood sample is gone."

"And?" Tess asked sarcastically. "Some things are just miracles."

Helen just stared. "I know you put Jonathon up to it I want it back it will be easier than having multiple samples lying about out there every time Clark gets sick."

Tess just sighed she was hoping to do this tomorrow over breakfast but why put off till tomorrow what you can do today. Tess grabbed Helen and slammed her into the wall not taking her focus off the young doctor. "I don't know what Lionel offered you for the blood. I'm betting it was a pretty number but you're not getting it. You and my brother that's done too."

"I love Lex." Helen told her.

"You love money." Tess corrected her. "You only stayed with him to spite Lionel because the deal was $250,000 and Lionel only gave you a hundred. You're going to tell Lex that he's a good man but you're taking that research job and then you're going to go away. If I even as much as smell that cheap perfume you wear you'll wish you were dealing with my father understand?"

Helen just nodded. "Man Lionel really screwed you two up. One physical and the other mental." Tess glared at her and she left.

Tess just yawned at the long day she had and went to her room to go to bed.

* * *

A week later Clark was shooting pool with Tess at her and Lex's new place in Metropolis, it's no mansion but it's comfortable. "So where's Lex?"

"He's at the Talon. He's taking the break up hard but Lana has been helping him out." Tess replied. "So how was New York? Did you jump over the statue of liberty?"

Clark just smiled. "It wasn't exactly a vacation. I just went and listened to what Dr. Swann had to say."

Tess just nodded. "Did he give you that thing I asked for?"

Clark just nodded and threw her a necklace. "He said it wouldn't matter if I took it because I couldn't use it anyway. So what do you need it for?"

"Leverage" Tess answered. "Tina is getting the other one as we speak."

Lionel stepped into his office and ran into Lex. "I see the path of happiness has gone astray already with Dr. Bryce."

Lex just punched him and knocked him out turning into Tina. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Tina asked while getting the necklace from around his neck. "I mean you can actually see now and you still can't tell."

* * *

A couple weeks later Clark and Pete joined the girls in watchtower with Ted, Oliver, and Carolyn. They are all waiting for Tess whom is coming in with a smile in her face as she actually has a plan now.

Tess just looked at them. "Ok here's the situation. You know why I recruited everyone here the things I see and how to change them. Well now we're going for a little around the world trip. I won't force you but I'd appreciate all the help I can get."

Carolyn just started moving to the side of the wall using Tess' speech as a distraction. Carolyn moved to the edge of the door and quickly opened it and grabbed the person who was standing close to it listening in on the conversation and pinned them to the wall. Tess sees that Carolyn grabbed Chloe.

"Wait don't shoot."

Carolyn just sighs and puts her down. "I don't think my fist is loaded kid."

Tess just sighed hoping Chloe's not working for Lionel. "What are you doing here Chloe?"

Chloe just coughed for breath as her life finishes flashing before her eyes. "I was sick of it."

"Sick of what?" Tess asked.

"The lies" Chloe replied. "Everyday I went to school with these guys and you are all my friends I know but I felt like I was always being lied to and I was the only one. So a few days ago I trailed Pete here."

Tess' eyes shot up. "Chloe…exactly how much did you see?"

Chloe looked at them. "Enough to know everyone except Pete and maybe the old guy is meteor infected."

"I'm not old." Ted complained. "I can wipe the floor with everyone here."

Clark was shocked. "You've known about us for almost a week now?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you report us?" Kyla asked.

Chloe just smiled. "You're my friends. I figured you would tell me when you're ready."

Clark just smiled. "You're a good friend Chloe. There was so many times I wanted to tell you."

Chloe put her hands up to stop them. "Guys lose lips sink ships I've sunk my fair share of flotillas. Also I'm sure it wasn't easy being my friend with all those stories on my wall."

Tess just frowned. "You don't have complete blame here Chloe. Truth is we probably should have told you about us a long time ago. But I panicked it wasn't unjustified but I still panicked."

Chloe just looked at her. "Why? I mean I get protecting let's go with students but what made you panic?"

"Lionel Luthor" Tess answered. "I thought Lionel took advantage of you at a weak moment and have you agree to research us."

Chloe just frowned in a twisted way she could see that happening especially after today. "I don't blame you."

Pete just looked at her. "Chloe did something happen?"

Chloe just nodded. "The torch was destroyed yesterday by I thought the baseball jocks that Clark ratted out."

Clark just nodded he wasn't going to miss them and was thankful Tina and Ted helped even up the score in that truck. "You don't think they did."

Chloe shakes her head no. "Lionel paid me a visit and offered to rebuild the torch but I didn't give him an answer."

"Tell him no." Tess ordered."I'll rebuild the torch for you."

Pete just looked at Tess and reminded her. "Your father isn't exactly the type of man you say no to."

Tess just nodded in agreement with that statement. Lionel wouldn't say no but soon he will. "He'll accept no long enough for what we have to do." Tess walked over and went to work on the computer monitor bringing up three pictures.

Clark just looks at them in awe. Chloe has her interest piqued. Tina and Alicia just stare at the picture Oliver, Dinah, Carolyn, and Ted don't give anything away and Kyla is the first one to speak.

"That's my people's language." Kyla observed.

Tess just nodded and started to explain. "Three temples are scattered all around the world. Each one has a stone hidden in it. Our mission is to get to these stones before the wrong people do."

Clark just looked at the maps and locations. "Tess these temples are scattered pretty far. It doesn't look like something we'll be able to do it all over a weekend."

Tess just nods. "I know it would take multiple trips but we don't want people knowing that we know where they are so we're going to have to get them all at once."

Pete sees the great flaw in her plan. "So how are we getting time away from School for this little adventure?"

"I don't know." Was Tess' simple reply which is bad for her because in two weeks the ship is going to start talking.

"I can arrange it."

Everyone turns around and sees Carter and Kent entering the building.

Tess just frowned. "Must get a better security system, so how are you going to help us?"

"We work in groups there are more then enough of us for that."

Carolyn just smiled. "Are you finally done sitting on the sidelines old man? Or are you going to keep those wings locked up?"

Carter just shook his head no. "I'm going to put people under them."

Tess just smiled and nodded. "Thank you I'm going to have to keep an eye out now for the government but we'd greatly appreciate your help. Thank you Carter, Kent." She turns to the teenagers. "So how do we get you guys away from your parents for the weekend."

Tina just nodded. "No problem we'll just play a round robin."

Carolyn just looked at them confused "Round robin?"

Chloe just nods. "We all say we're staying over a friend's house for the weekend clearing everything up and giving us the time needed."

30 minutes later they all finished playing toss around with Chloe's cell phone and Alicia turned to Tess. "We're good. We told everyone we're staying at either Dinah's or Clark's house so the Kents and Carolyn can cover for us."

Tess just nodded. "OK Here's how it's going down. Me, Tina, Clark and Pete are going to the one in Egypt."

Tess turns to Caroline. "You're taking Kent, Kyla, Carter, and Dinah, you guys are going for the one in China the stone is buried at the base of the tree outside of the temple so it shouldn't be that hard to find."

Tess turns to Ted. "You're taking Alicia, Oliver, and Chloe with you. Your target is in the Honduras and warning in advance it's underwater."

Chloe just looks to Tess nervous. "Why do I have the feeling you're going to drown me."

Oliver just smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry sidekick I'll protect you wit my life. I give you my word."

Clark turned to Tess while everyone else made the preparations. "So, what do these stones do to me?" Clark asked since they probably are kryptonian as Dr. Swann told him.

Tess just turned to him. "They're going to help you learn who you really are. After we make a couple quick stops first."

Clark stared in confusion at her. She kept the key on her to protect him from this. Why is she starting to now push him towards it? Clark's going to trust Tess for now especially after she saved his life, his mother's and his little sibling's besides he wants to know who he really is as a kryptonian.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

I wanted Chloe on the team and I wouldn't put it past her to spy on the team when they would frequently leave her behind and just keep it to herself.

Up next: Jor El


	8. Mistake

Lionel Luthor walked out of a bank in Zurich. He looked around and made sure there was no one nearby and quickly shape shifted back into Tina. Tina hops in the limo with Tess, Pete and Clark.

"So glad I came halfway around the world and stole from a billionaire for this thing." Tina quipped as Tess took it from her.

Tess just looked at it. Two more trips before they can go home. Tess gets on the phone. "Have a flight ready for Canada as soon as we get there."

Tina just looked at her. "Why couldn't we go there first?"

* * *

Tess, Tina, Pete and Clark spread out through the church. Tess stuck in what was taken from Zurich and got what she came for. The second half of the Kandorian orb which she will need soon enough. "OK back to the airport."

The others just groaned even Clark was tired of the runaround.

* * *

Chloe was watching Oliver putting on scuba gear and among other things she's excited. She can't ever publish a word of this but she has a feeling this group she is now in is going to be something special one day. She sees Oliver and Alicia getting ready and that it's time. The two dive in and head for the underwater temple as planned.

Oliver went through the temple followed by Alicia trying to find what they were looking for and got into the underwater temple.

It didn't take long for Chloe and Ted to lead them in under the water right to where Clark believed the water stone would be. Alicia looked and saw nothing but a Mayan statue. Oliver just grabs the statue and breaks it over the altar and grabs the water stone as they head for the surface.

* * *

Tess Pete and Tina just sit in the shade in Egypt one bright side to Clark he's a one man demolition crew.

Tina just looks into the cave. "Should we… I don't know? Help him?"

Pete just shrugged. "He has a walkie in case of meteor rock."

Tess just looked at it. She gives it 3 minutes according to Lex's journal there was never any meteor rock here which is why she sent Clark to this place. Clark moved in a blur and came out.

"Got the stone are we ready to go?" Clark asked.

Tess just nodded. "We're good. Let's go home."

* * *

In China it was a much more interesting scene with all of the JSA in action. Carolyn tripped one soldier and punched him to the floor. Carter was knocking them aside with relative ease, Dr Fate simply told a good number of them not to do anything. And Dinah held a group off with a Canary cry. Kyla was wondering around as a wolf using her nose to sniff around the tree. Kyla digs up a horse statue and Carter just smashes it. Carter looks at the stone in his hand as one of the soldiers aims a pistol at Dinah. Kyla sees it and runs after the guy as something happens no one expected. Kyla shifted not back into her human form but more of a merger of the two standing on two legs like a human. Kyla smacked the soldier with her hand hard and he crashed into the wall denting it as she became completely human again.

Carolyn took off her jacket and wrapped it around her. "How did you do that?"

Kyla just shrugged. "I don't know I just couldn't let him hurt Dinah. And can I be Dr. Fate my clothes are still on the plane?"

Dr Fate just shook his head no. "No reason to break an innocent mind." Dr. Fate removed the helmet of Naboo and became a ranting Kent Nelson again. As Carter helped him walk to the airport followed by the three girls."

* * *

Tess gathered up the three stones back in watchtower as everyone decided to celebrate by getting a couple pizzas for dinner. In the future Chloe told her to turn this place into a home away from home for everyone. But given Lionel and Darkseid's threat to the world she never really got a chance to. She did here though with a big screen TV with everyone watching baseball on it right now, a couple couches, and a fireplace screensaver on all the monitors in watchtower.

Tina just smiled as the third group told their story. "So you just said forget it I'm half wolf half girl now."

Kyla just shrugged having no idea what's going on with her powers. "It just sort of came out. All I knew was that I was a skinwalker I didn't know I could put the two together."

Tess was just wondering maybe this was always supposed to happen to her she just didn't live long enough for it to happen. Clark still hasn't discovered super breath or superhearing yet. "Maybe your powers are getting stronger when you get older. Maybe we can have Tina shape shift into a raptor."

Tina just looked at Tess upset. "I am not going to change into a dinosaur."

Tess got it under control. "The point is that it's just a new power and we'll learn to control it like every time someone has a new power here."

Chloe just looked at Kyla. "Great just rub in that new power when some of us don't have any."

Oliver just smiled and grabbed her hand. "Easy sidekick you're not the only one without any powers. I'll start training you on how to use the bow and arrow and maybe a little hand to hand. You won't be completely defenseless."

Tess just smiled seeing them coming together as a family one day at a time. She'll set up the fortress next week with Clark the sooner he accepts Jor El the better off they'll all be. But for now she just wants to enjoy the time she has with them right now.

* * *

Tess and Lex were walking down the block as they go to a restaurant.

Lex just looked at his sister. "So what is this? Pity for the unemployed."

Tess just smiled. "No, nothing like that. I just want to catch up with my big brother see how he has been doing with all this free time."

Lex just sat down. "Well I have a lot more free time and a lot of people are trying to recruit me to help in their companies but I don't want to be a corporate mogul."

Tess went to sit down but she was bumped awkwardly by a motorcyclist who fell off his bike.

Tess just looked at the biker and remembered his picture from Lex's journal. Oh yeah him. "Well great."

* * *

Tess came into the hospital room and saw him laid out in bed she almost feels sorry for him. Well almost sorry he had it coming in the end. "You nearly hit me."

"Freak accident" The man assured her.

"Drive closer to the street." Tess answered walking out coldly.

The man just looked at her upset. "You know I fell to avoid hitting you. How about a thank you"

Tess just threw something wrapped at him. "Thanks"

The man unwrapped the package and only found a copy of Oedipus Rex. Jason Teague just had a look of confusion. "What the hell?"

* * *

Five days later Tess walked into her apartment knowing Lex is spending time with Lana. Tess looked up and saw Lionel Luthor and a pair of guards. "What do you want?"

Lionel just chuckled. "If I knew back when I gave you up what I knew now… I would have welcomed you home with open arms Lutessa. You are quite the incredible woman Tess. So where is the crystal?"

"The crystal" Tess asked.

Lionel just smiled. "You're among family Tess and that trip to the Honduras very interesting."

Tess just smiled inside Lionel picked up the paper trail she planted. "Are you getting senile in your old age?"

One of the guards grabbed her and frisked her finding the stone of water and handing it Lionel.

Tess just glared at the guard and patted him on the head. "Good lapdog"

The guards gave Lionel the crystal and went on their way. Lionel just looked at Tess and smiled at her. "You know there was no reason to get these stones in secret Lutessa we can get them as a family; me, you and your brother."

"You might own half the buildings in Metropolis but this isn't one of them, get out." Tess ordered.

Lionel went to leave and Tess pulled out her phone and sent a text message. "He has the stone do it now."

Clark closed his phone and put the stones of fire and air in the alter. He sees the water glyph light up and Tess watches as Lionel collapses as Jor El gets his hands on him. She smiles and just picks the stone back up.

Tess just cupped the side of his face in her hand. "When you wake up hopefully you'll be a much better person."

Tess saw her cell phone go off and sees its watchtower's auto alarm. "Clark something's going on at watchtower, gather the others and I'll call Alicia and meet you there just hurry this wouldn't go off without a good reason."

* * *

Clark blurred in with Chloe who saw watchtower beeping like crazy. Pete was holding his ears. "Can we do something about the alarm?

Tess just rolled her eyes and turned off watchtower's security system. "Happy"

"Yes" Everyone replied.

Clark just looked at Tess. "So what set watchtower off?"

Tess was just looking at it. "I don't know it wasn't a security alarm, nothing going on in Smallville or Metropolis, and…"

Oliver just looked at her the fear in her eyes he knows she got it and it's bad. "Mercy what's wrong?"

"It's from space." Tess answered. "A meteor shower is going to hit Smallville in about 6 hours. Alicia take everyone to Smallville go home get your families and get out now."

Alicia saw Clark looking at Tess. "Clark?"

"I'll run back." Clark answered.

Alicia just nodded as one by one she teleported everyone out leaving only Clark and Tess.

Tess just turned to Clark. "I'm sorry."

Clark just looked at her. "Tess what have you done to apologize for?"

"I did this." Tess said simply. "I-I-I just wanted Lionel to be a good person I didn't even think of what else that stone could have done it must have put out a signal no different then when you get blood on it. I never meant for this to happen I just wanted."

Clark just hugged her. "You wanted time with your father I understand that. You wouldn't do something like this intentionally. You did nothing wrong Tess. Nothing"

Tess just dried her eyes. "I can't weep we have six hours till they get here and we have to get your parents out of Smallville and the crystals set up come on."

* * *

Tess and Clark explained the situation to Jonathon and Martha about the upcoming meteor shower and what will be coming with it.

Martha just frowned. "It can't be happening, not again."

Tess just nodded in sad acceptance. "It is right now you have to leave Clark and Smallville. Lex will put you up."

Jonathon just shakes his head no. "I'm not leaving."

"Dad you have to." Clark insisted. "You can't think about me you have to think about mom you have to think about the baby."

Jonathon just bit his lip and talked back. "I am thinking about your mother I am thinking about the baby. I'm also thinking about our first son. Last time there was a meteor shower it was full of those meteor rocks that can hurt you maybe even kill you."

Martha was desperate. "You two have to come with us. There's no reason to stay now."

"Mom I have to." Clark said. "I'm the only one that can stop this."

Jonathon frowned. "You might be strong but you are not invincible."

"I know that dad. But I have to do this. And you have to go you have to think of the baby. I'm not going anywhere." Clark insisted.

Martha was sad but she saw Clark's point as she hugged him and they disappeared in a blur. Clark came back and grabbed Jonathon before disappearing in a blur.

Clark just frowned as he came back in. "It's going to get bad isn't it."

Tess just nodded. "It will be worse if we do nothing. Come on."

* * *

Clark and Tess ran into the cave. Clark opened the alter and looked at the stones. "Are we ready for this?"

Tess just nodded. "I'm ready. Finish the crystal Clark."

Clark places the water stone on and the two disappear in a flash of light. Clark sees where they are and turns to Tess. "So this is why you asked me to run you to a change of clothes."

Tess just nodded in her jeans and a thick winter jacket. "Arctic not the place for black dresses.

Clark just smiled and threw crystal into the air and they watched as it landed and more and more crystals came out of the ice making a fortress.

Tess smiled and made a motion with her hand. "After you"

Clark walked into the fortress and was in awe it seemed like a piece of home he never got to know. Tess looked around less happy she was here once and last time she lost half her face and needed a skin graft from Conner.

Jor El came to life and started talking. "Greetings Kal El"

Clark looked around confused. "Who are you?"

"I am Jor El your true father. Welcome home my son."

"I thought Krypton was destroyed." Clark asked.

"It was, but here in your Fortress of Solitude, the geography of our planet has been replicated for your training."

Clark just shakes his head. "I can't stay here I'm needed at home."

"Each time you decide with human emotion the fate of the world will be in the balance."

Tess just looked at it Clark wasn't kidding when he said Jor El was too ruthless to listen to at first. "Jor El I promise you Clark…Kal El will want his destiny and accept it. But it has to be on his terms not yours."

"You have no right to meddle in this affair human."

Tess felt the cold and dropped to her knees. Clark saw her and shouted. "Leave her alone"

"Each time you let your emotions guide you, the fate of the of the entire planet is at risk. That is your weakness, Kal-El!"

Tess just reached into her pocket and pulled out the Kandorian orb turning Jor El off and making Clark back up a bit. "Jor El I won't let you do everything you've did to Clark before."

Jor El scanned her mind and saw the visions of the future. "What will happen if I refuse your terms?"

"I'll use the orb to bring this place tumbling down." Tess answered. "I know how to restore Clark's powers after taking them. Clark will have his life and his destiny but you will not be a part of it. Don't rob Clark of his heritage because you didn't get your way. Clark will be here everyday during the summer during the day learning all there is to learn. He'll want his destiny when he sees it but if you force it on him you'll make him run. And if you saw what I think you did we both know this can be done a lot quicker then a decade." Tess answered.

"Kal El will you learn of the knowledge offered to you. Would you study with diligence and embrace who you are once you see?"

Clark just looked at the smile on Tess' face whenever she mentioned his destiny. He's thankful Tess protected from a kidnapping attempt but the fact that this machine was even planning it weirded him out. "I'll learn. But right now I have to get back."

"You will not fight Nam Ek and Aethyr alone Kal El. I will send you assistance to deal with them and destroy the brain interactive construct. Good luck my son"

* * *

Clark and Tess looked around and saw they were both back in the cave Tess put the orb away and took her jacket off they both started to leave as one of the walls opened and a naked blond woman emerged.

"Greetings Kal El."

Clark just looked away and Tess took most of her clothes off before sending Clark to watchtower before returning to the two with clothes for each. Clark just looks to the blond girl "So who are you?"

"I am a vessel of Jor El after this I fight I will fade away."

Tess just looked at her. "You mean it's a one time thing?" Tess asked.

The girl just nodded.

"So what do we call you?" Clark asked. "We have to call you something?"

"This human's name was Lindsey. Jor El's name for me was Kara after his niece."

Clark just frowned. "There's no saving you is there, Lindsey?"

"This vessel's soul died years ago there is nothing left to save Kal El."

Tess looked at the clock not a lot of time now it won't be long. She calls everyone in one last shot to make sure they all got out ok and smiles seeing rounding success. Tess just waits half an hour won't be that long now.

Lindsey looked up to the sky as the meteor shower arrives. "It's coming"

Clark just looked up in the sky. "I see it."

Tess just grabbed Clark before he ran off. "Clark these are battle hardened soldiers devoted to their cause of taking over the world."

"And Ted has trained me how to fight." Clark pointed out. "Tess I can do this I'm 16 young but I can handle it you guys taught me well."

Tess felt guilty how did she miss it. "You never told me today was your birthday."

"It didn't matter to me." Clark added. "It's no big deal just a day my parents picked for the adoption papers. I have to stop this before someone really does get hurt."

"I know." Tess said as Clark and Lindsey get ready to run. "Clark wait!"

Clark turned around and when he did Tess grabs Clark's jacket and kisses him. Clark is quick to respond and quickly their mouths open and their tongues entwine both enjoying the kiss. Tess gets her hands under his jacket and Clark get his hands around her back slowly working their way up until they break apart so Tess can breathe.

"You come back." Tess ordered.

Clark just nodded he'll freeze Lucifer and burn God if he has to. "I'll be back.

Lindsey just watched the scene. "I'm not going to kiss you Kal El."

* * *

Tess just walked into the cave as they both ran off. Since the caves weren't hit in either shower she assumes Jor El does something to keep them safe.

Tess just frowned when she hears impact after impact. Tess just shudders and quakes hearing each rock smash into earth wondering how many people each one of those rocks has killed. When the impacts stop Tess looks outside and sees a car stopped right outside of the crash site. She sees the impact a couple feet from the car and imagined a bunch of ricochets must have got through.

Tess sees the mother already dead from a meteor rock to the brain and a daughter Clark's age with meteor rocks sticking out of her chest but breathing. Tess knows this is what her mother would want and dumps the body out of the car and drives as fast as she could to the hospital she brought this meteor shower down on this planet she can help where she can but this whole thing is on her.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

I hate time fics where the main character can do nothing wrong and is a god among men so I wanted to change things.

After 8 chapters I own nothing.

Up next: The aftermath of the meteor shower.


	9. Aftermath

A/N Another story that made it to a 100 before 10 chapters thank you to everyone who leaves reviews on this story I appreciate them all.

* * *

The black ship came down in Smallville along with the rest of the meteor shower. The ship lands and Clark sees Nam Ek and Aethyr as Jor El called them come out of the ship in well... Clark really doesn't want a description so he'll just call it armor. The two kryptonians emerge from their ship and see Kal El waiting for them. Maybe he sees what they think this planet as.

"Are you Kal El?" Aethyr asked.

Clark just nodded. "I am who are you?"

"We are the last survivors of the planet Krypton we seek your help to turn this planet into our paradise." Nam Ek said hoping he's gullible enough to say yes.

Unknown to the two kryptonians Clark makes a motion with his hand and Lindsey just goes back behind the ship. "You could have controlled your ships landing. The first meteor shower was Krypton blowing up. Why did you hurt the people here? why did you bring the meteor shower down on them"

"The few must be sacrificed for the sake of the many." Nam Ek answered.

"Krypton is dead and gone it's not coming back." Clark answered.

Nam Ek just looked at him hands on the phantom zone bracelet. "With this ship it will live again."

Clark just had a smirk. "What ship?"

Nam Ek and Aethyr's eyes lit up. They turned around and saw orange energy burning up the ship with the Jor El AI keeping Brainiac in place so it can't get out. Lindsey lifted the ship into the air and the orange energy incinerates the ship to nothing.

Aethyr's eyes lit up. "You will wish you had died for this betrayal Kal El."

Clark was ready to run up and confront them but Lindsey ran to him and grabbed his hand grabbed his hand. "Patience Kal El"

Nam Ek rushed at Clark the fury of losing Brainiac and any chance of releasing General Zod from the Phantom Zone clear in his eyes. Clark ducked under each punch thrown and knocked Nam Ek's arms away before connecting with an uppercut knocking the kryptonian into the air and following it with a combination of punches at superspeed into his stomach before ending it with another uppercut as Clark watches him hit the floor.

Clark looks up and sees Lindsey and Aethyr fighting in mid air. Lindsey is moving at incredible speeds with relative ease crashing into Aethyr and hitting her so many times that she crash lands from the repeated blows.

Nam Ek rushes Clark again this time more conservatively. Clark ducks under his punch and uses his arms to block the following kick and grabbing Nam Ek's leg and throwing him into the air as Nam Ek stops in mid air and Clark smiles seeing an attack.

"Farewell Kal…" Before Nam Ek can even finish his sentence a tree was sent his way. The kryptonian foot soldier got his hand up and easily knocked it aside knowing that wouldn't hurt him. To his horror however he sees Kal El jumping at him feet first moving too fast to dodge as Nam Ek comes crashing down next to Aethyr from Clark's dropkick.

Nam Ek was breathing hard Clark knocked the wind out of him. He needed more sun for this fight. "He's so young Kal El should not be this powerful."

Aethyr got up slowly Lindsey's attacks didn't exactly tickle.

Clark and Lindsey stood side by side waiting for them to make the next move.

Aethyr develops a crooked smile as she thinks of a fate that is only fitting for the descendant of the house of El. "Then send them to a place where their powers do not matter."

Nam Ek smiled pulling the bracelet off his wrist. ""We can't destroy you, Kal-El, but we can lock you in a place where you can't stop us."

Nam Ek threw the bracelet at the two.

Lindsey looked at it and knew what to do. "Kal El inhale and blow"

Clark inhaled and exhaled and to his surprise the bracelet was knocked back at the two kryptonians and sucked them into a portal that turned into a glass cage.

Lindsey turns to Clark. "You fought bravely Kal El."

Clark just nodded. "I did what I had to do. Now come on I need to see Jor El."

Clark moves in a blur and Lindsey follows.

* * *

Tess was waiting outside the emergency room. The girl was taken back an hour ago and she still hasn't heard from the doctors yet. Tess is pacing the floor no Clark no update the only bright side she can take from this is Lionel and Lex are safely in Metropolis. Tess mutters under breath seeing an elevator open and Lex and the Kents come out.

Tess just smiled seeing Lex here as he hugged her and she backed up a bit. "I thought I told you stay in Metropolis and keep the Kents there how did you get here so fast."

"With dad incapacitated I was able to take the helicopter when the meteor shower stopped." Lex answered.

"Where's Clark is he OK?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." Tess answered honestly. "We got separated. I found a girl hurt in the meteor shower and brought her here still waiting for a doctor."

Jonathon just pointed to the doctor. Tess ran right to him. "Is she OK?"

The doctor just nodded. "Her name is Andrea Rojas and she's going to be fine. We sent her home after surgery."

Tess looked at him in shock. "She was covered in meteor rocks even if you got them out and closed the wounds how could you release her?"

"Her grandmother, her proper guardian came for her." The doctor responded leaving coldly.

Tess just looked at him. No way this girl was released early someone took her. She turned to Lex and the Kents. "I'm going to go the bathroom and then I'm going to call Clark maybe I'll get through."

Tess goes into the bathroom and locks the door and immediately pulls out the phone and dials a number. "Come on come on come on"

"Hello?"

"Chloe it's me."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Tess thank god where are you?"

"Smallville General" Tess answered. "Are you near watchtower?"

"A couple blocks away."

Tess just smiled. "Good get Carolyn to take you in and see if you can access security footage in the hospital."

"No Problem." Chloe answered.

Tess hung up and called Clark. She sees the message out of service so he must be up in the fortress. What's he doing up there?

* * *

Clark looked up to Jor El. "Jor El if you can hear me let me know?"

"What troubles you my son?"

Clark just pointed at Lindsey. "I want you to let her live she helped me out there to stop the people that came from that ship. There has to be a way to save her."

"I can not do that Kal El." Jor El replied. "The powers of a kryptonian are simply far too great for any human vessel."

Clark just pointed at the fortress. "Jor El Lindsey's body was never recovered you took her stripped her of her humanity to turn her into your weapon you can't just kill her because you have no use for her anymore."

"That is not why I collected her Kal El. She has served her purpose and I have already honored our deal."

Clark was just confused not expecting that answer. "What deal?" Clark watched as a picture came up.

* * *

**1989**

Lindsey stumbled into the Kawatche cave holding her bloody side. Her mom was hit head on by a meteor rock but Lindsey ran from the car and got shrapnel through the stomach. Lindsey looked around the cave and saw nothing.

"Anybody here… Please! I need help!" Lindsey shouted before falling to the floor.

The cave started making sounds. "Greetings I am Jor El of Krypton."

Lindsey looked around whose saying that. "Please our car got hit by a meteor rock my mom is still in there you've got to get help whoever you are."

"I can not help your mother, but I might be able to help you."

"How?" Lindsey asked.

"In this meteor shower my son landed he will be raised by humans but he will never be one of them. And in a desperate attempt to prove he is human I fear he will deny his heritage."

Lindsey looked at her wound it won't be long now. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to allow me to use your body as a vessel to bring my son home should that day come. In exchange I will do what I can to give you a new life to replace the one my planet's destruction took. But if my son fails any of the trials I fear you will be lost."

Lindsey just nodded having nothing to lose at this point. "I accept."

"Thank you for your bravery child." Lindsey is hit with a warm golden glow as her body disappears into the cave.

* * *

Back in the present Lindsey is turned into a pile of blue energy and her body disappears again.

Clark just looks at the fortress "What did you do to her?"

"I have done nothing Kal El that was an empty vessel an extension of my will nothing more."

"Then where is Lindsey?" Clark asked.

"She has already been reborn per our agreement."

Clark is still trying to wrap his head around this. "Then where is she?"

"The same place I sent you on this planet."

Clark was shocked wait a minute sent that means he knew where exactly Clark was going. "You were on earth before?"

"In my youth I was sent to this planet by your grandfather. I met a man called Hiram Kent. I felt so much love in his house that is why I sent you to them. And that is where I sent Lindsey."

Clark was shocked but in a very twisted Smallvillian way it explained how an infertile woman was carrying a baby to term. "Lindsey is going to be reborn as my parents' baby isn't she?"

"That is correct Kal El. My gift to them in gratitude for raising you"

Clark just stood mouth open in awe. "How the hell do you make a body for a soul?"

"Reverse engineering phantom zone technology."

Clark just shakes his head no. This was information overload to him. "I need to get back to where I'm needed but I'll be back soon there's a lot I want to learn from you."

"As you wish my son."

* * *

Clark arrived at Smallville general and saw his parents. Both Kents rushed up and hugged him. Tess smiled seeing the scene Lex had went for a coffee round.

Tess walked up to Clark. "So what happened to Linkara…Lindsey?"

Clark just smiled. "She's fine I'll explain later…it's kind of complicated." Clark turns to his parents. "I thought I told you two to stay out of town?"

Jonathon just smiled finding the loophole. "We avoided the meteor shower came back with Lex when it was finished."

Martha just smiled. "Can we get out of here since no one needs to be here and I'm going to be here soon enough anyway?"

Clark just let his mother lead the way but he is concerned with Jor El having to do with the baby's creation. "Yeah, so how do you feel about home births?"

* * *

The next Day Tess and the others were at watchtower wondering what has Tess so worked up. Tess is looking through security footage of the hospital and frowns. She was right she didn't want to be right on any level but she's right and this is a big problem.

Clark sees the look in her eyes. "Tess what is it?"

Tess just frowned. "Someone I was hoping we wouldn't run into any time soon." She freezes a picture and brings it up to full screen.

"Who is she?" Carter asked.

"Her name is 'Granny Goodness'." With as much venom as she can muster.

Pete just had a wry smile. "Take it that granny wasn't that good?"

Tess just shakes her head. "She runs an orphanage but in reality it's nothing but a boot camp. She takes orphaned girls and raises them to be ruthless killing machines."

Alicia looks at the orphanage picture Tess has loaded up. "None of these girls exactly look like they're diaper age. Why would they follow her?"

"Because she has the power to wipe out memories." Tess answered.

Carolyn looked at her. "You know this for certain?"

Tess just nodded. "She used it on me. I have no memories of my parents as a child. Please I'm asking for all of your help if you can."

Slowly but surely each hand went up. This was innocent children already traumatized no one was willing to stand by while the rest of their lives are stolen from them. As far as everyone in that room was concerned no one should be able to walk away from this.

Tess just smiled. "Thank you, all of you but I think we're going to need some changes in clothes."

* * *

Alicia and Kyla were on the first floor fighting a group of girls with clawed hands. Kyla shifted to her hybrid form standing on two legs and having claws to match.

Carolyn, Tina, and Dinah were on another floor fighting girls with whips.

Carolyn just looked at everyone. "How the hell did no one know about this place?"

Tina just shrugged as the line wrapped around her arm but she used her kryptonite to just pull the girl into the wall. "Why do people like getting hit with these?"

Dinah watched as Carolyn dropped down a floor. "Some people like it more then others."

Tina just looked at her not sure how to react to that one. She just punches one in the face that approaches her and moves on to keep fighting.

* * *

Tess was walking with Oliver and spoke into the headpiece. "Watchtower how are we doing?"

"They're fine." Chloe answered. "And I can destroy all the surveillance footage at your command."

Tess and Oliver walked in and saw Andrea tied to a chair in thick chains.

"Please help me I don't want to forget my mom." Andrea pleaded.

Oliver wasted not time and turned around his arrow aimed carefully. "Come out slowly lady."

Granny Goodness came out in a smile. "Now, now my little Angel wouldn't your life be so much easier without a painful past holding you down?"

Tess just looked at granny staring a hole right through her. "You don't help anyone you erase minds to make more willing slaves with no free will."

Granny just frowned in regret. "You should not have come here Lutessa. I made some changes around here since your last visit. Kalibak, Harriet, Stompa."

Tess watched as three people came out one she fought in the future to save Clark, The other was in an orange suit with white boots and the last one was and ogre more of man with green bodysuit making him look like a pro wrestler, black hair big gray skin and a great big club. He kind of looks like a cross between a dwarf and Doomsday.

Granny just smirked. "Thank you for bringing me so many new girls for our cause and returning to us Lutessa."

Tess just had a smirk of her own to match. "Boyscout Wildcat, Hawkman"

Clark smashed through the floor wearing something similar to his last blur suit with the attachments Lois made to hide his face. Following him up was Carter and Ted in their JSA suits.

Kalbiak went to punch Clark but Clark got his arm up and blocked countering with a punch of his own knocking the ogre through the wall of the house and to the floor outside.

Granny just put a hand to her head. "I can't believe he's kin to Darkseid."

Stompa jumps in the air and Wildcat grabs Tess and Oliver and jumps to the side while Carter hovers above it as Harriet lunges at him. Tess just went to work on Andrea's locks with a lock pick until she felt intense pain in the back of her head as she fell to the floor.

Granny smiled if Tess wants to change the future with her memories she'll just erase them all. Oliver just pulls out a crossbow and shoots her in the arm with a tazer bolt. He spins her around so she's looking right at him. "Move again Granny dearest."

Wildcat rolls away as Stompa tries to crush him again and counters with two punches to the face knocking her down and out. Harriet makes a couple slashes but Carter is able to get his mace up to block each blow. Carter steps aside on Harriet's last swing and hits her legs with his mace knocking her into the air. Carter grabs her and slams her down to the floor hitting her with one quick punch to the face knocking her out.

Oliver helped Tess with Andrea's legs while she freed her arms.

Andrea just smiled stretching her arms out as she got up off the chair. "Thank you"

Tess just smiled she might not have been able to do much to stop the meteor shower but at least she saved her and countless others from becoming furies. She turns around and rolls her eyes. "What happened to Granny?"

Carter looked down and groaned before talking to Oliver. "Nice going Robin Hood all you had to do was watch her."

Oliver glared at him. "Well not all of us have been at this as long as you have father time."

Tess rolled her eyes. One downside to the future is 8 more years of this crap. "Guys even if Oliver was watching her she probably would have gotten away anyway." Even after Oliver banished her in the future she was still alive as Tess saw of the future. "Let's just gather everyone together and get everyone in costume the hell out of here."

Oliver just nodded until he realized something. "Wait where is Clark?"

Tess' eyes lit up as she heard a loud crash outside. "Outside!"

Andrea ran far faster then any of them and was the first one out there and saw Clark emerging from a crater.

Andrea just looked at the crater nothing was in it. "What did you do with Kalibak?"

"I sent him away." Clark answered.

"Sent him away where?" Andrea asked.

Clark just put a crystal with his family's crest on it in his pocket. "You don't want to know."

Tess just smiled coming out she and Clark went to the fortress after everyone went to get ready. The plan was to send Granny there and then hunt down Desaad but she guesses one of Darkseid's followers will do. And considering it was Clark of all people that did it he must have had a damn good reason too.

Andrea just spits at the crater knowing that monster is gone. "Good riddance"

"You guys should go before the cops get here." Oliver said. "I'm going to go get changed and make a PR appearance with Miss Mercer."

They all nod disappearing in blurs and green hazes.

* * *

One week later Clark was in the barn in his fortress of solitude early at night. So much has happened in so little time. Clark has started his training and has learned a lot more then he ever would at school. Andrea was affected by the meteor rocks. They gave her great strength and speed agility everything about her was amplified she can even knock him off his feet. She can't hurt him but she can knock him down. Clark frowned looking at the window he needs someone to talk to about this Lindsey situation. Pete has been great but he thinks the alien bit is still too much for him. Tess has been out of contact for the week. Clark knows something is up but she won't even talk to him. He wonders if she regrets kissing him and is just avoiding him.

Clark looks down and sees Lex coming up.

"I was hoping we could talk?" Lex asked.

Clark just nodded but as far as he knew Lex was fine he was running Luthorcorp at the moment with Lionel still rebooting as Tess called it. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Tess." Lex said. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Clark just shrugged. "She kissed me… Right before the meteors started coming down she kissed me."

Lex just looked at Clark. "Did you kiss back?"

"I kissed back." Clark responded.

Lex was in thought he very much doubts that Tess would have been afraid to kiss him and the age of consent in Kansas is 16 so it's not a legal thing. "I have no idea what's wrong with my sister. She's been pent up in the house for a week. Do you think you can talk to her?"

Clark just nodded. "I'll talk to her."

"Good, let's get going since schools out you can just spend the night with us." Lex said as he walked to the car.

Clark shrugged not having a good excuse so he guesses he's in for a 3 hour ride. He just hopes it's with a good friend and not Tess' brother.

* * *

Tess was drinking straight out of the bottle and hears the door open and sees Clark in the mirror. "I'm going to kill him."

"Lex was just worried about you." Clark responded.

Tess just took a swig. "Don't worry Clark physically I'm fine."

"And emotionally" Clark asked.

"Clark I really screwed up. In a big way that I can't take back."

Clark just frowned. "Tess… no one could have seen the meteor shower coming. It wasn't your fault."

Tess just looked at him. "Speaking of the meteor shower what happened to Lindsey?"

"It's complicated." Clark replied.

"Lex drove you here which means we have all night." Tess said.

Clark just shrugged. "Technically her physical body is gone. But according to Jor El she's going to be my little sister in 3 months."

Tess just sat there. "I must have drank more than I thought… did you just say that girl from the cave is going to be your baby sister."

Clark just nodded. "Yeah"

"Did you tell your parents?" Tess asked.

"No" Clark answered. "I already got in trouble for asking Helen what it was when Mom got sick what are they going to do now that I know."

Tess just looked at him. "Clark?"

"I'll tell them." Clark assured them. "Since Jor El had a hand in the pregnancy I don't think mom should have it in a hospital anyway I keep picturing the doctor taking a chainsaw to the umbilical cord."

Tess just smirked. "Don't be ridiculous Clark that's what heat vision is for."

Clark just smiled. "Honestly I don't care if its human or Kryptonian all that matters to me is that the baby is healthy."

Tess just frowned and fought off a tear. "At least I was able to save one of your siblings."

Clark just looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Tess just drank some more and gave him a newspaper. "This is what led to me drinking all this week."

Clark just looked at her. "The Inquisitor, its hatchet job writing Tess."

"Not this time page 14." Tess told him.

Clark turned to the page and skimmed through the article. "Victim of the meteor shower Pete Disnmore's house was hit head on. Pete died and sources say along with daughter Emily despite the fact that she had died years prior and there was even numerous skulls all belonging to her."

Clark turned to Tess. "What does this... fake cloning story have to do with me?"

Tess frowned and started to explain. "Pete actually did clone Emily. And opened up a whole new window to cloning. The science used for Emily was one day used to create a clone for Lex." Tess just took a drink. "One that was half Lex and half you, which made him your little brother Conner."

"Lex cloned me?" Clark asked.

Tess simply nodded. "You're blood was the key to stabilizing him. He became his own person and you two were as close as can be. You didn't see him as a clone you saw him as two things. A kid who needed your help and that you weren't alone. You taught Conner how to control his abilities and you taught him how to be a wonderful person."

Clark just looked at her. "If he was made with Lex and me then he was your little brother too."

Tess just nodded as tears ran down her face. "He was and now he'll never even exist because of what I did." Tears started rolling down her eyes. "He'll never be Conner or Alexander he'll never be anything because I killed him. I didn't mean to but I did."

Clark just held her tight. "It wasn't your fault Tess. You saw the future right?"

Tess just nodded.

"Did Conner survive?"

"No, He was beaten to death by another kryptonian." Tess replied too exhausted to explain Galatea.

Clark just frowned. "So you went back in time to save him just like all of us."

Tess just nodded still crying.

"Tess, you can't save us all, no matter how hard you try. If Conner is anything like you said he knows you loved him."

"But I killed him I didn't mean to but I did." Tess cried out. "I'm sorry Conner, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry."

Tess broke down and Clark held her in his arms.

* * *

Lex came down the next morning and went to the empty couch when he didn't see Clark he went right back upstairs to Tess' room. When he got there he saw Clark laid back on her bed with his little sister wrapped in his arms. "Is she going to be OK?"

Clark just nodded. "She'll be fine just give it time."

"What was she so up… never mind she can tell me when she's ready." Lex replied seeing the makeup all over her face she cried last night.

Lex left and Clark just stayed where he was. Tess cried herself to sleep last night and Clark carried her to her bed. She asked him to stay with her for the night and Clark did just holding her the whole night.

"Thanks for not telling him I was awake." Tess said

Clark just nodded. "Yeah, no problem I think the story would be a little much for him."

"Is it too much for you?"

Clark just shakes his head. "No, if you grieved like that he really was our brother. I just wish I could have known him."

Tess just frowned and nodded. "Me too."

"Are you going to be OK?" Clark asked.

Tess just nodded. "I'll be OK. If anything else I gave the Conner I know a better future in his own time. Thanks for staying the night Clark."

Clark just nodded he wasn't talking about the kiss not anytime soon unless she did. "Of Course."

* * *

**3 Months Later**

It was the beginning of September and Clark was in for a surprise as his mom's water broke 2 weeks early. Davis, Emil, and Carolyn are in there with his parents now. Clark is left pacing around the farm with Tess, Tina, and Dinah.

Tina has had enough he's driving her insane. "For the love of god boyscout give it a rest. Isn't there chores you can do?"

Clark shakes his head no. "I did them all already."

"Then you shouldn't have done it at superspeed." Tina shouted.

Dinah decided to play peacekeeper Tina can knock Clark back but he usually wins. "Tina ease up. Clark why don't we go get some coffee in Metropolis."

"I don't want to leave the farm." Clark replied.

"Well, I tried." Dinah quipped.

Jonathon came out with a smile on the best day of his life. "Clark, would you like to meet your sister?"

* * *

Clark walked in and saw Emil and said thanks before Tess started talking to him and thanking him. He thanks Davis he knows he wants to help people and Tina asked Tess to set him up with Emil as sort of a big brother thing. Tess also has Emil taking a Dna sample from him once a week making sure the beast isn't regenerating. Clark walked over to Martha whom was just smiling wide at the little miracle in her arms. Clark told them everything and Tess set up Emil as their doctor for the rest of Martha's pregnancy. The Kents don't know if the baby is human or kryptonian but right now Martha could care less she'd be happy if this baby was a Martian.

Clark looked down at the baby and smiled. She really does look like a baby Lindsey with blond hair and those blue eyes everyone will think came from Jonathon. Just like the Kents he doesn't care if she's kryptonian he'll teach her how to control her powers just like his parents did for him.

"So what's her name?" Clark asked.

Jonathon and Martha just smiled looking at their daughter before Martha said the name they named her after the person that made this possible and saved Clark from that horrible prison. "Lindsey Harrison Kent."

Clark just smiled looking at his new little sister. "And the funny thing is Lin, Your middle name is still less embarrassing then mine."

* * *

Author's notes

It always bugged me that Martha and Jonathon just never tried again. I wanted a cannon reason for why they didn't try again for two and a half years. Was she just infertile again, were they just too scared to try again, Did they just not have sex again because of Jonathon's heart? They never said anything did they.

We haven't seen the last of Granny Goodness believe me.

Up Next: Clark and Tess talk about the kiss while everyone comes to visit baby Lindsey and Lex gets a surprise visit.


	10. The Family Hour

Clark waited patiently for everyone as he knew this was when everyone was coming to see his baby sister today. Clark guesses he did have one advantage over Lindsey. He came with his powers so his parents were so afraid of the truth coming out that they kept him hidden from the world for about a year so he could learn proper English so he never had people just staring at him. Clark was just gently rocking his little sister as he saw the first person coming it was Alicia.

Alicia smiled looking at Clark holding his baby sister. "Oh she's so cute."

Clark just put a finger up to his mouth signaling to be quiet because she's asleep. "We just got her down."

Alicia smiled watching Clark put her in the bassinet as he sat down on the couch. Alicia just looked at him and smiled. "So take it little sister is keeping you up at night."

Clark just shrugged thankful for his Kryptonian DNA. "Sleep never bothered me I didn't actually need it." Clark said as he opened a window letting sunlight in.

Alicia just looked at the couch. "Clark, can we talk?"

Clark just nodded and sat down on the couch. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Alicia was just looking at her fingers. "Clark before Tess got me out my parents locked me in a room that took away my powers and kept me there. I met Tina and Kyla they were both great and then I met you. You were undoubtedly the strongest of us. But ironically you are undoubtedly the kindest person in the group. And I know I probably sound like an idiot it's just I like you. I have feelings for you. I was wondering if somewhere in you that maybe you have the same feelings for me."

"Alicia... I wish I felt the same way, but I don't. At least not right now."

Alicia just frowned. "Yeah I had a hunch that a red head has your heart."

Clark just looked at her how did she know?

Alicia just looked at Clark and chuckled. "Oh please any time you two are left together in the same room sparks go up and everyone knows it."

Alicia gets up its not like she didn't know. "Had a feeling but I just wanted to get the words out."

Alicia went to stare at the bassinet as Carter came in and joined her looking at the view.

Clark just got up to greet him. "So did Kent decide not to come?"

"Curiosity got the better of him and he used the helmet. He's sleeping it off as we speak" Carter answered looking at the sleeping baby.

Clark just smiled so his little sister has a fate he wonders what it is. "What did he see?"

Carter just chuckled. "Well she'll have an obsession for red white and blue and as her big brother you are going to have your hands full as she grows up."

Clark just looked at Hawkman he really hates cryptic. "Not telling me whether or not she'll have powers are you?"

"No"

* * *

Clark just went outside as all the guests started showing up more and more. Clark decides to take a breather and heads for the back 40. When he emerges he sees an arrow coming right at his head and catches it turning around to see one of his best friends fired it at his head. "Chloe what the hell?"

Chloe just looked at him. "You're the one who superspeeded out here."

"Still doesn't explain why you nearly shot me in the head." Clark countered.

Chloe just pointed behind him and Clark turned around and saw the bullseye. "Oh"

Chloe just smirked. "You're the only person I know of that can run fast enough into the target."

Clark just gave her the arrow back. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I saw the baby already this week." Chloe said shooting an arrow right into the bullseye.

Clark just watched. "You are getting really good at that."

Chloe just smiled. "Yeah I know. Oliver has taken to calling me his Artemis."

"Goddess of the hunt fitting." Clark replied. "You like him don't you?"

Chloe just nodded. "I figured he'd be another rich boy with his head wedged up his ass. But his parents' death and being trapped on that island with Tess made him a decent guy. So how about you and Tess?"

Clark just looked at her before hitting the bullseye with a tiny piece of heat vision. "What about us?"

"Are you two finally together?" Chloe asked taking another shot.

Clark looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Chloe just sighed. "You're a man she's a woman do I need to draw you a diagram."

"The talk with my parents was traumatic enough." Clark assured her. "And it's complicated."

"Can't be that complicated I saw her kiss you." Chloe finished.

Clark was confused and looked up. "How good are the satellites she has up there?" Clark asked causing Chloe to laugh.

Chloe just stood next to him and lowered her bow. "Clark I stopped by when you were sick. Tess was so upset that she might have changed the future and killed you that she just kissed you. She likes you and you like her. So who's going to say the scary words first?"

* * *

Clark walked up to Tess for a moment and was nervous about what to say. He meant to talk to her about this earlier but training lots and lots of training. "Tess can I talk to you in private?"

Tess just nodded and followed him up to the loft to get away from the crowd. "So how is being a big brother treating you?"

"Great" Clark answered. "Aside from learning to sleep during sunny days."

"She'll get used to sleeping at night." Tess assured him.

Clark just nodded. "I know and I don't mind it I don't really need to sleep which is something I'm sure my parents are grateful for."

Tess just smiled Clark is always calm and helpful about everything. "How's training going?"

Clark just shrugged not really having an answer. "Good and bad."

Can you clarify that for me?" Tess asked.

Clark just smiled. "Yeah sure it's good because I'm learning a lot about who I am. It's bad because the science career isn't going to work out."

Tess just frowned. "Why you wanted to be that I could see it in your eyes."

Clark just sighed yes he wanted that but he knows too much now. "You see the tractor. I can make something that size that will power a continent. But if the wrong guy shows up with something as simple as a screwdriver I'll make nuclear bomb with a 60 mile blast radius. I know too much but that doesn't mean I can't use what I learned elsewhere on smaller things."

Tess just nodded seeing the point. "I think I should have known. I mean the knowledge of 28 galaxies gives you an unfair advantage and makes it an unfair playing field."

Clark just shrugged. "Well I'll figure something out. It's not like I'm running out of time."

Tess smiled. "So is this what you wanted to talk about?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about the meteor shower. And what we did right before it."

Tess caught on and was just lost not knowing what to say. "Oh right when we… Clark that was three months ago what the hell took so long to bring this up."

Clark just shrugged he definitely knows this was waiting too long now. "I was going to talk about it after the meteor shower. But... with everything that happened afterwards I didn't really know how to bring it up."

Tess was rubbing her head. "Clark word of advice three months is way too long. I thought there was like some unspoken oath where we never speak of it again."

Clark stood there dejected. "Is that what you want?"

Tess just frowned she came back too early. If she had come a few years later it wouldn't have been a problem however Tina and Kyla would be dead. "No, god no, it's just I want you but you're not exactly up there yet."

"You mean like your Clark?" Clark asked feeling rejected.

Tess just took him by the hand and pulled him to her. "You are my Clark."

Clark just smiled as the two got closer together. "Two years it's not that long."

"You really want to wait two years?" Tess asked.

"No" Clark answered.

Tess just smiled. "Yeah me neither."

Tess just pulled Clark closer to her. The two just look at each other getting closer until they kiss. Tess doesn't know if she has a full grip on the situation but she knows she wants this. Hell she was going to settle for Clark Luthor in the original timeline. Clark just grabbed by the back of her shoulder pulling her close to him. Tess just stepped away breathless.

"So how does this work?" Tess asked.

Clark just shrugged. "You're asking me I have no idea. I just know I want to do that again."

"Well for starters you're not doing anything wrong."

Tess and Clark broke apart and turned around and saw Lex well this can't get any worse for Tess as her face turns red. "Lex, what are you doing here?"

"Saw the baby I think Mr. Kent is planning to shoot me for it. I decided to find my little sister. Think I found too much."

Tess just stared at him. "Yeah well it wasn't what it looked like. What do you mean nothing is wrong anyway?"

Lex just sighed "The age of consent is 16 Tess you can't get married but you two can date I wouldn't recommend letting the Kents find out though."

Tess just stood with Clark watching her brother leave. "Do you think we should tell our parents about us?"

Clark just frown thinking on it. "I don't know about my mom but you and my dad don't exactly get along. We'll figure it out."

Tess just smiled she can wait two years easy. "For now lets keep this between us."

* * *

A week later Lex came down stairs according to Tess Lionel had come out of his catatonic state. He comes downstairs wondering what's going to happen now. But before he gets out the door he sees a statuesque woman sitting at his table.

"I don't know who you are but I'm currently not seeing anyone." Lex said heading for the front door.

"It's a matter of national security Mr. Luthor." The woman insisted.

"Then make an appointment." Lex said.

The woman just nodded. "I will but if I do your sister will be arrested within the hour."

Lex just closed the door. "Who are you?"

"My name is Amanda Waller."

* * *

"So why is he waking up now?" Clark asked watching Lionel Luthor.

Tess just looked at her father and wonders what he'll be like. "Jor El is finally done with him. Originally he woke up a lot sooner with an incomplete download causing Lionel to forget and remember at random. Now the knowledge is in there completely." Tess looks over and sees Clark in thought. "Hey are you OK?"

Clark just nodded. "It's just creepy to think that Lionel Luthor of all people knows my secret."

Tess just took his hand for support. "Hey I very much doubt me or your… other father would let Lionel expose your secret."

"Well I'm going to have to tell the team about who I am soon aren't I?" Clark asked.

Tess just nodded. That is one thing they kept going for too long. "If you're ready"

"I've been working with them for a year I trust them and I should have told them a long time ago."

"What about Andrea?" Tess asked. "She's new to the group she might not understand."

Clark just shrugged. "She had multiple people lying to her and with Darkseid she knows about aliens so better to find out from me then someone else."

Tess just nodded in agreement tomorrow should be interesting. As Lionel walks out of the room.

"Clark, Tess" Lionel announced his presence. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

Clark sat at Watchtower the next day waiting as everyone came in. Maybe he shouldn't have but he can't keep lying to the others like this especially if they keep risking their lives for each other they deserve to know the truth about him. These people they've become a second family to him. They deserve to know the truth about him.

Pete just sat there with Clark wondering what this meant for them. "Clark are you sure you want to do this?"

Clark just nodded. "Pete I fought with them… I probably would have bled with them if I could. They deserve to know."

Pete just shrugged seeing Clark has already made up his mind. "It's a big risk and a lot to take in."

"I know." Clark finished. "But I trust them."

"I hope you're right man you're taking a big risk." Pete finished.

Carolyn entered the room and looked at the boys. "Who's taking a big risk?"

Tess just kept her eyes on watchtower making sure nothing is happening. "Clark thinks he is I don't think Oliver and the girls will give him too much trouble."

They all go in and see everyone gathered on the couches waiting for Clark to speak his piece.

Clark was nervous but started. "I take it you've all noticed just how much more powerful I am then…"

"Everyone" Tina finished getting knocked on her ass by Clark more times than she'd like to count.

Clark just nodded. "The meteor shower there was a reason that me and Tess sent everyone out of town."

Chloe caught on. "And I take it that it had more to do then running from the latest round of rocks."

"Yes, two other people came down in that meteor shower. They had all the same powers I did."

"That's not possible." Tina answered. As far as she knows it is not possible. She tried shape shifting into Kyla's hybrid from and wolf form but no such luck she can only do other people. "No two people have the same power."

"Unless they were infected at the same time or by the same source but I have a feeling that's not it." Chloe added.

Carolyn caught on easy enough. "You're not meteor infected are you Clark?"

Clark shakes his head. "No, when I said I'm not from around here. I meant... well I'm not from this planet I was born on a planet called Krypton."

Ted, Carter, and Carolyn roll their eyes as each JSA member gives Kent $20. Tess just stared at the others. "You do realize he probably used the helmet to find out."

"I wouldn't let Dr. Fate out for something so trivial." Kent assured them.

Clark stood impressed Kent seemed to do better against the madness with more people he knew back then. "You knew I was an alien."

"You were too powerful to be one of the meteor infected. Or a metahuman for that matter. The only person in this whole group that might be able to stop you if you stray is Dr. Fate."

Chloe was trying to wrap her head around it. "So that was the big secret Clark Kent alien. Chloe was quiet for a moment before adding on. "Well that explains all the plaid."

All the girls get a laugh out of that.

"Yeah well if skirts over jeans are good clothes human fashion sense scares and confuses me." Clark quipped.

"It will come back in style." Chloe insisted before she turned to Pete. "You knew didn't you?"

"He's my brother… just from another planet." Pete replied.

Clark got through the questions with relative ease except it took some time to convince Kyla that he is not a god. Tess smiled watching everyone just accept who Clark is and was more upset with Clark lying to them then having anything to do with being an alien. Luckily Clark agreed to spar with everyone today to let them get their hands on him and get it out of their systems.

Tess smiled watching them all move on pretty quick but she's pretty sure that Andrea might have given him a concussion but that will heal up as soon as Clark gets the rock off his wrist.

"Feeling better?" Clark asks from the floor.

Andrea just nodded. "After Kalibak I needed something to take my anger out on. Now I just wish I could get a piece of him again. I was so powerful Granny sicked him on me to hold me down while she destroyed my memories."

Clark just got up and took the blue kryptonite bracelet off. "No offense but I hope not. Leave him in the zone where he belongs."

Clark smiled as his wounds healed up and his face went into shock. Clark looked in to the eyes of Lex whom just had a cold look in his eyes. Lex just turned around and walked away. Tess was frozen in fear she kept this place so well hidden she did not think that Lex would find it. She should have known better then to underestimate Lex Luthor now she needs to see what exactly Lex knows.

Clark grabs her by the arm. "I don't want you to go."

"Clark I have to." Tess insisted. "We don't know what he's going to do."

Clark just frowned. "But you know what he did."

Tess just looked at him with cross eyes. She didn't tell Clark about Lex's darkness outside of Conner.

Clark let her go and frowned before confessing. "You talked in your sleep right before the meteor shower."

Tess frowned she didn't want Clark to know what kind of person her brother became. "He's my brother and he's not that man yet. I'm coming back. I promise."

* * *

Tess walked into her and Lex's place and saw Lex taking a drink of scotch. "Hey sis so is there any other big secrets you're hiding from me."

"It's not like that." Tess replies. "I'm just protecting my friends."

Lex just looked at her. "You looked me straight in the face and lied to me about Clark you said he was completely normal and then you had me tear apart that room."

Tess just looked at him unmoving. "You were never Clark's friend. You were always looking for more from him. Are you honestly not surprised I wouldn't tell you."

"You didn't trust me! Either of you, with everything Clark had with everything he could do I could have helped you, I could have helped him."

"Would you have?" Tess asked. "I believe you want to be his friend I do but you just asked everything you could do with him to use him, to exploit him."

Lex just looked at her. "It's not like that and you've been lying to me for two years Tess."

"It's always been like that." Tess shouted. "You've always been like this. Right back to Dunc…"

"Duncan Allenmeyer" Lex finished. That was a name from his past he'd rather leave forgotten. "That was Oliver and his friends not me."

"That was all four of you!" Tess corrected him trying to get him to see it.

"Oliver did that." Lex shouted

Tess just glared at him. "Oliver didn't beat him. Duncan didn't walk into the street to avoid him it was partly on you too. But you don't have to be that person Lex."

Lex just looked at her sister. "What person?"

"Lionel's son. The person that throws his bloody hands around to splash it on everyone else and hide it with money desperate to say it's not his fault."

Lex just looked at his sister. "And you have clean hands."

"Not even close." Tess replied. "Eva, Leslie, and a whole lot more I didn't have a good life but I'm scrubbing the blood off my hands drop by drop."

Lex just frowned and thought back to that vision. He still wants that life and it explains how Clark got a doctor from Metropolis so fast to save Lana in the dream maybe he already knew in the vision. "I violated your privacy."

"Yeah" Tess answered.

Lex laughed wryly into his drink. "I'm sorry it's just ever since I was born, I was raised in an environment of suspicion and distrust. My father taught me to regard everyone as an adversary no matter who they are."

"I'm really sorry you had to grow up like that Lex, I am." Tess answered.

"When my mother died, I began to build a wall around my heart. Every year that wall grew taller and more fortified until eventually it became impenetrable. I want to tear the wall down, Tess, I do. I just… I don't have the slightest clue how to do it."

Tess just hugged him. "Speaking from experience taking it down one day at a time and becoming a better person and a more trustworthy friend helps."

They talked for another hour occasionally shouting at each other until Tess asked the question. "So how did you know where I was anyway?"

"I followed your car. Now I know why lojack couldn't find it." Lex quipped.

"So who put you on my trail anyway Lex?" Tess asked.

"Amanda Waller she seems to think you're hiding something." Lex answered with a smile. "Don't worry I'm not wired but she seems to have it out for you."

Tess just took the bottle off Lex and had herself a drink. "So how long until you check in?" Tess asked.

"3 days"

Tess just smiled. "Perfect, so are you going to rat us out out or go after my friends."

Lex just shakes his head no. "In a lot of ways Clark has been like a little brother to me. Add to that you're my little sister and I won't turn my back on family. With the two of you around. I haven't been this happy since Julian was alive. So how do we lose Waller?"

* * *

Lex walked into the Talon 3 days later and saw Waller at the table. Lex sat down next to her and saw the look in her eyes.

"So Mr. Luthor did you find out anything interesting?"

Lex just smiled. "Yes I learned my little sister has… opened up quite the little dojo for herself."

"What?" Waller asked.

Lex just took out pictures of every one in martial arts clothing. "My sister was concerned about bizarre instances in Smallville she wanted to make sure her friends could take care of themselves. She hired a Carolyn Lance to train everyone and let her hire the additional teachers from there."

Amanda just looked at the pictures. "Well and here I was thinking she was a terrorist. Most of these... teachers have records."

"She did her homework Ms Waller. None of them were convicted of the charges against them. Now I'd like to stay but I have a previous meeting"

Amanda watched Lex leave and she went out to her car ordering the driver to take her to the airport.

"So is the JSA getting back together?" The driver asked.

Waller just nodded. "Seems that way and soon they'll all be working for us we need a new suicide squad."

"I very much doubt that Ms. Waller." The driver replied as his eyes took a very Martian red glow.

Waller saw the eyes through a rear view mirror and tried to get out as J'onn shot a beam of light out of his hands taking the knowledge and destroying it as Kal El and Tess had requested of him as Lionel and Lex work together to shut checkmate down using his government connections.

* * *

Author notes

Thanks for all the reviews they are appreciated.

Warning ahead of time with Lionel as a good guy and the fortress built already Seasons 3 and 4 will not be focused on heavily and likely breeze by.

Up next: Tess and Clark risk life and limb to get to the next recruit before someone else does.


	11. Not the Last

Clark walked into Luthor mansion very happy at how life has been going this past month. He is in a relationship with Tess even if they are keeping it a secret. Lindsey is starting to level off and only waking him and his parents up once or twice a night. He's learning more and more of his people and where he really came from everyday. Clark came in and sees Tess hard at work on her computer.

"Do you ever stop working?" Clark asked.

"When I have the time yes." Tess replied looking up in a smile seeing Clark with a rose in hand for her. "Like right now"

Tess got up and took the flower off Clark and smelled it. "It's beautiful thank you."

Clark just smiled when he sees Tess smile from the flower. She has a beautiful smile he wishes he could see it more often. "You're welcome so where do you want to go for lunch."

Tess just thought about it as an idea came to her. "Why do we have to go out so early? We could always just stay in."

Clark just pulled her close to him. "I think that sounds like a plan."

Tess just smiled as Clark wraps his arms around her. They kiss each other slow at first but they quickly build up in passion and length. Tess is taken by surprise when Clark lifts her up by her thighs and puts her down on her desk but she doesn't stop kissing for a moment outside of catching her breath. Tess wraps her legs around him she knows they're not going that far but she loves being this close to him.

Clark's hands continue to work on their own while he kisses Tess until she lets out a loud moan which Clark recognized as pain instead of pleasure. Clark stopped kissing her and Tess just looked at him.

"Why'd you stop?" Tess asked.

Clark just stared at her. "I thought I hurt you."

Tess just shakes her head while holding her leg. "No, I'm fine."

Clark studied her as she had one hand holding her thigh. Clark gently moved her hand and he saw bruises shaped like his finger. "Not again." Clark said backing away from her.

Tess saw it in his eyes he was scared. She went to put a hand on him but he backed away.

"No, don't touch me you're going to get hurt."

Tess just got up and walked over to him. They've been doing this for a month she knows it's more then Clark losing control in the heat of the moment. "Clark what's wrong?"

"Just stay away from me." Clark pleaded before disappearing in a blur.

Tess just frowned as she called Alicia but quickly remembered she was spending the day with her parents and new boyfriend and backed out of it. She got her keys and decided to drive to the Kents to see what's wrong with Clark.

* * *

Tess drove to the Kent Farm and walked into the house and saw Martha holding Lindsey gently rocking her back and forth. "Mrs. Kent is Clark here?"

Martha just shakes her head no. "He went out this morning he was having trouble with controlling his strength and accidentally hurt Jonathon but he leveled off. I think he's scared to be around Lindsey right now. I was actually going to ask if you've notice whether or not he's been acting differently."

Tess just shrugged not knowing what to say without blowing their secret. "He stopped by the mansion. We talked a bit he held my hand a little too tight and took off. Think I can wait here in case he comes back?"

Martha just nodded "Of course you're always welcome here."

Martha, Tess, and Jonathon waited over 3 hours but there was nothing until Tess got a message on her cell phone from Carter.

"He's at watchtower." Tess said reading the message. "I'll go talk to him… unless one of you wants to?"

Jonathon just shakes his head no reluctantly. He knows his son won't listen to them right he's more concerned about protecting them especially Lindsey. "No, you should go."

Tess just nodded and went out to her car.

* * *

She spent the next three hours trying to figure out what to say. Tess walked into Watchtower and saw Clark and Carter dressed in robes with a long pile of knives and other weapons spread out.

Clark looked up and spotted Tess. "This isn't what it looks like."

Tess just looked them over inspecting their clothes. "Well let's see. You're both dressed in clothes designed to completely cover your faces and bodies, Clark is actually taking weapons with him but nothing that makes a lot of noise when you use it so he wants to be quiet... I'm betting that you're going into the Phantom Zone."

Clark was taken back before remembering Tess has future knowledge. "OK…it's exactly what it looks like."

Carter just smiled seeing Clark caught. "I thought you'd like to know what our boyscout was up to."

Tess just turned to Clark. "You're willing to throw away your life because there's a hiccup in your powers?"

"No" Clark answered even he's not that much of a martyr. "The reason my powers are going nuts is because of a solar flare. I don't want to risk bringing any unwanted attention to me or anyone else."

Tess just looked at him. "So you're going to spend a couple days camping in a place that is the equivalent of hell."

Clark just nodded. "Yes, but there's another reason I'm going according to the AI there's a good kryptonian in there too. She was actually my dad's assistant on Krypton I'd like to get her out."

"And I'm going to make sure the boyscout doesn't get himself killed." Carter added.

Tess just looked at Clark. "Then I'm going too."

Clark just looked at her. "Tess this will be dangerous."

"Yeah, most of all for you." Tess countered. "Half the people will want you dead on principle because your dad locked them away. I'm going with you deal with it."

Carter saw the look in their eyes and just grabbed Clark. "Take it from someone who's been married a hundred times just nod your head and go with it."

* * *

Hawkman flew with Tess in his arms and Clark ran under him to the Kawatche caves. He'd have loved to carry Tess but going from hundreds of miles an hour to zero in an instant can't be good for a human body especially if he drops her. They all come down and Clark opens the alter. Carter detaches his wings so he won't stand out and Clark locks down the alter and takes them to the fortress.

Clark grabs two crystal medallions with the house of El symbol and gave one to Tess and one to Carter. "Keep these on you at all times other wards the wraiths will try to posses you."

"Where did you get these?" Tess asked.

"I made them." Cark answered.

Tess just smiled getting a question that stumped Chloe in the future. Chloe wanted to know how Clark sent Slade to the phantom zone since the crystals only used to work on wraiths. Clark must have made a new one after the fiasco she caused with Davis by destroying the black crystal. A small one he can easily keep on him at all times.

"Jor El we're ready." Clark shouted.

"Good luck my son."

The fortress was engulfed in a bright white light and Tess Carter and Clark disappeared in the light leaving earth.

* * *

Carter looked around no sun no sky a very nice slice of hell. And here he thought that Tess was just acting dramatic. "So where's this person we're looking for?"

"She tends to hang out near the portal home in someone actually finds a way to open it." Clark answered.

Tess backed up seeing a trio of phantoms heading her way. "Wraiths!"

Clark saw them coming and acted fast. "Hold up your crystals it will scare them away."

All three held up their crystals as a bright light emerges from them and the wraiths are scared away as they head back in the other direction.

"Who were they?" Carter asked.

Tess was confused she could have sworn she knew one of their faces. "Were they?"

"Zod, Faora, and Basquat" Clark answered. "All three of them were locked away at the same time so they stayed in the zone together."

"You think they know why we're here." Carter asked.

Clark just shakes his head. "No, Zod wouldn't have backed down so easily if he knew who I was. Let's find the girl and get out of here."

Tess just followed not wanting to stay here any longer then necessary. "So do you know what this girl looks like?"

"Blond hair and she'll have one of the crystals we do." Clark answered while walking to where he needs to go.

* * *

Clark walked to the portal and saw it but there was no sign of Raya. To their surprise however one of the zoners emerges from hiding and kicks Tess in the chest driving the air out of her lungs and knocking her to the floor. Carter snarls and throws a punch that the zoner ducks under.

Clark doesn't throw a punch but speaks in a bizarre language and the zoner stops in her tracks. The zoner doesn't attack but speaks in what Tess and Carter assumes is Clark's language. They watch Clark and the Zoner talk for another couple minutes.

Tess listens but doesn't understand anything until the zoner says. "Kara Zor-El" but the rest of the words are lost on her.

Clark speaks a bit more before the girl finally nods her head and replies. "Raya"

Raya turns to everyone now choosing to speak fluent English. "Clark had the right idea but he's at the wrong door this won't open for him come on we have to go before the other prisoners figure out what we're up to."

* * *

Raya led the three as they headed towards Clark's portal. They were swarmed by other prisoners and all four fought valiantly but were overwhelmed. The leader of the group unmasks revealing its Nam Ek.

"Kal El" Nam Ek pulled out a knife and Clark just jumped and buried both of his feet into his chest knocking the other kryptonian down. Name Ek gets to his feet and pulled out a knife and approaches him intending to get pay back for what he did to them.

Raya shot up. "Nam Ek! Wait! Don't kill him."

Nam-Ek just turned to her. "Why should I spare his life… the one who sent me here?

"He can open the gateway." Raya answered. "I was bringing him to you. He can free us all."

Carter just rolled his eyes. "So glad we got ourselves killed saving a traitor."

"I just said I knew Jor El I never said I was on your side." Raya countered.

Nam-Ek and the others led them to the gateway. Nam Ek just hid a smile soon Earth will be a booming utopia under the guidance of General Zod. "The others will be here soon. Open the gateway."

Clark just looked at him like he grew a second head Raya took it from there. "He doesn't know how. But I do. Give me the knife."

Clark had his hand drawn out by her as she went to work slicing it open. Raya just smiled and started to explain. "His blood, the blood of the House of El - it's the key to open the gateway."

Tess just stood up. "You're lying we both know the blood isn't enough."

Nam Ek turned to Raya and pushed her down angrily to the others. "Traitor I should have known better then to trust someone from the house of El." He pointed at Tess. "You open the door or watch them die."

Tess just went up to the door and messed around with for a bit acting like she was busy. "OK it will open in a couple minutes."

Nam Ek just smiled seeing his freedom. "There is a problem her now we no longer have any use for you."

Tess just smiled. "Now"

Clark wasted no time and swept the legs of the people holding him freeing himself. Carter just delivered a headbutt and a bunch of elbows freeing himself while Raya took a knife off Clark and stabbed the people trying to hold her down.

All four stood together holding onto each other and Tess handed Clark the key piece of the portal. When Clark grabbed it a portal opened as he smashed it sending all four of them back to the fortress sans any company. They went to the portal and emerged back in the caves. Carter grabbed his wings as Clark opened the door and saw his dad waiting there for him.

"You said it would only be gone a day or two." Jonathon said relieved to see his son but angry all the same.

Clark just shrugged not seeing what he's so angry about. "It's been 90 minutes."

Tess frowned realizing the hiccup. "We had to smash the portal which accelerated time 90 minutes in there turned into…"

"Two weeks out here." Jonathon answered as he hugged his son relieved to see him alive again.

Tess just did the math that seemed about right with how long it took Clark and Oliver to come back. "Then we better go call off the search parties in our names."

* * *

Later that night Clark is cradling Lindsey in his arms while using heat vision on a bottle of formula to warm it up. Tess enters the kitchen and smiles seeing Clark spending time with his baby sister. "Hey"

Clark just smiled at Tess. "Its 2:30 in the morning what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check in on you after everything that happened are you OK?"

Clark just nodded. "The Solar flares are gone. I'm not the last anymore and Raya showed me a hologram of Lara and Jor El saying goodbye to me. All in all a very good day."

Tess just smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear it. I'm going to go back to mansion before Lex sends up a team he's not exactly happy that I disappeared on him."

"I'll see you tomorrow Tess." Clark says as they share one quick kiss for the road.

* * *

3 months later Lex, Tess, and Emil are standing across from Clark. Lex is standing there with an acetylene torch in his hands. "Tess are you sure about this?"

Tess just rolled her eyes. "Lex if you have a problem with this I can always do it."

Lex just shakes his head no. "I can do it. Clark are you ready?"

Clark just nods his head. "I trust you Lex."

Lex ran the torch along Clark's eyes burning up the last of the scar tissue. Clark grunted through the pain his mom better love her birthday present considering everything he had to go through to get it. He was looking for a piece of jewelry when two thugs showed up trying to rob the place. Clark doesn't know exactly happened but he was left blind. Clark chose to stay at the Luthor mansion not wanting to risk trampling Lindsey and knowing Raya would be there to protect her in his absence. Emil studied his condition and Pete even stopped by but was soon kidnapped by one of the thugs. Clark went after him with Tess and got a face full of flames for his trouble by the other thug. Tess called up Kyla, Alicia, and Tina to save Pete by having Kyla hunt him down by scent they found him and Alicia teleported Pete out of the car before he was crushed. Emil studied Clark closely and realized he had a bit of sight returned from the second attack to his eyes. He got him glasses for a day but realized the damage could be undone by burning the remaining scar tissue off his eyes.

Tess just looked right at Clark's eyes. "So what do you see exactly?"

Clark kept squinting his eyes until more and more colors started becoming clearer. Blurs turned into things. The black blur he was looking at turned into a nice dress. The red blur turned familiar long hair. Two little green blurs turned back into her eyes as Clark smiled seeing Tess as the first thing he sees again. "Something beautiful thanks for the help Emil"

Tess just smiled and turned to Lex and Emil. "He's going to be fine."

Emil just smiled and left the room with Tess walking him out.

Lex just watched Clark as he took in all the familiar sights. "So how does it feel to see again?"

Clark just smiled from his seat. "I definitely can't complain." Clark looked to Lex things have been different between them since Lex found out about Tess' group of heroes. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I'm probably not your favorite person."

Lex just looked at him. "Clark you're like a brother to me. Right now I'm more concerned about Lionel. I'm not exactly a firm believer in this sudden change of his."

"Even after finding out I could bench press the car you hit me with you're ok with it?" Clark asked.

Lex just shrugged and admitted. "It's a unique quirk I admit. But at least now I know how I was saved on that bridge."

Clark just studied Lex. "So what changed in you Lex? There was a time when you were kind of obsessed with people with abilities." He asked thinking back to Ryan and the original investigation on him.

Lex just shrugged. "If you need to know the truth I saw the future. Or something that could be the future."

Clark just looked at Lex this must have been one hell of a future. "So where was I in this happy future?"

"A very happy man" Lex replied not giving any names as he poured two shots in glasses. "When I saw what you and the others could do I just shut down, I didn't know what to do but I remembered that place and realized I had to think with my heart on this and not my ambition."

"And look what that got you." Clark replied.

Lex just smiled and gave a shot to Clark. "Good friends and good family." He raised his glass "to the future."

The glasses clink and Lex smiles seeing Clark's face scrunch up from his first glass of whiskey and starts to cough. Lex almost thinks he's found a way to hurt him. Tess came in and just laughed at the sight before turning to Lex. "What did you do to him?"

Lex just shrugged in innocence. "All I did was give him his first shot of whiskey. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date."

Tess just smiled Lex's mystery girl. At least that's what Lex wishes Lana was. But hey Lana's 17 now so less than a year and as he said 16 is the age of consent here. Tess sat down next to Clark. "So how was your first shot of whiskey?"

"Strong" Clark responded.

Tess just smiled happy to have him back to normal. "So how are you doing?"

Clark just looked at his glasses. "Well first off I'll be happy to get rid of these things."

Tess just took them off him. "I don't know these could prove useful."

"How?" Clark asked.

Tess just looked at him. "Well you're always complaining about masks and hoods while designing your costume why don't we try this." She straddles him and puts the glasses on him. "Clark Kent" She takes them off. "Super…hero."

Clark just shrugged he could actually see it working in a way. "Just one problem with that though."

"What's that?" Tess asked.

Clark just smiled at her. "What are people are going to say when they see Tess Mercer hanging out with that dork in the glasses?"

Tess just smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of Clark's neck. "They're going to say look at the smile on that girl's face he must make her very happy. Which you do."

Tess started kissing him slowly at first but they became more passionate. Clark can wear glasses and besides maybe this means whatever the future holds for him it will be different then the future Tess is from. Tess said he was a dork to hide maybe now he can be more like himself being behind the glasses for a longer period of time.

* * *

Later that night Clark went home and stayed with his family all were happy and relieved to see him seeing them again. Raya sneaks down late at night and sees Clark asleep with Baby Lindsey sleeping next to him in her crib. Raya opens the door and takes a couple steps outside until she bends her knees and flies all they way to watchtower. Raya lands and goes to Tess' main computer hubs and starts going to work.

"I was wondering who kept setting off the alarm."

Raya jumped up startled and saw Carter coming out from the shadows. "Carter, you scared me half to death. What are you doing here?"

"Someone kept tripping Watchtower's silent alarm I figured it would be easier to just spend a couple nights and see who was doing it." Carter answered.

Raya just rolled her eyes. "Well now you know OK."

Carter just looked at her hard at work as focused as she was in the afternoon training with Carolyn and Tina. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"No" Raya answered not looking away from the computer.

Carter looked at her. "Have you ever slept at all in the past 3 months?"

"A couple hours here and there." Raya replied wishing he would drop this.

Carter just looked at her even Clark sleeps to recharge his mind. "Raya why don't you sleep?"

"Because I'm afraid to." Raya answered which honestly she was. "I'm afraid I'll close my eyes here and open them up and I'll be back in the zone again."

Carter just looked at her he should have seen this earlier. Even if it wasn't for doing anything wrong she was still in the phantom zone for over 15 years. Considering he has nightmares of it from being there for an hour it's no wonder Raya doesn't sleep. Carter picked her up bridal style.

Raya is taken back from being suddenly lifted off her feet. "What are you doing?"

Carter put her down on the comfiest couch in watchtower. "Lay down try to get some sleep I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Raya asked.

Carter just nodded. "I promise I will be right here when you wake up to show you you're not going anywhere."

It took an hour or three but eventually Raya dozed off. Carter looked at the monitor and saw she was studying the meteor shower. But the strange thing is she's looking through the 1989 meteor shower for craters and not the new one. Tess came in eyes glazed over because the silent alarm was tripped again. She saw Carter trying to work a keyboard which was actually pretty funny.

She saw Carter at the keyboard. "You've been triggering the alarm?"

Carter shakes his head no and points to Raya asleep on the couch. "She has. She's also looking into the 1989 meteor shower. What do you think she's looking for?"

"Kara" Tess answered without a moment of doubt.

Carter just looked at her it's freaky when she knows things like that. "Who's Kara?"

"Clark's cousin who is currently frozen underwater in the Reeves Dam." Tess replied.

Carter was confused another one with the same powers as Clark and Raya. "So, why haven't we gotten her out yet?"

Tess just frowned. "Because doing so right now will bite us in the ass hard. Clark's uncle spent a good deal of time lobotomizing her into the perfect daughter. So she'll be his loyal lap dog when the day comes when she is awoken. She'll search high and low for the crystal he gave her get kidnapped by the government and have a sample of her blood taken and believe me we don't want that happening with what it creates. I'm going to wake her up soon I'm just waiting for Summerhault to put the finishing touches on something maybe if she learns who her father really was we can keep her from going too far."

"Does Clark know about her?" Carter asked.

Tess just shakes her head no. "I don't even know where to begin to tell him about the dysfunctional history of the house of El."

Carter just grabbed her by the shoulder for support. "You'll figure it out."

Tess just nodded looking at the screen. She goes onto Google to help her find the next person to recruit with senior year coming up.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews.

I always hated that they wasted Raya as a character in general so I brought her back here.

Up Next: The lady in the water, and flying lessons.


	12. NormalSpecial

Tess panicked as she walks into the barn. She doesn't know what Clark is going to say but Summerhault has finished the serum and she had Alicia steal a cup of it and they synthesized a much less toxic version of it. However now she has to tell Clark and Raya that Kara made it to earth and Clark's going to know she knew all along. Tess walked into the barn and saw Clark hard at work.

"Are you busy?"

Clark shakes his head no. "I'm good so what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk?"

Clark looked concerned. "OK look what happened with me and Chloe in that office was just avoiding getting caught so we could help Lana."

Tess just laughed. "I know that and it was just fake kissing anyway. This is about family. Yours' to be exact."

Clark just looked at her. "What about my family? Are my parents OK? Does something happen to Lindsey?"

"No, no your…other family." Tess replied referring to the house of El.

"There is no other family outside a dismembered voice in the arctic." Clark points out.

Tess leads him upstairs and sits him down on the couch. "Clark you're not going to like this part but I'm going to say it right now. Your cousin is still alive."

Clark just looked at Tess wondering how much she knows. "You didn't wake Kara up did you?"

"No, wait you knew she was still alive?" Tess asked.

Clark just nodded wondering how to explain this. "Jor El told me in the fortress that she might be on earth but considering she hasn't woke up yet I figure she's either dead or crashed in water."

Tess looked at Clark he never got the full story of Kara's ship from either Clark or Kara so it must have been a difficult time. "So why didn't you wake her up?"

Clark looked at the floor he made the best decision he thought he could at the time and every day he still wonders if it is the right one. "Because Zod had help blowing up Krypton. Kara's father was the one that actually pulled the trigger with Brainiac. He apparently had this crazy idea where he and my mom would be reborn on earth. It was Lara's little contribution to the fortress when Jor El wasn't looking. I think she wanted Jor El to die happy knowing his brother as a good man."

Tess just held his hand and kissed him trying to give him support as he finished. "Point is Kara was always loyal to her father and if she wakes up she'll likely try to continue his work."

"I know that's why I'm going to show her who her father really was." Tess said. "Kara is a good person she just doesn't know she's on the wrong side yet. I'm taking you, Raya and the new girl with me to wake her up if that's OK with you."

Clark just nodded Tess is going to need the help and he knows that look in her eye she'll do it without him if she thinks she has to. "Alright let's go."

* * *

Before long the three of them are at the lake with Clark swimming under water looking for Kara's spaceship he finds it and brings it up to the surface. Tess stands there nervously with Raya and the newest girl she recruited Zatanna after that fun little weekend of having her mind read with magic. Zatanna didn't believe a word Tess said until she revealed exactly how she got her future memories a spell that could only be pulled off by her or her father.

Clark brings the ship on land and puts it down. He doesn't know what it was about that ship but he feels great. Tess goes to open it but Raya grabs her hand to stop her.

Raya just pointed at the ship. "This ship is rigged if it is opened by anyone except a member of the house of El it will self destruct."

Tess and Zatanna instantly take a couple steps back in fear. Raya instructs Clark how to open the ship and he does looking at his cousin sleeping inside. Kara's eyes shot open and she kicked Clark knocking the kryptonian 30 ft into the water.

Raya got between the two "Kara stop."

Kara just smiled wide seeing her. "Raya" Kara moved in a blur and hugged her. "I thought I'd be the only one sent to earth hurry we have to find Kal El."

Raya was just scratching her head. "You… well you didn't kn… you just kicked Kal El into the river."

Kara looks at the river. "How long have I been down there? The planet it needs me."

"13 years" Raya answered. "Kara krypton was doomed before you and Kal El even got close to earth's orbit. It blew up."

Kara was walking off refusing to believe it she won't. "Planets just don't explode Raya."

"Ours did. I was there when Krypton started to fall I tried to stay with Jor El until the very end but the next thing I know he grabbed my neck and I woke up in the phantom zone." Raya replied.

Kara just nodded and takes out her crystal. "You have to take me to the fortress. Krypton's future lies in this crystal."

Raya shakes her head no. "That crystal isn't krypton's salvation it's earth's destruction."

Kara just turned her head. "You're lying."

Clark blurs over to Raya and Zatanna and just watches the scene.

"I'm not Kara just look around. This is Smallville Kansas. You followed Lara here through the portal here. You were the one who came up with Kal El's name. But Zor El found you two here. He found Lara and tried to seduce with her power of the yellow sun. When you confronted him on it he erased pieces of your memory so he'd look like a hero in your eyes."

"You're lying!" Kara shouted. "My father warned me of the traitors of the house of El I didn't think it would be you Raya."

Raya just rolled her eyes she wishes that would have worked. "Kal El hold her down."

Clark tackled her to the floor while Raya grabbed her legs. "Zatanna do it now."

Zatanna chants an incantation as chains shoot up from the ground tying Kara to the floor as Clark and Raya backed up. Raya was hoping could remember the memories because this is really going to hurt. Tess took out the kryptonite solution and rubbed it on her hands. "I'm sorry but we can't let you finish your mission." Tess brushed the solution over Kara's cheek and told her to focus on the Kent farm. Kara just stood there as the memories took hold of her and a tear comes out of her eye remembering the man her father truly was.

* * *

Kara disappeared in a blur with Clark and Raya giving chase. Kara ran into the Kent house. And moved right past Jonathon and grabbed a picture of Martha.

Clark blurred in followed closely by Raya. "Kara what are you doing?"

"I have to see for myself." Kara replies ripping open the picture frame and she saw the one thing she was hoping she'd never see. Kara just frowned and handed the picture to Clark.

Martha was looking at them confused she never put a picture there. "Clark what is it?"

Clark flipped the picture over showing a blond woman. "Lara…my birth mother it's a picture of her how did you know that was in there."

"I was the one that put it there." Kara replied. "I visited earth shortly before krypton exploded."

Jonathon looked at the girl. "You want to explain this maybe from the beginning."

Kara just nodded and started with all her memories restored not believing she was mind raped into playing a part in her planet's destruction. "My name is Kara Zor El and I'm from the planet Krypton. I'm Kal El's cousin."

Kara laid it out for them the war the trick her father was going to play as Raya ran off and crushed the crystal and burying the ship in the field because unlike Clark's it's too big to keep at Watchtower. Kara finished her story and the Kents agreed to let her stay with them though they should really look into renovating a new room Clark's already down to a pull out couch. Clark hears a baby cry and realizes Lindsey is awake so he blurs upstairs. Clark comes down and Kara's face scrunches up seeing the same cheeks, blond hair and blue eyes. "What is that?"

Clark just looked at his cousin in the eyes and wondered what she meant by that as his eyes lit up. "She's a baby they don't have babies on Krypton."

Kara just stared at him not amused. "I know what a baby is Kal El but that's me. That is me as a baby little differences but it's like I'm looking at my mother's crystal. Who is she?"

"That's Lindsey my little sister." Clark responded as he ran through how she came to be. Kara just nodded hearing the whole story. She took the little one's hand on hers and smiled it's nice knowing her uncle loved her so much he used her as a design to repay the Kents for their kindness. "Sorry about what I said earlier I thought Jor El cloned me."

* * *

The next day Clark was in the Farm watching Raya and Kara trying to learn how to fly. Kara just got him to the window. "Come on Kal El up up and away."

Raya sees it in his eyes and knows this isn't going to work. Clark jumps out the window and smashes into the ground he blurs right back up clearly frustrated. "This is pointless I told you I don't have this power."

Raya rolled her eyes. "Yes you do Kal El you've had this ability in you since you were 14. You floated in your sleep and you used it to save Lana from the tornado."

Clark just rolls his eyes why did he tell her that. "Yes I have it, but that doesn't mean I have control over it."

"Which is what we are here to teach you Kal El." Kara countered.

Clark just looked at the floor. "So how do you two do it?"

Kara just shrugged. "It's not easy or hard for us it just is. I mean I-I reach for the sky and the world just falls away. I'm not thinking of anything I'm just in the moment."

Clark tries it again with Kara's advice and flies for a couple moments but has the same result crashing into the ground and blurring right back up.

Raya sees what the problem is from that last performance. "Don't bother Kara there's nothing left to teach him now." Raya just gently pokes Clark's head. "It's all up here."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked genuinely confused.

Raya just kept her finger where it was. "It's not physical limitations it's mental you can't fly because you haven't accepted that you are a kryptonian yet. You still think of yourself as a human being."

Clark rolled his eyes he has this argument with Jor El he doesn't need Raya adding on to it. "Jor El can't send me to this planet and not expect me to be affected by the people around me."

Raya rolled her eyes at the very least Clark has an eidetic memory how can he be so dumb sometimes. She grabs him and starts to explain. "Clark Jor El sent you to the Kents so they could raise you to be a good person and for all extensive purposes they have succeeded you have turned out to be a wonderful person, but you're not a human being. Sure we look like them we smell like them and if we happen to find one of the .001% we can breed with them but at the end of the day we're not humans Clark. We're kryptonians Clark and although we'll live longer then humans we have also been given the power to protect them and help them make a wonderful future and that is quite a gift." Raya just smiled seeing Clark accepting himself as he is.

Clark just looked down and smiled saw he was six feet up in the air with Raya. A feeling of content surging in him so he's an alien. He's got family here so he's not alone. And he has friends, family, and a girlfriend that accepts him. What more could anybody want.

* * *

A couple months later and Tess is getting ready for a date with Clark whom has just turned 17. Tess was ecstatic that Clark was learning how to fly and was getting really good at it considering he only flies at night cut off from the sun so he makes due. Tess is in the shower turning off the last of the water. She loves Clark and she wants to cross the line with him but she knows he's not ready. She'd like to ask Lois what her secret was but that would be kind of awkward in this time. Tess is taken by surprise when the shower curtain came to life and attacked her wrapping itself up like a vice around her. Tess wasted no time and threw an elbow at her attacker wobbling him and kicking him in the stomach. Tess turns around and saw nothing.

Lex drove his sister to watchtower as Tess pulled up a map of Smallville with a bunch of bumps signaling each member of the team. She rewinds the clock to when she was attacked and breaths a sigh of relief seeing Alicia spent the night with Tina and Dinah as they said they were going to so it wasn't her. Tess just put a hand over her mouth in yawn and thought. If it wasn't Alicia then who? Lana was happy with Lex and Pete Dinsmore was dead so it couldn't have been Emily.

Lex studied his sister and saw her deep in thought. "A billion for your thoughts"

Tess just looked up from her computer. "I'm trying to figure out who attacked me."

Lex just shrugged. "Maybe it was personal have you done something to hack someone off lately."

Tess just frowned Carter, Oliver, Ted, and Carolyn have taken back to patrolling while the kids are learning so it could be anything now. "I don't know he focused on me precisely so if it went after me then… you think it's going after Clark."

Lex just had a crooked smile he hopes so after he tried to kill his sister. "If he does I'll send a condolence card when Clark breaks him in half."

* * *

Clark was in the barn piling hay it was nice of Tess to actually have proof of his paychecks so they could use genuine Luthor money to add 2 rooms to the Kent Farm one for Kara and Raya also one for Lindsey. Clark hears a noise and walks up to the back of the farm and just breaths a sigh of relief when he sees that it's Alicia's boyfriend. "Tim what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by." Tim replied. "After what me and Alicia saw last week with you and Tess."

Clark just looked at him while fixing his glasses. "What about me and Tess?"

Tom just shrugged his shoulders not believing that Clark doesn't see it. "It's not right what the two of you get up to."

Clark just sighed he can emancipate himself if he wants to he could have since he was 16. "Look legally we're not doing anything wrong so it's not really any of your concern."

Tim just frowned he was hoping that Clark could be saved but he has to make things right. Tim's hand turned into sand and more like a rock as he hit Clark and sent him flying.

Clark got to his feet vowing Ted will never find out that he just got sucker punched. He'll put him through the ringer. "I'm setting things right Clark, just like I did with Tess."

Clark just looked into the maniac's eyes. "What did you do?"

Tim just smirked. "Don't worry you'll see her soon enough."

Tim is taken by surprise when Clark slams him to the ground and shoves his hand over his face trying to smother the sandman. Tim disappears in a wind of sand and reforms behind Clark. Clark turns around and ducks under Tim's attack and counters with a punch of his own but Tim turns his head into sand and the fist goes right through it as his whole body turns into sand surrounding Clark in a whirlwind attack keeping him pinned down. Clark wasted no time and burned some of the sand as a very painful sound is head as sand becomes glass and Tim reforms holding his own arm in pain. Clark ran up and grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

Tess and Lex saw the scene and ran in. Tess was trying to get Clark to let him go and Lex just watched the scene.

"Clark let him go." Tess ordered.

"I was just scaring him." Clark replied as he knocked Tim out and just hugged Tess with all the strength he could use on her without killing her. He knew she was fine and on the way here about 2 seconds after Tim said it. The two looked closer at each other and just wound up in a kiss both relieved the other person is fine.

Lex clears his throat causing Tess and Lex to look up and see Clark's parents who no doubt had just got done watching that whole scene.

* * *

Alicia and Tina ran up to the Kent Farm panicked seeing the police here. Alicia saw Lex and the cops had some form of special cuffs on Tim that Lionel had designed for level 3 but had given to the police for situations like this.

"Tim what's going on?" Alicia asked.

Tim just looked at her. "I was trying to set things right rules are rules they're here for a reason. They deserved to be punished"

Alicia glared at him before quickly kneeing him in the nuts causing Lex to smirk seeing Tim dragged away. "If you ever get out you stay the hell away from me and my friends."

Tina wants to find the right words she knows Alicia liked Tim. "Are you OK?"

"No I am not OK." Alicia answered. "I dated a maniac. Even better a meteor maniac so what do you think he can do."

"He can turn his body into sand." Lex answered.

Alicia just stood there wondering if he ever spied on her getting changed. She got her power from the meteor shower on the swings wishing to go farther and she did in a way. Tim must have been in the sandbox during that time. "So is this our fate. Always fall for bad guys."

"Davis is OK." Tina countered.

Alicia just rolled her eyes. "As long as you ignore the big grey machine sleeping inside of him."

"Hey, Tess pulled out that big grey machine and shot it in the head." Tina countered as both just laughed at how screwed up their lives are. Tina turned to Lex and asked. "You dated crazy people how do you cope?"

Lex just shrugged. "There's not really any advice for that. But I think the right one will come along eventually. There's nothing else you two can do so do you guys need a ride home."

Tina just studied him. "What are you trying to avoid Lex?"

"Clark and Tess were kissing."

Tina still didn't see point they do that all the time. "And"

"Clark's parents caught them."

Alicia's eyes lit up. "I'm out of here." Alicia disappeared in a haze.

Tina just sighed. "I think I'll take that ride now."

* * *

Jonathon Kent was upstairs watching his youngest sleep. Things were so much easier in their lives before the Luthors came along. Now this, He can't believe Clark. He's not blind until Lionel became a good Samaritan he knows the type of people the Luthors are. Of all the girls in Smallville why did Clark have to fall for a Luthor? Martha came in and saw Jonathon watching Lindsey sleep.

"I think Clark and Tess are waiting for us downstairs." Martha informed him.

Jonathon just smiled wryly. "You think Clark will stop dating her if we asked him to."

Martha just shakes her head no. "Probably not."

"Well he's still a minor we can force him to." Jonathon offered as another way out.

Martha just shakes her head no almost vehemently. "We can't do that I can tell you that won't work all he'll do is wait one year and then maybe run off with her. Then maybe we never see either of them again."

Jonathon just rolled his eyes. "I always wanted him to find someone but why her?"

"Because as you are showing she is the one who will drive us the craziest." Martha replied. "I wish Clark still had feelings for Lana but he doesn't. Right now all we can do is respect his decision and Tess has been nothing a friend and an ear for Clark these past 3 years."

Jonathon just smiled at his wife. "How did you learn so much about this?"

Martha just looked at him wondering whether or not she should answer. "I'd rather not say."

Jonathon just looked at her. "Come on no more secrets we have enough in this family."

Martha just smiled reflecting on her past. "I know because in my youth I started going out with a man my parents absolutely hated because he was the exact opposite of someone they would want me to be with. And the more they hated him the more I went to him."

"So what happened to the guy your parents hated so much? How did it end?"

Martha just gently kisses her husband. "When it does end I'll let you know."

Jonathon just frowned Martha was right he wouldn't have wanted to hear that. And they have the strained relationship with Martha's father as proof of what could happen. Jonathon just let out a sigh at what's happened.

* * *

Clark was in the kitchen with Tess getting her a drink. "Can't believe my parents caught us."

Tess just nodded. "Well they were going to catch us at some point anyway. At least now we don't have to wait for the bomb to drop."

Jonathon and Martha came down staring at the two. Jonathon just looked at his son. "So how long have the two of you been seeing each other?"

"Shortly after Lindsey was born." Clark replied.

Martha was shocked how this got by her for so long. "Clark, how could you not tell us?"

"Because I knew how dad would react." Clark answered.

Jonathon just looked at him. "You still should have told us."

"And you wouldn't listen to a single word I'd say and just yell at me to break it off." Clark responded. "You'd hear I was dating Tess and do nothing but yell because all you've ever seen Tess or Lex as were the children of Lionel Luthor. You look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong."

Martha just looked at her son and her husband. "Clark you still should have come to us."

Clark rolled his eyes. "I wanted to but dad made his opinion of Tess real clear, and I didn't know how you would react after Desi Rae last year. So are you mad at me?"

"Just disappointed." Martha replied feeling more then a little hurt. "I just wish you felt like you could come to us."

Jonathon just groaned getting a headache. "I'm sorry Clark that I made you feel like you couldn't come to us with this. Apparently we taught you too well when it comes to keeping a secret. So how do you two feel about each other?"

Tess just smiled grabbing Clark's hands for support. "I love your son. I wasn't planning it now and I thought I could fight it off until he was 18 and I tried I did but I couldn't. I just loved him too much his smile his patience his heart. I love your son."

Clark just smiled hearing those words as he focused on what he was saying. "I love Tess. I have for years. There's a part of me that never feels freer than when I am with her. She makes me feel normal and special at the same time."

Jonathon just frowned seeing how far along it was. And truth there isn't much he can do. As long as Clark can prove he can take care of himself he could be emancipated as early as tomorrow if not just run. "Clark I'm sorry you couldn't feel like you could come to us but just know that you can OK no matter what if you want to talk we're always here."

Clark just looked at him. "That's it."

Jonathon just nodded. "That's it unless you two are?"

Tess just shakes her head no. "Nothing that brave"

Martha just nodded walking with Jonathon. "We're going to bed think it's about time you two did the same."

"I'll see Tess out." Clark replied.

Clark walked Tess out to her car not believing it went that well. Clark guesses his parent's aren't exactly happy but are willing to rough it for now. Tess stopped at her car and turned to Clark.

"That could have gone worse."

"I was expecting a lot worse." Clark added.

Tess just smiled. "Call me tomorrow. Let me know that your parents didn't ship you halfway around the world."

"I'll call." Clark promised pulling her close to him sharing one last kiss with her for the night.

Tess just smiled she's too happy that then Kents aren't doing anything to push the issue so she'll just leave that in the air for now. "Good night Clark."

"Good night Tess." Clark waves her off seeing the car go until it disappears.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Jonathon condemned Lex the day he met him. (This was later proven as a wise thing just saying from what happened at the fortress) So it made sense to me that both Clark and Tess would hide that their dating from the Kents.

Up Next: Senior year begins (and maybe ends) as someone unlikely hits the heroes and hits them hard.


	13. Counter Measures

Tess was upstairs with Lindsey trying to put her to bed. The Kents are out on a date so she and Clark got babysitting duties. Tess watches the one year old go into her parents' bedroom. Tess walks in after her and saw Lindsey crawl under their big oak bed. Tess just sighed she liked it better when Lindsey was a tiny little infant that couldn't talk or move yet. Now Tess has to go under the bed and dig her out.

"Lindsey, you can have some chocolate milk if you come out of there."

Seeing that didn't work Tess just sighed and went in after her. To Tess' surprise the bed started shaking until it was lifted a foot off the ground by the 1 year old girl.

"Milk" Lindsey said excited as Tess backed up and she just dropped the bed behind her breaking the floor.

Clark ran up in a blur hearing the drop and saw what likely happened. "Lin, did you lift up the bed?"

Lindsey just walked up to Clark groggy and held her arms out wanting to be carried. "Clarkie, milk."

Clark just smiled and hoisted his sister up. Tess just looks at her she looks like she just got done running a marathon. She followed the two downstairs and Clark opened the fridge door and went for the milk.

"Chocolate" Tess quickly told him. "The deal was she gets chocolate milk for coming put from under the bed."

Clark just nodded. "Chocolate milk it is."

Clark put his sister on the couch with the milk and within 5 minutes the milk was gone and she is asleep. "Guess that answers whether or not she'll have powers."

"Should we be worried about her superspeeding off at age 2?" Tess asked.

Clark just shakes his head. "She won't get superspeed until she's five. Also since she's little she doesn't have much of a battery so she'll tire herself out easily."

"So that's what happened to her?" Tess asked and Clark just nodded. "She over exerted herself and tired herself out, well at least my parents already have experience raising a super powered kid."

Tess just smiled he always looks for the best in a situation. "So how's it feel being a senior?"

Clark just shrugged. "I go to school, I go to the fortress, and I get sprayed with kryptonite saving Chloe from a psychotic plastic surgeon, so pretty much the same as being a junior."

Tess just smiled watching Clark gently scoop up Lindsey and carry her upstairs.

* * *

The next day Clark is talking with Raya and Kara about everything that happened with Lindsey. Kara can't say it's a surprise after all Lindsey is just like her with only a few differences. Raya isn't really shocked either she figured Jor El would give her powers if she might have to protect Kal El one day.

"Don't worry Kal El we'll help you look after her." Raya assured him.

"Yeah maybe we'll even get her flying a lot earlier then you did." Kara added in a teasing matter.

Clark just smiled at the reassurance until he heard a gun go off and stood there as the bullet comes his way. Clark puts a hand up to catch it but immediately feels weak seeing the bullet has a green glow. The bullet punches through Clark's hand and hits his body pretty close to the heart.

Clark hits the floor screaming and when Kara and Raya go to check on him they're also caught in the line of fire leaving all three kryptonians on the floor in agony.

* * *

Tina woke up with a smile on her face remembering what she and Davis got up to last night. She puts her clothes back on and goes to make breakfast when she hears a racket outside. When she goes outside a teenage girl her age runs up and sticks her with a blue syringe emptying its contents into her. Tina punches her in the face but realizes she didn't pack the punch she should have.

* * *

Alicia stretched out her arms outside feeling better about Tim but not dating since then. What's the point when all guys are creeps? Alicia comes out and sees 3 girls all staring at her looking for a fight. She felt a breeze of wind and a sharp pain in her arm she looks down and sees the bracelet Tess made when they first recruited her on her arm.

* * *

Tess was having lunch with Lex and Lionel. Luthor family lunch that's something she'd never see. Once Lionel was healthy enough to take back the company he did. Lex was still working on finding his own path and it didn't get easier. It especially didn't help that Lana went to Paris but it helps that she came back two weeks ago and Tess has Zatanna trying to figure out a way to remove that tattoo. Nothing good comes out of mysterious marks.

Tess hears her phone ring and sighs knowing she has to answer this. "Excuse me for a moment."

Tess just listens to the panicked voice on the other end. "Dinah, slow down and explain. OK, ok, what color are the collars. Is it red now?"

Tess just listens to Dianh on the other end. "That's not possible. OK take a screwdriver and unbolt one of the screws and they'll come right off."

Tess just turns to her family. "Sorry but I gotta go."

"Is something troubling you Tess?" Lionel asked.

Tess just shrugged. "Maybe nothing maybe everything. My whole group might be under attack."

Lionel wasted no time and he and Lex took her to watchtower. Tess ran in and went to the vault as that was her main concern. Lex went to the computer and focused on the surveillance.

Tess got the door open and slammed her hand in frustration as she was right. "Damn it" She went to the floor vault in watchtower's basement and to her relief Clark's ship, the star blade, and the orb were safe at least. "Why didn't the silent alarms go off?"

"Because our thief was quick enough to figure out the five number code in time." Lex answered watching the tape.

Tess just watched the tape and saw a red blur too small for Clark but too wide to be Raya and Kara. Tess just held her head. She had no idea how to find him because he was always off the grid until Oliver hired him. "Bart you stupid son of a bitch"

Tess just sighed. "I need someone to log in and start doing damage control. See whose where and find me Alicia."

"What's going on?" Lionel asked.

"I was right earlier the team is under attack." Tess replied

Lex was confused but got to work on the computer. Checkmate is gone and there have been no threats "By who?"

Tess just frowned once they find out about this they're all going to want her head on a platter and she couldn't blame them. "Me"

* * *

Tess drove full speed to Smallville not believing this has happened. She drives up to Alicia's house and sees her struggling fighting off three people. Tess walks up behind one and Pistol whips her knocking her out. Tess points the gun at the other two and they just put their hands up.

Tess walked over to Alicia and used the key to free her form her bracelet. Alicia just smiled as she took the other two and disappeared in haze before returning without them.

"Where did you take them?" Tess asked.

"20 feet above Reeves dam" Alicia answered. "They're those girls from that orphanage you had us break into."

Tess just nodded knowing Granny would be back at some point. "She's using things I made to protect everyone to take down my friends. We gotta get to the Kent Farm now."

Alicia grabbed Tess and the two disappeared and reappeared in the Kent farm seeing Clark, Raya, and Kara laid out.

Tess walked over to Clark. "Clark just hang on OK." She turns to Jonathon. "Do you have any pliers?"

"That's what I've been trying to do." Jonathon answered. "Their in too deep."

Alicia pushed them both away. "I got a better idea." She grabs Clark and the two disappear in a haze leaving behind nothing but the bullet on the couch. Alicia then does the same to the other two kryptonians with Lindsey being sent away by Martha.

Kara is outside in a blur healing up. "What happened?"

"Kryptonite bullets" Tess answered. "Can you three go find everyone and bring them to watchtower?"

The three kryptonians just nodded as they each took off for the sky.

Jonathon grabbed Tess before she could leave. "You did this didn't you?"

Tess just nodded in guilt. "In a way yes"

"Why" Jonathon asked.

"For the same reason you have kept kryptonite on each floor of the house and barn. You know what it's like here. I never planned to use these someone stole them and in Clark's case changed them."

"What do you mean by that?" Jonathon asked.

Tess just sighed. "The kryptonite I used was blue not green it wasn't supposed to hurt them as much as take away their powers until we could get them back to their normal selves. And right now I have to go try to explain that so excuse me."

* * *

Tina tried to fight but with bigger numbers eventually she was overwhelmed by 5 girls. 2 held her down and two went into the room and held Davis behind her giving him a view of her back. The one girl who wasn't holding anyone down had long black hair and as far as Davis could tell pants and duct tape covering anything that would be nudity in a movie.

The girl just smiled at Davis and pulled out a whip. "You just watch me work sugar my name is Lashina."

Lashina just nods to one of the girls holding down Tina. The girl knees Tina in the stomach driving the air out of her lungs and stretches out her claws making one vertical cut down the back Tina's shirt as each girl moved part aside revealing her bare back. Davis realized what was about to happen and struggled to break free but couldn't.

Lashina smiled and whipped Tina right across the back a smile spread on her face when Tina screamed from the pain. Lashina smiled and hit her three more times hearing Tina scream each time.

"Let her go!" Davis shouted.

"Nah I'm enjoying this." Lashina replied. "What do you think hurts more?" Lashina hits Tina with 2 vertical strikes in rapid succession. "Up and down or" She hits her with two horizontal strikes. "Left and Right?"

Davis screamed in fury from Tina's pain as his eyes glowed red and bone protrusions came out of his skull. "I SAID STOP!"

Lashina smiled seeing their job's done. Kalibak was actually useful for a change. When Desaad freed him on Darkseid's orders she figured it was just her god petting the black sheep of the family but this time he has useful information. Keep its vessel pinned down during a traumatic event and it will start to break free from its cage and regenerate no matter what was done to it. Lashina and her girl's victory was short lived however as a red and blue blur descended from the sky and the two girls holding Tina went flying and smacked off a car. Clark moved in a blur and knocked the other two girls holding Davis into a wall and out as Davis' eyes regained their natural color. Clark turned to Lashina and just grabbed the whip and tugged sending her into the air and into the wall.

Clark wrapped his coat around Tina. "I'm taking her to watchtower everyone will be there."

Davis just nodded knowing Clark could get her help quicker then anyone and watched the two take off in the sky.

* * *

Davis ran into watchtower concern showing all over his face. "Where is she?"

Pete just pointed to a locked room. "She's locked in there for safety reasons."

"Her safety involves keeping her locked up?" Davis asked.

Chloe shakes her head. "No, the safety is for all of us whatever Tess and Emil gave her completely healed her back without leaving scars but well…it kind of pissed her off too."

"What do you mean it pissed her off?" Davis asked.

Chloe just smirked. "Well just go to the door you'll see what we mean."

Davis walked to the door and as soon as he did Tina slammed herself into it. "Davis sweetie let me out of here please I'm OK?"

Davis went to open the door and Chloe stopped him and turned to Tina. "Sorry fool us 3 times shame on you four or more shame on us."

Tina just started shaking the door in a fury. "YOU LOUSY SONS OF BITCHES LET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE FIND THAT S&M BIMBO AND HANG BY HER OWN WHIP!"

Davis just looked at Chloe and Pete. "She's just upset over getting flogged."

Chloe just had a smirk. "So what are you going to do after you hang her Tina?"

"I'M GOING TO CUT OPEN HER STOMACH AND WATCH KYLA EAT HER ENTRAILS."

"Maybe she should stay in there." Davis decided.

* * *

Four hours later Tina had leveled off and everyone gathered in the room it was comforting to be here but everyone had their own issues. Carter's wings were broken and they'd need time to repair them. Dinah and Carolyn were both trapped in collar's that shut off their powers. Ted didn't have much in the way of trouble since his view of equal rights was if they swing you have the full right to swing back. Kent just had to hang on to the helmet of Naboo. Luckily they didn't know about Zatanna since Tess never had time to counter her yet. Oliver had no concrete weakness so they left him alone for another day He was only mortal after all. Kyla they tried but were not ready for her hybrid form and she took them down easy enough.

Tess just looked at everyone. "So how was your day?"

Everyone just looked at her. Not in the mood they're all sore.

Tess just frowned knowing what part was next. "Look there's a reason Granny's girls could hit us as hard as they did. They had help."

"Who?" Ted asked cracking his knuckles for the first time in a long time being with these people teaching Clark and Tina how to fight with their superhuman strength and patrolling again it's given him a purpose. And he'll pummel anyone to dust that messes with his kids.

"Me" Tess replied. "I made most of things they used on you. Except for the green bullets mine were blue."

Tina was just shocked Tess might not have done it but she had a hand in it. "For god sakes why would you have something like that?"

Tess just frowned. "Because of where we live. I know all of you for as long as years now. But I also know Smallville and let's be honest here who has a perfect memory here?"

They all look around as not a single hand goes up. Even Clark was missing a couple seconds from being used as a hitman to kill Chloe.

"I made the counter measures so that it can be easy to bring us all in when we stray like that." Tess answered.

Dinah just rolled her eyes. "Well we remember everything. How come you had countermeasures for us?"

Carolyn got up. "Tess' actions don't need to be defended."

"Oh come on!" Dinah looked at her mother in shock along with Ted and Carter.

Carolyn looked at them these people were pretty much her family now. Tina, Alicia, and Kyla were as much her daughters as Dinah is. "As individuals and even more so as a group we're far too dangerous to lack a failsafe against any type of misuse of our powers. I mean come you guys Carter, Ted, and Kent should know this too it's one of the reasons Checkmate went after us in the first place."

Carter just looked at his old friend. "We use our powers to protect others you know that."

Carolyn just nodded. "Yes we usually do. But there's still brain washing, mind control, hypnotic suggestion."

"Plants" Tina added remembering having to knock out Tess

"Brainwashing emails" Clark said

"Manipulative fathers" Kara added.

Clark just looked at Tess. "How about we just keep your fail safes at a place further up north."

They all just nod and agree with that the main reason this happened was watchtower's security system was broken apart.

Alicia just looked at everyone. "So what happens now?"

Oliver just shrugged seeing the only thing possible. "You can either forgive Tess or you can't thereisn'tmuch room for anything else."

* * *

Under the tunnels of Metropolis a young man in a suit or at least what appears to be a young man in a suit walks out and is greeted by Granny Goodness with a smile on her face.

Desaad just looks at her confused by her giddiness. "And what may I ask are you so happy about Granny. Our thief could not find what you seek."

Granny just looked at him. "That doesn't matter the beast is slowly being restored to its former glory as the first step of preparing this planet for the welcome of lord Darkseid was a success."

"You are certain." Desaad asked they're risking a lot.

Granny just nodded. "Lutessa was very brave but foolish to come to that orphanage. It gave me all the time to have her mind read by one of my girls and see the future of how Darkseid comes to this planet now we just need to wait and watch as the beast takes hold like he is supposed to. And soon enough Darkseid will come for this planet. And thanks to Lutessa already having knowledge of the future I already know who would just make the perfect vessel for our lord and savior."

* * *

Bart walked into his hotel room and had a pleasant smile on his face seeing the sight when he came in. two beautiful blondes just sitting there waiting for him. "Hey what's up beautifuls can I do something for you two lovely ladies?"

"You can tell us why you attacked us." Raya said.

Bart just looked at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Raya's eyes took a dangerous glow of red. "You stole things from us. Things that nearly got us killed. The old tower in Metropolis do you remember now?"

Bart just rolled his eyes. "All I did was steal a bunch of gadgets in a lead box I did the job and that's it."

"Who hired you?" Raya asked.

Bart just had a curious smile. "And if I don't cooperate?"

"We'll persuade you." Raya finished.

Bart just smiled before running in a blur. Nothing too fast since all he has to avoid is humans. Kara just smiled and stuck her foot out as Bart crossed tripping the speedster watching his head bounce off the door knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Alicia, Kyla, Tina, and Andrea were at the Talon. Trying to figure out what to do the idea of quitting has crossed their minds once or twice.

"So what do we do?" Andrea asked.

Tina was rubbing her back where her whip wounds were. "I don't know. I mean all this started because of her."

"Yeah but it wasn't her fault." Kyla countered. "She had no intention of using them against us without a good reason."

Tina just frowned looking back at it. "I was about to rob a bank when I met Tess. Mom was broke and I wanted a new life."

Alicia just nodded. "I was trapped in a lead lined room for attacking my ex. He tried to have me experimented on so I teleported him to the top of a very narrow flight of steps."

Kyla smiled. "My land was in danger of being brought out from Lionel Luthor. Tess brought out the land and stopped him and she showed me the legend of Naman. Kyla just smiled. "It changed my life."

Andrea smiled. "If Tess hadn't showed up when she did I'd probably be a part of the girls that attacked us. We're forgiving her and staying on the team aren't we."

Tina nodded realizing the same thing after all she got the worst of it. "Though that doesn't mean we can't make her life miserable for a few weeks."

All the girls nod in agreement at their decision regarding Tess.

* * *

Clark and Tess were the last two standing in watchtower. Clark looked around and saw it was just the two of them. "What happened to Kara and Raya?"

"They're doing Lex a favor and then Kara is going home and Raya is going to try to fix Carter's wings." Tess replied before wondering. "I think she has a thing for him."

"Well technically she's in her mid 30s so and physically she's 21." Clark replied. "I just hope Carter doesn't hurt her too bad if doesn't want to do anything except with Shayera."

Tess just shrugged. "Well you never really know who kryptonians will fall for. Seems to be the crazy ones."

Clark just looked at her "I fell for you. You're not crazy."

Tess just sighed in exhaustion. "Yeah I'm just the crazy prepared woman who nearly got all her friends killed."

"We fought them off just like you taught us to and we're all still alive."

Tess just slammed her hands on the desk. "It's not that easy Clark."

Clark just looked at her. "Yes it is and even if I knew they existed I'd still support them. I've been to that other world I know what I was truly capable of given a bad set of circumstances and it's comforting to know there's someone to stop me should that day come. You're a good person."

Tess just glared at him. "The only reason I tried to become a good person was because I made all the wrong choices. I made bad choice after bad choice. I'm not a good person Clark even when I try it ends in disaster."

Clark just walked up to her she was trying to leave but he wasn't letting her. "Tess this might be news to you but in trying so hard to be a good person you actually became a good person. You're one of the best people I know you struggle with who you are but I have seen both the good and the bad in you Tess. This was just an accident Tess you never meant for them to be used like this and you know it."

Tess just looked at him. "Clark I've killed people just to save my own life, for vengeance, for turning their back on me."

Clark just wiped a tear from her eyes. "But you learned from it and you stopped doing it. You told me yourself with other Lionel and the future Clark Luthor. You risked your own life to save someone you hated. You're not that person anymore Tess."

"How can you be so sure?" Tess asked.

"Because I wouldn't love you if you were." Clark told her and he wouldn't love who she used to be it sounded like a typical Luthor even if Lionel never claimed her. "You made a mistake learn from it and move on."

Tess just moves a bit of his black hair aside to get a view of his face. This is the Clark she knows growing up a lot quicker and she is in love with him and he just proved that he loved her. He didn't excuse her past by any means but he just said she's good person now and that's who he is in love with. She begins kissing him gently at first but the passion quickly increases. Tess took Clark's jacket off and he did the same for hers.

The two continued kissing each other trying to get more flesh off on another. With Tess getting Clark's shit off and Clark sliding Tess' black dress off as it fell to the floor. Tess pulled him to the back of watchtower she kept a room here since it was easier then commuting to Smallville. Clark instantly pulled back as the bed quickly reminded him of the line they're about to cross. "Tess with my powers I could really hurt you."

Tess just grabbed his hand she wants to do this and considering she's in her underwear so does he. "Clark I'll risk it because I love you and I trust you completely. I know you won't hurt me."

Clark just smiled and lifted her up as she wraps his legs around his waist as Clark carries her in and kicks the door shut behind them.

* * *

Tess woke up the next day on a moving pillow. OK Clark can punch through England and come up in New Zealand yet he's soft to the touch. That was incredible painful at first but incredible as the night went on. Clark was already awake and had his arms wrapped around her.

Tess just smiled looking up at him and kissed him. "So have you been awake long?"

"For about an hour" Clark answered he woke up as soon as the sun rose. He didn't mind though he just watched her sleep she was so peaceful. "You're sure I didn't hurt you when this started."

Tess just shakes her head no. "You would have hurt me last night even if you were a regular Joe human Clark. See I kind of forgot something important."

"What's that?" Clark asked.

Tess just scratched her head awkward factor 8. "Well in this timeline I never got together with Oliver after the island. And since I wasn't with Oliver or any guy in this time anyway technically I was a…"

Clark's eyes shot up. "Oh you mean never in 3 years."

Tess just looked at him and shrugged. "I was busy trying to save the future I didn't have time for a date and the ones that asked I wasn't interested."

Tess hears her cell phone and sees it's a text message from Lex well now she knows what Kara and Raya were up to last night. Tess got out of bed and gathered up her clothes. The bra was a lost cause though Clark ripped it in half. She liked that one too. "Clark come on we gotta go see what Lex is up to."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Was anyone surprised something of Doomsday survived in Davis?

Before someone calls me out on it. Yes I took a bit from Justice League Doom.I figured Tess would have contingencies for each of them and since Granny already said she read Tess' mind before it seemed like a good way to create some conflict.

Up Next: Changing history means saying goodbye.


	14. Boys, Witches, and Proms

Bart woke up feeling groggy see this is why you always have to watch out for beautiful blonds. Bart just tried to shake free of the chain he's been tied in but sees it's no point. What did those fine ladies do to him? Speaking of the ladies he sees his blonde beauties coming with a bald guy and a hot magician.

Lex looked at Bart. "Good morning Mr. Allen"

"I want a lawyer." Bart said wondering what kind of place is this.

Lex smirked. "And I want a ponytail disappointment bounds. Who hired you?"

"What you see is what you get Goldilocks." Bart replied struggling to get free at Superspeed but no good.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Before you tire yourself out, those chains were made to hold people almost as fast as you and a whole lot stronger. Now you're a low level thief something like this is too big for you. Tell me who you're working for and this won't be unpleasant."

Tess came into the room with Clark and heard that. "Easy Lex we need him to talk."

Tess held up a Styrofoam cup for Bart. "Hot chocolate 67 sugars"

Bart nodded but he also wondered how this girl knew that was his favorite. Bart went to take a drink but Tess pulled the cup away. "The gold bullets you took what did you do with them?"

"I sold them." Bart answered honestly it was solid gold and his charge wouldn't know about them.

"Where?" Tess asked.

"The gold dealer three blocks down from the Daily Planet."

Tess turned to Lex knowing what he has to do now. "Can you?"

"I'll buy the whole shop if I have to." Lex assured her knowing Clark's safety was her number one concern.

Lex was leaving and as he left he saw Kara and Raya hovering around Clark just smelling him. Lex sees it too there is something different about them.

Lex leaves and Raya smiled at Clark. "It's about time Kal El."

Clark looked at Raya in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "It means we know what you two got up to last night Kal El." Of course she doesn't want to know it. She wanted Kal El to be the cute little baby that laughed when you tickled his feet. However he's older and she has an enhanced sense of smell that no shower can take away but it was nice of them to try.

Tess helped Bart finish the drink and Bart stared at the redhead. "So what do you want with me?"

"Who hired you?" Tess asked. "I can find out on my own but I promise you if I have to do that I will get every last humiliating detail possible out of you in vengeance for what it will do to me."

"It was a man called Deesad. He met me I don't know where he is. So can I go now?" Bart asked.

Tess shakes her head. "No, I want to talk to you about a job."

Bart looks at her cautiously. "What kind of a job?"

Tess ran down everything. Who they are what they really do, and what he did to them.

Bart just frowns not believing he made this big a mess. "Sorry about that. I'm in so can I work with that blond they had me put the bracelet on? I'm assuming she's not a psychotic killer."

Tess smiled yeah it's definitely Bart. He was always a good kid he just needed someone to give him a break Oliver originally and now her. "Welcome aboard Mr. Allen."

Tess called Alicia and within 2 minutes she was there and looked around and saw Clark freeing a cute guy, short but very cute. "Hi"

Bart just smiled. "Hey"

"He's new can you give him a tour." Tess asked.

Alicia just nodded. "Yeah no problem." They both disappeared in a green haze. Everyone there looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It was safe to say she was over Tim.

* * *

Carter Ted and Carolyn were on their way to the newest recruit. Ted will admit this is the last place he expected to pickup a recruit.

"So what kid are we here for?" Ted asked.

Carolyn just shrugged. "The one who wins"

They watch the swimmers as one in orange and green takes a healthy lead and stays that way the entire time.

Carolyn watched the one sided race. "And the winner is Arthur Curry."

Ted just walked down to the kid. "Arthur"

"AC"

Ted nodded. "We need to talk about your future."

* * *

A family was taking a ride. It's the end of the football season and their son has a very promising career at Met U. awaiting him.

"So where are we going to celebrate that Victor's team won." A little girl asked.

"He probably wants to spend the day with Katherine." His father said turning his head.

"Honey look out." The wife shouted but to their surprise the Car is stopped instantly when he hits the break and a bus drives by.

"Is everyone OK?" The dad asked.

"I'm fine."

"Me too"

"We're all good pops." Victor said oblivious as to what was supposed to happen.

Tess just watches the car go on. Cyborg was a good friend of hers. He walked her through watchtower with Chloe off the grid. Now he'll never be.

Clark turned to her. "Are you alright"

Tess nods. "It was what I wanted for him. So yes I'm happy. I hate that I have to lose him to save him."

Carter put a hand on her shoulder for support. "At least you only have to do it once."

Tess frowned she wishes she didn't say that since Clark will deal with it too one day. "So how do you two deal with the immortality?"

Carter smiled waiting for his next life. "I'm happy to help the kids along and I know when it's over I'll see Shayera again."

Clark shrugged he's losing Tess one day and he's not happy about it but he decided a long time ago he was just going to do this. "I enjoy the time I have with the people I love."

Carter looked at him it was hokey but it's what he has to do. "So should we get out of here?"

Tess nodded. "Yeah there's nothing left here now… goodbye Victor."

* * *

A couple weeks later Clark woke up and instantly laid his head back down too much to drink last night… Did he even drink last night? Clark just wrapped his arm around the girl he was next to.

"Hey, hey watch it buster."

Clark was startled in fear that couldn't have been. He gets his eyes to focus and sees its Chloe's annoying cousin he doesn't even remember her name just that she's annoying. Clark turns around and sees Tina and Alicia in their underwear and him in nothing but his boxers.

Tina and Alicia open their eyes and both smile. Bart is Alicia's boyfriend and Tina has Davis but Clark's easy to look at until they look down and see what they're in.

"Oh my god" Tina quips at her lack of clothes.

Alicia tries to cover herself with her hands. "Clark how could you?"

Clark was shocked why is this all on him. "I didn't or at least I think I didn't."

Oliver, Lex, Pete, Kyla, AC, and Zatanna all wake up upstairs in similar condition.

Oliver looked at his current state of undress. "And here I thought my blackout days were behind me."

Clark looked around and saw it first. "We're missing people."

"Bart, Raya, Kara, Tess, Chloe, and Lana if you're keeping score." Kyla said as she got up.

Lex was rubbing his head "Does anyone even remember what we did last night?"

At that three very fleshy blurs show up behind Lois revealing Bart holding a trashcan lid, Kara wrapped in a box and Raya in a trashcan showing they were all naked underneath.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Bart asked not that he minded waking up naked next to Kara and Raya something Alicia will never find out.

Clark just shrugged in utter confusion. "I have no idea but I don't remember any of it. Think we can do something about that?"

Zatanna nods rubbing her temple. "I got you covered handsome. Koot saw tahw erotser esaelp koob ym fo rewop eht no gnillac."

Raya looked at her what kind of spell was that? "Calling on the power of my book please restore what was took? What kind of spell was that?"

Zatanna held her head. "You try speaking backwards and fighting a hangover all at the same time."

"OH MY GOD" Everyone said in union as the memories hit them and they all turned red.

"I kissed another woman." Oliver said.

"I kissed Chloe's boyfriend and dry humped Smallville" Lois added.

Clark just nodded remembering that Tess danced with them too and then this memory hits him. "I started a game of strip poker." And cheated with X-ray vision but they're not finding that out.

"I kissed AC and I liked it." Kyla finished.

Kara turned red. "I recommended streaking." Well at least they move so fast no one saw them.

Zatanna was hit by the big one. "Oh my god Lana, Chloe, and Tess are possessed by witches. We gotta go see the others.."

Everyone got dressed ready to go except for Lois who stayed at the barn kind of overwhelmed by things. Clark watched her pull out a cigarette not a healthy way to deal with stress she should find a new hobby. "Those things will kill you."

Lois just rolled her eyes and put it out. "Yes mom"

* * *

Everyone made it to watchtower half were trying to find the girls and half were looking for a way to separate the girls form the witches.

"I don't understand." Kyla said easy enough. "If whatever Lana was is looking for bodies why didn't she go for Raya and Kara?"

"Control" Lex answered knowing this is what he would do. "Lana's witch is in charge and she's keeping it that way."

Pete was just looking through Zatanna's spell books. "If this works I think I might have a way to free Tess and Lana."

"What about Chloe I'm not leaving her under control of a witch." Oliver said like it should be obvious.

Zatanna looked Oliver in the eyes. "It will work on Chloe too if it works."

Pete just shrugged he had some doubts about that. "If you say so."

"It will work." Zatanna assured him. "If we can get close enough to use it."

Ted stood there arms across his chest. "Does anyone else smell a lot of if with this plan?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "You got a better plan."

"Dr. Fate" Ted offered.

Carter just looked at Ted like his head fell off. "That's a worse plan. I already thought of that. The witches have already taken down Clark, Raya, and Kara if they get the helmet of naboo... we're screwed."

Carter thought it through but in all honesty they didn't have anything but Zatanna and Pete's plan. "Ok let's go get killed I hope one of you kids can read Latin."

Oliver turned his head. "All these lives and you didn't learn Latin once."

Carter just stared at Oliver with an evil smirk. "You're with me Tweety."

* * *

Isobel Brianna and Madeline emerge form the cave. They can smell it how the hell did they miss their shot someone has already used the crystals and brought them together. and to top it off some of their hosts memories are cut off to them. They see Carter land and drop Oliver as Clark, Lex, and Zatanna drop from the sky.

Clark just looked at Carter. "What took you two so long?"

Oliver got back to his feet. "Hawkman's landing needs work."

Carter rolled his eyes. "We would have beaten everyone if you didn't throw up."

"Send me your dry cleaning bill." Oliver quipped.

"Send me your dinner bill." Carter replied.

Isobel stared at the group of people. "Is this what stands against me?"

Clark, Lex, and Oliver line up as Zatanna instructed with Carter in front of them.

Isobel studied Zatanna and just smiled. "A teenage Homo Magi is that the best opposition you can find." Isobel teased.

Zatanna had a smirk of her own translating the spell. "I'm mature for my age. Noissessop leurc siht dne thgil s'evol tel "

"No" Isobel shouted as she tries to hit Zatanna with a pink blast of energy.

Carter hit it back with his guantlet knocking it to the side and putting a hole in the cave as Zatanna finished.

"Ecnesse nosiop eht tcejer sluos rieht."

Beams of light shot out of Clark, Lex, and Oliver hitting Tess, Lana, and Chloe respectively as Lana's tattoo disappears a spirit resembling Lana comes out of her and two completely different women come out of Chloe and Tess. The spirits try to reach down as they go up for whatever afterlife is awaiting them.

* * *

Tess was the first one up followed by Chloe, and finally Lana as all three girls get up clearing the cob webs. Tess just sits up and holds her head seeing Clark. "Clark, what happened?"

"In short you three weren't exactly yourselves." Clark answered.

Chloe covered up in her black corset thingy. "Obviously"

Oliver bent down and helped her up. "I like it."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You would."

Lana got to her feet. "Lex is Isobel?"

"Permanently exorcised" He assured her. Lex guesses this is what Oliver was talking about in the future. "Though you did display some unique abilities."

Lana shrugged. "Well I'll take being normal over being taken over by…" She looks herself over. "I'm going to go with evil slut any day of the week."

Tess looked around thankful the memory blocks held in her mind to protect what she and Chloe knows. Using J'onn on everyone's mind is underhanded but Maxwell Lord is still out there. "Can we get out of here?"

Clark nodded. "I'm for it besides the sooner we get Chloe back the sooner we can get her cousin to go."

Tess smiled as they were all walking out. "You know you might consider getting to know her. She might be important to you one day."

Clark smiled wryly. "Not likely Tess, at least not this time around. So we are we telling Lana?"

Tess just nodded knowing Lana can take it she's been dating Lex for a year. That's what made her so good at keeping Clark's secret she bedded the devil and left physically unscarred for a year and half after leaving him.

* * *

Six months later Clark was walking in with the rest of his friends from Smallville High of the group going to their own little alternate prom set up at the Talon which was decorated for it. They went to their own prom because according to Tess something apparently happened there but all they had to do was stop Dawn Stiles from hitting Chloe with an ax when she won Prom Queen. Since Clark was in glasses already Dawn would have never been seen with him let alone go to a prom with him so there was no accident. The main reason for this alterna prom most of the people here didn't get to go on the dates they wanted. Tess, Lex, and Oliver didn't want the prom swarmed by paparazzi; Bart stole from the school and not to mention ages. They all decided to just have a get together here after stopping Dawn.

Chloe sat down with Oliver. Oliver smiled at her hearing she won. "So what's it like being Smallville high's prom queen?"

Chloe smiled and pointed to something. "It's getting better than an axe wielding cheerleader."

Oliver smiled seeing Chloe's smirk and turned around. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Chloe's Tiara burning in a trashcan.

* * *

Tina talked to Davis she was having fun but he was uneasy. "Hey, are you OK?"

Davis just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Tina looked at him and just shakes her head. "We've been dating for three years. What makes you think that you can hide something from me?"

Davis stood in shock has it really been that long. "Well between me and you I'm kind of always angry when I'm around Clark lately."

"Clark" that threw Tina through a loop she was expecting Bart. Alicia's little Speedy Gonzales flirts with everything that has a heartbeat and if she could ever get her hands on him. "Why Clark?"

Davis shrugged Clark's a good guy he has nothing against him. "I don't know."

Tina just took him by the hands wanting to show him that no matter what she'll always be by his side as they moved to the dance floor.

* * *

Alicia was laughing with Bart. Yes he can be a bit… flirty she'll be the first to admit. But he can also be sweet funny and also surprisingly smart if you can get him to tell you what really caused his accident that made him the fastest man alive. Alicia smiled wide when she finally found someone who accepted her powers even if he did leave her in a trap. But he was a good sport about it telling her in a week and letting her knee him in the gonads for slapping that bracelet on her.

"You know for the fastest man alive you're a pretty good slow dancer."

Bart just smiled. "I'm a man of many talents Ali."

Alicia can confirm that he uses superspeed with his tongue and it turns her into a puddle. "So what are you doing after the dance?"

Bart's eyes lit up in shock she can't mean.

Alicia just had a devilish grin on her face as the two disappeared in a green haze.

* * *

Tess was dancing with Clark while Lex was dancing with Lana. They both wouldn't have minded going to the actual prom if not for the tabloid rags they'd bring down on it.

Tess just squeezed herself into Clark's chest not wanting to let go as he held her tight. Clark just watched her she actually seemed content. "What are you so happy about?"

Tess smiled seeing everything. "Just how everything's going, everyone's healthy; Lex is actually a pretty good guy with quite an interesting idea that I have to look at. But not till after graduation."

Tess looked up at Clark and shot him a smile. "And best of all. I have friends I have family, and have an incredible man that I love."

Clark looked at Tess with a smile on his face. He's 18 tomorrow. "So can I thank you for being the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Tess smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. Clark was quick to return it this has all become second nature to them.

"You want to get out of here? Lex is staying at the mansion with Lionel out of town so we have the apartm…"

Tess just laughs as Clark picks her up and the two disappear in a blur.

* * *

Author's notes.

I didn't really want Lois in the story that much and this was her only appearance because while I loved her most of the series (And I am going to do a short Clois story some point soon.) at the second half of season 10 she just kind of became a hero worshiper and it seemed like she fell out of love with Clark and in love with the idea of Superman and it kind of ticked me off with how she was willing to dump him so he can not have anything for himself and just be Superman 24-7. Especially at the grand finale when she doesn't even acknowledge she knows Clark until no one's looking. I mean did Brainiac 5 screw up the future by taking Clark to it none of the other trips to the future were like that Clark was her partner as it should be not stuck in the basement with Lois denying she knows him.

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: Graduation battle


	15. G Day

A/N I kept planning on putting this down since chapter 9 and kept forgetting I need code names for Tina, Alicia, and Kyla I'm drawing blanks and nearly ripping off X-Men.

* * *

Davis stood in confusion of where he is he could have sworn he was just in his apartment not that long ago. Davis was pulled out of his thoughts by a very similar moan to him as he runs upstairs and hears it again along with gasps and a bed creaking. He makes it to the room and sees something that disgusts him. Tina in bed straddling Clark the two are having sex until Tina lets out a very familiar scream to him and they both come crashing down gasping for breath.

"Damn! How did you do all that?" Tina asked.

"I aim to please." Clark's simple response that made Davis' stomach turn as unknown to him his eyes turned red.

Tina just smiled planting little kisses on Clark's chest until she rests on her elbow. "Well now it's my turn to please you so the million dollar question becomes what does Clark Kent want?" She shapeshifts into Chloe "Petite blond" Tess "Fiery redhead" Lana "Hot Asian" Kyla "Indian"

Davis feels sick to his stomach and anger he hasn't felt since his blackout days so he heads for the door he'll deal with this when he levels off. He turns around and finds the door is gone replaced with Clark and Tina still in bed. There's no getting away from it.

Clark just cupped Tina's face. "How about a brown haired beauty with a glowing green skeleton with superstrength so I don't have to hold back."

Tina happily shifts back into herself and straddles Clark. "I can arrange that."

Tina sees Davis has caught them and just lets out a moan before turning back to Clark as he spins it around so she's under him. Clark sees Davis and just smiles. "What you didn't really think the monster would get the girl did you?"

Bone protrusions started coming out of Davis's body as his skin turned grey and he shouted. "CLARK!"

* * *

Granny and Deesad stood over their handy work Doomsday is actually asleep in bed. Deesad just smiled envy was what got him going. "He's ready."

* * *

Lex was woken up by someone gently caressing his back he takes the hand and turns around seeing Lana lying in bed with him. Lex just kisses her. "What were you doing?"

Lana smiled and kissed him and smiled. "Just playing with your scar"

Lex smiled and took her hand. "You know most people will be weirded out by scars they always fear what's different."

"Well not me" Lana replied sliding it through her fingers. "Your scar is my favorite thing about you. Coming that close to death made you a different person than the guy teaching Patricia Swann the breast stroke. It made you a better man; it made you the man I love."

The two just kiss gently. Lana smiles and asks. "Did you talk to Tess about Isis yet?"

"She wants to wait until after graduation I think she feels like a mother seeing all her kids off to the next step of their lives." Lex replied. "Speaking of which get dressed it's your graduation too."

Lana hopped out of bed and started getting clothes together its graduation day and much like everyone else she knows she's off to Met U. after this.

* * *

Clark was getting dressed for the big day. He sees Tess scrambling for clothes as well for the celebration she packed ahead. "Not that I didn't mind the midnight phone call and what resulted from it but why did you call exactly?"

Tess was sliding her dress up while responding. "Lex let Lana spend the night. I love my brother but I don't want to hear him… making love."

Clark zipped up the back of her skirt for her and kissed her neck. "I understand, but Lex and Lana don't seem to be slowing down."

"I really need to get a place of my own." Tess quipped.

Clark laughed at that. "So you're moving out"

"Seems like it." Tess replied.

Clark thought about it hoping this doesn't come out too needy or desperate. "Want a roommate?"

Tess laughed until she saw that Clark was as serious as he gets. "You want to live together?"

Clark thought it through a while now he just wasn't sure how to say it. "I'd like to try. I know Kara is by no means a farm girl but Raya loves the quiet and the grass here so the farm's not a problem. And I can be here in seconds if Lindsey needs her brother or anyone else does. I'd like to try it Tess."

Tess smiled not believing it. "OK I'll look for a bigger place."

They were both dressed and realized this was it them taking the next step. Tess was curious now. "So what are you going to do with your life?"

"Become Earth's greatest champion." Clark quipped.

Tess rolled her eyes playfully, she walked right into that one didn't she. "That's a good job for Kal El but what about Clark Kent."

Clark tied his tie thinking of the one thing he'll miss from Smallville High. "I'm thinking of trying to get a job at the Daily Planet. I hate to say it but I miss the Torch."

Tess nods wondering if maybe he'd just miss Chloe. "So you're back on journalism?"

"Best way to know what's going on in the city work for the press." Clark countered. "And you said I liked working for the Planet."

"Until you became a bumbling reporter you did. So what's going to happen when it comes time to be bumbling again?" Tess asked.

Clark smiled he planned this one out ahead. "Zatanna offered to work some magic on my glasses makes it seem like we've always been two different people and they'll change my eye color to green when I wear them as opposed to the bright blue they always are."

Tess caught on from here. "And since everyone has seen you in glasses for the past 2 years add on however long it will take for you to go public and no one will ever be the wiser."

"That's the general idea." Clark replied.

Tess just wrapped her arm around his. "I like it. Now come on Mr. Kent you lets get you out of high school."

* * *

Raya, Kara, Tess Jonathon, and Martha sat down Lindsey took a spot on her mother's lap with Carter, Kent, Carolyn, Ted, Dinah, Lex, Oliver, AC, Bart, Zatanna and Andrea. Everyone was here today as they all sort of grew into adoptive families and Lana had no parents to attend the event so they could use all her tickets. Everyone smiled in attendance as the kids started coming up Alicia was first up but Raya heard something coming their way.

"Oh no" The kryptonian whispered.

"What?" Tess asked.

Raya shrugged this is too much if this is what she thinks it is. "It's nothing I can't handle alone. Enjoy the show they earned it." Raya moves to the back until she's out of sight and then disappears in a blur.

Kara watches as Tina gets her diploma and hear the ruckus Raya and whatever the hell that thing is making. She gets up to help Raya out. what the hell is she fighting? "I'll go see what's keeping Raya you keep watching."

Clark smiled getting his high school diploma he looks over to the stands and sees almost everyone applauding for him except for Kara and Raya who are mysteriously missing. Clark joins the student body and decides to give an ear out to find them. He hears a bunch of rumbles and crunches until he finds them.

"Hey you put her down." Kara shouted.

A loud crash was heard and Clark just hears Raya. "Son of a bitch" He hears something like a truck smash into a beast from the sounds of it. Clark walked back as Lana was walking forward. "I could use a distraction."

Lana nods walking to the principal. Clark told her the truth and she was surprised to say the least. The only thing that really shocked her is Clark actually blaming himself for her parents' death. She told him she didn't and said it was the equivalent of a baby surviving a car wreck.

Lana smiled and took the diploma and the she feigned a dizzy spell and hit the floor as everyone rushed over to check on her or look at the scene. Clark just smiled and ran at superspeed as Bart and Lindsey watch him go.

Tess just turned to Lex. "What was that about?"

Lindsey started to try to struggle to break free form her mother it wasn't hard to do but Andrea grabbed her and put her on her lap. With her meteor enhanced heart pumping she has a better chance to hold her down.

"Clark go" Lindsey said trying to muscle free.

"Clark left" Tess asked as she turned to Bart.

Bart pointed behind him. "He took off full speed that way."

"Go see why." Tess ordered.

Bart just looked at his feet. "These are new shoes. Nice ones even."

"Bart" Tess just gave him a blank evil stare.

Bart shriveled under Tess' stare. "I'm going."

* * *

Bart took off in a blur and watched the scene with interest he saw Kara on the floor a big gash on her head with blood pouring out. He runs into the forest and sees Raya on the floor blood pouring from multiple wounds and hears a loud rumble. He goes deeper into the woods and sees Clark throwing jabs a big grey monster but keeping his distance with a bloody face. Bart runs back he knows how strong Clark can hit and if that thing can take it Bart doesn't think he'll get up again if that thing gets his hands on him he's dead.

Bart moves back in a blur as no one sees him. "OK so Kara and Raya are down and my amigo is fighting the Incredible Hulk's inbred cousin."

"What's this thing look like?" Tess asked.

Bart got a picture together. "Demonic red eyes, gray skin, bone protrusions."

Tess just got up and ran for the graduates. The last name has been read and her group is all in one spot celebrating. She ran right up to Tina. "Tina, I need to talk to you."

Tina looked at her saw she was stressed out. "Tess what's wrong?"

"Has Davis been acting weird to you lately?" Tess asked. Tess could see it in her eyes as Tina nervously tried to figure out what to say. "Tina you've got to be honest right now. If we have any chance of saving him you gotta answer me."

Tina frowned but answered. "You're just going to put him in that place Raya told me about."

"Not yet Tina I promise you that is not plan B its plan C but right now I need to know." Tess answered.

Tina nods and confesses. "He says he's been hating Clark lately a lot more then usual. Ever since Granny had me flogged"

Tess nods and explains. "A piece of that monster must have survived in Davis after we separated the two. Watching you get whipped must have pushed it out of him and restored the beast."

Tess turns to Alicia. "I need you to go to watch tower and get the black kryptonite from the vault."

"What about the gold bullets?" Alicia asked.

"Leave them they won't do a thing to him now." Tess answered.

* * *

Clark dodged Doomsday's punch and a tree was knocked down in result. Clark ducked under another fist then back flipped over the next one. Clark tried for a punch but Doomsday hit him in the stomach and got another hand on his throat. Doomsday followed it up with a flurry of punches to his face and body before shouting "KAL EL!" and hitting him one last time sending him sliding across the floor.

Clark pressed his hands to the floor to get up but when his face was at even level Doomsday punched him again. Doomsday went to deliver another attack but shouted in pain as it was hit in the back as a light flashed once again separating Davis from the beast. Doomsday snarls and swats Bart away into the air as he came crashing down hard.

* * *

Back with everyone else Lindsey is going nuts in Andrea's arms until she breaks free and disappears in a blur.

Tess saw the scene in shock. "Oh shit… Alicia."

"She's too fast I can't catch her." Alicia replied trying and missing her.

Kyla ran after her in wolf form but was trailing behind fast.

Lindsey came to a stop to see her big brother a mess on the floor and she hits him trying to get him back to his feet. Lindsey turns around and sees something that scares the 21 month old toddler as she screams for someone to help her as Doomsday raises its fist. Clark is woken up by the screams of his little sister and in one quick movement is in a blur and in the air burying his feet in Doomsday whom is sent flying deep into the forest from Clark's dropkick. Clark picks his little sister up and checks her for injuries and is forever thankful she's not hurt.

"Kara, Raya"

Kara moved in a blur but tripped over a rock she's hurting just like Clark is. "I heard her scream is she OK."

"Take her" Clark insisted as he handed her off to her.

Kara looks in Clark's eyes and sees a look she's never seen before. At least from him anyway. Whatever that thing was just pissed off Clark in a big way. Kara takes Lindsey from him as Clark bends his knees and takes off after the creature in one big flight.

Tess appeared in a green haze and quickly with Alicia and ran for Kara. "Is she alright?"

"Just a little spooked." Kara assured her. "Though if I was that gray thing I'd be pissing my pants right now I've never seen Kal El so angry before."

Tess walked over to Davis whom had a guilt ridden look on his face. "What happened?"

Davis shrugged. "I had this weird dream where Clark was sleeping with Tina right in font of me."

Tess rolled her eyes great all of this is because he has jealousy issues. "Why would Clark… ever sleep with Tina they're friends… and honestly I think Clark might die if he had sex with Tina her bones are laced with poison to him. Come to think of it it's probably what kept Doomsday suppressed so long since he came back."

"I know but when Clarks said he wanted to sleep with just Tina no shape shifting it sounded like something he would say. So how are we going to stop the beast?" Davis asked changing the subject.

Tess just took his hand. "We're not." She puts something in his hand. "You are."

Davis opens his palm and sees it. It's black kryptonite. "You want me to refuse with the beast… are you high?"

Tess shakes her head no. "The people that made you designed it so that you were a beast with a man in you. I'm sorry but that was the situation you were born into. I'm giving you a chance to take control of your life to be a man with a beast as a part of you."

Davis shrugged. "And if I just watch my temper form now on."

Tess just snatched his arm. "The beast will always be a part of you no matter how much you run from it. That beast is a part of you so who's going to control your life you or him?"

* * *

Doomsday landed on the floor of the forest making a crater from the impact. The crater tripled in size when Clark crashed into it burying Doomsday deeper into the hole. Doomsday snarled and ran at Clark who caught each hand in his arms. Clark delivered a headbutt and sent Doomsday back wobbly. Doomsday tried to punch but Clark ducked under it and kicked the creature's legs out form under him. Doomsday went to pull itself back to his feet but Clark jumped up and tagged him with a stiff right hand coming down followed with a kick to the ribs. Doomsday moves as fast as it could back to its feet as it shouts the name of the person he's here to kill. "Kal El"

Clark feels some ribs break when Doomsday lands a punch on his side and Clark coughs up blood from the blow. Doomsday grabs Clark by the throat and hoists him up delivering a stiff combination of punches to his chest and face. Clark snarled in fury within its grip as his eyes glowed red and he hit Doomsday in the eyes with two blasts of heat vision blinding the creature.

The creature dropped Clark on instinct and started swinging randomly. Clark ducked under its oafish swings and delivered a few well placed jabs to its face knocking him back and adding to the assault with haymaker wobbling the creature. No one ever messes with his family. Doomsday tries one last blind swing and Clark ducks under it countering with an uppercut knocking it into the air along with causing little vibrations through the forest. Clark bent his knees and took off after him. Clark flew up to Doomsday's stomach and unloaded in a flurry of punches to the creature's stomach following it up and finishing with a back flip kicking it in its face. Clark flew higher to the point where he was now above the creature waiting for it until he smashed it in the back of the head with a double axe handle as Doomsday came crashing down to the floor creating a massive crater.

Kyla ran out followed by the others with a bloody Raya carrying Bart over her shoulders.

Raya looked at the floor in shock this was Zod's ultimate weapon and Kal El has just left it in a pool of its own blood. "What did you do?"

"I hit him." Clark replied and just shrugged. "I hit him a lot."

Kyla shifted back into her human form. "You did a lot more then hit him you snapped. What really happened?"

"He went after Lindsey so much for human emotions making me weak huh?" Clark asked falling to his knees as the adrenaline wears off and Tess catches him.

Davis walks over to the creature that has haunted his nightmares since childhood. He has no idea why Tess is so certain of this but he made his choice. He puts the rock on the creature's chest as a swell of energy hits him and the two are made one.

Tess studies him carefully. "Davis are you still in there?"

Davis nods his head. He feels good very good he can feel the creature in him but it's nowhere near as bad as it once was but it's there. "Just checking something." Davis eyes glow red as bone protrusions come out of his hand and his skin turns gray revealing Doomsday. Doomsday looks at his hand and smiles as the protrusions recede and he regains human form. "Oh yeah I'm going to have a lot of fun with this." He holds his stomach. "After the 500 bruises Clark left heal up"

Tess smiled as Clark collapsed completely shutting his eyes. "Clark, Clark, Clark wake up… Don't you dare die on me not now! CLARK WAKE UP."

* * *

Clark looked at this white light its brighter then anything he has ever seen before. Clark got his eyes to focus and he realizes it's just Emil holding a flashlight and he leaves the room. He looks up and sees a bunch of yellow lights bathing him in fake sunlight. He smiles seeing Tess reading a magazine.

Tess smiled seeing Clark is awake. "Hey"

"Hey" Clark replied. "Am I the only one in the infirmary?"

Tess nods her head yes Bart healed up quick he was lucky. "Everyone was here I convinced them to go the graduation Party at the Talon. Your parents took Lindsey home."

"Why didn't you go?" Clark asked.

Tess smiled. "I doubted that the party would live up to the actual event."

Clark smirked at that. They did make a mess. "Well you should know by now Smallville puts the special in special occasion. So what's with the lights?"

"Graduation present from Dr. Swann and Patricia at STAR labs yellow sun radiation. Doomsday beat you into a coma these will help you heal up quicker."

"How does he feel about Bridgette Crosby?" Clark asked.

Tess frowned having read that from Lex's journal Bridgette poisoned Dr Swann so she could give the element to Genevieve for a very high price. However Lex thanks to his obsession offered more and Genevieve had Jason kill her. The same thing happened in this timeline only Swann had new cameras set up in secret after being warned by Clark and both Genevieve and Bridgette were caught. "Betrayal is never easy but considering the car wreck of Veritas I think he'll be ok."

"So what exactly did you do to Davis?" Clark asked kind of curious. "Jor El told me that the destroyer couldn't ever be controlled."

Tess nodded fortress dad had it right there. "Black kryptonite has a very unique effect. It splits you up but when the two halves are merged back together. It's the repressed half that's given dominance."

"Where did you learn that from?" Clark asked.

"You" Tess answered. "I learned it from you. Jor El brainwashed you and created an alternate called Kal El in your place. Your mother used black kryptonite to free you from Kal El and you two 'struggled' for control."

"Define struggle" Clark asked.

"You moved his arm out of the way and pushed a black rock through his chest to reabsorb him back into your subconscious. Sadly that's also how I think Lex started to stray towards evil. His journal said he was making some kind of super fruit that split him in two and from that point on after you put him back together the darker Lex got control of the wheel it seemed whenever I read his journal it just kept getting darker from there."

"So Davis has control of the beast now?" Clark asked. If Davis can control it Clark is living proof that he'll be an interesting addition to the team.

"For Tina's sake I hope so." Tess answered. "And if not he was nice enough to volunteer for optical implants so we'll be able to see when he snaps or not. He knows how dangerous Doomsday really is."

Clark yawns. "He deserves a chance."

Tess nods in agreement. "I know and he will. Get some sleep Clark I'll be here when you wake up."

Clark just nodded weakly as he started to doze off.

* * *

The members of the JSA waited patiently for the meeting they're going to have. Carter rolls his eyes seeing a car shaped as the US flag actually show up. He silently wonders how Checkmate was unable to find him all these years.

"Sylvester"

Sylvester Pembleton just came out with a smile. "Gang's all here"

"What we could manage is here." Ted corrected him.

"So why am I here?" Sylvester asked.

Carter just smirked. "We're getting what we can of the JSA together and we're working with a new group."

"Well that explains what why I'm here. And why all of you guys are together. I figured Dinah would have cut Carter out of her life completely."

Carolyn smirked. "I go by Carolyn now. And I'm working with him for the sake of everyone even my daughter is in the group. For the record you weren't easy to find. So can you help us or not?"

"So why did you summon me now?" Sylvester asked. "If Dr. Fate was in play you could have found me in seconds why wait."

Carter looked at him. "Because the woman that brought us together has her own enemy with very cruel attack methods. The attacks are getting more and more desperate we believe that we're coming up on the endgame real soon and we're going to need all the help we can get to stop it. If Ted and Carolyn hadn't trained him we could have lost our big guns today."

Sylvester recognizes the look in Carter's eye it was usually followed by them saving the world. "You don't need to say anything to persuade me old friend I'm in."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Doomsday actually becomes a goodguy a while in the comics

Up Next: A drastic change no one could ever see coming.


	16. The Next Step

Tess walked into watchtower she was waiting for Clark who was currently moving Kara's ship from the farm to the fortress and then he'll move other things there from here. Tess is going for the floor vault she has a very bad feeling as to what Doomsday was triggered by and she doesn't think it's an accident. She opens watchtower's floor vault and sees the thing she did not want to see. Clark's ship and the star blade were both fine nothing happened there and he's taking them to the fortress but the Kandorian orb was glowing pink and full of energy. It was meant to charge when Clark fought Doomsday originally and must have been charged from the same result now. Clark moved in a blur and saw the orb.

"I never saw it glow like that before." Clark said.

Tess nodded knowing he didn't she has and got a naked Zod in her backyard for her trouble. "It's fully charged ready to be used."

Clark looked at the orb but he can't touch it. It's like a cross to a vampire. "What does it do?"

"If it's activated at the fortress it will take away the powers of every kryptonian on earth."

"And if it's not activated at the fortress?" Clark asked.

Tess frowned wondering if he'll activate it right now. "It will bring an army of kryptonian clones to earth. Since the fortress is an absolute no, and they didn't get it here I say we leave it here."

Clark nods seeing they're done here as he picks up what he came for. "So should I go help Bart, Kara, and Raya?"

Tess smiled there wouldn't be that much Clark could actually do according to Carter. "Nah, they need the exercise."

* * *

Kara crashed into the ground. OK she knows Bart is faster then her but this is insane. Who the hell is this guy? And how did anyone take him seriously in that hat? Kara hits a com link on her head. "Power Girl where is he?"

"I don't know I lost him. How can an old man move so fast?" Raya replied over communication. "Hawkman"

Carter was watching the little speedball tire himself out against the target. "Sorry no visual."

Bart smiled seeing the old man is finally tiring out and moves full speed to tackle him. The older man just kneels down and sticks his leg out as Bart trips on it and goes crashing into a pile of trash.

Carter lands next to the man in his Hawkman outfit along with Kara and Raya whom runs up besides them. Bart is dressed in his League hoodie. Kara is dressed in very short jean shorts and a white t-shirt with the house of El symbol on it and a red cape. Raya is dressed in a white leotard slashed across the top with a red cape and blue gloves. Clark and Kara said they considered her family but she said it would feel like she was turning on her own family if she wore the crest.

They all looked at the older man in a red shirt with a lightning bolt across the chest and the ridiculous hat that looks like something out of Mythology. The man just turned to Carter and smiled. "You were right Hawkman they're very spirited."

Raya turned to Carter. "Wait, what? You set us up."

Carter just looked at them worth a blank face not giving a detail away. "I wanted the speedball here to face something that was faster then him. I got sick of his bragging."

"Hey it's not my fault I'm the fastest man alive." Bart replied. He was still faster it's just that the other guy was more experienced.

"According to Wraith." Kara quipped

"Yeah… hey" Bart protested him and Alicia haven't got that far yet.

Carter cleared his throat getting the two to focus. He looks at Raya she's more mature then anyone else that's not JSA. "Meet Jay Garrick… The Flash."

* * *

Carolyn, Dinah, Alicia, Tina, and Kyla were walking with Oliver and Chloe to their stop. Tina looks over Kyla's new suit. "Well I have to give Superman credit he does nice work."

Kyla nods in her new outfit. "Sad thing is I might pawn it when this is done. It looks like it was made of diamonds but feels like a second skin it's so comfortable."

"Also it turns into fur and grows and shrinks with you so the guys don't get a free show when you change back anymore." Dinah quipped.

Oliver looked to Chloe whom was dressed very similar to him. Only while his green and black she had more of a black and yellow look to it. "Still don't see why we need so many people to talk to one guy."

"He's tough and he's a little paranoid." Carolyn answered.

Oliver just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on he's older then big bird how tough can he be."

At that a glowing green fist punches through the wall knocking Oliver out. Chloe quickly pulls out a stun arrow as the glove disappears and shoots it at the elderly man but a green shield appears that blocks it. Before blasting Kyla with the ring as she bounces off the wall.

"Lupa, Who is this guy?" Alicia asked.

Tina ran up and tried to punch him as the man just made a green shield. "Wraith"

Alicia teleported behind them and grabbed the man's arms. The man struggled in her arms as a green boxing glove formed on the side of Alicia and punched her in the face. Before moving on and hitting Tina knocking her down. The elderly man turned around and saw Chloe jump in the air to kick him and quickly put a green forcefield up to protect him until he saw her yellow boots. "Crap"

Chloe got through the forcefield and kicked him in the face.

"I'll never join checkmate." The man warned. "I'll die first."

Carolyn walked into the room arms against her chest. "You really think the government can train people like this?"

The man smiled seeing a familiar face he hasn't seen in ages. "Dinah, it's so good to see you."

Carolyn smiled wide. "It's been too long Allen I wouldn't know where to begin."

Allen smiled seeing another Black Canary double vision only she's a lot younger. "Little Dinah's all grown up. I'm amazed you haven't given her hell for the eyeliner mask."

"It's her first mission out and I'm feeding her to Ted for wearing it." Carolyn replied as Dinah clenched up.

Allen just made a small whistle. "Man giving her to Wildcat for a few rounds glad you're not my mom. So what can I do for you?"

"We're in a situation and Carter, the rest of the JSA we've been able to recruit along with some of the new kids think it's about to reach a boiling point. We don't see the harm in increasing our numbers. So we're asking you to come out of retirement and help us train the new generation of heroes. It's just like old times except a lot more people move like Jay can."

Allen smiled. He always thought the JSA disbanded for stupid reasons it should have been because they were ready not because checkmate forced their hand. "I'm in."

Kyla was holding her head first fight in a new suit and gets knocked out before she can do anything. "Great so who are you?"

"Allen Scott, the Green Lantern."

* * *

Six months pass and things were settling to a new normal. Everyone started classes at Met U. Lex and Lana opened the Isis center which was now like a Disney version of 33.1 for volunteers only and works as a shelter for the meteor infected Tess smiled in relief when Bette showed up she won't screw her over this time. Tess had Emil set up shop there to make sure Lex was running it properly just in case. Tess moved into a nice 2 bedroom apartment with Clark. She claimed it was a nice defense for when they fight and needed separate bedrooms until there's make up sex. And Andrea, Chloe, and Clark are working at the Daily Planet. Tess is currently at her home away from home Watchtower. There's only one thing left. Brainiac is destroyed the original Zod and Phantom Clark are both locked away in the zone. Doomsday is under Davis' control for now and Clark has a crystal to the phantom zone ready at all times if that changes. All that's left is Darkseid. Tess wagers that if they can get rid of him Granny and Deesad would go back to Apokalips and try to kill each other to gain control of Darkseid's throne. None of which can happen unless she figures this part out.

Tess hears watchtowers entry system announce Angel's entrance and turns around from her chair to greet Andrea and is taken by surprise by what's on her face. "Is Clark starting a fashion trend?"

Andrea just chuckled and toyed with her glasses. "What are you kidding me? I'm blind as a bat without these things. So what's the source wall? You must be pretty desperate if you're resorting to Google."

Tess nodded as she got back to work. "I'm very desperate this is the last piece of the puzzle. Sadly however I can't find anything on it."

"Why is it so important?" Andrea asked.

Tess frowned realizing this is probably the last person she should talk to this about. "Well I don't have to talk to you about Granny Goodness."

Andrea nods. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't. Years later I still have nightmares about waking up in that place."

Tess nods knowing they'll both probably have nightmares for the rest of their lives? "Well the point is Granny is a completely devoted follower to a very powerful god that moves from world to world like a virus. When we originally fought it here the god called itself Darkseid."

"So how does this source wall come into play with Darkseid and Granny?" Andrea asked seeing the chance for payback.

Tess grabbed a cup of coffee and started to explain. "Darkseid was corrupting planets long before any of us were born even Carter for the first time. The first planet to ever defeat Darkseid was called New Genesis. They tried to stop Darkseid from moving onto other worlds by sending him into the source wall. It's like a death sentence for gods when they get trapped in it."

"Did they succeed?" Andrea asked.

Tess shrugged the only thing she can think to say is. "Kind of, Darkseid's body was successfully locked away in the source wall. However he separated himself from his body and his essence is pretty much a walking hate plague."

Andrea figures it out easy enough. "So you're trying to figure out a way to put Darkseid's spirit back into his body so he gets stuck in the wall for good."

Tess nods. "That would be the idea but it's clearly not happening today." She puts watchtower on stand by and rests her eyes. "So what can I do for you?"

Andrea twitched nervously. "Well it's about Clark."

"What about him?" Tess asked. "Did something happen?"

Andrea put her arms up to calm her down. "No, no physically he's ship shape. Emotionally… I'm expecting him to go on a killing spree."

Tess just laughed at the obscenity of Andrea's statement. "I'm sorry we are talking about Clark here right?"

Andrea nods. "Honestly I don't know if he's a good reporter I mean don't get me wrong he writes stories and they're good but half the time it's like he's going through the motions. It's like he's just there because he has to be."

Tess sits back and thinks on Andrea's words. This Clark isn't the same as the Clark that she knew. For example this Clark is a missing a certain reporter with suicidal instincts that usually get her almost dead. "I'll talk to him about it."

* * *

Clark came home in his usual suit get up his mom had made the traditional suit but he's not wearing it yet. He's wearing the last suit he wore until he was ready to fly. Clark came in to his house and saw Tess getting dinner ready. "OK either I must have done something really right. You got that big break you needed. Or my least favorite we need to talk."

"Option C" Tess replied.

Clark nods and sits down. "So what do we need to talk about?"

Tess smiled pouring drinks. "Your job, Andrea says you're not exactly happy about it."

Clark sits back in his chair and thought about it. "It wasn't exactly what I thought it was. I mean I usually get all the news from my super hearing as opposed to sources. I don't know how my original self put up with it."

Tess listened to Clark and had an idea how. Lois, he was so in love with the person she was and working with her on all their stories that was likely what gave Clark his passion for journalism considering he abandoned his human side and damned the world when Lois disappeared. "Clark if you don't like it then you should just quit."

Clark shrugged. "I'm not sure if I can. I mean remember Metropolis all activity goes through the Daily Planet."

Tess nods. "And do you remember your friends Chloe and Andrea? The two girls that want to be reporters. Not to mention that big computer me and Oliver spent so much money on that can spy on all of Metropolis. Considering the fact if we went by how things originally went Tina, Alicia, and Kyla would be dead by now and Pete would be halfway across the country. Sometimes change is good."

Clark shrugged he couldn't exactly argue that. "So what do I do if I don't want to be a reporter? I don't want to be earth's greatest hero 24/7 I'll go out of my mind."

"Whatever you want to be Clark. You can be anything you want there's nothing stopping you."

Clark frowned. "I don't know I mean I have the knowledge of 16 galaxies in my head and I feel like it's going to go to waste if I just write stories for a living. I'd like to help humanity outside of being the local strong man once in a while."

"Well didn't Dr. Swann say he can get you a job at Star Labs?" Tess asked.

Clark nods his heed and Clark was grateful. "That leads back to the same problem as last time. I know too much."

Tess took Clark by the hand. "You know you don't have to fix all of mankind's problems overnight it would probably cause more trouble then solve them. And I know you enjoyed making Kyla's new costume. So why don't you just take it slow. If you feel like mankind's not ready don't do it. Just take it slow and remember you have friends that can help you save the world."

Clark got up and hugged her. "I'll call Dr. Swann in the morning."

Tess just smiled and hugged him back as they stayed together like that.

* * *

A few weeks later Clark, Pete, and Chloe were on their way to the farm. Chloe is happy as she can deal without the insults that have haunted her all week. One more god bless America comment from Bart and she was going to poke the speedster's eyes out. Though she did make a hundred bucks from Oliver and as it ends up he and Clark were investigating the story together just like she was. Though while she was in it for a story Clark was trying to protect his uncle and find the real killer which he did. The weird thing was the guy that did it had Diplomatic Immunity. Only once he got home he was allegedly attacked by a giant bat and dumped in a place where Interpol could arrest him.

They came in and saw Lindsey watching TV on the couch. Clark wasted no time and hugged his baby sister as she squirmed out. "Clark, no"

The three just smiled as they sat down next to her and watched Tom beating up Jerry at a pool table. Jonathon and Martha came in with a snack for Lindsey and saw Clark had arrived.

Martha just smiled and hugged him. She doesn't see him enough anymore. "Clark how are things going?"

Clark smiled and hugged her. "Star Labs is a lot bigger then I thought it would be. But I like it. So why did you guys call it sounded urgent?"

Jonathon sat down and started to explain the conversation he had with Jack. "Your uncle Jack is dropping out of the senate race he asked me to take over for him. I wanted to know what you'd think."

Clark thought it over he knew exactly what his dad meant by what he thinks. He won't run if Clark doesn't want him to because of the risk to his secret. "Dad you should run it's the right thing to do."

Jonathon nods he figured that's what Clark would say but he wanted to make sure.

Chloe saw the problem it's a nice dream to get a normal red blooded American in office but they don't have a clue about playing the game. "Well how about a campaign manager I mean I met a couple of them at the Planet… I'm still washing the slime off."

"Pete could do it." Clark offered.

Pete just looked at his bet friend and is wondering what he's thinking. "What do I know about running a campaign?"

Jonathon chuckled. "What do I know about running for Senate?"

Clark smiled thinking back to easier times. "Come on Pete it will be just like when you had me running for Class president. I still say I would have won if the school paper didn't bury us."

"Is it my fault that his candidate was busy so kissing cheerleaders and shaking hands that he never took a stand on anything?" Chloe quipped.

Clark chuckled he wasn't actually interested in running he just wanted to because Lana thought it was a good idea. "Ah your words against mine I don't remember any cheerleaders."

Chloe turned to Pete wanting to hear his answer. "So what do you say Pete? Is Pete Ross the kingmaker making his return?"

Pete just nodded maybe he'll get cheerleaders this time. "Oh yeah I'm in."

* * *

Tess woke up rubbing her head. What the hell happened to her? She feels around with her hands and sees she woke up on a guy's chest. Tess does everything she can to focus her eyes and takes a breath of relief seeing its Clark. She doesn't remember a lot of last night but considering how hung over she feels, there is good reason to believe Kansas' newest senator would be impeached if she did. What the hell happened last night? They just drank some bubbly to celebrate Jonathon's crushing victory over some politician since Lex didn't run. Tess looks down on her breast and sees a tattoo of a heart with Clark's name that better be temporary. Clark slowly started coming too holding his head.

Clark held his head. "I'm killing Lana for this one?"

Tess chuckled. "It's not Lana that tattoo is gone therefore so is the witch that cast it last time."

Clark focused his eyes enough to see Tess in all her glory and smiled. "Nice tattoo"

"Yeah it goes great with the one on your chest that says Mercy." Tess quipped as Clark looked down and laughed. Well at least she knows it's temporary now no tattoo parlor can ink Clark.

"Go downstairs see who else is left?"

"Downstairs"

* * *

Davis held his head as he slowly got up. He looked down and saw his clothes in tatters. Oh god no. Davis just looked upstairs and shouted. "Clark! Plan C."

"Not so loud." Tina whined. "I feel like Clark punched me in the head."

"More like an elephant dancing in my head for me." Davis replied. "Tina do you remember anything about last night?"

Tina thought on it but drew a blank. "No, how about you?"

"No, and considering how I woke up I might be going away." Davis answered not willing to take any risks.

Tina looked in his eyes and knew what that meant. "No"

Davis just stopped from moving and his thumb over her eyes to stop a tear. "I love you Tina Greer I don't know if I said it before but if not I'm saying it now. The thing inside of me is dangerous, if it got out on it's own I'm not taking any risks I have to go into that place Clark said the beast will be weakened in it to nothing powers don't work there."

Tina said nothing as Davis just hugged her knowing this might be goodbye.

* * *

Carter woke up with a woman wrapped around him and he just smiled did he die last night? "Shaye…Raya"

Well they were still fully clothed so they didn't go far but with how close they are it shows that they spent the night close together. Raya wakes up as everyone gathers in the Kent's living room. Jonathon and Martha wakeup in a similar position and are thankful Carolyn and Ted are at the old JSA headquarters watching Lindsey knowing a two year old isn't one for late night celebrations.

They all turn in shock and see Chloe walking out in a wedding Dress. Lex was the first one to say it. "Well I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for what we did last night."

Tess was rubbing her head and got an idea. "OK, well we can check Davis' eye cams they'll show us everything he saw last night." She hears Zatanna coming. "Though I have a good idea what caused it."

Zatanna froze in her tracks but it wasn't her this time. "In my defense this one was an honest to god accident. I grabbed the wrong bottle." Zatanna reads the card. "To my daughter for you and your friends on your big night, love dad." Zatanna just sighed. "This bottle was for my 21st birthday I must have grabbed the wrong one by mistake."

Lana nods. "Well let's see the damage through Davis' eyes."

They all meet up in the living room as Tess uses Clark's lap top to access the cameras put into Davis' head. They watch easy enough as Clark, Kara, and Raya keep grabbing people and disappearing. They see Clark and Tess get their little tattoos with Oliver giving Lex a piggy back ride as they walk through Vegas. They all watch as their held up by the world's dumbest criminals as Clark and Davis argue over who gets to take them down. Davis just ends the argument transforming into the creature and roaring at them as they ran away and Davis shrunk back to human size.

Tina just smiled and grabbed Davis' hand. She knows he can control that thing. At least she hopes he can.

Lex watched as Tess fast forwarded the footage to a little chapel and saw Oliver and Chloe getting married. Everything was just as Lana said it was in that vision. Chloe and Oliver looked to each other. This was something neither of them planned to do this young. Ironic thing is Chloe thinks she can handle it. Oliver has taught her the finer points to using a longbow and Tess is teaching her how to use watchtower along with her reporter and the guy she loves. It's a tough mix but she can balance it.

Tess fast forwards after the I dos and the kiss and sees they're back on the farm and sees herself in a black teddy. "Davis what the hell were you doing?"

Davis shrugged. He wishes he could explain this especially with the looks Tina is giving him. "Sorry Tess I got nothing but mystical alcohol."

Lex watches as Clark enters the picture and two go for a deep passionate kiss before he throws her on the bed as Tina said from behind Davis so off screen too. "Wow look at them go."

Tess looked at her and just fast forwarded thankfully they moved along downstairs. She sees Tina in the camera a chunk of the time and realizes this is likely the end of the footage. She can't believe it happened again. When she put it in Lex's head it was just supposed a funny joke; now Lex and Oliver are staring at her and chuckling.

"Wait rewind." Clark said instantly alert.

Tess rewinds the video and Clark saw it. "There, pause it."

Tess paused the video and saw Tina's face in 80% of the camera. "A bizarre looking picture of Tina very nice."

"On her left" Clark said.

Tess looked to the left and saw what Clark was pointing at. To her it's a fleshy blob but to Clark, Kara, and Raya it could be the Great Wall of China. "Clark do you see something."

Clark nods. "The old woman from the orphanage and a teenage girl no idea who she is."

Tess pulled out her phone and called The Flash. "Jay check the floor vault at watchtower right now…" Tess paced the room like an animal in a cage. Last night was the best time to attack and she's sure Granny has probably taught her girls a great deal about stealth.

Jay ran right to the house and let himself in. "I checked the floor vault the whole thing is empty."

Tess slammed her hands onto the table there was only one thing in there the Kandorian Orb. "Damn it"

Clark just looked at her. "Tess what's wrong?"

"That whole night it was a distraction so they could get the orb." Tess replied. "Clark get to the mansion look around the backyard."

Clark nodded and disappeared in a blur. Clark came back with a troubled look on his face. "There's nothing there but the symbol for the house of Zod was burned into your backyard."

Carter bent down and whispered to Raya. "What's so bad about this orb?"

"It's Jor El's dark legacy." Raya replied with a pained look on her face. "The council of elders forced him to make replicates of Krypton's strongest and brightest and leave the orb here where with their power form the yellow sun they'll conquer earth and make a new krypton for themselves. Lucky for us however Jor El was sneaky and doused the orb in blue kryptonite so the clones won't have their powers unless it's under a red sun."

Tess got everyone's attention to her "All heroes to Watchtower we have a world to scour we have to find them."

* * *

A month and a half has passed since that day and Tess sits back with Emil finishing the last steps of this examination of her. She hates her brother right now. She's trying to prevent an alien invasion and he insisted that she see a doctor in case something was wrong. She fainted and she threw up it wasn't that big of a deal. Sure Clark doesn't know but he'd only worry. Lex handcuffed her into this doctor appointment as a loving brother. Tess just glares at Lex and looks down at her wrist. Lex literally handcuffed himself to her.

"So what's the word doc am I going to live?" Tess asked.

Emil nodded but he's not sure there's not exactly a protocol for this. "Yeah you're a picture of health y..."

Tess just had a smirk turning to Lex and cutting Emil off. "See I told you so I overdid it the past couple days trying to stop the apocalypse. The Kandorians are dangerous enough alone factor in Granny it makes sense I overdo it."

Emil stared at her. "You didn't let me finish. You're perfectly fine… but you're also pregnant."

Tess eyes lit up as Lex just had a quiet smirk on him. Emil thinks she is pregnant. Tess just laughs right at his face Emil is a good doctor he wouldn't botch a call like this. "Are you sure you haven't hit you head recently Doc because I'm not pregnant."

"I tested your blood three times Tess. I'd ask for a second opinion but I'm assuming Clark is the father."

Tess rolled her eyes Emil was never a funny man without alcohol and now is a horrible time to start. "I can't be pregnant how can that happen… I mean I know how that can happen but Clark has a better chance at knocking up some plants then he does me."

Emil just shrugged not having an idea either. "Honestly I never thought you could either. It was less than one percent. I'll leave you alone to get your thoughts together."

Lex has to admit he's curious. "So you and Clark any idea when?"

Tess shakes her head no. "Whatever happened it just doesn't make no sense Clark ran the tests at STAR labs a hundred times we're incompatible."

Lex put his hand her shoulder for support. "Well in the world you dragged us all into Science and technology isn't the only thing to worry about there are also meteor rocks and…"

"Magic!" Tess realized as she her runs her fingers through her hair feeling sick it's true. "Oh my god I am pregnant."

Lex touched her shoulder to support her and pulled her in for a hug. "Do you remember when?"

"No" Tess answered. "None of us do."

Lex smirked realizing when it happened. "Well I always knew Clark was an overachiever. Most people get the senator a bottle of wine not a grandchild."

Tess rolled her eyes not amused. "I'm so glad that you're getting a laugh out of this." Tess thinks if Jonathon finds out Clark fathered a baby with a Luthor he might have a heart attack even with a perfectly healthy heart.

Lex looked at her sister and saw how nervous she was. "Tess you don't have that much to be scared of I mean. This baby is going to have a lot of love in his life. He's going to have Clark as a father and the Kents as grandparents."

"It will also have me as a mother and Lionel as a grandfather that's two against him right there."

Lex frowned he knew it was only a matter of time until the Luthor name came up. "Lionel was capable of love even before you put him into a coma."

"I doubt that." Tess replied.

"It's the truth." Lex admitted. "When Julian was born I never saw my father so happy. For the first time it felt like we were an actual family. Dad even took me out of boarding school. But Julian died, mom got sick and it went to hell from there. Whatever you did to dad it feels like we got that dad back. And who are you kidding you are going to be a great mother. You saw potential in the worst of worst you knew they could be better and you helped them you pushed them and gave them motive and cared for them and when Andrea was in danger you stormed the place and got her out. You supported Clark every step of the way and that is why he fell out of love with Lana and in love with you. The two of you are going to be incredible parents so stop doubting yourself OK."

Tess just hugged her brother not believing something that nice came out of him. She'll tell Clark tonight better to hear it from her then his superhearing in a few days.

* * *

Author's Notes

Lindsey was originally going to be Powergirl at the end but I saw how familiar Kara and Raya looked and figured it would be a good name for her.

I tried the reporter but more and more more I realized it was working in the city with a police scanner Which he can get at Watchtower. The main draw to the Planet in Smallville was Lois without her Clark had no interest in it. It was Lois that got him the application and when Lois disappeared before season 9 he not only quit the the Planet but abandoned his humanity. So i couldn't picture Clark working there without her. At least not this Clark.

Thanks for the reviews

Lex always wanted the family picture life so I figured it would be good to have him defend the family life when Tess found out.

Up Next: Clark finds out and a surprise visitor.


	17. Fathers

Tess walked into Watchtower nervous. She hasn't been so scared in either life. All the sudden confronting the Lex clone doesn't seem to bad now there is a life inside of her that is going to be completely dependent on her. She comes inside and sees what any other day would be a pleasant surprise today it is not.

"What are you doing here?" Tess asked.

Clark was hovering above checking all the monitors. "Making this place inaccessible unless you have a retina scan and fingerprint to get in."

Tess nodded. "Might be kind of late on that one. There isn't much left to take."

"They can still sneak bombs in this place overnight." Clark defended his choice. "Although honestly I'm starting to think we should put Watchtower in space."

"Not for another 12 years." Tess finished as Clark looked at her and just laughed.

Clark landed on the floor. "So are you here to look for the Kandorians?"

Tess shakes her head. "You know I can honestly say the Kandorians are the last thing on my mind."

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods if you're not working?" Clark asked.

Tess shrugged he's going to listen in on her heartbeat if she gets nervous so she might as well get it over with. "Well I came here to think of a way to tell you something."

Clark looked and saw how nervous she was. "Tess you can tell me anything you know that."

Tess nervously looked at him she's about to see if that's true. "Well Clark do you remember how we woke up the day after your father won the election."

Clark nodded the way they woke up it was more than obvious that they had sex. "Yeah what about it?"

"We had sex in the middle of a magic spell so while we can't usually conceive when it comes to magic you're just as normal as the rest of us. So apparently when under the influence of magic we can."

Clark's eyes lit up in shock and grew weak at the knees. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Tess smiled seeing Clark's face. "Use your ears."

Clark listened in on Tess' stomach and heard the baby's heart beat fluttering. "Oh my god you really are…"

"Yes"

"And I'm"

"Yes"

Clark just smiled wide he doesn't know what makes that booze but he has to get the ingredients from Zatanna. Clark moved to Tess and wrapped her in his arms as he spun her about she smiled and they kissed deeply both happy about this. Tess feels a whole lot better about this now knowing Clark will do right and stand by his child.

* * *

Two weeks later they told everyone about it at Watchtower. Clark was spending a day with Chloe, Tina, and Alicia. Mainly so that they can act like their dress shopping so Clark can get proper measurements to make new costumes for them reinforced for when they find the Kandorians.

Chloe was still trying to get her head around it. "Clark I still can't believe you and Tess are having a baby."

"Why not?" Clark asked.

Tina just pointed at him "Because it's going to be weird. It's going to be a half you and half Tess all wrapped up in a roly poly chubby cheeked crap machine."

Clark stopped in his tracks. He doesn't think anyone besides Tina could ever sum up a baby like that and actually sound happy for the person. "Thanks?"

They turn the corner and see something that catches Alicia's eyes as the blond teleporter asks. "OK so what are you thinking about on the family front?"

Clark looked at what caught her eyes wedding dresses. "Nothing about that for at least the next nine months."

Chloe stood there "Clark getting married is easy."

"Yeah Mrs. Sullivan-Queen but it's usually done out of love and not because Zatanna brought the wrong bottle to the party." Clark replied.

Chloe just smiled. "And you don't love Tess?"

"I do" Clark answered but realized he would have a hard time explaining this. "This might be easier." He put his arm around Tina and entered the shop. "Hi can we get a wedding dress we're getting married in a week."

Tina just moved a hand and grabbed Clark making him almost jump. "We figured why wait. Can't stop a love like ours."

The clerk nodded. "It's a good thing you came when you did she's already starting to show. Congratulations on the baby."

Tina's eyes shot out she wonders if this was how Davis felt before when he transformed. Clark just grabbed her and headed for the door. "We'll look somewhere else."

* * *

Clark and Tess stood at the door nervous that night. They told everyone except them. They come in and Clark sees a little blur head his way as he just holds his arms out as Lindsey jumps into his arms. "Hey Lin I missed you."

"Clark"

Clark put Lindsey down and she hugged Tess only a lot weaker like Kara and Raya showed her. Lindsey doesn't release the hug and just smiles. "Music"

Clark wonders what she meant by that so he listens in and realizes the music is the baby's heartbeat. "Lin where's mom and dad?"

Lindsey disappeared in the kitchen and a couple minutes later Jonathon and Martha entered. Jonathon carrying her as the speed bursts tired her out at night with no sun.

Martha smiled seeing her oldest. "Clark, Tess what are you two doing here?"

Tess buried her face into Clark. All she had to tell Lionel was Clark knocked her up and they had a laugh about it and he said he'd treat his grandchildren better then his children. Curse the Kents being the good people that they are. "Well… we have something to tell you. Something that Clark is going to tell you."

Clark just held her close. Yeah throw him under the bus. "Well do you remember the night dad won the senate seat?"

Martha shakes her head. "No one does Clark."

Clark just chuckled realizing that. "Yeah well a night of lost memory wasn't the only thing that happened that night. Me and Tess well... we're having a baby."

Martha just held a hand over her mouth in awe. "I-I thought you two couldn't."

"I'm vulnerable to magic. I never expected to be vulnerable like that." Clark said.

Jonathon was deep in thought he hates himself for it but he was kind of relieved that Clark and Tess were incompatible. Having a baby complicates things with Tess' Family. The Luthors have generally gotten better since Tess showed up but the paparazzi are still going to show up because of a Luthor baby.

Martha just smiled happy for her son she knew Clark wanted a family more then anything. "That's wonderful sweetheart."

* * *

Over time they split in two. The girls go into the kitchen to talk about the responsibilities of raising a super powered baby. After all who better to go to then a mother who has raised one into adulthood and currently raising number two? The guys went out to the tractor and got to work on it.

"So how do you feel about becoming a father?"

Clark shrugged. "If it makes any sense excited and terrified all at the same time.

Jonathon smiled. "That seems about right. Its how I was with you, though I was more worried about when a toddler lifted an oak bed over his head."

"Lindsey"

Jonathon shakes his head. "No, that was you. Your sister prefers the furniture."

Clark just smiled as he tightened some of the bolts. Jonathon studied his son carefully he wishes it was another girl but over the past 5 years she saw Tess protect him make mistakes along the way but at the end of it she was always there for Clark and the first person he could always count on that wasn't he or Martha.

"So Clark now that you and Tess are having a baby together what exactly are your plans?" Jonathon asked.

"We're turning the spare room into a nursery." Clark said.

Jonathon smiled figuring the baby would have its own wing in the mansion. "I meant you and Tess."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You know everyone is giving me pressure on that. And the simple truth is that I don't know."

"Well what do you know so far?" Jonathon asked hoping he had thought this out and Clark smiled in relief that was the first time today someone asked his opinion on something.

Clark shrugged. "I don't know. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Tess… or the next 7 or 8 decades in my case. I want to propose to her I just don't want her to think I'm only doing it because I got her pregnant we never even mentioned it before."

Jonathon pats his son on the shoulder knowing he wants to marry Tess. He wasn't happy but if it makes Clark happy he can deal with it… unless she betrays him. "Clark the only two people I've seen that know each other better are me and your mother. Tess knows you loved her long before you got her pregnant. Just show her you're marrying her because of who she is and not because of what she is."

Clark nods actually relieved to just someone to talk to outside of make an honest woman out of her or glares in the case of Ted. "Thanks for the advice Dad. Is there a coalmine near here?"

* * *

The next week Clark and Tess were on their way back home from a very nice date. They went to all their favorite places around the world as they made it home. Tess looked Clark in the eyes she knows when he is up to something. "So what was tonight about you got me as lose and comfortable as possible without alcohol."

Clark was nervous he knew he came on too strong. "I just wanted you to have a fun night before I dropped this one on you."

Tess nodded she should have known something was up. "So how bad is it?"

"Potentially life changing" Clark replied taking a piece of coal out of his pocket. Tess watched as he crushed the coal in his hands at very specific points until there was nothing but a beautiful diamond in it. Tess watched open mouthed as Clark pulled out a ring and used heat vision to make an engagement ring for her as flowers fell and he got down on his knees.

Tess looked at him. "You're proposing to me."

Clark nods and Tess slaps him across the face with enough time for Clark to save her hand.

"Take it that's a no?" Clark asked.

Tess nods. "The only reason you're proposing is because I'm pregnant. Well guess what Clark kids are raised out of wedlock all the time and it does wonders for them sometimes."

Clark smiled. "Actually the baby is what nearly stopped me from proposing. I was thinking about it since earlier this year I didn't know what you'd think. Then you got pregnant and I was concerned that if I asked you to marry me it would seem I was only asking because I knocked you up."

"So why are you asking?" Tess asked.

Clark stayed where he was. "I'm asking because I believe in you. I believe that we are going to save the world and make a much better world then the one where we all die. I believe that I am going to live a long interesting sometimes silly life and I don't want to do that without you. I love you Tess Mercer and I want you to be my wife. So will you marry me?"

Tess looked at Clark that was the answer she wanted to hear. "OK"

Clark looked up with a smile. "OK does that mean?"

Tess smiled and nods. "Yes Clark, I'll marry you."

Clark placed the ring on her finger wrapped his arms around her and spun her around as they both smile ecstatic between kisses. Tess never saw this one coming but she's glad she didn't the surprise was just great and added to the moment.

* * *

Three months later Tess was in the Kent farm. Ordinarily she'd be upset but she can't exactly yell at her fiancé for saving the world. The Kents took Lindsey out for the night. She hears a low noise at the door someone sneaking into the house. Tess wastes no time and pulls out a gun this isn't one of the Kents and the shadow is too big to be a Lindsey that didn't want to go. She watches from behind the door as an elderly white haired man entered the house and Tess wasted no time in pistol whipping him. The man fell to the floor and Tess stopped she saw the back of that head before.

"Damn it Joe why didn't you just knock I could have killed you." Tess shouted.

The man rubbed his head. "It was not my attention to be seen. You talk as if we know each other but I am quite certain that I have no knowledge of you."

Tess scratched her head damn future memories. Nothing like pistol whipping your soon to be clone father in law. "I'm kind of really close with your son."

"You are mistaking I have no children." Jor El assured her.

Tess feels herself swallow deep. She took Jor El as a chess piece to flush out Zod and the others. Clark might have never ever even met him and a father might have never met his son. Well she can fix that now no one else knows of Jor El. Tess takes a picture off the shelf and hands it to Jor El.

Jor El studied the picture. "I did not think Kara was chosen for the project."

Tess snatched the picture from Jor El realizing Clark is holding Lindsey. "That's a complicated story. The boy is your son. His kryptonian name is Kal El"

Jor El looked closer at the boy he's a dead ringer for himself at that age. "I have a son."

Tess nods in a smile. "Yes"

"Why is he on earth?" Jor El asked.

Tess frowned and the hits keep on coming today.

* * *

Clark, Kara, and Raya were all flying to the farm and landed before getting too close as they all started walking to the farm. All their costumes were destroyed thanks to the excessive heat that Volcano put out. But with a little help from AC who it ends up really does talk to fish they rerouted a volcano without as much as killing a guppy.

Raya tunes out the conversation Clark and Kara were having and hears a much more interesting one.

"Well, you sent him here as a baby. It was the only way you could save him."

"Save him?"

"Um... look, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... Krypton was destroyed about 16 years ago.

"My wife... Lara"

"Clark's mother, she's... not here with you. We had a way but it was too dangerous to use."

"She wasn't part of the experiment."

"Look, we've been searching for all the others who have come here with you."

Raya ran into the house in a blur with Clark following right behind her. Raya ran right up to Jor El and stopped in time to seriously hurt him. Jor El just hugged her back. She's a couple years older then he remembers but it's her. Jor El watches Clark go up to Tess and kiss her and then bend down and gently kiss her stomach as he disappears in a blur upstairs and comes back down in normal earthling clothes.

Clark came down and just studied Jor El. This was something he was never prepared for. He knew his father was dead and yet standing right across from him now hugging Kara is his father. Clark just stared at Jor El. He figures this would be a hallmark moment but he's actually not that interested in it.

Jor El just looked at Clark. "I wish I could give you the answers, but I doubt I even know the questions."

"Why didn't your original self or Lara lock yourself away in the phantom zone? Why did you dump me on this planet alone?"

Jor El frowned he can't imagine growing up on this planet alone. And how much that must have hurt him. "I do not know but I am certain any version of myself would not have done something like that without an explanation. Has the Crystal of Knowledge been united?"

Clark nods as he grabs Tess and Raya grabs Jor El and they all disappear in a blur.

* * *

Tess is in the fortress with the others. Clark took her up here when they first found out she was pregnant. They wanted to make sure the baby wouldn't Hulk smash its way out of Tess' stomach so AI Jor El knows to be on its best behavior. Tess watched Jor El go to town on computers it's a lot like her or Chloe with watchtower. Everyone watches as a hologram of Jor El and Lara comes to life.

Lara started off. "My son, I only had the joy for knowing you a few weeks. I wish I could be with you always to guide you and protect you."

Everyone watches as Clark tries to touch Lara but they are just illusions.

"We don't have much time." The hologram Jor El warned.

Lara breathed and continued. "My dearest Kal-El, our love will always be with you. I can already see you carry within you your father's independent spirit."

Jor El took a turn to speak. "But more importantly, your mother's never-ending bravery and her compassionate heart."

Lara sobbed at what was about to come and continued. "Your father tells me the new world you're journeying to, Earth, is full of complicated beings capable of great emotion. My wish is for you to live a full and wonderful life, but I need you to know, you were born of a great love. And your brilliant father has devised a way for you to carry on that love without us."

Jor El started explaining. "The ship I designed to carry you to your destiny can only hold one Kryptonian…one who has so much potential…so unlike your father.

"No." Lara whispered as she kissed him.

Jor El looked sad accepting his fate. "Your mother and I cannot come with you. To do so would burden your innocent soul with our frailties and failures. But you have within you the best of both of us. And I am sending you all of my knowledge and none of my ego or regrets. They will die with me here on Krypton. Whatever trials I put you through know this; I will never lose faith in you."

Lara whispers to Jor El. "Quickly, before it's too late." She turns back to what Clark assumes is a camera. "We may not have been able to save our planet..."

Jor El finishes for her seeing she's too upset. "But we are confident you will become Earth's greatest savior. And never doubt that, just as you're a part of us, we will always be a part of you. Farewell, my son."

The image faded leaving Clark just feeling a smile knowing that his parents have truly loved him. He'll always be upset that they chose to stay on Krypton but in their own way they were doing it to protect him, considering what he was like with his own baggage until met Tess they might have had a reason to stay.

Tess took his hand. "Are you OK?"

Clark nods. "I'll be fine."

Jor El studied the two. "Pardon for being rude but is Kal El the biological father."

Tess nodded holding her stomach. "He is."

Jor El smiled at the thought of being a grandfather but as a scientist he was confused. "But how we tried merging the bloodlines before the result was something similar to werewolves."

Tess smiled. "It was magic."

"While I'm sure it was that does not explain how."

Clark glared at Kara and Raya when they do what they can to suppress a laugh. "It was literal magic one of the very few things we are vulnerable to. The fortress told us it's perfectly healthy for Tess and the baby so we're taking it one day at a time."

* * *

Tess and Clark used the portal home followed by Kara leaving only Jor El and Raya. Raya touched her boss on the shoulder. "Hey are you OK?"

"I missed so much of Kal El's life. I know I'm not even the real Jor El just a shadow but I'd still like to know him."

Raya frowned realizing how hard it must have been to send your baby halfway across the stars. "He prefers Clark Kent since he knows he's going to have to stop using it one day and switch to another name. He's a scientist just like his father only he limits what gets out which is a really good thing as far as I'm concerned considering how Krypton died. He has a little sister called Lindsey. He's in love with Tess Mercer and will marry her in two months she's the redhead. You can still be in his life Jor El. He's just about grown so you can't weigh him down with past guilt. Just be there for him now."

Jor El hugged her and saw something on her. "Raya, you are beeping."

Raya pulled out a crystal red means home blue means watchtower. The crystal blinks red which means someone is in the farm. Raya grabbed Jor El and activated the portal and moved in a blur back to the farm. She leaves Jor El outside with Tess and goes in and sees Clark and Kara fighting a woman. Well Clark fighting a woman Kara was knocked out.

Raya stood besides Clark. "Is she as tough as she looks?"

"Tougher watch out for her stick I don't know if it's magic but she knocked Kara out with it by keeping it on her stomach." Clark replied.

Raya looked at the black haired Amazon. "And this has nothing to do with the fact she's dressed in a red bikini she's really that good."

The woman moved and knocked Raya back with a jump kick and Clark moved out of the way and took some steps back. "I am Barda captain of Darkseid's honor guard."

Barda lunged at Clark and caught him in a choke hold. Clark just stepped on her foot as hard as he could sending both legs through the floor. Barda release Clark as both pull their feet out of the floor.

Barda was rubbing her foot. "There was no honor in that move."

"Well my teacher always said box and spar for fun but if it comes down to fighting…win." Clark replied.

Raya got to her feet. "I'm going to have to start taking lessons from Ted."

Barda moved with exceptional speed and got behind Clark putting him in a chokehold. Clark just grabbed her arms and flipped her to the floor so hard she bounced back up and Clark punched her making her hit the wall so hard she got stuck in it. Clark moved in a blur and kicked her hard through wall 50 feet outside.

Clark ran up next to her. "What were you trying to steal from us?"

Barda aimed her weapon at Tess and the staff fired a bolt of energy at her. Clark moved in a blur and got to Tess and got her out of the way in time. He ran back to Barda only to see that she has teleported out. Clark rolled his eyes he knew that stick was dangerous he didn't know it could do that though.

Clark ran back to the others. "Ok what was with the stick?"

"It's a mega-rod" Jor El replied. "It's a very high tech weapon I never expected to see it on earth."

"Well now I know." Clark replied must be one of the 9 galaxies he hasn't read up on yet.

They all enter the house and see the mess. Tess just smiled. "Wow you three really tore down the house didn't you?"

Kara shakes her head. "We didn't do this she did. I figured she was looking for something but we don't anything big here. Do we?"

Tess shakes her head no. "I had all the kryptonian artifacts moved."

Jor El's eyes lit up. "Unless you didn't know you had one here." Jor El went for the steps and opened a trap door at the bottom of the railing. "It's gone"

"What's gone?" Clark asked.

"When I was no older then you Kal El I came to this house and hid our version of the kryptonian bible."

Tess' eyes lit up in horror. She thought Jor El just had it when he came to Smallville. She figured his plan was to use the book at the cave and transport all the Kandorians away and just stopped at the farm to see Clark. "They have the book of Rao with them you didn't just have it when you came out of the orb?"

Jor El shakes his head no. "I fell in love with a human on this planet and was ordered to hide the book on this planet."

Tess turned to the three kryptonians. "Get the blue kryptonite right now hurry up."

Clark turned to Tess. "What's going on?"

"In short Granny has the book of Rao and at any moment she'll likely activate it bringing Darkseid to this world and banishing the three of you from earth forever."

Kara and Raya came back in with three lead boxes. "All we have is three rocks."

"Jor El is still human from the orb so he's safe."

Clark's eyes lit up in horror as he pocketed one of the lead boxes if this sends every kryptonian away. "Lindsey"

Tess watched as Clark disappeared. "Clark you won't make it!"

* * *

Jonathon Martha and Lindsey were having dinner as a family unaware of what was about to happen. They watched as the sky glowed a shade of gold.

Martha looked up. "What is that an eclipse?"

"Nothing like I've ever seen before." Jonathon replied.

Lindsey looked up hypnotized until she finds herself pulled off the ground. "Mommy!"

"No!" Martha shouted in horror seeing her daughter pulled up by the cosmic event however when she gets to the roof she sees Clark appear and jump off the roof and grab her with one hand holding her close and grabbing the ledge of the next roof with his other hand.

Martha smiled in relief but wondered what they're doing Clark could get out of this no problem. "What are you doing let go."

Clark turned his head to Lindsey. "Don't listen to mommy OK. Don't let go of me OK hang on as tight as you can."

Lindsey just smiled and dug her grip tighter onto her brother. "OK"

Clark sees his grip starting to give. It's not a long fall Lindsey will survive if Clark takes the worst of it. Clark positions his sister right at his chest this way if they fall he'll take the worst of it by just falling back.

Martha is panicked witnessing every mother's worst fear. "Jonathon why isn't Clark coming down?"

Jonathon looks at someone one with a digital camera. He steals it off them and messes with the camera until he gets the zoom feature to work. He sees Clark struggling to keep his grip and moves the camera and sees the problem. "Clark's on blue kryptonite. Neither of them have their powers."

"Why would Clark do that he knows how dangerous that is?" Martha asked.

Jonathon shrugged. "I think it could be what's keeping them from being sucked into that gold thing."

Martha just leaned into Jonathon for support who just hugged her.

Clark tried to hang on but felt his grip slipping. "I love you Lin." Clark lost his grip as both Kent kids fall.

"No, please god no!" Martha shouted as Jonathon held her back.

A green haze filled the sky as Alicia came in getting a piggyback ride on Alan who caught Clark and Lindsey in a green bubble. Clark looks up never so thankful to see some of his friends in his entire life. "Alan, Alicia nice suit."

Alicia rolled her eyes she's dressed in the same getup as Alan. "Hey I had to get dressed in a hurry and Alan's ring can make costumes on the fly."

Alan brings them down for a landing and Clark holds Lindsey tight. Alicia just smiled watching the two and hits her comm link. "Boyscout is out of the woods." She turns to Clark. "You know you are going to be an incredible dad."

Clark just nods his head in gratitude for the compliment. "Boyscout, she must be really mad at me. Can I borrow your phone?"

Alicia throws him her phone he texts Tess and his parents to let them know he's OK. Jonathon and Martha come running down the block and see them. Martha has tears of joy running down her face as she hugs each of her kids. It doesn't matter to her that she is going to be a grandmother Clark will always be her son and it will always her job to protect him and Lindsey. Jonathon just hugged Clark seeing what he did tonight he knows he'll do whatever it takes to make sure his grandchild grows up strong and healthy.

Allen looked to the sky. "Guys"

Everyone looked to the sky as the gold light fades.

Alicia hit her comm link. "Artemis what's going on?"

"We tracked down the energy source; Hawkman and Dr. Fate have destroyed the Book of Rao. You guys can close your blue kryptonite boxes the portals are gone."

Clark closed the box but kept his fingers over it for a couple minutes just to be certain.

Lindsey looked up and hugged her brother's leg. "Clark"

"I know." Clark responded looking up. "I won't let him hurt you."

Clark and Lindsey's sight is drawn by a dark shadow with glowing red eyes taking the form of a man briefly before breaking apart in a flock of ravens.

* * *

Author's notes

And with that Darkseid enters the fold.

I tried to end this in 20 I don't think I will.

200 reviews thanks to everyone who read and review my stories.

Up next: Two moments of happiness amongst the darkness.

If nothing else gets posted this week it mean I got flooded out and have no power.


	18. Calm Before the Storm

Tess was getting ready for the big day but she has to admit it's not all going to plan. She's not nervous by any means about the wedding its just with Zod and the Kandorians loose it was bad enough add Darkseid to the mix and it could be a very dark time. That hack Godfrey is already on the air cutting down the mysterious vigilantes that are illegal. She and Chloe are already looking into getting a worldwide message of support for the heroes out. The older heroes have been at this along with the new generation and they've saved a lot of lives. With any luck those people will be willing to speak for them.

* * *

Kara and Raya roll their eyes at this. They're the groom's closest family. They should have gotten a much better gig than door women.

"Remind me again as to why we're here exactly?" Kara asked.

"You cousin's getting married." Raya answered greeting people.

Kara laughed. "And I get that part. My question is how we get stuck on door duty even before everyone got here. We've been greeting everyone even the wedding party."

"We're working." Raya answered. "We're making sure no one has any glyphs burned into their skull."

"Just saying it's boring." Kara replied.

* * *

Clark was getting dressed into his tux time flies when you're having fun. He sees Lex walk in and the bald billionaire just laughed wryly and takes over. "You know I did this for you five years ago. I figured you would have learned it by now."

"Well I've been busy, tornadoes, a baby sister, another meteor shower, a psychotic sandman, a fight to the death at graduation all while learning from multiple galaxies. Add in to that an army of kryptonians and the source of all evil in the universe apparently. Learning to tie a tie kind of lost its relevance after the second or third end of the world."

Lex nodded tying the tie. "Understandable. Speaking of our current end of the world I was hoping to talk to you about our defenses."

"No Lex." Clark immediately shuts him down.

"Clark we are on the verge of war. Even if they don't have your abilities like your father claimed they still can make technology that dwarves us by centuries. When it comes down to it our best chance at getting through this is by fighting fire with fire." Lex finished the tie and started for the door.

"Do you know why my great race consists of me, Kara, Raya, Lindsey, a living weapon and a bunch of clones?" Clark asked as Lex stopped. "It's because my uncle used our great technology to level the planet because my mother chose my father over him. I'm not going to leave Earth up to an encore performance of the destruction of Krypton. And Zod won't either or else he wouldn't have a planet to rule."

Jonathon opened the door. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, I think we have a wedding to get to." Lex answered he's not happy but this is Clark's fight.

* * *

Tina looked to Tess. "You know I always figured you'd choose Lana for this day she is dating your brother after all."

Tess nodded. "I didn't actually expect to choose a maid of honor Tina. I think the main reason Clark chose Pete to be his best man is that he was sick of the prodding from Lex and Ollie."

"So why me?" Tina asked. It's not that she doesn't mind she just figures Tess would have asked Carolyn or Lana.

Tess shrugged why not. "I think in our own way me and Clark are just asking all of the people that have been down in the trenches over the years to stand with us today. It seemed since you're the first one that stood by me through this crazy thing you were the best person to ask."

Tina chuckled well in that case. "I'm honored… I think."

* * *

Clark watched as Tess came down the isle and got thumbs ups from Kara and Raya. Clark wasn't naive he scanned the room when he came to down the isle not an infected person in the bunch. He can't say the same for the rest of the world though. Tess wasn't kidding when she said the darkness would spread like a plague. The lab, the people he saves the darkness is all around them and no one even knows it and they can't exactly send out a video that says don't worry be happy.

Clark hears the song of here comes the bride as Lionel is walking Tess down the isle. Clark smiles watching her come down the isle in the white dress. Clark can't help but smile seeing the bump on her stomach. He didn't think this day would ever happen growing up. Clark lifted her veil and they each turned to the justice of the peace.

The justice smiled and looked at the two and said a brief bit about the sanctity of marriage. Before bringing it to the vows.

"Do you Clark Kent take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

Clark doesn't even hesitate as he takes the ring from Pete and puts it on Tess' finger. "I do."

The justice turns to Tess. "Do you Tess Mercer take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

Tess nodded. "I do." Tess takes the ring from Tina and just brings the ring to her and carefully studies it.

Clark looked at her wondering what she's up to.

Tess moved the ring closer to Clark and saw no reaction so she put it on his finger.

The Justice of the Peace smiled and finished the ceremony. "By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Clark smiled and the two wasted no time in kissing. They spent weeks practicing to get it just right. Tongue but not full out graphic tongue. They kiss to applause from friends and walk to the back now Clark and Tess Kent.

* * *

At the reception Tess is rolling her eyes she loves Clark and she loves their baby but she is going to kill someone real soon. They've been married for hours now and they haven't got a moment of privacy since then with people congratulating them or even worse touching her stomach. Lex walks over and has seen that look in his sister's eyes before it's usually right before she hits something.

"Are you OK Sis?" Lex asked seeing her face.

Tess nodded. "Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be."

"Because it looked like you wanted to rip the last person's hand off." Lex answered.

Tess sighed. "It's nothing Lex enjoy the party."

Lex just looked at her. "I'm just going to keep talking until you crack."

Tess rolled her eyes Lex is lucky she's not near anything she can use as a weapon. "It's just me and Clark since we got married we haven't gotten any time alone…"

"Please don't say another word." Lex pleaded not wanting the pictures of them consummating the marriage. "Just be ready."

Lex ran up to the front and hopped on the stage stealing a mic from the band. "Excuse me can I get everyone's attention up here please. I just wanted to say how happy I am that today my sister married the man she loved today. They say most guys would take a leap of faith to save the ones they loved. Clark took one just to introduce himself." Everyone just laughed. "Seriously Tess is my sister and I know she's been crazy about Clark for years just as he has been for her and I wish them the best on today the day of their wedding."

Tess tried to hide her face on Clark when everyone turned to her. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

Lex continued his speech and got everyone's attention back to him. "And because of the love they shared I was inspired to do something earlier today. I asked my very wonderful beautiful girlfriend Ms. Lana Lang to be my wife." Everyone turned their attention to Lex and Lana while Clark and Tess took the opportunity and promptly ran for the back door as Lana hid behind Andrea. Lana just sighed and came out from behind Andrea. "Remind me again Lana what did you say?"

Lana pulled out a box and put the ring on her finger. They're not getting married until Darkseid is dealt with and then some but she did say. "Yes Lex, I said yes."

Lex just had genuine smile. Lana is going to kill him when she gets him in private but as far as he's concerned he's dying for a good cause. Clark and Tess deserve the privacy considering how much of themselves they give to the world on a daily basis.

* * *

A few months have passed since then and Tess has had enough of the pregnancy thing. Her due dates in a week and she's doing everything she can to jump the date. She comes in and hears someone working on her computer. No one's supposed to be here. She had to fight Clark just to get a turn on the rotation. She pulls a gun and moves closer to the computer and sees who's on it. Tess rolls her eyes seeing whose doing it. Well if there was ever a human who could get past a kryptonian security system it would be him. Tess shoots the intruder in the back and looks at him a little longer before saying the hell with it and emptied the entire clip into him for breaking into her house.

Tess walks over to the computer and sees he's looking at the medical files for each member of the team. "I know that didn't hurt you Mr. Wayne."

Batman got up with a scowl on his face as he walked next to her. That hurt it stung like hell. "How do you know that didn't hurt and how did you know who I am?"

Tess didn't even pay him attention. "Our fathers worked together to make that combat suit. Then your dad got shot and Mr. Earle and Lionel looked back and decided that four lives weren't worth a million dollars."

Bruce stands there watching her. "And my name how did you know?"

"Very few people in Gotham could be Batman." Tess answered. "I'd say Lieutenant Gordon took up a night time activity but he helped you with the fear incident. I'd say Harvey Dent Gotham's White Knight is but neither of them has the checkbook. So that leaves incompetent billionaire Bruce Wayne whom if he was as much of a playboy as he let on his incompetence would have led to a baby scandal or two by now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Lady from the future" Bruce replied holding her diary.

Tess' eyes shot out and she took her diary back she wrote those years ago after she was infected with the Nicodemus. It was meant for Clark if her actions accidentally resulted in her premature death. "Well since you already peeked I should warn you of the guy with the scars. Kill him!"

"That's not who I am." Bruce replied coldly.

Tess frowned she had a feeling he wouldn't no one would which absolutely baffles her considering the number of people he's killed she figured Clark would have at least put him in the phantom zone. Chloe ran every recognition program she could when she was in Gotham during her 'death' and got nothing on the real Joker. "And I have no idea how to take him out early since I can't find him one day you're going to meet someone who is going to put you through hell and not for money or a vendetta abut because he enjoys it. I honestly think he gets off on it. Just a friendly heads up. No one would blame you for killing him."

"So is this when you ask me to be a part of your little wonder team?" Bruce asked.

Tess laughed. "Like you'd ever be a part of the team. You don't trust anyone."

"And you do?" Bruce countered. "By the way what's an agony matrix?"

Tess stared at him. "It's a weapon that puts every pain receptor into overdrive it's our best shot at keeping Davis down in case he goes rabid again."

Bruce stared at her. "Sometimes it's not about trust. You have countermeasures for every member of this group because you know how dangerous they can be. You're also dangerous. You're arrogant. It took me 10 minutes to break into this place and 5 to learn how to bring you all down."

Tess looked at him doing her best to hide her anger. "OK now listen here you 8 year old trapped in a 30 year old body… son of a bitch." Tess just grabbed the table never feeling pain like that.

Bruce looked down as his eyes lit up her water broke. Bruce put her arm over him and helped her walk to the front door he stops in his tracks seeing two people one a young man and the other an older woman and knows they're not good considering how Tess reacted.

"What hell are you two doing here?" Tess asked. This is so not the plan.

Granny smiled and turned to Batman. "Thank you child. With Barda not having found Scott yet we couldn't figure out a way around sweet Lutessa's defenses. She always was my favorite. And from the looks of her you weren't a second too late."

Tess' face paled. "You can't have my baby I won't let you take her." Tess screamed in pain as another contraction hit her.

Granny nodded she wouldn't be her if she didn't. "It's a boy. But we have an army Lutessa you and Clark can raise the baby as Darkseid's heir or you can die today and we'll cut him out of you."

"Now might be a good time to get your husband." Bruce quipped.

Tess nods yeah that would be nice but. "Building is soundproof."

"Can you change that?" Bruce asked.

"I need two minutes and they're basically gods." Tess warned.

Bruce pulled out two little balls that shot metallic edges when he threw them at Granny and Deesad as they were knocked down by the blast. "Go!"

"Parademons attack." Granny ordered.

Tess ran to the computer and sent out an SOS as Watchtower's roof was ripped open by winged demons in yellow and green all carrying electrical spear like weapons. Tess reloaded her gun and shot the eight that got close to her as Bruce was fending them off anyway he could until a red and yellow blur enters the room and Bart moves in circles knocking demons left and right. A red silver and yellow blur joins the fray as Jay enters the field. Clark jumps down from Watchtower's roof as the demons dog pile him. Clark just moved his arm as they all went flying. Another demon rushed him and to everyone's surprise Clark kicked it in the head as it smashed into the wall and fell down dead.

All the Para demons stopped and so did the heroes. Bart was the one that broke the deafening silence. "Bro, you killed it."

"Technically I destroyed it." Clark defended himself. He knows what they are because he had the fortress AI fast forward to Apokalips. "They're mindless, soulless drones that do nothing but whatever the darkness commands."

Kara and Raya flew in and vaporized 5 or 6 each with heat vision. Kara went to work knocking them away. "You know they're just going to keep sending more and more of these things. They're just going to keep coming from that portal outside."

Raya nods but considering the condition Tess is in she knows why they're here. "You're just going to abandon your niece or nephew?"

Kara just smiled picking up one of the spears. "Never" She knows it's more like a second cousin but Lara loved her like a daughter after her mother died. She considers Clark her brother and this baby her niece or nephew.

* * *

A gold cross emerged in the center of the room revealing the JSA led in by Dr. Fate. Ted went to Tess and Clark and helped him knock the Para demons away that are getting close to her.

Sylvester stuck up his staff and blinded a group of the demons. "Someone has to get Tess out of here."

Dinah throws a boomerang knife into the demon's head if Clark's killing they must be pure evil. "It's not just that someone has to deliver the baby. And since Black Canary was the only one of us to ever see a baby born I nominate her."

Carolyn's eyes shot out. "What?"

"You are the best person for the job." Alan joked as he made a barrier with his ring.

"OH Bullshit!" Carolyn screamed kicking one in the face. "Carter and Shayera have been screwing each other for a thousand years I refuse to believe they never shot out a kid in that time. Besides it doesn't count if you're pushing it out."

"Not one in the bunch." Carter says remorsefully. They tried a couple times Shayera always died while pregnant.

"MOM!" Dinah shouted.

Carolyn rolled her eyes she's never forgiving her daughter for this one. "Scream Queen sucks as a code name."

"Beats Black Siren" Dinah counters Carolyn's idea for her name as Carolyn collects Tess as Doomsday and Tina jump through the whole in the roof.

* * *

Carolyn is helping Tess through the back of watchtower as the fight intensifies even J'onn Jones has joined the fray.

Tess saw what she needed. "Wait…the vault."

"Is it life or death?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes" Tess replied as Carolyn helped her to the vault. She watched as Tess opens the Vault and Carolyn is under whelmed with what she sees.

"Those things are antiques."

Tess rolled her eyes. "It doesn't work with anything new." Tess shouted in pain with a grip on her stomach. "Just get this thing out of me."

* * *

Clark flattened another Parademon and realized something was wrong. "Kara I lost sight of Granny and her friend."

Kara looked around but she doesn't see them either. "I don't see anything Kal El. I can't find them anywhere?"

Oliver went to pull out his next arrow but finds his quiver empty. The billionaire just shrugged and started beating them with his bow as Chloe has started doing about 3 minutes ago. "Maybe she realized she wasn't getting one of ours and left.

A Parademon jumped on Clark's back but Clark just flipped it over and punched a hole in his face. "That's not right these guys would flee."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Mercy is a big girl Clark, and she has Carolyn with her we need you up here."

Chloe sees Clark waver something they can't afford right now but understands why he's nervous. "I'll go check on them."

Chloe finds the way to the infirmary cut off by the Parademons as a group of them are hit by bat shaped projectiles that start blinking and blast them into the walls clearing Chloe a path. Chloe smiles and nods at Bruce before running off.

* * *

Carolyn helped Tess up to the table after she got ready. Carolyn's pretty sure everyone will want a new one after this. Before Carolyn can react she's thrown into the wall telekinetically by Granny. Tess tries to back up but realizes she has nowhere to go.

"Get the hell away from me!" Tess warned.

"Don't worry." Granny said in an assuring matter. "I've delivered all the babies born on Apokalips. I'll help you through it Lutessa."

Carolyn got back to her feet seeing Deesad and Granny she walked in front of Tess. No one steals any of her kids. "Cover your ears."

Tess did as told as Carolyn inhaled as deep as she could and just screamed to high heaven. Granny and Deesad were thrown into the wall and trapped there by the hypersonic wail. Eventually the scream becomes too much and Carolyn collapses gasping for breath. Tess got her hands on what she took from the vault and aimed one each at Granny and Deesad.

Granny looked at Lutessa's secret weapon and just laughed. They were old handguns and she uses that term lightly. At best they were from the war of 1812. Granny just smiled lightly. "I've had enough of this tone."

Deesad was a lot less forgiving. "I'm just cutting it out of her."

Tess wasted no time and fired one of the guns as the shot went into Deesad's head hitting his skull. Deesad has a moment to react as his eyes freeze in shock as he falls down to the floor blood pouring from his head.

"Deesad" Granny walked over and checked him. "No, no, no, you're one of Darkseid's chosen you can't be dead." Even if their physical bodies are destroyed they return to Apokalips as spirits. Granny just hears a cock of the second gun. "What have you done Lutessa?"

"Radion ball" Tess answered. "I believe in your own twisted way you love me. Take your demons and go. You don't come after me and you don't come after my family ever again."

Granny just looked at Tess sadly. "There's no saving you…there's no saving any of you." Granny looks at Carolyn as does Tess. When Tess turns around Granny is gone.

Carolyn just looked at her. "Why didn't you shoot her too?"

Tess just pointed the other gun at Carolyn and fired revealing it was never actually loaded as she breathes heavily. "Because I only had one Radion ball."

The heroes watched as the Parademons departed back into the portal whatever the plan was they wither stopped it or they got what they came for. Clark hears a scream of agony and quickly runs to the source knowing who it was.

Clark ran into the back and saw Tess with Carolyn. "What I miss?"

"A lot" Tess shouted while fighting through the pain.

"She's deep in it's time to start pushing tell me one of you idiots is getting Emil." Carolyn pleaded she doesn't want to hurt the baby by screwing up.

Emil arrives in a red white and blue blur. "Idiot reporting" Kara quipped.

* * *

Time passes as Tess screams in pain as they reach the final pushes and she reaches for her stomach. She looks up to Clark. "You're never touching me again… this is all your fault."

Clark just wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. "You realize there's less than a one percent chance that this can happen again?"

"Yeah, but you always overcome the odds." Tess replied.

Tess just held on to Clark's hand as Clark and Emil help her thorough each push. Emil was ready as they came up to the end. Emil looked at the couple. "I see a head of dark hair."

Tess had a tear run down her face at that. "You do?"

"You were expecting a blond?" Clark quipped.

Tess was getting this baby out of her she wanted to see her child. Tess just pushed as hard as she could until she heard a little wail which was the greatest noise she ever heard in her life. Emil cleaned the child up and took scissors and ran into a very unique problem when he realized what he had to do.

"Um Clark do you think?"

Clark ran out and came back with new scissors. "Hexed by Zatanna she thought I could use a haircut."

Clark cut the cord and the two wrapped the baby in a blue blanket as Clark gently rocked him back and forth calming him down.

Tess glared at her husband. "Hey let me hold my..."

Clark smiled handing him over. "It's a boy."

Tess gently rocked and saw a couple locks of Clark's black hair just like Emil said. She also sees the baby has her green eyes as opposed to Clark's beautiful baby blues. She gently rocks him as a new love takes her. She loves Clark but he is without a doubt the person she loves most. She'll die to protect him and she'll kill anyone that tries to hurt him human, kryptonian or even god as Deesad found out. She just looks at him in her arms and smiles at every noise he makes. OK maybe she can touch Clark again.

Tess just looks up and kisses Clark. "Look at what we did."

Clark smiled and held his little hand. "He's beautiful. So is his name staying the same?"

Tess nodded they were ready for names whether it was boy or girl.

"Can I give him his middle name?" Clark asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Tess asked.

Clark smiled seeing his son has quite the grip for someone his age. "Well since he broke every customs law out there by smuggling the radion ball all the way to America and if it wasn't for that ball we might have lost him I think the baby's middle name should be Alex." Clark realized what else Lex did and couldn't believe he was that stupid. "He's also the guy who… Jesus Tess I'm so sorry."

Tess grabbed his hand. "Alexander" Clark studied her waiting for an explanation. "It's the name of one of the Lex clones who was a good kid…Until Lex's memory came back and even then we were still able to pull him back from the dark before he became as evil as Lex. It's a good name especially with his first name I mean I know it won't be him but…"

Clark kissed her. "It's OK I know he meant a lot to you and it's a good name."

Tess kissed her husband and handed the now sleeping baby to him as he put their son into the crib Tess had set up here. "Sweet dreams Conner Alexander."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews.

Parademons are pretty much the buttmonkeys of DC everyone wipes them out. Superman slaughters them in droves with heat vision and even holier than thou no killing Batman has no problem using them as a meat shield from an Omega blast.

Up Next: Everyone meets Conner as the stage gets set for the final challenge to the future.


	19. The Coming Darkness

Jonathon and Martha were driving to Watchtower with Jor El and Lindsey in the back. This wasn't exactly a bonding trip between the parents. Martha saw her phone ring and sees that it's Chloe. "Chloe are they alright? They did… She did… What is it...? That's wonderful thanks for telling us sweetheart we're on our way now. See you soon."

Jonathon looked at his wife whom was now glowing. "Something you want to tell us sweetheart?"

"It's a boy." Martha answered. "Tess had her baby and it's a boy perfectly healthy. They ran into a bit of a mess but they got through it OK and Raya and Kara said they fast burned it."

Jonathon smiled wide. He was kind of excited about the idea of being a grandpa. "I'm happy to hear it. So how about you?"

Jor El looked at him from the rear view mirror. "I am happy for my son. I just wish I could help him more."

"Well according to Tess you can recover your kryptonian powers from Clark's blood and yet you don't you hide in fear of them."

"I was not meant to have the powers of a true kryptonian." Jor El replied.

"So you just put more pressure on Clark to be this great beacon while you cower in fear." Jonathon replied coldly.

Jor El looked at him coldly. "You know nothing of what it means to have the powers of a kryptonian under earth's yellow sun. The last time I had those powers under a yellow sun I flaunted them and as a result the woman I loved was hit with a ricochet and died from it. I do not deserve the powers and have far from earned them."

"That's enough from both of you." Martha finished the fight for them. "Today isn't about you two it's about Clark and Tess what they did so bury it and be happy."

* * *

Tina, Alicia, and Kyla stare down at Conner. Kyla just smiled. "He's so cute he has his mommy's eyes."

"And his dad's grip. He's going to be a strong one isn't he?" Alicia added.

Clark nodded with pride. "Yes he will be."

* * *

Chloe and Oliver walked in then smiled seeing Clark and Tess sleeping next to each other in bed. Chloe smiled walking to the bassinet and seeing Conner asleep.

Oliver smiled this worked out great for him. "This is the rare moment where you just soak in the nice sleeping baby."

On cue Conner opens his eyes and looks around the room. Chloe just grins. "Nice going" Chloe picks up Conner and gently starts walking and rocking him back and forth. "You are one lucky little guy you know that. You were born in not the best terms but there is no doubt in my mind that both of your parents love you more then anything. Your father will move planets to protect you and your mother just got done taking out a god to protect you."

"Must be why they're both sleeping." Oliver quipped.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "And you are one of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen. You have your daddy's hair and chin and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Clark opened his eyes from the chair. "I thought I had the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen."

Chloe smiled. "That was before I got an affection for the color green. I didn't realize you were awake."

"I woke up when he did." Clark answered. "One of the things I learned form Lindsey is sleep when they sleep."

Chloe nodded. "Do you want to hold him?"

Clark nods as he takes him off Chloe as she and Oliver head out. Clark sits down with Conner wrapped in his arms. "Those two people were your aunt Chloe and your uncle Oliver. See you're lucky they weren't wrong about what they said with what we'd do for you. But you are going to have so many aunts and uncles looking out for you, loving you, and helping you along the way." Clark gets to his feet and walks back to the bassinet seeing he's asleep again. Clark gently puts Conner down and tells him the one thing the fortress told him that he really liked. "However you'll also be different like me and two of your aunts, sometimes you'll feel like an outcast, but you'll never be alone. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father and the father becomes the son."

* * *

Martha, Jonathon, Lindsey, Raya, Kara, and Jor El enter along with Lana and the Luthors. They all see Clark lying down on the bed with Tess and she's holding their baby in her hands.

"Kal El he's beautiful." Kara said gushing over the newest member of the House of El.

Martha can barely hide her joy at being a grandmother. "Clark can I?" She indicates she wants to hold the baby.

Tess nods. "Sure." She hands the baby to Martha as Lindsey climbs up with Clark.

"He's little." Lindsey can't help to observe.

"He's 4 hours old." Clark replied. "You used to look like that before you turned 2."

"3" Lindsey corrected him.

"I'm sorry Lin I meant 3." Clark replied.

"When's his birthday?" Lindsey asked.

"It's today." Clark answered. "His birthday is September 28th 2006. A week after yours"

Tess' eyes shot up. "Is that the actual date?"

Lex nods is something wrong here. "Is something wrong Tess?"

Tess thought on it she never expected this. Well her son was born on Dark Thursday that can't be all bad luck he's half Clark. "No, it's just a date."

They each smiled standing next to Martha making faces and admiring the baby. Raya turned to the two. "So have you two picked out a name yet?"

Tess and Clark nod. "Yes we did."

Tess went first. "For his human name I wanted the name of Conner but Clark wanted to name him after my brother so his middle name is Alexander."

Lex just smiled at that he lost ten grand to Oliver but he can deal with this change. Besides it's not over yet maybe Lara is their next kid now that they know they can conceive. "I'm honored."

Clark continued. "As for his Krypton name Kon El."

Jor El, Raya, and Kara smiled hearing that their not the last and their race goes on.

* * *

Two weeks later and things are back to… well as normal as things get with everything that's going on. The good news is they found two of the Kandorians. With Jor El's help they located Faora and Vala. Clark blurred into the room having just saved a derailing train. He sees Conner lying back peacefully sucking on a pacifier with Tess hard at work on watchtower.

"Well at least you have no problem bringing the kid to work." Clark quipped.

Tess stared at him. "I just put him down. You pick him up and I want a divorce."

Clark just calmly backed away with both hands up. "I won't risk it then. So world saved and the Kandorians are starting to show up and we're giving them new lives." Clark starts kissing the side of her neck. "Can we at least celebrate that?"

Tess moans but quickly replies. "No"

"Why not?" Clark asked. He thinks this is reason to be happy as he continues on her neck.

"Because it's just one of… many… and..." Tess hears Watchtower's security system welcome Chloe. She turns to the blond. "Watch Conner and take over for a bit."

Chloe smiles watching the two leave in a blur. She turns to Conner. "Lucky you too young to actually remember all this."

* * *

Major Zod was outside the train station and sees the house of El symbol burned into the subway. Of all the arrogance he never thought it would come from Jor El. He sees an elderly woman walk up besides him.

"It's kind of awe inspiring isn't it." The old woman said.

Zod rolled his eyes. "It's an abomination the result of a corrupt scientist."

The old woman shrugged. "He uses his powers to inspire hope nothing wrong with that."

Zod growled lowly Jor El took the powers from everyone but himself and now flaunts them. "He's a traitor to his own people."

Granny watched as Zod walked away. "You think Jor El betrayed you but it's not him."

Zod stopped and turned around. "And what would you know of the house of El?" His interest piqued.

Granny smiled seeing it start. "I know that Jor El ensured not only his survival but a genetic legacy. Surely you must realize by now you are not the true Zod."

Zod glared at her. "I came from the orb. Now tell me of this genetic legacy Jor El designed for himself."

Granny smiled. "On the eve of Krypton's annihilation the original Jor El sent his son and his alone to this planet. The blur you've been pursuing is actually him."

Granny hands a folder to Zod who looks at the picture of Clark and is instantly convinced. He's a dead ringer for Jor El in their younger days.

Zod looks at the picture. "So he has a son. I wonder how he would feel if I put him through the pain he put me through."

"He'll probably take comfort with his grandson." Granny replied showing Zod another picture of Clark, Tess, Conner, Jor El, Raya, Kara and the Kents having a picnic.

At this Zod flipped and started destroying the place. It was Jor El's own moral high ground that stopped Zod from being with his son but he has no problem if it's to help his own. Zod knows the human kryptonian statistic there is no chance they pulled this off unless the redhead is a descendant of the skinwalkers and the redhead doesn't exactly look Native American.

Zod pointed at Granny. "Unlike Jor El, I will lead from a throne, not from the shadows. Every human and kryptonain, including the family he loves, will kneel before Zod!"

Granny smiled seeing the Omega appear on Zod's skull. Darkseid appeared from the shadows and smiled as it entered Zod and claimed him as his vessel. Much better then a human as now he has full access to his other abilities along with Zod's kryptonian abilities as Granny gives him a drop of blood to drink.

A police officer saw the destroyed area. "Hey buddy did you do this."

Darkseid and Granny ignored him and started to walk away.

"Hey I'm talking to you. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Darkseid turned around and his eyes were bright red. As something that wasn't heat vision shot out and turned the guy into ashes. "That is who I am."

* * *

Tess moaned in pleasure hearing the phone ring. She reached over and grabbed it "Hello."

"I think we have a problem." Chloe said.

Tess eyes rolled to the back of the head. "That's nice."

Chloe looked at the phone line confused and covered Conner's ears. "OK I know this is the first time you have had a moment's peace since Conner was born and I have a pretty good idea of what you're up to but right now I need your help."

"We have about 20 superheroes on stand by can't you get one of them to do it?" Tess pleaded.

"Sorry I need kryptonian eyes." Chloe apologized actually feeling remorseful that she has to pull them away. "Kara is in Tibet, Raya is in Rome and Jor el chooses to be for lack of a better word impotent."

"What's so important?" Tess asked.

"I think a kryptonian disintegrated a cop. I need you at the crime scene." Chloe replied.

Tess rolled her eyes and got Clark off her. "We'll be right there."

* * *

Tess and Clark are looking over the crime scene and that word is used lightly if Chloe didn't see it on watchtower she doubts anyone would even know this pile of ash in a scorch mark was a cop.

Tess talked to Chloe over phone. "So do we have an ID?"

"I'm running his badge number right now." Chloe informed. "And the poor guy is Officer Dan Turpin. He had a 2 year old son."

Clark looked at the ashes. "Guys I don't think this was done with heat vision. It's subtle but there are differences."

Tess shrugged. "We won't know for sure until we head back to watchtower."

Clark nods in agreement. "I'll get Jor El. We shouldn't leave him here. I mean he was still a person he deserves to be buried and mourned."

"Don't worry Clark I just sent out an anonymous tip about a cop spontaneously combusting. His family will know." Chloe assured him.

Tess took him by the arm. "Clark come on there's nothing else we can do here."

* * *

Clark and Tess fly back to watchtower and Clark goes for Jor El. Clark comes back and Chloe starts the footage again for all four to see.

Tess watched the picture and saw Granny Goodness she can't even say she's surprised anymore. "I know we don't usually do this but we really need to look into killing her."

Jor El just watched the screen and frowned. "That's Zod."

Tess just holds Clark's hand for support when she sees the pictures of them how can Granny get so close and they don't even see it. Especially Conner he's two weeks old and he already has an enemy list.

Clark watches Zod attack Dan. "That's not heat vision. I have never seen an attack like that before."

"I have." Tess interrupted.

Clark studied curiously. "From where?"

"The original future" Tess Replied. "It's called the Omega it can basically do anything Darkseid wants but usually he's just going to fry you."

Clark realized what that meant. "Darkseid is in Zod?"

"Imagine the possibilities." Tess deadpanned.

"I'd rather not." Clark replied.

Jor El was nervous this was a class 5 mess "By Rao if everything you said about this darkness is true then earth might very well face its darkest hour especially if he is able to rally the others to his cause."

Tess nods in agreement and Clark turns to Chloe. "Chloe get in touch with everyone and get them to stay earthbound for the time being."

Chloe nods and quick enough everyone replies and agrees to keep their feet on the ground. "So what now?"

"Bring up a grid of the earth if anything is moving above at over two hundred miles an hour it's safe to assume its Kandorian." Clark explained.

Chloe and Tess got to work bringing up the map. They both hold their mouth in open shock seeing it's like a round of pinball with multiball activated about twenty times.

"I think we might be in trouble." Chloe quipped seeing them all active and all with their powers burning the Omega into the entire world. "How the hell did he infect so many so fast."

Tess put two and two together. "Because if Zod asked them to they'd follow him barefoot to the fires of hell, it is also why the only three we've been able to find are Jor El, Faora, and Vala. They're the only three that stood against Zod originally."

Jor El simply nods as that would be his assessment. "Zod was always charismatic. Though I don't understand how they have their powers."

Tess frowned she had a good idea. "My guess is they picked up a couple drops of Clark's blood when they sicked Doomsday on him during graduation. I thought I got it all but it only took a drop to give them their powers."

"Drink of this for this is my blood." Chloe quipped.

They all hear the big red alarm blaring as Conner screams from it as Clark holds him trying to get him to settle down.

"Oh what now?" Chloe asked.

Tess was working the computer and got her answer as she groaned. "Oh that's just beautiful."

Clark studied her. "Tess what is it?"

Tess frowned well if this doesn't count as failing. "Apokalips, the actual planet it's moving towards earth a lot faster then it did last time."

"How long do we have?" Clark asked.

Tess went to work calculating it. "With how fast it's going it will make impact on earth in about Jesus 4 hours. Darkseid must be controlling bringing it here faster." Tess hits the big blue button which calls everyone here and takes Conner off Clark. "Get the Kents, Lex, Lana everyone."

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

Tess just frowned this is the do or die moment. "We're going to war."

* * *

Author's Notes

It's a short chapter I know I just didn't want to start somewhere and suddenly stop mid fight.

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: The battle begins.


	20. Battle for the World Part 1

Clark was watching Tess explain the situation he has to admit this is kind of disappointing. With all the threats out there apparently all he has to do is push back a planet with Kara and Raya. Well everyone's here at least even J'onn. Bruce isn't here but Tess seemed certain that he'll show up once it hits the fan. Everyone watches as watchtower's security system flares up and as a picture of the earth shows with seven anomalies on it.

Tess went to work and saw it. "OK they really learned from their mistakes last time."

Oliver looked at the screen just looks like a bunch of blobs to him. "What did they learn Mercy?"

Tess frowned and started to explain. "They're boomtube openings, Darkseid is going to flood the earth with parademons so mankind is too busy with fighting to look up and get the hope they need to overcome the darkness."

Tina shrugged. "We have an army right here to keep them busy. We can buy Clark the time."

Tess frowned Darkseid is so much more powerful in this timeline. She has one last card to play. "Clark, Kara, Raya, can you get our weapons from the fortress."

* * *

The three kryptonians nod before disappearing. Tess walked over to the vault and calmly opened it. All that's kept there now are costumes and weapons. Before anyone can even realize what's going on. Tess grabbed the helmet of Nabuu and put it on her head. Jay moved in a blur and got it off her as Tess was sitting down trying to repress the madness. She never wanted to wear that thing ever again but she got what she needed. Jay handed her the cocktail Kent uses to stay sane.

"Hang on to Clark and Conner it will help." Kent says being through this a thousand times. Losing Inza was when he first started losing his mind.

Tess downs the medication with a bottle of water and buries the voices she can deal with her potential insanity later. She takes a piece of paper and writes something down before handing it off to Zatanna. Zatanna smiles knowing backwards magic when she sees it.

"Em ot adrab gib htrof gnirb spilakopa fo noipmahc eht htrof gnirb." Zatanna read and turned to Tess. "Could have just said 'Bring Barda here' "

The two are cut off by a pink flash that turns into Barda sucking face with a very little guy. The girls smirk and Tess just clears her throat.

Barda instantly backed away from the little man. "I have the traitor." She looks around and sees she's on earth. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We brought you here and we need your help." Tess finished.

Barda smiled wryly. "What power in this universe would make you think I would help you?"

"If we win Darkseid will be gone for good and you can have the life you wanted with Scott." Tess replied showing she knows who the little guy is.

Barda thought on it a world without Darkseid and a life with Scott. "We're listening."

Tess looked at her well at least she's not attacking. "We need your mother box to get rid of Darkseid. You can give it to us and go, you can stay and fight we'd appreciate it, But we won't think any less of you if you want to stay out of it."

Scott listened to the words he's not sure how much he's going to be able to help but Barda isn't going to like it. "I'm in I'll fight with you."

Barda was surprised at this. "Scott"

"I'm tired of Granny's tests." Scott finished. "I'm tired of being hunted like an animal just to spend time with you. If we win Apokalips will be behind us that is something worth fighting for to me."

Barda nodded. "But if we lose Granny will unleash hell on us."

"Just a little more then usual." Scott quipped knowing how much his life sucks.

Barda rolled her eyes she hates that she loves that man. "We're in."

"Welcome to the team." Tess finished.

They watched as Clark, Kara, and Raya each came with a big lead box of their own.

Lex smiled watching the three back off. "Now why am I not surprised we're ready for something like this."

Tess opened the box as a blue light hit her seeing the blue and gold kryptonite arsenal. Clark has proven that the green one causes pain but when a kryptonian feels that pain they still have more then enough time to superspeed away. She sees a pair of sunglasses along with a new quiver and longbow. "Oliver"

Oliver straps the quiver to his back and puts on the sunglasses he hits a button on the longbow and sees all different types of arrows he can shoot show up on his glasses. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

Tess pulls out a more traditional long bow. "Chloe"

Chloe shakes her head. "The one I have is more advanced."

Carter smirked knowing what it is. "You've been spending too much time with the green bean that's the bow of Orion. I saw that actually used to stop the darkness before."

Chloe ran up and took the bow. "Well now I know."

Tess sees a pair of gloves with blue kryptonite tips at the hands. "Kyla these are yours it's the same material from youe costume." She distributed the weapons to everyone this was going to be a knockdown drag out brawl.

* * *

Clark is looking at red duffel bag wondering what his wife and Kara had made for him. What exactly did his wife whom he loves dearly make for him as she was in charge of it? He hears the door open and sees Jor El enter. "Jor El what are you doing here?"

"You intend to fight Zod and this Darkseid creature yourself?"

Clark nods. "I'm the strongest person here. And since he's possessing a kryptonian he won't have kryptonite on him. I'm the best one to stand up to him until you know"

Jor El nodded in silence it's a good plan if they can pull it off. Jor El pulls out a blue kryptonite dagger. "But I will not let you fight alone."

Clark smiled finally seeing Jor El the way he imagined his father. "Just let me get dressed." Clark pulls the new suit out and just stared at it. "I must have really pissed Tess off lately."

* * *

Chloe and Oliver were each getting dressed for the big fight. Chloe was aiming the bow of Orion. "This is a nice bow."

"Wonder why I wasn't allowed near it?" Oliver wondered curiously Chloe's become quite the sniper but he's still better.

"Tess probably thought I needed the extra help." Chloe supplied. "Since we're all about to horribly die it might give us a couple seconds."

Oliver looked at her. "Hey we're not dieing alright I didn't survive on that island and meet this incredible woman just to be picked off by an inbred demon or a clone."

Oliver kissed on top of the forehead and pulled her mask down. "We're not going anywhere."

* * *

Lex was loading up a pair of guns. Lana came in and saw him. "So you're going?"

"I'm accompanying Zatanna and our new friend to where they have to go." Lex answered. "I don't trust the eleventh hour hero."

Lana poked him in the chest. "You make sure you come back to me. I want to marry you."

Lex nodded his head and kissed her for what could very well be the last time. "And if that's not good incentive to come home I don't know what is."

* * *

Kyla and Alicia are stocking up for the fight. Alicia looked to Kyla and saw the sad face. "Sorry it didn't work out with you and AC."

Kyla shrugged. "There's always more fish in the sea. What the hell kind of a name is Mera anyway?"

"I was going to say what kind of name is Arthur I always though it was Alan or Alexander." Alicia joked trying to cheer her up. "Well look at the bright side."

"We're all going to die in three and a half ours?" Kyla offered. Two worlds are about to smash into each other what bright side.

"No, that there's going to be hundreds of things you can take this aggression out on… Then we'll die." Alicia joked trying to keep it light.

Tina came into the room and grabbed the last kryptonite dagger for herself. "So are we ready to die yet?"

Kyla smiled as the three started walking out. "Are you kidding me I'm killing you myself and telling Davis the demons did it?"

Tina chuckled. "Well hey that's not a bad idea do we have red paint around here?"

"We can work something out if not that's what knives are for." Alicia quipped as the three shared one last laugh before going back into the main room.

* * *

Everyone was standing there waiting for Clark and Jor El. Jor El came out first followed by Clark. When Clark came out everyone except Tess stood in awe.

Clark saw the stunned silence and rolled his eyes. "I knew it. I look ridiculous."

Chloe was the first one to reboot her brain. "No you look… really good."

Clark rolled his eyes seeing the looks from the girls.

Davis just smirked. "Guy walks around in that they know he's not afraid of anything."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "And you walk around in your underwear when you beast out so what does that say about you?"

Tess looked up and smiled seeing Clark in the traditional suit. She saw brief glimpses of it in her vision of the future but during the final battle with Lex Clark's suit looked more like a lame unmasked Batman's then his. This was the blue suit designed with help by Kara at the fortress this was supposed to be his Christmas present but no time like the present. Red underwear over it the red and yellow crest and the cape with an S on the back this was the first Superman suit and Tess' favorite. "You look great. Clark."

Tess walked up to her and kissed him. "You look ready."

Clark pulled out a steel box and gave it to her. "Here make sure you don't have to use it. Seriously plan Z"

Tess nods. "I'll do my best. But we both know if you didn't have your powers you'd use it in a heartbeat to protect Conner."

"You can protect Conner better at the fortress." Clark pleaded really not wanting them to stay here it's not like watchtower wasn't broken into before.

Tess nods she could but she can't. "Clark we all agreed we're staying right here. This way I can watch out for everyone and not bring anything down on the fortress."

Clark joins the others and Tess stares at the group. "This is a worldwide epidemic countries are doing what they can but they're overwhelmed. Flash, Lupa, Angel"

Jay, Kyla, and Andrea step forward as Tess continues. "Andrea your old friend Kalibak is leading a charge in Paris. Care to say hello."

"I'd love to." Andrea replied.

Tess nodded. "Tina the Furies are reigning hell in Shanghai."

Tina nods. "I'd love to get my hands on Lashina you know that."

"Good" Tess replied. "Then Changling, Scream Queen and Powergirl can go there."

Davis had a problem with this. "Wait I don't want to leave her side in this."

"I didn't think you would." Tess replied. "But... Zodseid is in Metropolis and I want you to back up Clark and Jor El if it's not enough."

Davis sighed he can't argue especially if the beast can just keep recovering. "Consider it done."

Tess gave out the remaining orders to everyone sending them on their way. She's grateful Clark upgraded their satellites with Kryptonian technology so they're not in the dark like last time.

Lindsey watches as Clark and Jor El fly off with Davis jumping after them. Zatanna Lex and Mr. Miracle open the boomtube and walk through a portal. Tess sees the only ones left here are the Kents, Pete, Lana, Lionel, Conner and herself. She hits a button as a bunch of steel grates come down turning watchtower into an iron bunker.

Lindsey looks at her dad. "I go too?"

"When you're older." Jonathon replied.

"How old?" Lindsey asked.

"50 or 60" Jonathon replied causing Martha to glare at him.

* * *

A military helicopter is moving towards the Daily Planet with a three star general in the cockpit. All these worldwide disturbances they each check in with this dark haired man who is currently on the roof.

Darkseid smiled seeing the helicopter come his way and hits the back with an Omega beam as the helicopter quickly loses altitude. The general is thrown through the loop when he sees the blast knock his daughter out of her hiding spot in the back as she falls out the open side door.

Sam Lane's eyes shout out in panic. "Lois!"

Lois fell out the window she knew something was up when the general said he loved her but she didn't expect all this. To Lois' surprise she's caught by a man in blue and red.

"I got you." Clark said catching Lois in one hand and the helicopter in the other and flew them both to the rooftop.

"You got us who the hell has you?" Lois asked.

Clark smiled and put the helicopter down as he gently flew to the roof with Lois gently putting her down before leaving.

Sam got out of the helicopter. "Lois who was that man?"

Lois just tuned him out with star crossed eyes who was that man?

* * *

Jor El lands on the roof of the planet across from Zod. "Zod you must stop this madness."

Zod looked to Jor El and glared at him and cut loose. "Why would I listen to you? You who has betrayed me and used your science for your own ends to help your family and spurn mine."

"I did no such thing." Jor El defended himself.

"You are lying." Zod said walking directly into his face the anger ever clear. "You used your science to help your son and his human whore conceive a child. When all I asked for you was to return to me my son. Considering we are both standing here we both know this is not the first time you played god. Maybe if you had listened to my plea we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Perhaps I am to blame for you losing your son. We stand here mere shadows of our former selves. But I assure you my friend the life Kal El and his chosen have made is not through my science. I am sorry old friend."

Zod grabbed him by the throat as his eyes glowed red. "You dare show me pity now." Zod blasted with the Omega beams as Jor El shouted in pain as Davis hit the roof and shoved Zod clear through three buildings. Davis jumped down and confronted Zod still in human form. "For a god you're not that tough."

Darkseid tried to attack him but something inside stopped him. He let Zod out to have some words with Jor El. What's keeping him free and messing with him. Darkseid sees the boy and smells something familiar about him. He's his child on some level and Zod must recognize it. The two struggle for control until Darkseid takes over and hits Davis with the Omega beams.

Davis covers up as the beams hit him. The bone protrusions come out as his eyes glow red when he's forced to transform to save his life. Seeing him as one of Jor El's experiments he gives control back to Darkseid. Doomsday just grabs him by the head and punches him in the face sending him flying.

* * *

Carolyn, Ted, and Carter were in Germany fighting off the parademons there with help from local police.

A kryptonian lands at Carter's feet and to the kryptonian's surprise he went flying compliments of a glowing blue mace.

Carolyn saw three more coming and shouted at them destroying the parademons weapons but also the Kandorian's ears.

Ted just backhands one with a pair of blue brass knuckles. "Why did Tess put the three of us together?"

"We know how we all think we've all worked together for years." Carolyn supplied.

Ted kneed a Parademon in the stomach and followed it up with a hook to the face. "I just don't feel right leaving the kids on their own."

Carter whacked a Parademon right in the skull with his mace. "We gotta let them grow up at some point. Right now all we can do is believe in the kids. We taught them well. So hopefully that will be enough."

* * *

Jonathon aimed his shotgun as the door started shaking. Looks like Tess was right as usual. He sees Lionel get behind him with a revolver. The metal bent the other way and ripped open as Granny goodness came in and the guns flew out of their hands and landed at her feet.

Tess stared at her. "What do you want?"

Granny smiled. "The little angels and the radion ball, Apokalips is coming and despite how much your team fights there is no ways to stop it. Come home Lutessa, we will welcome your family with open arms."

Tess looked at Conner whom is sleeping through all of this and grabbed her gun. "No, for the first time in my life I feel like I have a purpose beyond redemption. It is my job to make sure my son doesn't have the same life I did and make the same mistakes as me. He'll have a good life on Apokalips but he'll be a monster and I will fight to stop that until my dying breath."

Granny's smile left and she waved her hand knocking the gun away from her. "I've had enough of that tone Lutessa you can die with the rest of this planet in 2 hours." Lionel and Jonathon rushed her but she simply waved her hand and knocked them aside into the steel. Pete tried to tackle her from behind but she moved in a blur and threw him into the wall hard. "An unexpected gift from studying you lover's blood."

Lana went to give her a roundhouse but Granny caught her foot and smiled before launching her into Tess and Martha knocking the three women down.

* * *

Tina was knocking away everyone who was fighting her. She's using her strength and shapeshifting abilities to their fullest. She has to admit she's enjoying using her superhuman strength for some good. Lashina glares at her and tries to strike her with her whip but Tina just catches it mid lash and pulls her down to her feet kicking her in the face.

A Kandorian grabs Dinah from behind and the scream queen yells right into his ear.

Two female Kandorians fly down ready to attack until Raya takes them out with overhead clotheslines knocking them into a building.

In Australia AC moved through the water continually hitting the Kandorian foolish enough to dive in after him. They might own the sky but the sea is all his. AC jumps up to land and sees two kryptonians with glowing red eyes. "Oh sh…"

Fortunately however the two were taken out by a glowing green wrecking ball.

AC looked up and saw Alan coming down in his red and purple get up. "I had that."

"Yes I could tell by how big your eyes were." Alan quipped as Parademons charged them.

AC stood ready but watched as a green serpent like creature charged right into them knocking them all aside. "OK bro I have to admit that one was pretty cool."

"I didn't do that." Alan informed him.

The serpent turned back into Jonn's Martian form. "I recommend you two remain focused. It's still far from over."

* * *

Clark fought through waves of Parademons as he and Jor El caught up to Davis, and Zod or Darkseid whatever you want to call him. Clark landed on his feet. "Darkseid it's over."

"Is it?"

Clark nods. "My father sent me to protect this planet from things like you. And I will fight you with my dieing breath."

Darkseid smirked. "Look around you Kal El see how many of your precious humans fell to me. It must make you sick."

"They're far from perfect and it might be easier to hate but it's stronger to love." Clark replied.

Darkseid rolled his eyes that was sweet sick on a whole new level. "Is it? Eons have passed since I came across a force that could tip the scales to the light." Darkseid held his hand out and telekinetically pulled Clark to him. "You're a beacon of hope. Everywhere you go your light will annihilate my darkness if you are not stopped. You will surrender to me; you will give your soul to me."

Clark spat out. "Never"

"Then I will annihilate you." Darkseid threw Clark as hard as he could as he smashed through building after building until coming to a stop at the edge of Metropolis.

Doomsday snarled and rushed to punch Darkseid who ducked under the attack. Doomsday punched again but Darkseid used both hands to catch the blow and wrenched it in the other direction breaking his arm. Doomsday hit him with a headbutt wobbling him and Darkseid struck back with one of his own and then grabbed the creature by its neck. "Come back from this."

Darkseid hammered Doomsday right in the chin with an uppercut knocking it clear into the sky and quickly out of Earth's atmosphere since Doomsday doesn't have the power to fly it can't come back by itself. Darkseid smiled seeing the creature fly out of sight and sets his sight on Kal El. He moves in a blur and sets his foot on Clark's chest.

Darkseid smirked seeing his eyes. "I hope you appreciate, Kal-EL that everything that happens to the people of this planet from this point is on your head for opposing me. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, and the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after your last pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end your life. Let's go!"

* * *

Author notes

Thanks for the reviews

Yes I watched destroyer to get and idea of how an all out battle royal goes and couldn't resist that line at the end.

Up Next: The fight continues as Apokalips comes closer to earth


	21. Battle for the World Part 2

Oliver was up high on the Eiffel tower replicate in Vegas picking off Parademons with his long bow next to Chloe whom was plowing threw them with the bow of Orion. Billionaire and wife shooting people with arrows atop the Eiffel Tower any other day that would have caused quite the scene and been quite the story. Oliver hears something in the distance and presses the button on his bow changing the arrowheads from explosive to a whole different surprise. A Kandorian lands on the tower next to him and Oliver quickly fires an arrow into his shoulder as he falls to the floor.

Basquat pulls the golden arrow out of him and throws it away to the floor. "Fool who do you think you're dealing with?"

Oliver wasted no time and kicked him the balls and hit him in the face with his bow knocking him down but not off the tower. "Just another human"

* * *

Lindsey stood by Conner's crib. She knows she's not supposed to touch him but she can't let this bad old lady take him.

Granny smiled she can take them both very easily considering all she has to do is let the girl tire herself out by using her abilities. "Come here angel let me see the two of you."

"No" Lindsey hit Granny as hard as she could in the stomach and the elderly woman went flying hard into the wall Granny rushed again and Lindsey pushed her away. Lindsey felt tired but at least Conner is safe as she collapsed and sleep caught up to her.

Granny got to her feet and calmly walked to the kids. The recklessness of youth and how easy it can make things sometimes, she closes in on Conner and just smiles seeing the little guy too young to know what's about to happen. Granny goes to touch him when another hand grabs hers. Granny turns around and sees Tess staring at her. "Lutessa?"

Tess quickly delivered a head butt wobbling Granny and bloodying her nose before kicking her into the wall so hard that there's a Granny shaped hole in it with the old woman stuck in it. Tess moves in a blur and tackles her through the wall and clean out of watchtower as they land on a car completely destroying it.

* * *

Lex walked down the stone walls with Zatanna and Mr. Miracle. This place genuinely creeps him out. He imagines this is the place that people like Satan and Hitler go when they die. "How far are we?"

"Not far now." Scott assures him. He's thankful for his escapist tricks but even he doubts he could get out of here. "Just don't touch the walls. If you do you're not coming out of them."

"So why do we have to go so far into the wall?" Lex asked.

Zatanna was distracted from this she knows not to touch the wall. "Because in order to do the spell we have to find Darkseid's original body."

They all stopped as seeing a boom tube open in front of them as a small squadron along with a man in green who came out with a sword looking a knight.

Scott looked at him well it could have been worse. "Steppenwolf"

Steppenwolf smiled and took out his sword. "Mister Miracle, happy hunting"

* * *

Andrea rolls out the way of a club that smashes through the pavement. He's still the same mindless mongoloid he was back then. Andrea jumps up and kicks him the face. As he smashes through a building window and comes crashing down to the floor.

Kalibak breaks through a different window with a furious roar. "Child, do you honestly think you could hurt me?"

Andrea just stood there waiting fro him to make the next move. "Yes because you have bigger daddy issues then anyone on earth. I saw pictures of Darkseid's original body and I'm guessing the grey skin came from him. Yet you're the only one here on field duty. He must really loathe you considering you're the only one of his children here."

Kalibak snarled in fury he is Darkseid's son and he will make his father proud. "I'll break you in two."

Kalibak swung over head and Andrea dodged the attack. He swung across and Andrea hopped up to flagpole to avoid the strike before coming with a kick to the face in a kick to the face.

* * *

Darkseid hoisted Clark up and punched him clean through a building. "You still hang on to what is lost Kal El."

Clark got up and wiped the blood off his mouth. "We're not done yet Darkseid. Look around even with your planet's arrival imminent people still clamor to hope."

Darkseid looked around with X-ray vision and saw some of the omegas on people's skulls are disappearing. He looks to the TV and sees Clark's people fighting his inspiring hope among the humans. "A last minute cling of desperation Kal El, candles burn the brightest right before they are extinguished."

Clark threw a punch but Darkseid caught him with a headbutt and a backhand. Clark took the fight to the sky not wanting anyone else in Metropolis hurt from debris. Darkseid took to the sky and tackled him back down to the top of the daily planet and pinned him down with the Omega beams. "We are at an end Kal El." Darkseid reached into his coat and pulled out a lead protected knife.

Jor El was fighting off parademons until he saw Darkseid pull out a gold plated knife. If he uses that this is over and his son's great destiny will mean nothing since he'll be dead and his grandson will never know his father. Jor El moves in a blur and gets between the two wrestling for the knife with Darkseid. Sadly Jor El was a scientist that mastered in science while Zod was a soldier. Darkseid kneed Jor El in the stomach and methodically pushed the knife down into Jor El as it pierces his stomach.

Clark got to his feet in a blind rage and hit Zod so hard he sailed through the air. Clark caught Jor El before he fell to the floor. "Okay, hold on. I'll get you help."

Jor-El is breathing heavily. "Kal-el... I'm so proud of you… so proud.

Clark went to pull the knife out but Jor El slapped his hand away. "Please... don't go. I can save you."

Jor-El looked at him weakly he's not letting Clark touch the gold kryptonite. "Save... the world the easiest thing a parent can do is give up whatever is necessary… for their child."

Clark watched the life leave Jor El's eyes and desperately tried to wake him up. "No… No!"

* * *

Tess hit the wall with a resounding thud leaving a Tess shaped hole in it as she got back to her feet.

Granny moved in a blur how the heck is she doing this. "You're only avoiding the inevitable Lutessa. What are you going to do when Apocalypse shows up in earth's spot? You will be alone."

Tess stood ready to continue the fight. "I will fight you until my dying breath Conner and Lindsey will never be your latest play things."

Granny rushed Tess who countered with a punch to the face. Tess followed it with a knee to the stomach as the area trembled followed by a backhand knocking Granny back.

Granny grabbed Tess' arms and headbutted the red head. "That was a little low."

Tess stared at her as her eyes glowed red and blasted her with heat vision into the wall. "Yeah but so was that."

Granny pulled herself out of the wall. "I have had enough of this behavior young lady. You will give me those children and the radion ball this instant or I will wipe out ever memory you have ever had of the kryptonian!"

Tess shook her head defiant to the end. "Never"

Granny rushed her in a blur and Tess reached into her pocket and pulled out the star blade. Granny couldn't stop herself in time and ran right onto the blade clean through some vital organs.

Tess plunged the knife deeper into her. "Clark and Jor El figured out how to liquefy the radion. They poured it over to the star blade and let it harden. Plan Z there's your radion."

Granny glared at her and with the last of her strength she can muster shoves Tess in the chest forcing her to lose her grip on the blade as she lands on the floor not moving an inch. Granny smiled before falling to the floor succumbing to the wound as she died.

* * *

Andrea flipped out of the way of an attack with Kalibak's club but caught a foot right to the face as she smashes into the wall and hits the floor hard coughing up blood. Kalibak stood tall over her. "How did you think this would end?"

Kalibak stood ready to bring the club down on her until Andrea was surrounded by a flash of light as the Star Spangled kid appeared. Sylvester blinded Kalibak and quickly got Andrea away as Kara flew down and tackled him. creating a trench in the street.

"I thought you two were in Russia?" Andrea asked.

Sylvester just smirked. "The Parademons stopped coming so my guess is Apokalips is just about here. Lana sent us here."

"Lana, what happened to Tess?" Andrea asked.

Sylvester shrugged. "We lost contact with her. Watchtower was hit and when everyone came to she was gone Lionel, Pete, and Jonathon are looking for her as we speak. And considering what Superman is fighting as we speak mum is the word."

Kara repeatedly hit Kalibak with blow after blow until Kalibak surprise attacked her with his club to the side of her face as she went flying through the air. Kalibak got to his feet and growled at Andrea as he threw his club at her. Sylvester saw and with only a moment to act and no time to charge his staff for a teleport he pushes Andrea out of the way and takes the full force of it.

Jay came up to fight Kalibak and saw the result of the attack on Sylvester as Andrea holds the broken Star Spangled kid.

Andrea looks over the wounds. "It's not bad."

Sylvester feels nothing but an endless cold which he knows is shock. He looks at the staff "G…g…give this t…t Co…"

Andrea shook him trying to wake him up. "Hey who do I give this to? Answer me!"

Jay glared at Kalibak in raw burning hatred. Kalibak just shrugged him off. "Do you have something to say little man?"

Jay turned and ran in the other direction. Kalibak just shrugged watching the Flash run away. "Loser" Kalibak turned around and was knocked on his ass hard as he fell to the floor.

Kalibak got back to his feet but was quickly knocked down again this time spitting up blood. Andrea was trying to figure what was happening all she knew was an invisible man was beating up Kalibak as he falls to the floor repeatedly until he disappears completely.

Andrea got to her feet and looked around. "Flash, where are you? Supergirl did you see something?"

Kara shakes her head. "No, I was just watching Kalibak fall over again and again and then he disappeared."

Andrea walks around touching forward until a blue portal rips open where Kalibak was. "Whoa"

"Andrea"

The angel's eye shot open in shock. "Jay"

"There's a force, a speed force it's calling me home. I have to go now." Jay said never sounding so happy before.

Andrea shoves her head and hands through the portal. "No, we're not loosing anyone else take my hand."

Kara saw another bllur coming up fast. Kara thinks fast and wastes no time melting the blocks of the road in front of her. Causing the red and yellow blur's feet to get stuck and knock him into the sky as he tripped. Kara watched as Kyla came down in her hybrid form and pulled Andrea out who pulled out Jay and the portal closed.

Kara focused on Bart and grabbed him in mid air. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Bart shrugged having no idea. "I don't know. It's like something was calling me home."

Jay nodded knowing the feeling he didn't even listen to Andrea she had to literally yank him out by his arm. Whatever is happening to Kalibak now is likely too good for him. "If either of us go that fast again we're not coming back."

Bart turned to Kara. "Thank for saving us beautiful."

Kara looked to the sky and saw Apokalips coming not even 20 minutes left. "Save isn't the word I'd go with but yeah you're still here."

Kara goes for the planet but is tackled by a squad of Parademons.

* * *

Tina dodges a whip from Lashina as she gets back to her feet. "I've been waiting for this."

Lashina smiled as she cracked her whip. "I thought we had a lot of fun last time."

Tina rolled out the way and tripped her legs up knocking her down. Tina kicked her in the face and when no one was looking she kept kicking her while she was down. Letting out months of frustration on the fury as she remembers when Lashina flogged her. Raya saw it and stopped her if only to keep her from being infected with the darkness. "That's enough."

Raya looked to the sky and went for the planet but was jumped on by a big pair of shes followed by a squad of parademons.

* * *

Darkseid got to his feet and calmly dusted himself off. Well he wasn't expecting that. He went to the sky ready until a pair of missiles impacted on his back destroying his jacket. Darkseid turned around and saw a giant wing shaped like a bat. Darkseid hit the jet with an omega beam right on the wing as Batman ejected himself from the plane using his cape as a glider he shoots a grappling hook into the building and launches himself feet first at Darkseid.

Darkseid smirks until he sees green groves in Batman's feet as he knocks him into the building leaving a Zod shaped dent in it.

Batman shot another grappling hook and went into the building as Darkseid wiped blood from his mouth and his eyes glowed red. "Flee"

Batman ran from the Omega beam and jumped out of the window onto a parademon knocking it to the floor and using it as a shield from the Omega beam.

Darkseid floated down and Batman threw a set of explosive batarangs at him. The objects exploded but did not harm Darkseid. "Impressive no one has even been able to dodge one of my Omega beams." Darkseid moved in a blur and crashed into him and Batman struggles to get up. "Just give up."

Before Darkseid could charge up another round of beams Clark crashed into him. Clark got to his feet determined. "That man won't quit as long as he can draw a breath. None of my friends will. Me? I've got a different problem. I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard, always taking constant care not to break something, to break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control even for a moment, or someone could die. But you can take it, can't you, big man? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am."

Clark punches Darkseid with all the rage and everything he has and the god goes flying through the sky as Clark chases after him repeatedly attacking him in the face. Batman watches as a red and blue tornado forms in the sky as Clark continually hammers Darkseid until he slams him to the floor with a double axe handle along with burn marks all over his face.

Darkseid got to his feet coughing up blood. "Impressive Kal El, but what makes you so sure you can stop me when you couldn't before?"

Superman looked at him with cold eyes. "Because this time I won't stop until you are a greasy smear on my fist. Let's go."

* * *

Lex was shooting the Parademons with his guns Mister Miracle was doing all he could to avoid Steppenwolf's attacks.

Steppenwolf held his sword at Scott's throat. "I expected better from a child of New Genesis."

Scott rolls his eyes. He can't believe he'd actually prefer to be Darkseid's son. "Maybe I'll surprise you."

Steppenwolf went to cut his throat but Mister Miracle pulled an easy getaway for him and slipped up Steppenwolf's feet as he tripped and touched the wall. The wall acted in its own accord as it grabbed Steppenwolf pulling him in making him a piece of the source wall. He turns to the parademons. "As Darkseid's son I order you to stand down."

Zatanna and Lex watch as they all kneel down to him. As the three ran deeper into the source wall they're stopped by a puzzle stopping them from reaching the worst of the worst.

Scott looked at it. "Not good, you need to be a very smart to figure this one out and even I can't do it."

Lex studied the pictures for a moment and rearranged pieces of the wall until it formed the Omega symbol in glyphs and the door opened.

Zatanna looked at Lex. "How the hell did you do that?"

Lex had a smug smile on his face. "I guess I'm over qualified."

Zatanna ran and Scott pointed out Darkseid's original body.

Zatanna went to work chanting as her eyes turned white.

* * *

Clark unloaded on Darkseid leaving a trail of blood through Metropolis. Darkseid landed in a building stuck in a hole but quickly pulled himself out.

He saw Clark coming to him and simply smiled before throwing him to the ground and hitting him with a very weak pair of Omega beams then grabbed him by the throat in desperation he needs Clark to cross the line. "Yes, yes I killed your father. You know when I was your age I sent my father to the source wall but you don't hear me whining about it."

Clark burned Darkseid's hands with heat vision freeing himself and brought Darkseid's head down on his knee knocking some teeth out. Clark delivered a headbutt along with a pretty stiff right hook knocking Darkseid through a couple buildings and onto a car denting it around him. As Clark looked him square in the eyes as his glowed red.

Darkseid looked to Clark and smiled. "Come on Kal El. Finish it."

Clark's eyes went back to blue as he calmed down. "No, because that's exactly what you want."

Clark flew high and caught Apokalips right before it made contact with Earth's atmosphere but the darkness is so powerful the planet continues to drop. Darkseid's eyes glow red. He'll stop this once and for all right now. The Omega can be used for more then destruction and Kal El won't be back in time if he's zapped to Pluto. Darkseid takes aim as an Omega symbol appears on his skull and he shouts in agony as he's ripped from Zod's body. Clark watches as Darkseid is rushed through Apokalips and off into space god only knows where.

* * *

Zatanna keeps her spell up as Darkseid goes flying into the wall his mind and body fused back together in the source wall trapping him for all eternity.

Zod got up and watched as the son of Jor El struggled to keep Apokalips back. Zod aimed for the sky. But when he got there he watched as Kal El started pushing back the planet as seeing the heroes defend their planet inspired enough hope to overcome the darkness without Darkseid around. Zod watched as Kal El pushed the planet away. Zod studied him and saw Clark looking around the planet earth for something.

Clark grabbed a piece of clothing and measured the direction following it and realizing where it stopped.

Zod realized what he was doing. "You're looking for that beast aren't you?"

Clark frowned at the sad truth. "Not looking for you knocked him into space at a really bad angle." Clark flew in the same direction followed by Zod as each of them started getting stronger and stronger. Clark came to a stop with the trail ending at the one place he didn't want it to Earth's yellow sun. "Oh no"

Zod looked into the yellow battery the source of his powers. "Tattered clothes don't mean anything he can still be out there."

Clark just shakes his head and flies back for earth followed by Zod.

Zod and Clark fly back for earth. Upon arrival they are stormed by the remaining Kandorians. Zod instantly stopped them. This war is meaningless and not even their war now. He knows Kal El has taught the people here how to protect themselves claiming it would be a potentially endless war that would bring nothing but destruction to both sides.

"Stand down, brother and sister Kandorians. Kneel before Kal El." Zod ordered as they all kneeled before Clark as a sign of respect. Kara and Raya flew in overhead and were overwhelmed by the sight. It wasn't just the Kandorians the people that saw Clark take off to bounce back Apokalips were applauding and making all kinds of noises as a sign of respect.

Eventually all the other super heroes started showing up through blurs, flying and teleporting. Clark took in the sight it was hard to imagine writing this as a topic for where you see yourself in five years as his principal requested. He wonders what Tess is thinking seeing this picture at Watchtower. All the heroes take their bow as a world full of hope welcomes it's heroes but Clark also sees that there were losses to keep the darkness back. Davis is no where to be seen but knowing his power he doesn't think it's over at least not yet anyway. Ted taught him an old saying believe half of what you see and less of what you hear. Jor El is gone and so is Sylvester apparently seeing Andrea hold his staff.

Chloe smirked seeing this scene in awe. She always knew Clark would change the world but nothing like this. "This is unreal."

Oliver nodded in agreement there was something overwhelming about it. "Big difference then hiding out in the shadows isn't it?"

Bart chuckled. "Well at least we'll have the costumes for it."

Carter rolled his eyes but seeing the people here applauding actually full of hope for the future maybe the JSA's mistake was hiding in the shadows. Andrea charges up the cosmic staff as the superheroes disappear.

* * *

Bart runs into watchtower fast as they all start heading up the stairs. "Did you see those people? They were so happy and I just can't deny how incredible it is to be a part of that."

Alicia smiled this was Tess' big vision. She has to say she was glad to be a part of it. "I know it was such a rush but I don't think I'll ever forget the smiles on those people I teleported away from danger but I will say one thing it's good to be..."

"No. no." Dinah stopped her. "Boyscout saved the day he should say it."

Clark rolled his eyes this is because he was from Kansas and raised on a farm isn't it? "Fine, there's no place like…" Clark opened the door and saw Jonathon holding an upset Lindsey and Martha doing all she could to comfort Conner as tears run down her eyes. "Tess?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Seriously couldn't they have gotten Zod as the vessel for an actual fight instead of having the final fight of the series as Superman vs. a rotting corpse?

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The aftermath and possibly the conclusion.


	22. The New Present

Clark ran down to Watchtower's infirmary and saw Tess laid out on the hospital bed with a little squiggly line the only indication that she's still alive. She used it. Why the hell did she have to use it? He knew it was a risk but she ensured him that it would be plan Z.

Jonathon went down with his son and touched him on the shoulder. He was never a fan of Tess but he'd have to be blind not to see how much those two care for each other. "If there's anything we can do…"

"Why didn't she just call me?" Clark asked. "I was in Metropolis not a shout away why didn't she just call for help or even shout I could have heard her and be here in under a second."

"Because you had an important job Clark." Jonathon reminded him. "You weren't just saving Tess and Conner you were saving six billion other people. A whole planet still exists because of what you and the others did today."

"Yeah but couldn't she have just stopped her for today with a bullet. She didn't have to go all out like that." Clark pointed out.

Jonathon frowned this is where he wishes Clark was normal there's not exactly a lecture for something like this. "Clark, I could see it in that woman's eyes she never would have stopped until she had Conner and Lindsey. Tess chose to end it today and she knew what that dagger was capable of."

"I just wish I could have stopped her." Clark said somberly. "It's just first Jor El and now…"

Jonathon just hugged his son not knowing what to do. "There was nothing you could have done…nothing."

* * *

Lex came down to see Clark staying with his sister and never leaving her side. "So I just got done talking to Emil."

Clark kept his focus on Tess' eyes. "Very little chance of recovery but there's still a chance."

Lex sat down next to him. "I respect what you're trying to do but the simple fact is that right now Conner needs you more then Tess."

"I won't leave her." Clark replied.

Lex frowned not knowing what to say here. "Clark fate has already taken Conner's mother away... for now. Don't let it take his father too."

"I'm not." Clark nearly shouted. "Tess is too stubborn to be taken down by this, at least not for long."

Lex could see this was a lost fight Clark is the bravest person out there but he's also one of the most stubborn. "Just be careful how long you spend down here."

* * *

Kara and Raya were walking through the streets of Metropolis where Lionel told her to go. Kara sees Granny's dead body and pulls out the knife. "How can something so tiny cause so much damage?"

Raya shrugged not really knowing what to say. "It is what it is. I hate it I wish Tess would have just called someone back. I hate that we lost Jor El I feel like I lost him all over again. Honestly I just wish we could burn that thing."

Their conversation is cut off by a flash of pink light as a trio of people comes out if it. A blond haired girl in red, two boys one a red headed boy in a blue coat and a man dressed in black.

The man in black looked at the two. He understands why the Legion has to do what it does but why do they have to show up now. "We're looking for Kara Zor El."

"What business do you have with her?" Kara asked.

"I am Rokk and this is Imra and Garth we represent the Leigion. Are you Kara?" Rokk asked.

Raya rolls her eyes her eyes not trusting these people. "One of us is Kara Zor El and the other is Kara Zor L what do you want?"

Rokk frowned. "We want you to come with us. There is a fight in the future 1,000 years away and we need your help."

Kara rolled her eyes. "There is a fight going on right here that just ended. You expect either of us to leave one war zone for another."

Imra read her mind. "I know you are nervous about leaving Kara, but I assure you we are in a dire situation."

"What kind of dire situation?" Raya asked.

"Brainiac" Rokk answered.

Both kryptonians roll their eyes and respond simultaneously. "Brainiac is dead."

The Legion shakes their heads no collectively as Rokk starts to explain. "Jor El and Kal El destroyed every trace of the brain interactive construct that came to earth in this time. However Brainiac has proven to be very tricky to kill he usually leaves a piece of himself in deep space to regenerate. He's showed up in 2015, 2155, and 2270 all the way up to the year 3000. And this time we need your help to stop it."

"Look it's not like I don't want to help it's just. We just got done saving the world and the end of the world came within a heartbeat. My brain is still too busy processing this apocalypse to go fight another one."

Rokk nodded in understanding. He can't count how many times the world had nearly ended for them. "Kara I know it's tiring but you know what Brainiac is capable of more then anyone."

Kara sighed yes she does. Her, Clark, and Raya only to have to look up at the one eyed wolf in the sky and know the missing eye was once their home. "It's just not fair."

"Kara, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Rokk pointed out.

Kara had her arms across her chest she won't deny it the year 3000 actually does sound tempting. Clark was raised on earth so he's not used to the advanced technology of krypton. Raya was from krypton but she enjoys the flora and fauna of earth so much more and is forging her own identity as a Karen Starr. Kara just sort of clung on this whole time. She was meant to watch over Kal El this whole time but Clark was old enough to look out for himself. And now even if he does get in trouble there's a whole army of heroes willing to watch his back. If she stays in this time she'll be miserable always living in Kal's shadow and she doesn't want that especially if they really need her help.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Kal El before I go?" Kara pleaded.

Rokk simply nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Kara walked down with to see Clark with Tess. "How's she doing?"

"There's no change." Clark informed her.

Kara looked at her and gave her only thought. "She'll pull through."

"What makes you so sure?" Clark asked.

Kara smirked at her rationalization. "Easy even if she's an in law she's still a member of the House of El. She's too stubborn to quit." Kara wished there was more time but she only has so long. "Clark I'm leaving. I'm leaving Smallville."

"Where are you going?" Clark asked.

"Where I'm needed." Kara answered. "Tess took on granny because she knew that as much as Conner needed you in that moment this world needed you more."

Clark can't believe this how much more is he going to lose today? "You're not coming back are you?"

Kara sadly shakes he head no. "Where I'm going I can make a big difference and find somewhere I belong."

"I can go with you." Clark offered.

"We can't." Kara replied with a tear running down her eye. "We're family but there was a reason Jor El sent you to the Kents on earth. Your path is on Earth living amongst the humans and inspiring mankind. That's who you became today. A person myself, Lara, and Jor El could all be proud of. I love you Kal El but I don't want to live in your shadow."

Clark just hugs her he's actually starting to cry. "I am going to miss you."

Kara broke the hug and took out a necklace with a house of El symbol on it. "See, you're always with me. Close to my heart."

The cousins share one last smile as Kara takes off into the air Clark waving goodbye to his cousin.

* * *

Rokk waited patiently. Garth was a rookie he didn't want him foaming at the mouth if they had met Superman. He watches as Kara comes down. "Are you ready to go?"

Kara silently nods before turning to Raya. "You'll take care of him right."

Raya hugged her. "Of course."

"Think of something nice to say to the others and tell them I said it." Kara asked as a favor.

Raya nodded. "I will you just take care of yourself."

Kara broke the hug and grabbed the star blade as she approached the Legion. "I'm ready."

The four disappear in a flash of light and Kara is standing a thousand years out of time standing next to a raven haired beauty in a red top with two stylized golden Ws shaped belt, black pants covering all the way down to the boots at her feet.

"Are you Kara Zor El?" The woman asked.

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

The woman offered her hand being warned she'd be like this. "I am Diana the leader of the Legion's defense force against Brainiac. Welcome to the future Kara."

Kara shook her hand and started following her when she walked away. "Great, so why do you need me here. I figure with a name like the Legion you have a healthy supply of heroes."

"We're spread thin." Diana replied. "My team is in charge of protecting the temporal technology from Brainiac. He intends to go back in time and kill Kal El as a baby."

"Over my dead body" Kara replied even in the future it is still her job to protect Clark.

Diana had a quiet smirk on her face all the stories she heard over the years were true. "Well while we do that my husband leads his portion of the Legion against the Human Supremacist movement."

"When do I get to meet him?" Kara asked looking around there's a lot of technology here she's familiar with it's almost like home.

"In time" Diana replied. She doesn't know why Kal wants to wait so long but that's up to him. It was her job to just bring his cousin here.

* * *

Tess looked around and saw that she was on the Kent Farm. Well this isn't where she passed out. She watched as the barn doors open and revealed the original Conner. Tess just frowned she never makes it past the planet showing up.

"Am I dead?" Tess asked.

"Not yet" Conner replied.

Tess had a nervous look. "Am I going to?"

"Yes" Conner answered. "But not today"

Tess looked him over and he was like he was years ago when she introduced him to Clark. "So are you here to haunt me over killing you?"

Conner had a Luthor esque smirk. "What are you kidding me there's this girl Donna here and…"

Tess instantly stopped him. If he's from the original timeline he was her nephew and in this timeline even worse. "I get the picture. So what happens now?"

"Beats me I say you live. You've fought seven years to save the world and for your redemption. Why don't you try to live in it now?" Conner said as the barn door opened to reveal a light.

Tess hugged him. "Thank you"

Conner hugged her back watched Tess as she walked out that door. "Hey Tess."

Tess turned around.

"Thanks for naming your son after me."

Tess smiled and went for the door.

* * *

Tess got her eyes to focus and saw a shade of blue as she started to regain consciousness. She looked close and saw two blue eyes staring directly at her and just screamed a bit frightened. A frightened Lindsey hopped off the bed screaming and disappeared in a blur coming back in with Clark.

Clark smiled and hugged her and Tess smiled wide and hugged him right back.

"Welcome back"

Tess just smiled thrilled to hear that voice. "How long was I gone?"

"Three weeks"

"Conner?"

Clark disappeared in a blur and came walking down with Conner in his arms as Tess smiled seeing her boys together.

"So what else happened while I slept?"

Clark frowned as Tess held Conner and he ran down everything and who they lost. "We were waiting for you to wake up for the funerals."

* * *

Clark stood with Tess as they each stood by Tina for the funeral. All the Kandorians stood in a sad stance as some of them are being buried by them as well. Andrea walked over to where Tess had told her to go. She sees a blond haired girl that looks she's still in grade school and talks to her.

"You're Courtney right?" Andrea asked.

The girl nodded wiping a tear from her eyes. She started dressing up to mess with her stepfather but Sylvester actually showed her a thing or two.

Andrea summoned the cosmic staff and held it out for her. "I think Sylvester would want you to have this for when you're older."

Courtney took the staff as her step father hugged her.

Andrea went with the others as they mourned for Jor El, Sylvester, and Davis as the coffins were lowered. Alicia and Kyla both stayed close to Tina wanting to be there for anything she might want. Tess stood next to Clark in a black dress she guesses three is better then how many was lost originally but she never planned to lose anyone.

They are all taken back when there's a pink flash of light and see two people in it one is a red headed woman and a bald Davis.

The red headed woman looked around. "I'm looking a human here called Tess Mercer."

Tess walked forward with Clark right behind her which caused the red headed woman to smile seeing Clark.

"I'm Maxima and I believe this is yours." Maxima throws Davis at the floor to them.

Clark helps Davis up and Tina runs over and helps Clark pick him up. "I though you got shot into the sun?" Tina asked

Davis nodded. "Almost but not quite Maxima's cruiser saved me I spent weeks trying to convince her we're not soul mates."

Maxima frowned looking him over she was so close. "Yes I thought he was a kryptonian if he had transformed into that abomination earlier we could have avoided all of this. Now I know a whole bunch of them are here. Show me them."

Tess just pointed to the Kandorians. "Take your pick. Zod I think this woman would like to talk to you."

* * *

Clark watched as the funeral emptied out and they all went back to watchtower. He can honestly say he has never seen a set of negotiations go like this. Clark turned to Tess and whispered in her ear. "I thought this was supposed to be talking about a marriage why do I feel like I'm in a board meeting?"

Tess shrugged not sure what to say honestly. This could actually be a good thing. Maxima gets her Kryptonian king Zod gets his throne and earth gets one hell of a partner if this crap ever happens again. "Sometimes they're the same." She said as she walked away remembering her own brief fling with the Major.

Hours passed and they reached in agreement. Thanks to Darkseid none of the Kandorians would probably ever be welcome on Earth anymore. The easiest way to appease them would be to get rid of them. Zod and the other Kandorians will return with Maxima to Almerac but Clark and Raya will stay on Earth and honor Jor El's wishes to stop mankind's own self destruction. If Clark finds out Zod is abusing power he'll be dealt with immediately.

Clark watches as the Kandorians all gather around Maxima getting ready to leave this planet maybe on Almerac they can have a normal life that some of them actually seek knowing these people would never yield to a king. Faora and Vala are even going as well. They will call earth if they are in trouble or Zod and Maxima are causing it. Earth's heroes watch as the Kandorians and Maxima leave this planet once and for all.

Clark looked around and chuckled.

"Something wrong?" Tess asked.

"Rioters" Clark answered. "Some people will never learn."

Tess simply nodded and kissed him on the cheek.. "Go to work." She can't say she's surprised seeing all the heroes starting to suit up as Clark rips open his suit revealing the S.

* * *

"And so on that day Kal El fully embraced his destiny as Superman and led the heroes of old and new in a new age of heroism." Chloe said as the hand drawn story book comes to an end.

"Again."

A little girl says from her lap. Chloe shakes her head at the three year old. "Artemis Moira Queen its bed time and you know it." Chloe admonishes her three year old daughter as she gets under the covers and Chloe gently kisses her on the forehead. She can't believe that was almost 5 years ago now. She leaves the room and sees a report about the Dark arrow being brought in.

The five years after Freaky Friday were kind to her at times but cruel in others. A student Lex and Oliver greatly wronged in Excelsior attacked and nearly killed them both until he fried his brain trying to hit Clark with one of Ollie's EMP bursts. Oliver took up the bottle after that and didn't put it down for three months and there was still fighting even after he put it down. Chloe almost divorced him from the constant fighting. Then D-Day happened and there was nothing like the results of that to show what really mattered. Chloe went to work on her laptop and started typing the story the Star City Post isn't exactly the Daily Planet but it's where she wants to be.

Oliver opens the door with a little toy bow and arrow. "You put her to sleep already didn't you?"

Chloe simply nodded. "11 o clock is pushing it even for the daughter of heroes. Glad to see you didn't kill Vordigan by the way."

"Yeah that whole no one but your self is his belief not mine." Oliver replied kissing his wife.

* * *

Dinah was walking with Bruce in Gotham wondering what he's up to. Dinah didn't mind helping but she's pretty certain Bruce would never ask for help even with a knife in him.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Dinah asked.

"I didn't." Batman replied walking the new Black Canary through Gotham after Carolyn resigned to just train the new heroes.

Dinah looked at him then who called her here?

Batman opened the door to a clock tower and Dinah saw a redheaded woman. Dinah rolled her eyes not exactly thrilled to see her. "You have to kidding me. I'm not teaming up with Batkid."

Barbara growled when Bruce said he would get her help this isn't what she had in mind. "You expect me work with her. And for the record it was… Batgirl."

"Yeah too afraid to grow up." Dinah quipped at her name and suddenly realized she was sitting funny behind a table. "Wait what do you mean was?"

Batman just calmly exited the clock tower. "I'll let you two talk."

* * *

Kyla put flowers on the graves of two of her friends. Well one friend one former friend. She placed the flowers on the headstone that read Tina Greer with one next to her for Davis Bloom though he wasn't really in it. Kyla still can't believe she's gone. How can someone fight super villains for seven years and be taken away by a dunk behind the wheel.

Kyla still can't get the image of Tina's broken body out of her head. And then came the news report a week later that the guy was a senator's son and got a suspended sentence, mandatory AA meetings, and an apology to Davis for killing his wife and that was it. Looking back they really shouldn't be surprised a week later when they found his dead body along with 30 others including the senator's and that all their bones were crushed.

Clark tried to confront Davis but Tina's death had already destroyed him. Davis didn't want to even exist anymore and Doomsday gave him a way out if the pain as the old programming took over when he saw Clark and the two came to blows despite Clark's best efforts. Doomsday nearly beat him to death and Oliver had no choice but to put a blue K arrow into the creature's skull to save Clark's life. Tess knowing they were out of kryptonite solutions and not wanting to risk a drop of Clark's blood in the phantom zone had no choice but to put Doomsday into the Source Wall fearing if the bullet was ever removed.

Kyla guesses that sometimes there are just no happy endings no matter what you want.

She smiles smelling familiar cologne approaching her. She looks up and sees Pete. "You're late."

"Had to fly in from DC." Pete said seeing the graves she's looking at. "Take your time."

Kyla shakes her head. "No, no there's nothing left here."

She gently kisses Pete as the two walk away from the graves. Don't ask her to explain the two of them because she can't. A year after Davis' descent or D-Day as they called it Pete was in town from Washington. He still works with Clark's father who is now a US Senator. They met up for drinks and those drinks have led to a two year relationship so far. Last time she checked AC had married Mera and she was happy for them especially since they keep their distance by living under the sea.

Kyla wrapped Pete's arm around hers. "Let's go"

* * *

Alicia was in the lab studying a file for notes. Clark got her a job at Star Labs and she's not complaining. She's always been a physics geek and it's nice to put that to work.

He hears a breeze of wind and just smiles as two arms grab her from the waist and pull her away from her work.

Alicia smiled and kissed Bart on the cheek. "I was working with smallpox."

Bart just looked at the plate and let her go. "Oh I didn't really know that."

Alicia smiled he is far too easy sometimes. "Not really Barry."

Bart groaned. "You know I did a pretty good job of keeping your nickname for me hidden. Can you not say it in front of everyone?"

Alicia just pointed at Bart and started. "We have Barry, Barry is right here, Barry Bartholomew Allen is standing right in front of me… See no one cares."

"Thanks Ali, I feel a whole lot better now." Bart deadpans. "So where's my amigo I only saw Patricia in the big office?"

Alicia thought on it and realized the day. "Oh yeah Clark called in to have this day off months ago."

"Does this have something to do with the year 3,000?" Bart asked.

Alicia shakes her head no. "Nah he would have told us for whatever reason he wanted today off. So are we going to lunch?"

"Oh yeah" Bart says smiling as she disappear in a haze and he runs off after her.

* * *

Carter is watching as Carolyn takes down Plastique and Ted teaches Bruce's newest prodigy Tim some boxing skills. They fight when it's all or nothing now but with the exception of Alan and Kent they rarely see field work as they train the next generation to take over where they left off.

Carter looks up and sees Powergirl come down for a landing as Raya enters the building. Raya smiled seeing Carter here. They're talking it slow. Carter still isn't sure in his head he thinks he'll always be married to Shayera. However a couple times back Carter died and Shayera lived a full happy life with a Green Lantern on a planet called Thanigar. It doesn't mean he doesn't love her it just means he doesn't want to be alone until they are reborn again specially if she's with someone else already.

Raya came in with a smile. She's not sure what she has with Carter it might be love but it's just a really, really, good friend someone to make sure she's not alone if even just for a little while in her very long life. "Am I late did we miss the movie?"

Carter shakes his head no. "Still have time."

Raya nods her head as the two walk out the door.

* * *

Lex looks over the report in his paper. Lana comes down holding a two year old baby boy in her arms. Lex smiled seeing his dream had come true and he was now living it. Also Lionel was a lot more supportive then he thought he would be. Lionel cut him off in his dream but he's still supportive of him, Lana, and Alex.

Lana simply kissed Lex. "You're up late."

"Just going through some ideas" Lex informed her

Lana rolled her eyes last time Lex had some ideas he did some on his own and caused a rift with his friendship with Clark. "Please tell me they're just ideas and not the Bart powers a city thing again."

"Guy wants to power an entire city for nothing and that's the thanks he gets." Lex quipped. If their powers can be replicated they can be energy dependent and on their own in no time.

Lana rolled her eyes this is the guy she married unethical but very well intentioned. "Lex I know you want to save the world and have a problem with how Clark does it but it's his life and his choice."

"A choice I'm well aware of." Lex pointed out. "I'm just thinking of some of my own." He doesn't always agree with Clark's methods and sometimes he has to do things behind his back like working with the DA to bring Intergang down on a RICO deal that got their boss in jail for 3 years, doing so put pretty Bruno Manheim at the helm and he effectively ran the whole gang to the police in 6 months.

"Besides." Lex said as he looked at Alex. "I'm exactly where I want to be."

Lana gently kissed him and was forever thankful to that pickpocket years ago. Yes she had a thing for Clark but he never trusted her completely and by the time he did they had both already moved on and she was far more in love with Lex, just as he was with Tess. Though Lana doesn't regret it those feelings for Clark showed her that she didn't want a jerk jock or to be defined as a cheerleader and showed that she just wanted a nice guy which Lex became after he was robbed. She loves running her finger over that scar because it is a constant reminder of the thing that changed Lex from into the man she loved.

Lana saw that Alex was asleep again and Lex walked upstairs with her as they passed numerous pictures on the wall. From their time when they just met, from their time as a couple, to their wedding day with Clark and Tess as the best man and maid of honor, to Alex's birth, Lana Luthor has had an incredible life and she wouldn't trade any of it if this is what it led to.

Lana put Alex down in his crib and turned to Lex and grabbed his hand.

Lex smiled. "Figured you'd be tired of me by now"

Lana led him to their bedroom. "Never"

* * *

On the Kent Farm a seven year old girl with blond hair is humming a little song in her head. A four year old boy hears the song and glares at the girl knowing full well what she's humming.

"Quit it." The boy ordered arms across his chest.

"Quit what?" The girl asked in a sickeningly sweet tone knowing full well what she's doing.

"Dad said you can't sing that song anymore. Not after we knocked the barn down last time Lindsey." The boy reminded her.

The girl shrugged. "Clark is my brother not my dad Conner."

"He and Tess are still in charge of you until Grandma and Grandpa come home this weekend." Conner pointed out.

"Fine" Lindsey said sitting on the couch until she gets the idea to just say it anyway. "Conner loves Donna"

Conner growls as Lindsey takes off in a blur and he runs after her.

The two little blurs run around the house as Conner tries to catch his aunt. The two little blurs are caught by a much bigger blur as Clark lift up his baby sister and son respectively. "So who wants too start?"

"Auntie Lindsey was picking on me." Conner started.

"I do not have ants." Lindsey shouted.

Clark sighed well at least nothing's broken this time. "OK" He throws Conner on the couch. "You over there." He throws Lindsey on the chair. "You over there."

He looks at Lindsey. "OK you have to stop picking on your nephew."

"But he said I'm full of ants." Lindsey protested.

Clark looked her in the eyes and started to explain. "Lindsey when he says ant he says it A-U-N-T. It has a completely different meaning."

"Like what?" Lindsey asked curious.

Clark smiled as he started to explain. "It's a fancy word that means you're my sister and you'll always be there for Conner. You'll always be his friend. So can you still be his A-U-N-T ant?"

Lindsey nodded. "Yes"

"Good girl, now why were you picking on Conner." Clark asked.

"I was just saying Conner loves Donna." Lindsey replied he doesn't exactly keep it a secret.

Clark thought this one over this wasn't going to be easy because technically Lindsey is not lying. Even the blind Amazons would know Conner had a thing for her. Diana showed up about a year after Darkseid the gods considered it a sign of good faith to the mortals and a way to regain some of what they have lost by giving Wonder Woman to the world. Diana offered to take Lindsey and Conner to Themyscira as a preview for when they're older to show what they could learn from the Amazons. Well technically what Lindsey could learn and she wouldn't go without Conner. So Hypollyta decreed Conner and Clark could come given Clark was willing to assist Themyscira should they ever need it knowing of his power and he has no quarrels with the request. Conner was instantly smitten with Diana's little sister even if the child didn't know what the word meant as he did everything for her.

"Well Lindsey Conner might like Donna but it's mean to tease anyone about something like that. You made him feel bad so that you two would run across the house right."

Lindsey simply nodded. "I was just bored I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize too." Clark reminded her.

Lindsey turned to Conner and saw how upset she got him. "I'm sorry Conner."

Conner went to stick his tongue out at her but saw his father looking too and sighed. "I forgive you and I don't like Donna."

"OK I just thought you did." Lindsey replied.

"Of course not it's obvious." Clark added as he hugged and kissed each of the kids as he walked them upstairs and put them to bed.

* * *

Clark walked in and saw Tess staring at the window. "Two hours left"

Tess rolled her eyes. "Don't jinx it."

Clark smirked as two loud wails came from Bassinets at the foot of their bed. Jonathon and Martha essentially live in Washington now and they asked the two of them to look after Lindsey to keep her life off camera. However being around Lindsey made Tess realize how much she wanted to have another baby. She tried to have Zatanna fix up the drink again but Clark learned the scent of the ingredients. And after what it took to put Granny down Clark doubted Tess' body could take the stress of a pregnancy. Tess still wasn't about to give this up so they talked about adoption but quickly realized with Lindsey and Conner running like they do it's bound to draw unwanted attention so that was out.

Tess was down to one shot but seen a potentially beneficial agreement. Surrogate not Tess' first choice but it was one that would keep Clark off her back. Tess sat down with Raya and they discussed it. Over time Raya was curious about a pregnant kryptonian under a yellow sun and felt like she owed Tess and Clark for freeing her from the Phantom Zone. She agreed to be their surrogate since they gave her a life on earth, however no one expected the egg to split and as a result Raya gave birth to twin girls with red hair and blue eyes.

Clark sat down taking one of the babies. "Come on Kara, you got to sleep through the night at some point."

Tess smiled as she gives it five seconds. 5, 4, 3, a wail is heard from the other bassinet as Tess picks up Lara and gently rocks her. She finds it hard to believe that their names actually come from two different people. She's not complaining she's just hoping they don't get picked on when their older for the bully's sake. Maybe she can just be Laura and have Lara as a kryptonian name.

Tess looked at Clark he now runs STAR labs as 50% shareholder with Patricia as laid out in Dr. Swann's will. He went peacefully in his sleep as opposed to being poisoned by someone you thought of as a life long friend she guesses that's something. Lionel has made his home in Smallville and still runs Luthorcorp and is trying his hand at the overdoing grandfather to make up for his failures as a father. He says he knows where he's going but it doesn't mean he can't enjoy the time he has left.

Clark has gotten frighteningly good at controlling his life. As a scientist, father, devoted husband; Tess has to admit she never thought that her life would be like this. Her second life is going a lot more peaceful then the first one did. There was a reason she didn't want to be alone today. This was originally the day that Apokalips nearly collided with Earth originally the day she died. She didn't want to be alone with the kids in case her death was fate.

Tess watches as the clock strikes midnight as a smile spreads across her face. May 14 2011 everyday from here on out is a gift to her now. She'll live her life with Clark and her children all of whom she loves dearly.

Clark smiled seeing her face. "Are you OK? I haven't seen you so happy since the twins were born."

Tess simply nodded as they put the girls in their Bassinets. "I'm free each day from here on out is a gift and I intend to use every single one of them to the best of my ability."

Clark and Tess kiss celebrating the new life at the end of Tess' journey. Now she'll live to see a whole new set of adventures, new friends new enemies, new trials and victories and they'll stand together ready for whatever comes their way next.

**The End **

Author's Notes

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story I appreciate everyone who took the time to.


End file.
